Son of Atlantis
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless, but he was also born as the son of the hero of the seven seas giving him abilities that no one could imagine. But now a war is brewing in the depths and being a son of two worlds Izuku will have to come face to face with not only he's heritage, but becoming the greatest heroes of two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this Inko?" a man spoke as a green haired woman and her four year old son stood on a dock at the local beach

"He needs to learn the other side of him, plus it would do him some good to spend time with his father" Inko said

"I guess, so tell me little one are you ready?" the man said

"No...yes" a young Izuku said

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe" his father said taking his hand gently

"Arthur, thank you" Inko said

"No problem" Arthur said as he shared one last tender moment "I'll bring him back"

"I know you will" Inko said

"Bye mama" Izuku said hugging his mother one last time before taking his father's hand

"Time to go Izuku" Arthur said holding his hand. Once he took his son's hand he jumped off the pier and swim at an amazing speed

"Goodbye my dear Izuku" inko said sadly smiling before she walked home.

* * *

Soon they were on the outskirts of an underwater city, one which had caught Izuku's attention.

"That will be your home for the next little awhile"

"Where is this place daddy?" Izuku asked

"This little one is Atlantis" Arthur said

"Wow" Izuku said as he and his father swam over to the palace, there at the top of a set of stairs was a woman with bright red hair floating around with a smile on her face. Izuku hid behind his father before peeking around

"Welcome home my king" the woman said floating down to him

"Thank you my queen" Arthur said touching his forehead to the woman "Mera, this is my son Izuku"

"Hello Izuku" Mera said softly leaning down to his level "I'm Mera you're stepmother"

"Hello" Izuku said quietly

"Don't worry, she won't bite. She's not King Shark" Arthur said

"Orin!" Mera shouted using Arthur's Atlantean name "Either way little one, you are most welcome here"

"Thank you" Izuku said

* * *

 _ **five years later**_

Izuku was swimming around a reef looking for someone, soon he heard it: a small laugh. Turning around he swam over there quickly and smiled

"Found you Tula" Izuku said

"No fair" Tula a young redhaired Atlantean who grew up with Izuku said

"Sorry, but I think I see Kaldur!" Izuku said

"You have caught me my prince" a dark skinned Atlantian said as the other two swam over to him, soon they were joined by a boy with black hair and a girl with white hair, these two were Garth and Dolphin. Soon the group floated in place as they stared out at the wide ocean.

"This place is amazing" Izuku said

"Of course it is, this is our world" Tula said

"It seems that every time you stare out into the wide ocean from this spot you are always amazed my prince" Kaldur said

"You think so?" Izuku asked

"We know so" Dolphin said

"So what do you want to do now?" Garth asked

"Maybe head back, otherwise we're going to be late" Kaldur said

"Wait; what's that?" Izuku asked seeing something in the water, he soon realised what it was and sped of

"IZUKU/MY PRINCE!' the others shouted as they watched their prince race off.

"I'll get King Orin!" Kaldur said

"I'll get the prince" Tula said swimming out to Izuku.

* * *

Once Izuku got out where he saw the object he panicked upon seeing it was a girl his hair with long black hair, she was slowly drifting into the depth of the oceans. So acting quickly he got behind the girl and place his arms around her stomach and slowly swam to the surface. Along the way he sent out a request to a nearby dolphin to come and help him, once he was closer to the surface he gave the girl to the dolphin and drifted behind

"Izuku" Tula said as she swam up to him and looked at him

"She was drowning" Izuku said

"I see, shall we see if she is found by her parents?" Tula asked

"Yeah, that would be good" Izuku said as he and Tula surfaced to see the dolphin give the little girl back to her parents. Once the family left the two Atlantean dove under the water and swam away

"Izuku!" Arthur said as he swam up to his son and Tula. "I saw what you did, nice work out there" he said

"Thank you father" Izuku bowed

"You will be a fine hero, Ione of their greatest, despite having their definition of Quirk, you have your own abilities whcih come from your heritage" Tula said

"I see you have great potential in you as well" Mera said

"My queen" they all bowed

"But still, you could have been exposed to the surface dwellers" Mera said

"Even though you are part human like me" Arthur said "YUou have to stay hidden for a while longer"

"I understand father" Izuku said

"Don't worry you can show off when you return to your mother" Arthur said "but for now, time for school"

"Yes my king/father" they all said

"How long do you think we can keep the truth of them" Mera said

"Hopefully, a long time from now when Izuku has the option to take up the throne, otherwise Orm will have his war" Arthur said after the kids swam off.

* * *

Tula sigh as she tried to adjust her hair

"Nervous young one?" a voice asked

"Queen Mera" Tula bowed making the queen laugh

"It is a sad day, but also a happy one" Mera said

"I agree, for it has been a decade since he has come to join us and learn about Atlantis and his Atlantean heritage. It is just a shame he has to return to the surface" Tula said sadly

"I know, but he must go back so he can be the hero of both worlds, you know this would come" Mera said

"Of course my queen" Tula said as the two swam into the throne room where Izuku, Kaldu, Garth, Dolphin and Arthur were waiting for them, Mera took throne next to . the group was gathered to say goodbye to Izuku or as he was known in Atlantis as Deh'ku

"Prince Deh'ku, you have spent the past decade here in Atlantis with us, but now sadly it is time you return to the surface" Arthur said "For it is time for you to be a hero, one of the greatest they have ever seen"

"Yes my king" Izuku said bowing with a hand over his heart

"If you ever feel lonely or scared, please know that you always have a home here" Mera said

"Thank you my queen" Izuku said "Mother, Father I'll miss you"

"And we will miss you too" Arthur said, "Don't worry we will see each other again." Arthur bowed before he floated down to stand in front of his son. "I'll miss you" Arthur said hugging his son

"Same here" Mera said higging him net. After that all of his friends said goodbye, all but one: Tula. Who hung back and Dolphin nudged her forward.

"Goodbye Deh'ku" Tula said

"Goodbye Tula" Izuku said hugging her, I'll miss you"

"Keep in touch" Garth said

"I will" Izuku said before he swam over to a small chamber with his father

"Give you mother my regards" Arthur said

"I will father" Soon Izuku stepped inside the chamber and was shot up to the surface world.

* * *

Ten years around Inko Midoriya stood on the pier to see her son off, today she was there to welcome him home after being away for ten years. She was looking around.

"Mum?" a voice asked

"Izuku?" Inko asked seeing the young man her son had become. She teared up and rushed over to hug him tightly "Oh my baby"

"I missed you too" Izuku said hugging her back "But I remember you being taller" he said laughing before smiling

"You're not even back five minutes and you're already sassing you're mother" Inko said sighing "come on I'll talk your favourite"

"FINALLY something other than fish!" Izuku said

* * *

"That was better then I remembered" Izuku said placing his chopsticks across his bowl and leant back happily satisfied

"How much fish did you eat?" Inko asked clearing the table

"A lot, along with different crustaceans, plants and even sea slugs with spices and barnacles" Izuku said

"That sounds interesting, were you able to finally get a grip on your Atlantean abilities?" Inko asked

"Yeah I have" Izuku said as the door rang

"Oh that's my ride" Inko said

"Ride?" Izuku asked confused

"How long has that been going on?" Iuku said

"They started to come around when you left, and it's become a sort of tradition" Inko explained

"Tradition huh?" Izuku said

"Anyway, can you get the door while I get ready?" Inko asked

"Sure" Izuku said getting up and walking over to the door and opening it revealing a woman with light blonde hair "Hello?"

"Izuku, is that you?" teh woman

"Mrs Bakugo?" Izuku said

"It is you, I was wondering when you would get back

"Just this afternoon" Izuku said letting his old friend's mother

"How are things" she asked

"Not bad, it was great getting to meet my dad" Izuku said 'Who just happens to be the king of Atlantis'

"I know Katsumi will want to see you again, tell me did you ever get your quirk?" she asked

"You could say that" Izuku smiled 'Mostly due to being a quarter Atlantean' he mentally chuckled

"You ready to go Mitsuki?" Inko asked

"Sure am Ink, I'll see you later Izuku" Mitsuki said

"I'll be late okay, sorry but I had forgotten about this" Inko said

"Don't be" Izuku said kissing his mother's forehead "Go have a good time" he said before heading off to bed.

"This was a mistake" Izuku said

* * *

"Well, look who it is, little Deku grew up" Bakugo said

'Yeah Deku grew up into Prince Deh'ku' Izuku thought "I sure did"

"So you got a quirk yet, or are you still quirkless?" Bakugo said chuckling

"You tell me" Izuku said as he grabbed a large chunk of cement and crushed it with his bare hand shocking the group of bullies

"Whatever you damn nerd" Bakugo said throwing an explosion at the green hair hybrid, which did nothing, but singed his clothes. Sighing Izuku just tripped Bakugo and walked away looking at the sky

"This is not going to be easy" Izuku said as he brushed back he's hair

"So do you think this is a good idea?" a kind voice said

* * *

"Absolutely" Arthur said

"But it's only been awhile since he's been back on dry land" the kind voice said

"But he'll want to come here, which he can in a year" Arthur said

"Very well, I'll give him a recommendation to come to or school"

"Thank you" Arthur said

"The son of two pro heroes attending this school, one the son of hellfire, the other the son of the sea, then there is her" the kind voice said looking at three different files, one of them being Izuku Midoriya-Curry. "It is shaping up to be an interesting year" the kind voice said laughing like mad while draining an entire teapot.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and what's this I'm doing an Aquaman fic, the biggest laughing stock of the comic book world, well he recently gained a better reputation through the New 52, Injustice, and the DCEU. So in celebration of the new movie being released in Australia today I decided to write this and get it out of my head where Izuku is a quarter Atlantean and the son of Aquaman. Now the story will take inspiration from the movie as well as Justice League Throne of Atlantis which good, now there will be a romance subplot going on and no its not Ochako, I'm trying a different pairing this time around, and no I won't tell you who it is here, because come on I'm not that lazy**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

An entire year had passed since Izuku had returned and things were going as well as it could be, despite thinking like an Atlantean he was doing well in school, even if he was going head to head with Bakugo. The explosion user was stilled peeved at Izuku gaining a 'quirk' which was his Atlantean biology. The two had repaired their friendship into a sort of friendly rivalry. The two spurred each other further and further. But one changing point was when Izuku arrived home one day to see a letter on his desk. Picking it up he saw it as from United Alliance High.

"This is from UA!" Izuku said as he opened it up revealing that he was among those who had a recommendation to enter UA High "It can't be, I knew dad was a pro hero as well as being the king of Atlantis" Izuku said as he sat down "Man Kacchan's going to go Shark shit" he said "Shark Shit, what is the Atlantean version of Ape shit?" he asked "Either way this is going to make him shit coral" he added before laying back on the couch 'Oh man"

* * *

"WHAT! HOW!" Bakugo shouted

"Well, my dad is a pro hero, sho that's probably way" Izuku said shrugging

"Still, it's pretty shitty that you get chosen over me" Bakugo said

"Hey, aren't we the only two who are going to get into UA from this school?" Izuku asked smirking

"I guess" Bakugo shrugged before chuckling and the two looked up "So you spent a decade with your dad huh?  
"Yeah I did" Izuku said "He helped me learn about my quirk"

"Good to hear" Bakugo said "So how do you think you'll do on the test?"

"I don't know" Izuku said

"You better ace it you damn nerd" Bakugo said

"I will, hot head!" Izuku laughed

"Yeah yeah whatever, so think you'll do well?" Bakugo asked

"I hope so" Izuku said

"Come on, we've only got ten months left" Bakugo said

* * *

So over the next ten months the two pushed each other to their limits. Sometimes Izuku would return to the sea for training, but one day he was in the water when he felt something was wrong but couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.

'should I head back to Atlantis and see what it is?' Izuku though as he floated in the water before he turn back, just in time to miss something that swam past him. Feeling something was wrong was back and it was stronger than before. 'I don't like this feeling' he though before a large splash was heard making him look and saw that a fish looking monster was attacking a hero. The hero was one Izuku knew very well

'Why are the Trench attacking All-Might?' he asked 'Either way I have to help' he though before swimming over to the Trench and reared his fist back before letting it fly into the monster's face making it fly away. Looking back the Trench looked at Izuku and screamed before swimming at him, Izuku quickly moved out of the way and kicked it in the chest from underneath making it be forced up giving Izuku enough time to grab it foot and threw it away before he treaded water trying to control his breathing until he spotted All-Might floating in the water with blood leaking out of a wound on his stomach. Upon seeing the wound Izuku swam over to All-Might, only for his own foot be grabbed, looking back he saw the Trench, rolling his eyes Izuku pushed All-Might away a bit before turning to punch the living daylight of the Trench before grabbing All-Might before speeding off and onto dry land, only to be followed by the Trench

"Back off ugly, and what are you doing here, this is a fair bit away from the Marianas Trench

"Kill Dehku" the Trench monster said

"Who sent you?" Izuku asked

"The Ocean master" the Trench said before it swam off

"Who is the Ocean Master?" he asked before swimming over to the injured All-Might and getting him to shore.

* * *

"ACK, HACK, COUGH" All-Might spluttered removing the water from his lungs before pushing himself up onto his knees

"Are you okay, please tell me you're okay" Izuku said

"I'm alive, and okay thanks to you. But how were you able to fight that beast off?" All-Might asked

"You mean the Trench?" Izuku asked

"The Trench?" All-Might asked

"A race of fish-human hybrids that live deep in the Marianas Trench, they were one of the original tribes from the legend of Atlantis, but now they act as a sort of monstrous underwater boogeyman" Izuku explained

"Interesting, you seem know a lot about them" All-Might stated

"I read a lot" Izuku said

"So what were you doing here?" All-Might asked

"Training for the entrance exams of UA" Izuku said

"UA huh?" the symbol of peace asked

"Yeah, I got into the recommendation exam" Izuku said "Well, I better get back to it, since they are tomorrow, nice to meet you All-Might"

"Nice to meet you as well young man" All-Might smiled "So that is Arthur's son. No wonder he got in on a recommendation, maybe he could be the one"

* * *

The next day Izuku was standing with 20 other students who were recommended, he looked around and felt nervous, so he sat down and controlled his breathing

"You okay?" a voice asked making Izuku look up to see a girl with long black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail

"Yeah, just using a technique my father taught me" Izuku said looking up "I'm Izuku Midoriya-Curry"

"Momo Yaoyorozu, I didn't think Aquaman had a son" Yaoyorozu said

"Yeah I didn't know I was until my mother sent me to live with him for awhile" Izuku said

"How come?" Yaoyorozu asked "If you don't mind me asking"

"No problem, I was being bullied because of my late quirk, so I went with my father so he could help me develop my quirk" Izuku said

"Interesting, anyway they are about to start he practical part of the exam" she said

"Good to know" Izuku said as he got up and smiled at the girl, suddenly "I'm sorry to ask this but have we met before?"

"I don't think so" Yaoyorozu said

"Oh okay" Izuku said

* * *

Izuku stood on the start line with his other competitors, one of them radiated hate, while the other radiate excitement. Izuku was smirking because he saw the water section, that was where he's Atlantean side would shine through. They started with Izuku coming in third, Izuku started to climb, throwing himself to each hand held, while the two were ahead of him, that didn't mean much, before long the pair were using ice and wind to go over a rive which was about 300 meters wide. Izuku smirked and jumped in, using his speed to swim past them and down a waterfall which lead to a jungle. Looking around Izuku channelled his hydrokinesis into a sharp blade and used it to cut a path through the jungle leading to a rail of some kind which lead to an minefield. Izuku looked back to see the wind and ice users catch up to him, he chuckled

"This is starting to be fun" he laughed as he converted his swords into a shield and ran through the minefield, the flames from the explosions nullified by the water heating it up a bit. After half an hour Izuku had the finish line and the other two competitors in his sight. With one more dash of speed the three crossed the line with the wind user coming in first by photo finish. Once it was over Izuku collapsed. "Damn that was good" he said before

"This is an exam if I pass that's all that matters and I had no intention of competing with any of you got it?" the ice user asked "You're just a nuisance" he said walking off, seeing this Izuku walked over to him

"Don't mind the ice dick, you did really well; it was nice to compete with you" Izuku said "Izuku Midoriya-Curry"

"Same here, Inasa Yorarshi" the wind user said

"And who is the guy with a glacier shoved up his ass?" Izuku asked

"That's the son of Endeavour" Inasa said "Shoto Todoroki"

* * *

"Todoroki, man I didn't know that walking pile of attitude and flames had a son" Aquaman said as he was sitting with his son on a park bench enjoying some fish and chips.

"Real big attitude problem" Izuku said munching on a chip

"Well, hopefully you can help him with that" Arthur said slapping his son on the shoulder, Izuku smiled before he became serious

"Dad, a Trencher attacked here recently" Izuku said

"What?" Arthur said "How long ago?"

"Last week, a day before the exam. It attacked All-Might" Izuku informed his father

"Toshinori, is he okay?" Arthur asked

"Yeah, he lost a bit of blood, but I managed to kick that thing dorsal fin back to the Trench, but it said something as well" Izuku said frowned

"It spoke?" Arthur asked shocked

"Yeah, it said in a roundabout way that the Ocean Master sent it to kill me" Izuku said

"Ocean Master, are you sure?" Arthur asked

"Yeah I am, why?" Izuku replied

"No reason, it's just that I haven't heard those words in ages" Arthur said smiling sadly

"Is there something I should know?" Izuku asked

"Not yet" Arthur said taking another chip "Not yet"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the seven seas a figure in purple and silver was floating in the ocean,

"Well is it done?" the figure asked

"Not yet my lord, he defeated the Trencher and saved the target" a soldier in armour said

"Just what I would expect from my nephew, now what about this 'Ocean Master' I've heard about?" the man asked

"I'm not sure Prince Orm, all I know is that he has taken your title to stir up a tide of trouble" the soldier said

"Well, we must not allow that to happen, since it would ruin the plans of the real Ocean Master" Orm said smiling as he looked up before swimming off

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and HAPPY NEW YEAR! and that was the exam chapter, whcih is different from the manga/anime because here Izuku got in with a recommendation and they have a different exam. So I went that way, plus we have some Aquaman villians showing up, namely the montrous Trench who are just savage and UGLY! plus Ocean master who will be an OC version while the comic book version will be around, and probably several others and a Flash villian in a way no one will expect**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Izuku!" his mother shouted

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he ran into the room

"It came, your results for the UA Exam!" Inko said

"No way, it's only been a week!" Izuku said taking the letter "Thanks mum" he said rushing to his room to open the results. "Come on, come on" he said as he turned on the projector

"I AM HERE!" All-Might said as he appeared on screen making Izuku fall back on his chair before looking up to the screen "To congratulate you on being one of the five recommendations to get through to UA High, in one week you will join with your fellow students as you walk through our prestigious halls and learn how to be a hero" All-Might said making Izuku look around his room to see all the memorabilia of both All-Might and his father Aquaman. He felt happy that he had gotten in, smiling he got up and walked outside

"Izuku?" Inko asked

"I'm in" Izuku said making Inko jump for joy and hug her son

"My boy, oh I'm so proud of you" Inko said hugging him

"Thanks mum, I should go and tell dad now shouldn't I?" Izuku asked

"Yes, and tell him he's welcome to come over for dinner to help celebrate" Inko shouted

* * *

"Welcome back my prince" Kaldur said saluting Izuku as the prince had just passed Atlantean customs. He looked back at the magnificent technological city, holographic sea life swam around the city

"Good to be back, man this has changed" Izuku said "Was it ever this bright?"

"The fish is a new addition, now I suspect you would like to talk with King Orin" Kaldur said

"Yes I would, is he around?"

"He is in the throne room talking with Vulko" Kaldur said

"Cool, I've got something to tell him" Izuku said

* * *

"We can't ignore the threat that Orm may present" Vulko the king's advisor said as he floated in front of the massive golden throne of Atlantis which looked like a clam shell. Arthur looked puzzled.

"But we can't know if that it was Orm who attacked Izuku and All-Might with the Trench" Mera said "Especially since the only time they have been controlled was by you when Orm tried to fight the surface 13 years ago"

"It is puzzling, however it is something we still need to investigate" Arthur said before the doors to the throne room opened to reveal Kaldur and Izuku

"Prince Dehku, it is good to see you again" Vulko said

"Same here Vulko, Mother Dad. I have something to tell you" Izuku said

"What is it?" Mera asked concerned

"It's about the UA entrance exams" IZuku said

"And?" Arthur asked

"I have been accepted into UA High" Izuku said

"MY MAN!" Arthur said rushing over to hug his son laughing joyfully while Mera smiled "This calls for a celebration"

"Perhaps another time my king, as Prince Dehku's mother Lady Inko has something planned" Vulko said

"Ah yes" Arthur said "Another time then" he nodded

"Don't worry, you are invited to dinner tonight if you wanted, you as well Mother"

"Another time, I am needed at the conservatory tonight" Mera said

"I'll be there" Arthur said "I haven't had your mother's cooking in ages"

"Very well, I'll catch you later" Izuku said

"You betcha" Arthur laughed as Izuku hugged his dad and took off. Mera smiled softly before she got up and swam out, Arthur gave her a glance out of concern

"I'll be back soon" she said kissing his cheek

* * *

"Izuku, may I have a word?" Mera asked as she caught up with her stepson

"What is it my queen?" Izuku asked

"I just hoped you didn't think I thought negatively about your mother

"Like you are jealous of her?" Izuku asked "I know you are not

"But I was at one point, you see I had a son, I named him after your father, he was a quarter human instead of a quarter Atlantean. Anyway one day an enemy of the throne discovered him and killed him to spite your father, anyway I was heading for the surface to get away when I saw you and your mother playing at the beach. I just sat there watching with sorrow and jealousy as she had her son and I had lost mine" Mera said "But one day she spotted me and walked over, she knew who I was, and instead of getting angry or anything like that she asked if I was okay, and once she had I lost my composure and let my emotions rush out of me while she comforted me, she sat down beside me and listened as a talked about what had happened, what I was feeling and she then gave me advice and comfort, she acted as a councillor for me, and over the years she and I became good friends. She even explained her reason for divorcing Arthur despite only being married to him for a year, the same year they had you" Mera explained

"And that was?" Izuku asked

"She didn't want him to neglect the surface world as he once did before saving Atlantis, she told him that if they were married he would spend most of his time on land and not in the ocean. He relucent agree and then we were married a year later." Mera said

"And my brother was killed a year after that?" Izuku asked

"Yes, he was" Mera said looking sad until Izuku hugged her making her smile.

"I know you are only my step mother, but I love you as well as my father and my mother" Izuku said

"And I too young Dehku" Mera said letting go and kissing his forehead "Now you better get going, otherwise you'll be late" Mera said

"Of course, see you later mother" Izuku said swimming off smiling, Mera stood there before turning and swimming off.

* * *

Izuku was excited that he was unable to sleep soundly as he had arrived at his dream school, so he was a bit tired when he arrived

"WAKE UP DEKU!" Bakugo said

"I am!" Izuku snapped

"You don't look like it" Bakugo snapped

"So I didn't get that much sleep okay?" Izuku growled

"Come on" Bakugo said as they headed for their class. Izuku was nervous

"I have to go to the office first, The headmaster wants to see me for a second" Izuku said

"Alright" Bakugo smirked as the two separated. Keeping his cool he head for the headmaster's office. Once he was there he saw Yaoyorozu there closing the door, upon seeing Izuku she smiled and nodded

"How are you?" she asked

"I'm not bad yourself?" Izuku replied

"Good, well I see you in class" she said walking away waving

"We're in the same class?" Izuku asked

"Ah Mr Midoriya, or is it Mr Curry?" a voice asked

"Technically both" Izuku said seeing a white furred animal "And you are?"

"I'm Nedzu, the headmaster here at UA High, I would like to congratulate you for passing the recommendation exam, well done. You and two others had broken the record for the fastest finishing time, sadly we could only pick five outstanding students. Originally it was going to be just four students but your recommendation came across my desk so I had a talk with your father and we both agreed to allow you to take the exam, and since you're here" Nedzu explained

"Of course" Izuku said before frowning "My recommendation doesn't have anything to do with my heritage does it?"

"No, of course not my boy. You were recommended by your father on your merit, your skills and everything else besides your heritage. But you will be judged on it once you are revealed to be the son of Aquaman and thus your heritage revealed as well. But for now you being a quarter Atlantean doesn't matter" Nedzu said

"Thank you sir" Izuku bowed

"You're welcome, now off to class. Your homeroom teacher will be there shortly" Nedzu said

"Yes sir" Izuku said bowing

"This is going to be an interesting year" Nedzu said

* * *

"My queen are you sure?" Tula asked as she, Kaldur, Garth and Dolphin were before Mera

"I am, the Quindent of Queen Atlanna has been found and I want you for to find it and retrieve" Mera said

"Are you sure we should be the only ones?" Kaldur asked

"I am" Mera said "This is to be a stealth and recovery mission, a larger team will draw people's attention" Mera said

"Are you thinking the enemies of the king will be after the Quindent as well?" Garth asked

"They could be, but they could also be after something else entirely, but I would feel safer with Atlanna's Quindent in our control" Mera said

"This doesn't have anything to do with Prince Dehku is it?" Dolphin asked

"In a way, he has started his training, I don't want to add more pressure onto his shoulders at the moment" Mera said

"Understandable my queen, but if we are you run into Prince Dehku?" Kaldur asked

"Mention nothing about your mission, understand?" Mera asked

"Yes your highness" the group said before swimming off.

"Please be careful" Mera said

* * *

"Okay, so instead of going to initiation, I want perform a Quirk assessment test" their teacher Aizawa, a scruffy looking insomniac said

"A Quirk Assessment test?" the class asked

'Oh crap, I didn't think they would do this kind of thing yet' Izuku though

"You haven't had the chance to a chance to use your quirk in physical exams before, the country is country is trying to still make us believe everyone is equal, so those with the most power doesn't excel. It is not ration so one day the ministry of education will learn" Aizawa said before turning to his student "Bakugo, you earned the highest points on the entrance exam, tell me what was your furthest softball throw?" Aizawa asked

"67 meters" Bakugo said before being thrown a ball

"Try it while using your quirk" Aizawa said

"Okay" Bakugo said getting into the ring and got ready

"DIE!" he screamed while propelling the ball with his explosive quirk

'not bad kacchan' Izuku though as a reading of 705.2 meters

"You need to all need to learn your limits and your maximum capabilities, it is the most rational way to see how you can be a pro hero" Aizawa said

"705 meters are you kidding me?" Kaminari, a blonde haired student said

"That looks like fun I want to have a go" Ashido a pink skinned girl said

"Yeah, we can use our quirk all we want" Sero a dark haired boy said smiling

"Fun huh?" You have three years to become a pro hero, do you think it will all be fun and games while you learning, idiots today you'll test to see you physical potential, and if you come in dead last you'll be expelled on the spot" Aizawa said

"HUH!" the group said

'This is not good eight test leading to expulsion and I haven't seen the upper limits of my inherited abilities" Izuku thought

"I can run my class anyway I want, UNDERSTAND and if you don't like it you can head home right now" Aizawa said "So let's begin"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here So I wanted to establish some back story with what happened with Mera, Inko and Arthur so that is why I worte Mera's back story as too why she was so nice to Izuku who is her stepson, and the reason why I ended where I did was to build tension since Izuku doesn't have One for All here so he'll have to rely on his heritage which will change the results plus the Trident/Quindent will come into play later on and it will be fun on how**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is everything alright my king?" Vulko asked as he and Arthur were on the edge of a reef

"I have a feeling Mera may be hiding something from me, I'm just not sure what" Arthur said

"I'm sure whatever it is she's hiding it is for a good reason" Vulko said

"I'm sure it is, now has there been any more activities from this 'Ocean Master' or our old foe?" Arthur asked

"No my liege" Vulko said

"Okay" Arthur said "I wonder how Izuku is doing"

"Probably well" Vulko smiled

* * *

"Okay this is not good" Izuku said under his breath

"What are you griping about?" Bakugo said

"This test, I have no idea what my abilities' limit is" Izuku said

"You never tried?" Bakugo asked

"Not on land" Izuku said

"You have got to be kidding me" Bakugo said "Okay, this is going to be tough for you"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" a girl asked

"We're just discussing our quirks" Izuku said "I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is Katsuki Bakugo"

"I'm Ochako Uraraka" she smile "And, huh where is he. Oh there he is; TENYA!"

"Oh Ochako, there you are. Ah hello I'm Tenya Iida" Tenya said

"Nice to meet you" Izuku said

"Okay, can we get this test done" Bakugo said

* * *

"Okay first up is the fifty meters" Aizawa said as they lined up two at a time. First up was Iida and a girl with a frog quirk. Once they run began, it was over quickly in just 3.05 second. Izuku gulped, he knew of what his father dubbed speedster but Izuku doubted that Iida was one of them, the Frog girl finished at 5.58 seconds which wasn't too bad. Next up was Uraraka and a guy with a tail. Uraraku had a time of 7.15 seconds which she got after lightening her clothes and shoes thanks to her anti-gravity quirk. Next was a blonde hair boy who seemed like his attitude just screamed 'I'm obnoxious so punch me!' Izuku chuckled at his while Bakugo grinned while cracking his knuckles while a cute pink skinned girl went up with him

"DO YOUR BEST SWEETIE!" a guy with scarlet spikes for hair shouted making 'pinky' blow a kiss. "Middle school sweethearts" he said

"Ah" the two friends said as the girl ran getting a time of 5.00 while the obnoxious guy got a time of 5.51 making him smile like he meant to go that slow

"Our turn Deku" Bakugo said

"Yeah" Izuku said as the two got ready

"Begin" a machine said making the two take off, Bakugo using his explosions while Izuku basically ran, thankfully he got a 5.23 seconds because of his heritage, panting a bit he looked up at Bakugo who smirked

"Not bad" he said

"I agree" Izuku said

* * *

The next test was a strength test, one of the students who had multiple arms had a score of 540 kg, Bakugo could only pull about 87kg making Izuku snicker before he pulled his own test grip before hearing a pop sound, looking at it

"Um" Izuku said

"What is it?" Uraraka asked walking over, her own grip reading around 40 something kilos. Soon she saw what Izuku was amazed at "Oh wow"

"Everyone okay?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Not quite" Izuku said

"Why's that?" Yaoyorozu asked as Izuku showed her that he had actually broke the machine by just squeezing it and a rating of 750 kg

"How much are they waited for?" Uraraka asked

"650" Yaoyorozu asked amazed

"Damn bro you got some sort of super strength quirk" the redhead from before said

"You can say that" Izuku said

"That's so manly and cool, I'm Eijiro Kirishima and the love of my life here is Mina Ashido" Kirishima said

"Nice to meet you" Izuku said

"Man that's a firm grip you got there" Kirishima smirked shaking Izuku's hand

* * *

The next event was the long jump, Izuku was nervous but he had calmed down somewhat thanks to his friends. Uraraka went first using her gravity quirk to jump over and land on the other side of it, she held up a peace sign and smiled, next was the guy with the tail, who used it to boost his jump, but he only got to the edge of the pit, Bakugo then went using his explosions to clear it and cheered loudly, next up was the frog girl who landed in the sandbox. After that went the punch me guy with his gut laser and cleared the sandbox looking smug

"My turn then" Izuku said as he lined up at the start of the sandbox and the buzzer sounded giving Izuku the go ahead for his turn, he did a standard jump and still cleared the sandbox and half the field.

"Wow" Uraraka said

"Yeah" Kirishima said "That was manly"

"He seems to be a bit over powered" Iida said, seeing what Izuku was capable of Aizawa frowned at the amount of strength this kid had, so he knew what he had to do during the softball test which was after the side step, which was taken out by a dude who had grapes for hair.

* * *

"Alright enter the circle and throw as hard as you can, you can use your quirks as well" Aizawa said "and remember the last place student is expelled"

"Yes sir" they said as the first one went in being Kirishim who wound up and threw the ball an impressive 205 meters

"That's my bae!" Mina said, next was Frog girl who threw it 243 meters, followed by grape head who threw it 98 meters, then it was a girl who was invisible and they only knew was there thanks to her clothes who threw it 82 meters, next was Uraraka who used her quirk on it and made it float into space giving her an Infinite score

"Impressive" Tail guy said as he got into the circle and threw the ball with his tail to throw the ball getting a very decent 123 meters. It was finally Izuku's turn as he tossed the ball up and down in his hand when suddenly he felt queasy, it quickly passed so he entered the circle and the same feeling came back making him go down to one knee

"MIDORIYA/DEKU!" his friends shouted

"I'm fine, I'm fine I just need some water" Izuku said

"WELL YOU HEARD HIM!" Bakugo snapped as a couple of the girls raced to get Izuku some water

'Someone must be messing with my head

"Here you go" Uraraka said as she gave the water to Izuku, who wasted no time in pouring it over his head, once the container was empty he flicked back his hair

"You okay?"Mina asked

"Yeah I am, but something is messing with my abilities" Izuku said before he realised something "Scruffy, ears all black, uses a scarf in battle, oh crap"

"What?" Yaoayorozu asked

"I think I just figured out who our teacher is: Eraserhead!" Izuku said

"The underground hero?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah the very same, he keeps out of the media's spotlight to avoid exposure" Izuku said

"So you're not as dumb as you look" Aizawa said

"So you realise what I have as a quirk now huh?" Izuku asked

"I do" Aizawa said smirking a bit as Izuku grabbed the ball and tossed it into the air as if it was a ball of paper, that created a shockwave in the sky. Most of the students fell on their back side "Yes" their teacher smirked as he saw the score of 1 km on his pad. "Okay, we'll finish up here soon. But not Midoriya, I want you to sit out of the next three exercises"

"What?" Izuku asked

"I'm going to give you a special trio of tests if I'm right about you" Aizawa said "The rest of you hit the track"

"Yes sir" they said

* * *

After running, doing sit ups and toe touches Class 1-A headed to a rather large pool which was twice the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool with a rope across halfway

"This is a specialised training location we use to test out aquatic based mutation quirks of new students. This is where Midoriya will have his final three tests, swimming one length of the pool, how long he can stay submerged and one other test" Aizawa said "First we'll go with the 50m swim test, please get ready"

"Yes sir" Izuku said changing into his school swimsuits which got some catcalls and wolf whistles from the girls, he smirked at this and got in the water, giving a nod. Aizawa shouted for Izuku to go and started the stopwatch, and immediately stopped it before looking at it and tapping it before looking up

"How fast?" Izuku asked

"2 seconds, dead flat" Aizawa said

"Not my best run" Izuku said

"WHAT!" the class shouted

"Okay, submergence test, go!" Aizawa said

* * *

"So how long has he been under there?" Mina asked as she was playing Four Square with Uraraka, Jiro, Yaoyorozu. Most of the class had grown bored after waiting for Izuku, even Aizawa was getting bored

"Eight minutes" Aizawa said

"New school record" Uraraka said returning the ball

"I wonder what he is doing down there?" Yaoyorozu said, she looked down into the pool to see Izuku just sitting there.

'This is peaceful' Izuku thought as he was sitting on the bottom of the pool with his eyes closed, he was back playing with his friend in the waters off Atlantis when he found that little girl. He focused more on this memory than any other. He remembered hearing something

' _Oh Momo you're safe_ ' the girl's mother said picking her up off the dolphin's back, suddenly it shot forward

' _Momo Yaoyorozu, I didn't think Aquaman had a son'_ he remembered Yaoyorozu introducing herself making Izuku's eyes fly open and force himself to the surface

"Ten minutes" Aizawa said

"No way" Kirishima said as Izuku got out of the pool "There's no doubt about it, you're an Atlantean aren't you?"

"Sort of" Izuku said

"What do you mean sort of?" Iida asked as the two guys helped him up

"Mum's full human and my dad is Aquaman who is half human" Izuku said

"Ah okay" Kirishima said

* * *

"Okay that's enough we've run out of time to do the third test, anyway here are your scores" Aizawa said, Izuku felt relief when it was revealed he was in the top five students power wise. "And guess what no one's getting expelled because it would be a pain in the ass to deal with all the paperwork"

"You mean to say the threat of expulsion was used on us so we would do our best" Izuku said

'Smug guppy' Aizawa said as he walked off, "Anyway time for break, you'll start your lessons after the break" he said walking off muttering about sleep and coffee, once he was gone the energy levels of the students seemed to pick up, Izuku on the other hand was deep in concentration

"Hey DEKU!" Bakugo shouted "WAKE UP!"

"Hey, what, who, why" Izuku said

"You were off with the sea sprites" Bakugo said

"Sorry, I was thinking about something that happened while I was in Atlantis" Izuku said

"And that was?" Iida asked as he and Kirishima joined him

"I think, that I saved Yaoyorozu's life" Izuku said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the modified test and as you can see Atlantean Izuku is better then Canon Izuku since unlike the canon Izuku Atlantean Izuku has been using his abilities for long since he was a child so he knows his limits, whcih even though he's only a quarter breed is still impressive by human standards and Izuku finally remembers who he saved when he was younger, hurray! So next I'll be doing the fighting arc which means I'll be able to show Izuku's combat ability and his new costume whcih will be inspired by the movie versions of Aquaman's costume**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku was leaning on his chair after classes that day, he knew that he would have to design his own costume soon, but he wasn't sure what it would be like

'So what am I going to have mine look like?" Izuku muttered to himself while looking over different costume designs. He was originally going to style his costume after All Might but that was nearly a decade or more ago

"Izuku, dear your father sent you something" Inko said

"Huh, dad did?" he asked as he got up and went out into the living room where a package sat for Izuku, opening it up Izuku and Inko were shocked to see what it actually was, the pair looked at the item in the box before looking at each other "Whoa"

* * *

"So do you have your costume ready?" Uraraka asked as she, Izuku, Mina, Kirishioma and Iida were walking to the main gate of the school

"Yeah, I finished some small details last night" Izuku said

"Same here, too bad we have to wait until the afternoon to use them" Kirishima said

"I wonder what teacher we will have for that class?" Mina asked

"I've heard All-Might is a teacher here" Uraraka said

"But don't forget we have more important lessons beforehand" Iida said

"Like what?" Mina asked

"Everything else; maths, English, history, I think we also have some kind of art and then we have the heroic informatics courses as well"

"Those are boring" Mina said making the group chuckle, but Izuku stopped and looked back sensing something was off

"You okay bro?" Kirishima asked

"Yeah I am" Izuku said, unaware that an Atlantean scout was hiding via cloaking field, once he dropped the field the scout disappeared

* * *

"So is everything ready?" a voice asked

"It is all in place milord" a soldier said "All we have to do is set things in motion"

"Then do" the leader said "Start by making it so they will have no choice but to go to their back up plan, once you have I shall instruct my mole inside of UA to switch to the beta location"

"Understood" the soldier said

"Oh and Manta?" the leader said

"Yes my lord" Manta said

"Any word on the location of Atlanna's quindent?" the leader said

"No, but I doubt that Aquaman is going to leave it be" Manta said

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" the leader said as he looked up to statues of five ancient kings. "The Fishermen, the Brine, The trench, Xebal, Atlantis, The deserters and the lost kingdom these were the seven tribes, the kingdoms of the seven seas ruled over by the King of the Ocean, its master. But they quickly formed an alliance under the banner of the Atlantean king Atlan so that there would be calm sailing, only they didn't know about what the surface world would do to their kingdoms. The seas remained at peace with the surface until Prince Orm tried to take it over, only for King Orin to unite the tribes and re-established peace with the surface, even having a bastard with a surface dweller like Queen Atlanna did with Orin's father. Not do not be encouraged bastards of the surface world, I will fix the mistakes caused by your births, for I am Ocean Master!" he said as he blasted a statue of the King of Atlantis. "And when I rule the surface will lose its ace" he laughed

* * *

"I AM HERE!" All-Might said as he burst through the doors of Class 1-A "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR!"

"Its All Might!" Kaminari said

"This year is going to be totally awesome!" Kirishima cheered

"Hard to believe they got such a big name hero to be a teacher here" Mina said

"Welcoem to Hero training 101 the most important class her at UA High! where you will learn the basics of being a pro hero and what it means to fight in the name of justice, and today's class is BATTLE!" All-Might said

"Yes, fight training" Bakugo said seemingly excited

"Oh great here we go" Izuku face palmed.

"Now I'll explain the exercise once we're out there, but one of the most well known thing about being is how you look, so you'll be able to use your costume which were designed for you based on requests and quirk registration form

'our costumes!' Izuku though

"So suit up and meet me at Training ground Beta" All Might said

* * *

"They say clothes make the hero, and I have to say ladies and gentlemen you are the proof!" All Might said as the class rolled out in their new costumes. Well most of them, one student was missing 'Where's Midoriya?'

"Has anyone seen Deku" Uraraka said

"Ask the guys, he was with them" Jiro said as she looked like a punk rocker with a leather jacket, pink shirt and black skinny jeans.

"What do you think he's costume is going to be like?" Hagakure said as the only thing she wore was a pair of sneaker and a pair of gloves.

"He was right behind me" Kirishima said as he adjusted the gear like shoulder pads.

"Maybe its takes him longer to get it on?" Iida asked from underneath the streamlined helmet

"There he is" Kaminari said adjusting his black jacket which featured two white lightning bolts. "Whoa" he said

"I agree" Uraraka said as Izuku walked out wearing what appeared to be an armoured suit composed of an undershirt of metallic dark teal scales with matching pants, Over top the scale armour was a set of Emerald green chest armour which showed off a bit of the undershirt, as well as matching boots and gauntlets. Finishing off the look was a silver belt with a light blue version of his father's insignia. It gave him a knightly look

"That looks awesome, who designed?" Kirishima asked

"I must agree" Iida said

"My dad did" Izuku said

"No way" Kirishima said

"It is quite impressive" Yaoyorozu said

"Thank you" Izuku said

"Okay listen up there Newbies!" All Might said

* * *

"So did you get it to him?" Aquaman asked

"What do you take me for?" Vulko said "His mother seemed quite shocked at the sight of it"

"Well what can I say, it is the armour of the Aqua Knight" Arthur said "Any word of our enemies?"

"None sire, nor is there any word on the team Queen Mera sent out on that secret mission" Vulko said

"things are getting more and more worrisome these days, it's hard to stay calm" Arthur said

"It is indeed, but with everything going on things are getting hectic" Vulko said

"Indeed, also have you heard rumours of these various leagues popping up?" Arthur asked

"Only rumours" Vulko said

* * *

"Okay, has everyone picked a number?" All-Might asked

"YES!" they all cheered

"Okay so let's have a look at the teams shall we?" All-Might cheered

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked

"Well if you think about it Pros have to team up with each other at random times, and they may not be familiar with each other" Izuku said

"I See" Iida said

"And these are our teams! Team A-Midoriya and Yaoyorozua, Team B-Todoroki and Shoji, Team C- Aoyama and Mineta, Team D- Bakugo and Iida, Team E Ashido and Uraraka, Team F Koda and Sato, Team G Jiro and Kaminari, Team H-Tokoyami and Asui, Team I Ojiro and Hagakure and finallyu Team J is Kirishima and Sero!"

"I'm a team with you Mina" Uraraka said

"You know it girlfriend" Ashido said high fiving the gravity quirked girl

'Yaoyorozu, it's funny how we keep running into each, or getting paired up, or you know me saving her life...I have to wonder how tight is that leotard of hers if it reveal her chest and waist and only being held together by that band, plus it hugs her figure really well...FOCUS GENIUS!' Izuku rambled on in his head

"It will nice to work with you Midoriya" Yaoyorozu said

"Same here" Izuku said

"And now our first pairing is...Team A vs Team D!" All-Might said.

"Yes, I was wondering when this would happen" Bakugo said

"You know it" Izuku said excited

'What is up with those tow?' Yaoyorozu said

"Okay now you know what you have to do, Team A will be the hero team while Team D is the villain team, Villians defend your nuke, Heroes recover the nuke or capture the villains" All-Might said "Time to see the fun"

* * *

"Okay so how should we do this?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Kacchan will be the one to attack us while Iida will protect the bomb, in fact I'm guessing Kacchan is just around" Izuku said as he blocked a punch from Bakugo "The corner"

"Time to finish this Deku" Bakugo smirked

"Yeah, you're right" Izuku said as he blocked the punch before gripping Bakugo's fist and threw him into the wall before ducking a wild punch. Izuku motioned to Yaoyorozu to move.

"Where does your little girlfriend think she's going" Bakugo said throwing an explosion at the creator, only for Izuku to grab his hand and direct to the ground before he unleashed the explosion before he was punched by Izuku, making Bakugo go back. Smirking Izuku dashed off while grabbing Yaoyorozu. Looking behind him, he saw Bakugo get up after shaking his head

"DAMNIT DEKU!" Bakugo shouted

"Bite me Kacchan!" Izuku said as he flipped off his old friend.

"When did he get balls?" Bakugo asked "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN NERD!'

"Yeah right Ash head!" Izuku shouted as he placed Yaoyorozu on the ground "Head up stairs and find the bomb while capture Kacchan"

"Okay" Yaoyorozu said

* * *

"Man Midoriya's got some big ones on him taunting Bakugo like that" Kirishima said

"They might be old friends but they seem to be intense rivals" Ashido said

"So I wonder how they started out" Uraraka said

"Yeah it is strange" Kaminari said "It could have to do something with Midoriya living with his dad for a couple years"

"Possibly, I mean for what I heard they started out as friends and then Bakugo got his quirk while Midoriya not knowing he was a quarter Atlantean was bullied until he came back from living with his dad" Kirishima said

"Look, Momoyo's reached Iida!" Ashido said

* * *

Yaoyorozu was ducked behind a pillar

"Now how a would a villain act to this?" Iida said. Yaoyorozu smiled as she placed a small camera on one of the pillars before pulling out a wristcom and activated it to see what Iida was up to before she created a climbing rope and used it to repel to through a hole where she landed next to Izuku and finished and looked at her

"Well?" Izuku asked

"He's just guarding the bomb, I placed a camera up there to make sure we can easily track him" Yaoyorozu said

"DEKU!" Bakugo said

"That is not a good sound" Yaoyorozu said

"No it isn't" Izuku said seeing Bakugo standing there with his arm out straight while he held a pin in his grenade gauntlets aimed straight at them

"This is it Deku" Bakugo said as he slowly pulled the pin out making a massive explosion shoot out at the pair

"NO!" Yaoyorozu said as she curled up as she saw the light coming at them while Izuku stood firm.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and so starts the first Heroics 101 class aka Battle trial with the reveal of Izuku's costume which looks I got inspired by Aquaman's costume from the movie and his initial costume from Throne of Atlantis for Izuku and changed teh colours of it from orange and green to Emerald green and Dark teal, plus I kind of messed around with the teams making it so Frenchie and Pervo were on a team, Mina and Ochako were on their own team and Yaoyorozu teamed up with Izuku, so that will change the fight against Bakugo (like being the son of Aquaman didn't already change it!) but we also see the main villains here plus the cute easter eggs of leagues forming, and before you ask yes the Justice League might make an appearence here or in a future fic.**

 **So I just want to say something here that I feel like it need to be said and that is even though this is not my most popular MHA fic, to me it feels like it might be my best one to date. Sure I was ambiguous with Venomized which I will get back to, and I've done other fics based on My Hero Aca, but to me this one just feels like I know what I'm doing ahead of time and I'm able to take that time to actually sit down and write it out while editing for pacing and what not. So I just want to say...thanks for reading and reviewing this fic so far and I hope you continue to do so until its completion**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"That is going to too far Bakugo!" All-Might said

"No way" Ashido said "He barbecued them" she said burying her head into Kirishima's shoulder to avoid watching

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said sadly

"No way" Hagakure said

"What's happening the camera's down" Kaminari said

"Get the medbay ready!" All-Might shouted over the comms.

"The smoke's clearing!" Jiro said

"What the?" Kirishima said

"No way!" All-Might said

* * *

Yaoyorozu covered her head when Bakugo unleashed the massive explosion, she was waiting for the intense burning, but it never came, looking around she saw light that looked like what happened when sunlight rippled through the pool water. She looked around and what she saw made her gasp. Standing up she saw Izuku holding out his hand as a massive wall of water surrounded the sweat based explosion

"Incredible" Yayorozu said as she touched the water making it ripple.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to maintain it, I haven't practiced this as much as I would have liked!" Izuku said as he closed his fist making the flames go out "Can you make a spear gun and a hammer tipped spear?"

"Of course" Yaoyorozu said creating what Izuku wanted before passing it to him, sticking the gun up to the grip into the water and pulling the trigger shooting off the hammer shot through the water before dropping the massive wall splashing water everywhere showing Bakugo flying back and being covered inb water. Next thing they knew Bakugo jumped up spitting up water.

"What was that?" Bakugo asked

"The wrath of the water" Izuku said

"But where did it come from?" Yaoyorozu asked before noticing the roof. "You used the sprinklers to create a wall of water to stop the explosion and extinguish it"

"Sure did" Izuku smiled

"Deku! You damn nerd!" Bakugo said charging at him

"Okay bye-bye" Izuku said stomping on the ground breaking the floor enough to create a water slide which carried Bakugo away.

"That looks fun, and refreshing" Yaoyorozu said

"Later" Izuku said as he pulled her to an drier area

* * *

"That damn Deku" Bakugo said spitting out some water before checking his quirk, which was nothing but sparks, he growled while flicking his hands to dry them off. "I'll roast his ass later, and he better not be getting bigger balls just because of a girl! IF HE IS I'LL DECK HIM IN THE BALLS WITH A FULL POWERED BLAST!" he roared "Come to think of it this may be due to that trip he took with his dad" Bakugo said he shrugged before he just sat down with the water pooling around his feet smiling as he noticed how far he' friend/victim had come getting up he found the stairs and ran up them "He better watch his ass, because I'm going to be kicking it up and down the street for getting so cocky" he smirked

* * *

"Okay there's the bomb. So what should we do?" Yaoyororzu asked

"I've got an idea" he said as he held his hand over the hole

"What are you doing?" Yoaoyorzu said

"Just getting a little water" Izuku said as a platform of water formed besides them. "Get on" Izuku said

"Excuse me?" Yaoyorzu asked

"Hop on and hold tight" Izuku said as he placed a hand on her hip and moved the massive pillar of water up the floors until they reached the floor below the level with Iida and the bomb. Izuku frowned as he looked around

"What is it?" Yaoyorozu asked

"THAT!" Izuku said as Bakugo leapt out of the pillar of water and threw a punch at Yaoyorozu, which Izuku stepped in and blocked the punch as he went into a sweeping position. Yaoyorozu got the capture tape ready when Iida sped up to her and took it from her, throwing it to the other side of the room. Izuku knew that if he was to fight and protect Yoyorozu said he needed the sea, or in this case lots and lots of water

"STOP HIM!" Bakugo said

"From what?" Iida asked

"SUMMONING MORE WATER YOU DUMBASS!" Bakugo said

"And where is he suppose to get that much water?" Iida said before realising "Oh crud"

"Crap indeed you dumb bastard!" Bakugo shouted as Izuku pulling water out from every source he could sense . Iida looked around, Yaoyorozu created a rebreather and placed it on her face just as the water surged around the heroes in water

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked as Yaoyorozu smiled and nodded as Bakugo was screaming while Iida was just floating in the liquid clueless about how things happened. Izuku swam over to the bomb and just stood there as Bakugo tried to use his explosions to propel himself over there, cursing each and every centimetre he moved forward. Izuku laid back and stretched. Bakugo was now frantic as he tried to get to Izuku before he could touch the bomb. Iida was heavy enough to reach the bottom, which Yaoyorozu gave him a rebreather, to which he nods his thanks before a buzzer sounds. Looking over they saw that Izuku had the bomb and Bakugo

"EXEERCISE OVER; TEAM A WINS!" All-Might declared as Izuku drained that water

"Stupid fish" Bakugo snarled

"Bomb happy hot head" Izuku laughed helping up his soggy friend up

* * *

"That was incredible" All-Might said as he gave a thumbs up "Loos like we have an underwater combat specialist in our midst"

"Thanks All-Might" Izuku said

"Now Bakugo, I know that in the future you will have there will be times when you'll have to use the full power of your abilities, but when in a training exercise you need to show restraint" All-Might said

"You got it All-Might" Bakugo said

"Now go and clean up and change into something dry walked out of the ready room while the next fight started

* * *

'How do I tell her?' Izuku asked as he sat in his PE Uniform with a towel over his head. He was frowning at the thought

"You okay Midoriya?" Iida asked as he walked over and sat down next to his friend

"Yeah, I'm just doing a bit of tough thinking about a situation I've found myself in" Izuku said

"And what's that?" Iida asked

"Something that happened in the past has been given a new angle and I'm deciding what do to with it" IZuku said

"I understand, I'll talk to you later" Iida said leaving the room giving Izuku enough space to think about what he was thinking about

"A penny for your thought Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked

"I was just think about somethi WHOA!" Izuku said

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yaoyorozu said as she all she had on was her sport's uniform pants and a black intimate looking bra. Izuku's face burned red before he calmed his emotions and looked up as Yaoyorozu pulled her shirt on while having her back to Izuku.

"Remember when I asked you if we knew each other?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Because I didn't know it at the time, but we had met before" he said

"When?" she asked turning back as she was about to put her damp hair in a ponytail

"I was about 9 when it happened. I was swimming with my friends when I saw something that wasn't quite right. It was a girl who was drowning, so I made a request to a dolphin to save her. I later learn that the girl's name was Momo" Izuku said making Yaoyorozu pause and look back to him "And I'm guessing that girl was you"

"I was holidaying with my family on our yacht, I was something sparkling in the water and leant into to get a better look at it, my parents were entertaining some friends of theirs so I was unsupervised and leant in too far, next thing I knew I was struggling to swim to the surface, I was actually panicking and couldn't focus until I felt this soft nudge in my side so I looked over and saw a dolphin which gently got me to the surface where my parents pulled me out of the water into their arms and comforted me" Yaoyorozu said wiping a tear away "I had a small bout of aquaphobia, but nowadays I'm over it. But I always wondered how that dolphin knew I was in trouble and now I know, so thank you Izuku" she said kissing his cheek before walking out of the change room

"You're welcome" he smiled as he got up and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ocean a mermaid was swimming around, her ocean blue hair flowing out behind her. She was chasing a couple of brightly coloured fish when it swam away, smiling she continued to swim along

"So you know the plan?" a voice asked catching the attention of the mermaid who drifted back and became concerned

"Yes, I will attack the USJ tonight while there is no one around to heavily damage it" Manta said

"And then I will convince the staff that we should head to the beach for some aquatic environmental training and it is there we strike" a female voice said

"Yes, we need to make it look like we're attacking the teachers not one particular student" their leader said

"I have also taken the liberty of adding some muscle to the assault group

"Really, who?" their leader asked

"Nerume" Manta said making the mermaid go wide eyed in worried

"Very good, attack the USJ tonight with minimal sound and light, I want to destroy the building but not alert any of the police, now hurry back and keep you position a secret there, also we need to find out where this All-Might will be, so cause a distraction at the school, grab the information we require and then start the plan. I need this to go off without a hitch" the leader said

"We understand" the UA teacher said "And we will not let you down"

"My army will be ready" Manta said

'The Dark Reef!' the mermaid though as she started to mentally panicked

"Send for them now and then wait at the edge" their leader said as he turned his back on the teacher and Manta.

'I have to warn the prince' the mermaid said as she quickly swam off.

* * *

That night Manta somehow gained entrance

"Set the charges" he said to his army who went about and set bombs around the place while setting the timing for a couple of minutes. Turning to the water Manta walked over and placed a hose in the making the eyes on his helmet, he then turned to a section of the USJ he fired two blazing hot beams of plasma melting the cement and steel in the path of the beams. He stopped once the beams stopped Manta turned to his men and ordered them back through the way they came in, once Manta was gone the bombs went off leaving behind no evidence making it seem like an accident 'Now the plan can begin' Manta thought as he watched the USJ burn.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and hopefully that was a fun chapter, I knew that I wanted to write Izuku using a wall of water against Bakugo's stored explosion, which would be terrifying if you saw that coming to you which is why I had Momo duck think she would get crispy plus I knew Izuku is kind of laid back whcih is why he flooded the bomb room and just waited while taunting Bakugo in a way, plus they now know about that incident in the past including Momo's side. Calling it now her parents needed to keep an eye on her- just saying! Also we have our first OC showing up with the blue hair mermaid (ooh Aquors...sorry I'm listening to a digital radio program whcih is an hour of anime songs, the second MHA ED was on when I started editing this) Not to mention I'm doing something the manga/anime hasn't done yet; the UA Traitor I'm giving them a role and they will be reveal shortly; not to mentio this is the first chapter without any heroic Atlanteans in it, something that will not happen that often**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	7. Chapter 7

"IT WHAT!?" All-Might shouted

"The USJ was destroyed, how?" Midnight asked

"That's impossible" Cementoss said

"Calm down, calm down I do not know how or why it was destroyed, but we will attempt to find out"

"The students were suppose to take a class there" All-Might said

"I understand that, but for now we need to focus on the investigation" Nedzu said "And I'll arrange a backup location to be provided"

"Understood" the teachers said

* * *

"Alright, alright settle down class, we have something important to discuss" Aizawa said

'I wonder what it is?' Izuku asked

"You need to pick a class president" Aizawa said making the class erupt into chaos, until Aizawa glared at them. "Now you need to pick one so we'll do this fairly, everyone gets one vote. But let it be known that whoever gets elected will have a higher burden of responsibility added to their shoulders, so go ahead and find out who is your new class president" Aizawa said

"But who are we going to vote for, most of us will vote for ourselves since we don't that much about each other yet?" Kirishima asked

'This might be good training for me if I am to be the King of Atlantis one day' Izuku thought. Soon the ballots were cashed and Aizawa counted them up and put the tally up on the board

"FOUR! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET FOUR FISH BOY!" Bakugo snapped 'I'm not telling him I'm one of those four'

"I have no idea" Izuku said as he and Yaoyorozu stood out the front of the class

"So your class president is Izuku Midoriya and the Vice president is Momo Yaoyorozu, congratulations" Aizawa said "Now we can move onto to our lesson"

'SO I guess is the first step to me being a king, Class President and of course Yaoyorozu is the VP. Man someone must want us together or it could be simple coincidence' Izuku thought as the two took their seats again

* * *

"There are so many kids here" Uraraka said as she and the rest of Izuku's group were having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Well there are all sorts of kids here, not just the hero department" Izuku said

"You also have the support, general and management departments here as well, and they all come here to have lunch" Iida said

"But I'm really unsure if I can be the class president" Izuku said

"You're the kid of Aquaman, this should be a walk in the park" Kirishima said

"Anyway Iida, they say you come from a long line of heroes" Kaminari said

"Not that long, but I'm second son of the third generation, you might know of the hero Ingenium?" Iida asked

"Yeah I do, I didn't know he was your brother" Izuku said

"Yes that is one of the things I'm most proud of, being the younger brother to such a great hero" Iida said

"And he must be proud to have a younger brother like you" Yaoyorozu said

"Yes I would like to agree with that sentiment" Iida said before the alarms went off.

"What is that?" Kirishima asked

"The intruder alarm" an older student said as everyone started to rush out

'This is not the time for panic" Izuku said, 'this is time for calm and decisive action' he said before being yanked out of the room by Iida.

* * *

"Now I know what a sardine feels like" Izuku said

"No kidding" Kirishima said as he and Izuku was forced against the window, looking outside Izuku saw the intruders

"What, how did they get in?" Izuku shouted

"Who?" Kirishima asked

"It's just the media, they must have been let in" Izuku said before he turned to a panicking Uraraka and a frowning Iida "Uraraka, can you use your quirk on Iida?

"Okay" Uraraka said making Iida float, Iida looked around and saw what Izuku saw

"Sorry about this" Izuku said grabbing Iida's foot "But someone has to warn them"

"Got it" Iida said as Izuku pushed him towards the exit, making him crash into the wall

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN, ITS JUST THE PRESS, NO NEED TO WORRY, WE ARE NOT UNDER ATTACK!" Iida said making the crowd calm down. Izuku sighed before looking around,

'Now I know Iida said we can calm down. But I have a feeling that something's wrong' he thought once the crowd thinned out and the police had been called Izuku slipped outside and headed for the UA Barrier. He frowned when he noticed it was supposed to be close, yet half of it was missing. 'I knew it, something is going on' he though as he looked at the cut marks and found something interesting, they were clean but wet. 'High pressured water was used, no it was water in the shape of a blade, so that means an Atlantean must have done this, but question is, who and why' Izuku thought "I might have to call dad about this"

* * *

"This is a disaster waiting to happen" Vlad King the homeroom teacher of 1-B said as he and the other teachers had gathered

"No kidding, first the USJ and then the security gates, and both time water was been seen around the area, so are we dealing with a water based quirk, or simply someone using water in creative and dangerous ways?" All-Might asked

"It's not hard to imagine while water is beautiful and life sustaining, it is dangerous and life taking" Midnight said

"Plus we have no idea what to do now" Present Mic said

"Can I make a suggestion?" a female voice said, everyone looked to see a dark pink haired teacher

"Ah yes Miss Lifesaver?" Nedzu said

"Why not send the hero course on a quick camp?" Lifesaver asked "That way the media presence will die down since All-Might will not be here for the vultures to pick on him"

"I suppose that could work, but where would we send them?" Nedzu asked

"I know this super cute beach I'd happily take Class 1-A too" Lifesaver said

"And me, Aizawa and Midnight can go as chaperones" All-Might suggested

"You and Aizawa plus Miss Lifesaver can go, but I need Miss Midnight here" Nedzu said

"And I know a good adventure camp out in the country" Snipe said

"Okay 1-B will go to the adventure camp with Snipe, Ectoplasm and Vlad King" Nedzu said

'Hopefully these things will work out and we can find a sign of the traitor' All-Might though as Aizawa and Nedzu thought the same thing

* * *

"WHAT!" the class shouted

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" Iida asked

"We were suppose to go to the USJ for some rescue training but that was destroyed and with the media here it was suggested that the hero courses go on a short impromptu camp for a couple of days so the attention on you guys can die off" Aizawa said "So we'll be going to a beach camp while 1-B will go to an adventure camp

"A beach camp?" Izuku asked 'YES! That way I can try and see dad or at least get in touch with him'

"We'll be heading out day after tomorrow and we will spend a couple of days there. Catering will be supplied, so if you have an dietary needs I suggest you write them down on this permission slip" Aizawa said as the forms were passed out 'Let's hope this plan works Nedzu, otherwise my students will be in danger'

* * *

After a couple of days the class of 1-A and their chaperones were at the beach camp, Izuku dashed out of the bus and stood on the shoreline as the waves gently lapped his feet, a sigh of relief escaped his throat and a smile threatened to split his face in half

"Should we tell him to come back and get his gear?" Uraraka asked

"Nah man, let him be for awhile, I bet this is the first time he's been back in some kind of seawater since he started at UA" Kirishima said "I'll take his stuff to our cabin" Kirishima said grabbing Izuku's duffle

"You know it's kind of easy that there are four cabins and twenty students" Uraraka said

"Well technically there is five cabins, but one of them is for the teachers" Yaoyorozu said

"Oh I see, then there'll be three guys cabins and a girl's cabin" Uraraka said

"This is going to be so fun, I hope you packed some cute swimsuits" Ashido said

"Oh yeah" Mineta said smirking

"Knock it off Vineyard head" Bakugo said smacking Mineta upside the head with a small explosion

"Well students get your stuff in the cabins then you can all change into your personal swimsuits and you can have the rest of the day to goof off before training tomorrow" Lifeguard said

"Alright!" the student said

* * *

"So I wonder what the girls will wear?" he wore a pair of red board shorts and a black and red button down shirt

"I know right" Kaminari said wearing a yellow pineapple covered Hawaiian shirt with yellow boards with two black lightning bolts down the side

"Still, why are you worried about what the girls are wearing dumbass, please tell me the Ecchi Vineyard has infected you with his perverted nature" Bakugo said wearing basic camo shorts

"I'm right here!" Mineta said wearing a black and purple wetsuit

"Oh here they came" Kaminari said as the five girls walked out of their cabin. Yaoyorozu wore a red string bikini, Ashido wore a basic white bikini, Uraraka's bikini was pink with a dark blue wrap around, Jiro wore a pale yellow one, Asui wore a teal and white striped one piece and Hagakur wore a light blue tankini

"That's some fine looking girls" Kirishima said

"I agree my friend, I agree" Kaminari said

"Where's Midory?" Sero said as he adjusted his white, tan and black wetsuit. As soon as he said that Izuku walked out wearing an orange sleeveless shirt two green stripe on the shoulders and forest green board shorts.

"Okay he definetly has his dad's fashion sense" Kirishimn grimaced

"I heard that" Izuku said

* * *

The mermaid who had observed the meeting was swimming as fast as she could to where she thought the army was going, she had to get there before they did. The only problem was that the Dark Reef was better equipped , soon she looked behind her to see the monstrous King Shark leading a squadron of Dark Reef soldiers while a manta like sub was slowly behind them. Once she swam as fast as she could, she needed to warn the prince, but she didn't know how we would respond. But she had to get there before any of them did. So she swam as fast as she could, until it felt like her lungs would burst as she felt the water surge over her. Once she stopped she floated to the surface and saw the beach

"I made it" she said before weakly swimming over to what the surface dwellers called a pier.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the replacement for the USJ attack arc, the beach attack arc! where its going to be a bit fanservicey with the swimsuits and what not but there will be action and suspense, plus Class 1-A will not leave the beach unscathed, yes ladies and gentlemen before the end of this arc a student of 1-A will be unable to appear in the rest of the fic, and that mermaid we will learn her name next time as well and the Atlantean friends of Izuku will show up again as well. So I kind of kept the student vote the same, but the stuff afterwards I've changed so Izuku will still be the class president just to chaneg things up a bit**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Now just because you are here doesn't mean it will all be goofing off and fun times" Aizawa said as he looked at the class who were in their school swimsuits and stood tall. "Now there will be some laid back exercises and some down time, but most of this will be specialised training, Asui and Midoriya namely, but for the rest of you will be training on the sand and rocks to help with different environmental situations. Now I'm just here to supervise while All-Might and Lifeguard will be here training you"

"Yes sir" they all said

"Now start sprinting, no quirks 20 laps" Aizawa said

"Yes sir" they all said running down the beach before heading back up and continuing to do 20 laps before they stopped, heavily panting. Aizawa looked at them and waited until they caught their breath and then asked them to do it again making the kids groan.

* * *

"You're tired I get it, so that is why after this combat training you can have some time off" All-Might said as they reached the half day point

"But that's only because you've done so well in the water and sand training exercises, now today we'll be focusing on hand to hand combat techniques, so everyone partner up and start sparring" Lifeguard said as everyone partnered up and started to train in hand to hand combat techniques

"rise your arms higher Uraraka, Hagakure make sure you tell your opponent where you're striking" All-Might said looking at all of the student

"WHOA!" Bakugo said as he was flattened by Izuku. Izuku stood back up as he stretched before Bakugo got up and held a boxer's poss.

"What you got Kacchan?" Izuku asked

"I'll show you what I've got Deku" Bakugo shouted as he blocked every punch and kick Bakugo tried to send his way, he .

"Whoa, what kind of moves are those?" Sero asked

"Atlantean martial arts I'm guessing" Sato said

"So I wonder how long until he's flat on his back again?" Shoji asked

"I'd give him two minutes" Hagakura said

"I'll give you one" Ashido said before Bakugo was face up on the ground again "I win" Ashido said

"Damn it, what do you want?" Hagakure said

"You're trading with me for dishes tonight" Ashido said

"Deal" Hagakure said

"Don't worry it's just for one night" Hagakure said before she was swept off her feet by her acid using friend.

* * *

Soon the training was over and they were able to go off and do what they wanted. Most of the girls splashed around in the waves while the guys headed for the pier and started to do a spot of. Izuku just went for a walk along the beach. , something was off like a feeling in his gut sang out to him, but what it was he didn't know. But whatever it was he was going to find it

"What is it, what is here?" Izuku asked

"Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Oh yeah YoayoroooaHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Izuku asked turning around and pulled up the hood on his shirt to avoid seeing that Yaoyorozu was mostly naked, her top off to the side. Yaoyorozu quickly threw a blanket around her like a cape and stood up

"It appeared that my costume left me with some big tan lines, so I was topless to even it out slightly" she said

"so what are you doing here?" she asked

'A gut feeling something is drawing me here, and I don't know what it is" Izuku said

"What's it like, being part Atlantean?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Not bad, you can live underwater as well as talk, I'm super fast in the water, durability, strength endurance are beyond that of an average human. Problem is we can't be that far away from water for long, and only a select few can breathe on land and in the water, I seem to be one of those. Plus those skilled enough can actually telepathically communicate with sea life"

"So did you want some company?" Yaoyorozu asked

"If you want to join in" Izuku said

"Sure, let me just" Yaoyorozu said as she pulled up top back on and grabbed the blanket and walked with Izuku smiled before the two teenagers walked off, a slight bush on their cheeks.

'I think I like him/her' they thought as they left footprints in the sand.

* * *

The mermaid slowly woke up after realising she was no longer on the surface

"Oh no I must have fallen asleep, they will be here soon" she said as she swam up to the surface. Breaching the water she looked around before spotting the boys fishing

"HEY! HEY DOWN HERE YOU NEED TO RUN, YOU'RE IN DANGER!" she shouted she then heard a response, one she couldn't understand, "No, they couldn't understand" she whimpered "RUN, DANGER COMING" she tried around, only to get the same response. She looked around hoping but it was useless they couldn't understand her, she looked down and just sunk to the botomo of the ocean "I'm sorry" she said

Hey are you okay?" a voice asked making the mermaid look up

"You can understand me?" the mermaid asked seeing Izuku

"Yes, now why are you here?" Izuku asked

* * *

"Where are these stupid fish?" Bakugo asked

"Hey calm down, they'll come you just got to wait" Kirishima said

"Hey guys what's that?" Ojiro asked as a girl popped up of the water looking around until she spotted them and shouted something

"What language was that?" Sero asked

"Hey, can you understand us?" Kaminari asked but they got another answer they couldn't understand

"SPEAK JAPANESE DAMNIT!" Bakugo snapped

"Bakugo, gently she's upset" Kirishima said as the girl sunk beneath the waves

"What's going on?" Izuku asked as he and Yaoyorozu walked up

"Just someone trying to tell us something, but we couldn't understand them

"Where?" Izuku asked as he got onto the railing of the dock

"Just a couple of meters in front of us" Sero said

"Okay" Izuku said as he jumped into the water

"Dude's gutsy I'll tell you that much" Kirishima said.

* * *

Once in the water Izuku looked around

"I'm so sorry" a voice said, turning to his left Izuku saw a mermaid, she had long ocean blue hair with shindig aquamarine eyes, her tail was composed of sky blue scales with dark magenta tailfins. She also wore a bra that looked like his scale mail shirt only compose of purple shells

"Hey are you okay?" Izuku asked

"You can understand me" the mermaid asked

"Yes now why are you here?" Izuku asked

"I am here because of a threat coming, the new Ocean Master has sent a platoon of Dark Reef soldiers to come and attack your class, but that is not the biggest concern" the mermaid said

"What is?" Izuku asked

"The Dark Reef is being lead by Black Manta and Nerume (I think that's his name) is with them" she said

"What you mean Black Manta has teamed up with Nanaue The King Shark?" Izuku asked spooked. he took a couple of second to panic before his mind snapped into a different way of thinking. Reaching into his pocket Izuku produced a jade pendant that was like the symbol of the Atlantis royal family "Take this and show it to my father and tell him about the attack" Izuku said

"But they won't listen to me" the mermaid said

"They will if you show them this" Izuku said handing the mermaid the pendant "Now please go without delay"

"I ill my prince, but before I go allow me to gift you my name: Oceania I'm from Poseidonis" she said bowing

"Nice to meet Oceania, now please tell me how long do I have?" Izuku asked

"They were a day behind me, but I but for all I know it could be from ten minutes to an hour away" Oceania said

"Go, please. I'll warn my friends" Izuku said

"Yes my prince" Oceania said bowing before swimming off. Izuku looked around nervous

* * *

"So what did she want?" Kirishima said as Izuku walked out of the water

"Did you get a feel" Mineta said

"Gross you grape goblin" Ashido said

"Guys we're about to be attacked" Izuku said

"Wait what?" Kiirihima asked

"The Dark Reff" Izuku said

"And they are?" Sero asked

"A group of traitors from Atlantis and most of them work for one guy: Black Manta. But that is not the worst of it" Izuku said

"What is?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Nanaue aka King Shark" Izuku said

"And he would be?" Bakugo asked

"A 8 ft tall walking human Shark Hybrid who is insanely strong" Izuku said

"I can see how that's the problem" Kaminari said

"No, that's one of the problems" Izuku said

"What s the major problem?" Sero asked

"Hey guys" Ashido said as men wearing dark grey armour walked out of the surf "I think that is"

* * *

"Something's wrong" All-Might said

"So you feel it as well" Aizawa said

"Yeah I do" All-Might said

"What's going on?" Lifeguard asked as she looked around with the other teachers. But once their backs were turned two large tendrils of water came up and surrounded their heads making Lifeguard turn around and hold out her hands increasing the size of the tendrils

"What are you doing Lifeguard?" Aizawa asked

"Oh its simple, I'm taking out the two biggest threats to this plane that my mast has devised"  
"Who are you?" All-Might asked struggling

"Oh that's simple, the teacher you call Lifeguard has been rotting in a cell we made specifically for the airbreather, as for who I am, I am Hila Princess of Xebel daughter of Nereus" she said "But you can call me Siren" she said as she finally knocked out the teachers before she walked away as she changed into a red costume

* * *

"Okay, so who is this guy?" Kirishima asked as a man walked out of the water, the only difference is instead of the finned helms with orange lenses, this man wore a helmet with red glowing big eyes

"That is Black Manta, one of my father's greatest enemies, but what is...he...here...for" Izuku said

"That's right" Black Manta said as he pulled out a spear

"What's he after?" Ashido asked

"Me" Izuku said

"Yes, you are our target" Black Manta said

"But how did you know to come here?" Kirishima asked

"You planned this didn't you?" Iida asked

"Indeed, everything from the attack on the USJ, the media rushing in through the destroyed gate, this camp was all planned before hand" Black Manta said

"How?" Izuku asked

"That would be me" Siren said walking over

"Hila!?" Izuku asked "You were in on this?"

"And she is?" Bakugo asked

"One of the twin princesses of Xebel and the sister of the Queen of Atlantis Mera" Izuku said

"Correct, as too why, well I was hoping to get Mera to surrender her role of Queen of Atlantis to me, but I thought why not add in some extra suffering and help Black Manta kill his second royal prince" Siren smirked

"Second prince?" Kaminari asked

"Indeed, I killed the King's first born and now I will kill the king's bastard!" Black Manta said as he fired his eye beams at the group.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the beach attack arc of this story and yeah the UA traitor was an Aquaman villian, King Shark is on his way and will enter early next chapter, the mermaid is going to get help and the students are on their own! Oh boy that is going to be fun, plus I kind of snuck in some fanservice because the reason I gave which makes sense if you look at Momo's costume that would leave some major tan lines. Plus Izuku has been in those situations in this fic so why not add in another one.**


	9. Chapter 9

"GET DOWN!" Izuku said as they all ducked as the red energy beams flew over their heads. Ashido panicked as the beam skimmed her horns slightly. Izuku growled as he looked up and saw that Black Manta's forces were closing in

"I got this" Kirishima said using his hardening quirk to block some of the energy blasts.

"And since this guys need water to breathe, I'll help too" Kaminari said sparking his hands before blasting the troops with electricity "What gives?"he asked before Izuku grabbed him and pulled him down as more energy bolts flew at them

"Their armour must insulate them" Izuku said

"SO what should we do?" Ashido asked

"Die" Black Manta said as he fired more eye beams at the group. Kirishima dashed out and tried to punch Black manta, only for a massive hand to grab him and throw him back at the group of student

"What was that?" Kirishima asked

"That's Nanaue The King Shark" Izuku said as a massive mash up of human and great white shark. He towered over the kids.

"Shit, he's big" Kaminari said

"He might be able to eat All-Might" Kirishima gulped

"Okay, now we have to move now!" Izuku said

"What, we're running?" Bakugo asked

"Yeah we are" Izuku said

"Where?" Kaminari asked

"We have to regroup" Isuku said

"Don't think you will" Black Manta said

"Oh yeah, why not?" Ashido said

"Because there will be no help" Black Manta said

* * *

"I wonder where the others are?" Sato asked

"Yeah its shouldn't take them this long to get some fish" Hagakure said

"Yeah you're right" Ojiro said "Something's wrong" he said

"But what?" Sato asked

"Koda, you okay?" Jiro asked

"We have to find the others now!" Shoji said

"Hang on if they're in danger, let me go" Hagakure said slipping off her bikini and running off where the others were, sighing Ojiro picked up her bikini and folded it

"You know that has to be hard" Jiro said

"It kind of is" Ojiro said

* * *

"Okay there they are, and who is that?" Hagkure asked as she saw the others from before fighting sea themed villains and a massive shark human hybrid. Gasping the invisible girl quickly backtrack, only to step in water which confused her since she was further up the beach then normal

"Why is there water here?" she asked

"I was wondering when I would be able to get you my little ghost girl" Hila said

"Who are you?" Hagakure asked

"I am the Siren" she said gripping Hagakure with tendrils of water and slowly pulled them apart,

"TORU" Yaoyorozu shouted spotting the invisible as she created a pole and attacked Hila, who conjured a hard water sword and cut the pole in half before using the water as a whip to knock Yaoyorozu to the ground,

"Nice try" Hila said as she stomped on Yaoyrozu, grinding her heel into the girl's stomach. "Now now don't be hasty, we wouldn't want to alert the others now would we?"

"You bitch" Hagakure snarled

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Hila said stabbing Hagakure in the side with the tendril of water making her grunt in pain "You two will make lovely songbirds"

* * *

"SO who wants to go first?" Black Manta asked

"I will" Ashido said as she threw some acid at Black Manta, only to side step it, pulled out a rifle like weapon and fired a harpoon into the rock behind them and used it to propel himself forward, kicking Ashido in the stomach

"MINA!" Kirishima said losing his focus before he was fired at again, this time hits. He stumbled back before King Shark surged forward. Bakugo sure this and moved into the path of King Shark and threw up his hands igniting the sweat on his hands making King Shark back off, only for a bit before he grabbed Bakugo and threw him into the water. Kaminari ran up to King Shark and tried to shock him, only to be thrown across the sand making him stunned. Ashido stood up again and ran, this time skidding across the sand and threw acid at King Shark's leg making him roar. looking back King Shark stalked after the pink skinned girl. King Shark was about to run when his foot wouldn't lift up

"YEAH!" Mineta said cheering as he plucked one of his sticky grapes from his head and tossed it up and down

"Mineta, what are you doing?" Kirishima asked as he bashed a soldier breaking it as Kaminari got back up and ran over to the soldier with the broken helmet. Grabbing his head he sent his electricity through the guy's skull to knock him out, he then turned to another and grabbed the soldier's neck and shocked him as well.

"Come on, Mineta and Mina are facing off against Shark face" Kirishima said

"On it" Kaminari said

* * *

Izuku jump kicked Black Manta which made Black Manta stumble a bit before the villain threw a punch which Izuku dodged by ducking

"Hold still!" Black Manta said

"I don't think so" Izuku said as he try uppercutting him, only for Black Manta to grab his fist and throw him behind him. Black Manta this pulled out a trident like spear and twirled it around

"You know, I was hoping for more of a fight from a Prince of Atlantis; especially one that is older than 5, boy was that satisfying, and to think his neck snapped like a twig; oh how I relished the feeling of his bones breaking, the wailing of the queen was magnificent" Black Manta taunted Izuku "It was a shame that he didn't know about his little brother...YOU!" he laughed

"You monster" Izuku growled

"Like I care" Black Manta said trying to skewer Izuku, who rolled out of the way and focused his hydrokinesis to batter Black Manta with powerful water attacks. Izuku was barely in control of his abilities

"I'll take you down and then I'll drag you into the Abyss!" Izuku shouted as he summoned two blades of sharpened water

"I like to see you try" Black Manta said as Izuku rushed swinging the blades at his head before Black Manta ducked and pulled out a marine knife and swung at Izuku, who jumped back which lead into a forward leap with his blades Black Manta ducked the blade and grabbed Izuku by the shirt and slammed his head against his helm then throwing the prince over his shoulder making him a stunned prince.

"You've got skill prince" Black Manta said

"You too" Izuku was about to go in when a scream shredded the peace in the air

* * *

"ASHIDO!" Kirishima shouted

Mina was holding her shoulder as blood weep her shoulder as King Shark wiped the blood from her

"You taste good" King Shark said

"Hey JAWS!" Mineta shouted as King Shark turned towards him, only to be rewarded with a sticky ball of purple to the eye. Growling King Shark turned his head before another was stuck to his other eye

"I'll kill you for that" King Shark said as he used his immense strength to rip them off and then glared at Mineta, who gulped nervously

"So what are you going to do?" Mineta asked as King Shark picked him grab and started to increase the pressure of his grip before keeping it tense for . Ashido weakly moved to where after that he dropped Mineta, only to slam the boy into the wall of the cliff, Mineta released all the air in his lungs while his bones were broken and grinded against each other. He slipped down a bit before King Shark threw another punch breaking his arms and legs, Mineta was now stuck as he was stabbed by jagged pieces of stone on the cliff

"I was expecting a squeak when I punched you, not a crunch" King Shrak laughed as he buried his fist into Mineta asked

"MINETA!" Ashido shouted as she got back up on her feet as Mineta took a third fist to the body. Seething with anger she pooled what acid she could in her hand and crept behind King Shark who stood there laughing at his victim's misery at which point she then jumped onto the back on King Shark and slammed her hands on top of his gills

"TAKE THIS YOU BIG BELLY BASS BASTARD!" Ashido shouted as she poured acid directly down King Shark's gills burning them as tears pooled in her eyes. "TAKE IT ALL!" she screamed out in fury, the blood dripping down her arm burning his skin "YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO COOK YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT, THEN JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU DEAD I'M GOING TO MELT YOU DOWN INTO NOTHING BUT CALCIUM SLUDGE!" Ashido threatened

"GET OFF!" King Shark said throwing the acid user off of him while wanting in pain

* * *

"Impressive, but utterly useless" Black Manta said as he aimed his spear at Izuku who had lost his water blades, the young prince gulped before watching as Black Manta brought up his shoulder rocket launcher and aimed it at Ashido who was now on the ground, but he stopped and looked back at the ocean and frowned as he realised something, the Dark Reef soldiers looked confuse as well, before a needle of green energy hit one of them making him fly back shocking everyone. Looking to the ocean a group of white coloured armour ran forward, but at the back of them was something no one was expecting but nonetheless welcomed. For there looking forward at the fight was Aquaman and his was **pissed!** He frowned as he saw Black Manta was about to attack a defenceless girl. He strode through the surging waves, making it look like they were parting for him

"Its Aquaman!" Kirishima cheered as everyone felt relieved and started to tear up

"Dad" Izuku said as tears pooled in his eyes. Once Aquaman reached Izuku who had collapsed after to fight against Black Manta and hearing the painful screams of his friend, Aquaman just stopped while smiling and ruffled his son's hair

"Good job Izuku, I'm proud of you, now let your old man handle the rest" he said as he before stern again and twirled his trident ending it with him stabbing the tip into the ground.

"Aquaman" Black Manta said scowling

"Manta!" Aquaman said before being attacked by a Dark Reef soldier. An Atlantean soldier shot first "Okay, deal with the Dark Reef and any others here not a student, I'll deal with Black Manta myself!"

* * *

Aquaman charged forward and clothelined Black Manta making him fly up into the air. The next thing the King of Atlantis did was kick Black Manta in the back causing the marine based villain to growl and fired a blast from his helmet. Jumping back to the water Aquaman grabbed his trident and spun it around making a hydro shield to which blocked the beams, Aquaman then swung his trident scratching the body armour of Black Manta, who punched Aquaman, only for the fist to be caught and then flipped over the king's shoulder who then kicked him in the side before. Izuku was amazed as his was the first time he ever saw his father fight, especially for real. Most of the time they were training missions, however the feeling from before was stronger then before, he looked over past King Shark and ran at here

"HEY SHARK FACE, OVER HERE!" he shouted

"You little punk, one royal pancake coming up" King Shark said punching the rock making it crack in two. Izuku then kicked King Shark propelling himself backwards and into a cavern

"IZUKU!" Aquaman shouted as he punched Black Manta again, who got up and fired a harpoon through Aquaman's arm, which pissed him even more, so he ripped the harpoon out and used it to pull Black Manta over to him and then stabbed it into his shoulder while ripping his helmet off and throwing it away

"COMMANDER MANTA!" A Dark Reef

"I'm fine" Black Manta said as a back helmet appeared before he got up and drew his knife before charging at Aquaman.

* * *

"MIDORIYA!" Kaminari said as he ran over to the hole in the wall

"I'm okay" Izuku shouted

"Yeah well we're not going to be here in a moment, sharky's coming back" Kirishima said

'Time to kill the prince" King Shark said as he punched the opening in the wall

"IZUKU!" Bakugo shouted as King Shark reach around for him, before a loud painful roar was ripped from King Shark's mouth making him pull back a bloody hand. Everyone was shocked before Izuku walked out of the wall with, holding in his hand was a sword with its blade shimmering like the ocean itself and the hilt was like that of a sabre's.

"The blade of Atlantis" King Shark said amazed before Izuku raised it above his head and then brought it down once it had gathered a large amount of water, King Shark was barely able to get out of the way of the massive water blade. which sliced one of his fins off.

* * *

"MY MAN!" Aquaman cheered as he went to punch Black Manta to discover he was gone "BLAST!" He growled

"So what happened?" Izuku asked as he and the others ran over

"Manta got away, again" Aquaman scowled as he looked around

"We'll get him next time, now what about Hila?" Izuku asked

"Hila, what do you mean?" Aquaman asked

"Blast, I wasn't expecting him to be here" Hila said "oh well at least I can still kill a student or two" she sang before something wrapped around her arm and jerked her back "Huh?"

"DETROIT!" a voice shouted

"Oh fish sticks!" Hila groaned

"SMASH!" All Might said as he used one of his signature techniques to take her down.

"Take that you sea hag" he said wiping the blood from his mouth

"You've used up your time again haven't you?" Aizawa asked

"Yeah I have" All-Might said

"Go and rest, I'll deal with the fallout. Hard to imagine we've been suckered like this" Aizawa said

"Indeed" All-Might frowned.

* * *

An hour later and medical personal and police were nearby, Hila and Killer Shark were taken in to custody where they would be placed in special cells. Mineta, Hagakure and Ashido were taken to hospital. Izuku just sat there with the blade of Atlantis in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Aquaman said as he sat down next to his son and sighed before turning to him "I should have seen that they would make an attempt on you like they made an attempt on Artur."

"It's okay, but I was not sure we would survive or not, especially with King Shark here as well" Izuku said But we did anyway

"I know, this is what it means to be a hero, you can save the day, but it won't always go your way" Aquaman said as he looked at Mineta being loaded into an ambulance

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Izuku asked

"I don't know" Aquaman said as he hugged his son "I don't know" he said comforting him

* * *

Black Manta was now safely under the water in his sub, leagues away from the beach and Aquaman

"So the attack didn't work out as we thought it would" his boss said via hologram

"Ocean Master, I am sorry" Black Manta said bowing

"Oh, no its okay we didn't plan for that mermaid to hear us and summon Aquaman, but you did injure three heroes, one of them quite badly" Ocean Master said "Besides it seems that we have found the king's weakness" the new Ocean Master said

"So what is our next step?" Black Manta asked

"Oh don't worry you'll know shortly. And what a step it will be" Ocean Master said before laughing out loud.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy that was intense wasn't it and yep as you can read Mineta is the one who's not going to be in the rest of the fic, but damn did I try to send him off with a heroic send off, defending one of his classmates only I changed it a bit and that is that Mina was originally going to have her knee chomped into, but as you can see that changed to her shoulder so she could get revenge for Mineta. Another thing that change was that Kaldur, Dolphin, Tempest and Tula were going to show up and give Izuku what they were looking for, that will happen but later in the fic; also Momo was going to make a trident for Izuku to use, and once again that change to Izuku having two water blades. So next couple of chapters will deal with the fallout and the prelude to the UA Sports festival**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	10. Chapter 10

"As you well know, the beach camp was a trap set up by the enemies of Atlantis" Aizawa said

"But why?" Kirishima asked

"What did we ever do to them?" Iida asked

"It was because of me, they were enemies of my father, so they attacked us to disguise their true intentions: to kill me" Izuku said

"No way" Uraraka said

"What about those in hospital?" Jiro asked

"Ashido and Hagakure will be in there for a couple of days observation. Their injuries weren't bad; Hagakure was subjected to oxygen deprivation and inflammation of the joints due to Siren's tendril pulling her, Ashido in be in there a day long thanks to her arm nearly being chomped off"

"And Mineta?" Sero asked making Aizawa pause and look down, the teacher really didn't want to convey what had happened, but they needed to hear it

"Mineta suffered the worst of it, 89% of his bones were either broken or shattered! he also lost a quarter of his overall blood supply meaning he is in a coma however the chances of him actually waking up is less than 10%" Aizawa said making everyone go silent. Izuku just felt empty inside; he felt responsible because his father's enemies targeted him and his classmates got in the way of them. Izuku just wished he would be eaten by the Trench right now, Yaoyorozu and Bakugo seemingly knew how he was feeling

"And also, you are not allowed to talk to **ANY** of the press until the school has issued a statement, understood!" Aizawa said

"Yes sir" the class said

* * *

"My king?" Vulko asked as he and Mera swam up to him as he floated about a reef.

"Find them" Aquaman said

"Find who my king?" Vulko asked

"Black manta, the Dark Reef, this new Ocean Master, FIND THEM AND BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" he shouted

"Orin!" Mera shouted

"I know you are upset" Vulko said

"Upset, Vulko I am not upset, I get upset when I can find my keys while I'm back home, I'm upset when Metropolis Meteors beat the Amnesty Bay Admirals, I'm upset when I stub my toe, I'm upset when anyone I love is upset, no I'm not upset, I'm livid, I'm furious, I'm feeling like I want to find Black Manta and rip his bare hands off myself" Aquaman said as he turned back to the open ocean "At least tell me we have his helmet"

"It was lost during the recovery" Mera said

"Shit" Aquaman said

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Yaoyorozu asked as she walked up next to Izuku

"Oh Yaoyoro" Izuku started before she placed a finger to his lips, she softly smiled

"I believe you know me enough to call me Momo, plus you did see me in a state no gentleman should" she said

"Ok Momo, to tell you the truth, I'm not" Izuku said

"That's the sentiment going around right now, all the school knows is that we were attacked, the identities of our assailants, the injuries our classmates took, everything were unreleased to the public" Momo said

"Until the school makes a statement; not even dad has made a comment about the attack yet" Izuku said

"Maybe he is just deciding how to word it, he is a king after, making you a prince" Momo said softly

"Some prince" Izuku said "I couldn't even stop my brother's killer from getting away"

"You're older brother?" Momo asked

"He was my younger half brother actually, he was born roughly two years after me and then he was killed a year later. He was killed by having his neck broken, he was barely talking" Izuku sighed "Some brother I turned out to be, I didn't even know he was alive and I didn't find out about him until after he died"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Momo said as she looked up and saw the press at the gate "Can't they leave us alone?"

"I don't think so" Izuku said "But we will have to face them when we're pro heroes" Izuku said

"That is true" Momo said

* * *

"My queen" Kaldur said as he swam up to the queen as she was in the royal gardens

"Kaldur, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I had heard about the attack on Prince Dehku" Kaldur said

"Yes there was an attack" Mera said

"I see, it was lead by my father wasn't it?" Kaldur asked

"Yes, not only that but my sister Hila and Nanaue" Mera said

"Siren and King Shark, are they okay?" Kaldur said

"Three were sent to the hospice, two with light to moderate injuries while the last one is unlikely to survive" Mera explained

"I am sorry to hear that, if I was not on this quest then I would gladly join his highness, all of us would" Kaldur said

"I'm sure you would" Mera said as Kaldur bowed to return to his quest for the Quindent

* * *

"Okay, so when should we issue the statement?" Aizawa said

"Shortly" Nedzu said "I'm just waiting here for Aquaman"

"Knowing him Orin will want to kill Black Manta" Midnight said

"Any attacks on the adventure camp students?" Nedzu said

"Negative, just the beach camp" Snipe said

"We were able to grab a piece of Black Manta's tech from the beach, but we're sure what it is; so we gave it to Power Loader to analyse" Midnight said

"You gave it to Power Loader?" Aizawa asked shocked

"Yeah why?" Mindight asked

"Oh great that probably mean she got her hands on it" All-Might said

"So, I'll check out who they're coming along" Midnight said "Just in case"

* * *

"You okay pal?" Kaminari asked

"I'm just nervous" Izuku said

"About the press, don't worry man we can handle them" Kirishima smiled

"We've got you back" Iida said

"I hope so" Izuku said as he opened the door and headed out the gate, his friends firmly behind him as he walked out into a media frenzy with them all asking questions about the attack at the same time confusing the students, Izuku knew that he would have to face this one day but he didn't think it would be so soon

"PISS OFF!" Bakugo shouted as created a massive explosions, he looked like he was about to aim at the media when Izuku place hand on his shoulder

"Bakugo easy, now I know about the attack on the beach camp that happened to us, but we are unable to say anything at this point because we do not have all the facts, nor have we been given the go ahead by the teachers. Class 1-A will then give an interview with selected member of the press. Now if you excuse us we would like to head home, relax, play some video games and binge on junk food before finally doing our homework, thank you" Izuku said as the media were stunned at what he said

"Well spoken" Iida said

"Yeah" Izuku said unaware of one of the reporters smiling

* * *

"Not bad, but off the record you could have done better" a woman said as she stood next to Izuku

"Who are you?" Izuku asked looking up seeing this woman's vibrant red hair blowing in the slight wind

"My name is Iris West-Allen. I know you father" Iris said

"You do?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, he works with my husband on a pro hero task force devised to make sure super villains and other threats most heroes can't handle"

"The Legaue of Super heroics" Izuku said

"They prefer the Justice League" Iris said "Anyway I know about what you are going through" Iris said

"Which is?" Izuku asked

"Hero guilt" Iris said

"Is that what's it's called?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, it's when a hero feels guilty about certain, they end up saving the day but thinks go astray" Iris said "It happens from time to time with all heroes, but for a hero in training to suffer from it is rare" Iris said

"I didn't know about that" Izuku said

"It's okay, every hero has their rough days" Iris said, but in the end everyone has good days and bad days. So you have to keep on working as a hero to make sure that there are other people out there who won't get bad days worse than the average annoyance or bad headaches" Iris said getting up after leaving a can of soft drink for the young hybrid who was now softly smiling.

* * *

"I'm home" Izuku said

"Izuku!" Inko said hugging the boy

"Ease up Inky, you're going to choke him" Arthur said as he hugged his own

"How are thing in Atlantis?" Izuku asked

"Turbulent" Arthur said "We lost a piece of Black Manta's tech

"I think our school's support class teacher has it" Izuku said

"That's good, but hey I saw you on the news today, good job being diplomatic" Arthur said smiling before slapping Izuku on the back

"Thanks dad, by the way do you know an Iris West?" Izuku asked

"Iris, what is she doing here?" Arthur asked

"I don't knwo what does she do?" Izuku replied

"She's a journalist from Central City" Aquaman said

"We had a chat, and I think she gave me some good advice" Izuku said

"Glad to hear" Arthur said "And remember, you're just a hero in training; better to deal with this kind of things now and not in the future and feel worse" Arthur said

"Yeah, thanks dad" Izuku said smiling

"No problem" Arthur smiled

"Now I've got dinner in the oven, so let's sit down and have a nice meal together, shall we?" Inko asked

"You got it, Mera said I should be here for awhile" Arthur smiled

"remind me to thank her later" Izuku said

* * *

The next day at school things were quieter thanks to Izuku's message to the press, but he could still feel a storm of something was coming but he didn't know what it was

"HEY!" a random girl with pink dreadlock like hair said

"WHOA!" Izuku said being shocked and blinking "Um who are you?"

"I'm the girl who's got the lowdown on the helmet they grabbed from the beach" she said

"You mean?" Izuku asked

"Sure thing, I'm the girl who fully analysed Black Manta's helmet" she cheered

"Lead the way" Izuku said as he followed the girl.

* * *

"It is a shame they managed to grab your helmet" 'Ocean Master' said

"It is, but I do have another one" Black Manta said

"But for our plan to fully work we need to recover it and our friends in their cells; but a major thing is to deal with that pesky All For One" Ocean master said "And to discard this title I have given myself"

What do you mean?" Black Manta asked

"Ocean Master is a second hand name used by a failure, but a master isn't as grand as what I want" he said

"So what is your new title?" Black Manta asked

"Call me The Sea King!" Sea King said as his eyes flashed purpled as he darkly laughed.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the first aftermath chapter, this one I feel is dealing more with the media reaction, Aquaman's rage about Black Manta's escape and Izuku's guilt about what exactly happened, and don't worry Mina and Toru will be back shortly but Mineta might not be back and could be replaced by another character who is either a well known character or a new character I'm not sure. But I'll probably have Mineta come back in one way or another**

 **So next chapter will be the second fallout chapter and we'll meet 1-B, Shinso and Mei, who will act as a sort of tech advisor to Izuku**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	11. Chapter 11

"so this is an ingenious piece of combat guard, too bad it looks like a bug's head" the girl said holding up Black Manta's helmet

"And you are again?" Izuku asked

"I'm so sorry, I'm Mei Hatsume, I'm a support student" Mei said

"Nice to meet you, now you fully analysed the helmet?" Izuku asked

"Sure did, it's a combination of our tech with an unknown source of technology, and since he was with a bunch of Gillies" Mei said

"Gillies?" Izuku asked shocked

"You know the Atlantean soldiers" Mei said

"First off we don't have gills, second of all we call them the Dark Reef" Izuku explained "Or since their traitors Trenchers"

"Trenchers then, anyway it combines basic SCUBA gear such as a life support system, visual aids such as an onboard HUD, oxygen meter if the suit is breached etc, but the scariest things are those red eyes" Mei said

"And why is that?" Izuku asked

"Because they are actually beam weapons, but what's scarier is their ammo" Mei said walking over to a sink

"What is it?" Izuku asked

"This" Mei said holding up a glass of water

"Come again?" Izuku said

"This weapon converts simple and plain water into a beam of ionized plasma, or in this case two" Mei said

"How did he get this technology?" Izuku panicked

"I'm guessing he got it after a fight with Atlantean forces, he could have stolen it or it could have been a gift" Mei said

"I think I know where he got from, the original Ocean Master must have given it to him so he could take down my father Aquaman" Izuku sighed as he looked down at the helmet before feeling anger.

"I could make something for you from this Atlantean tech" Mei said

"You can work with this kind of tech?" Izuku asked

"Yep; my father was once given a piece of technology by someone called Vulko so the surface could use it in the future, my father couldn't get it to work. But now that I have a chance to look at some I think I could" Mei said

"Very well, get onto it" Izuku said smiling "Now I have to get back to class"

* * *

Izuku was about to turn to class when he heard a student arrogantly laughing, frowning he turned to corner and saw his class was being blocked by another class.

"So how was your camp" the arrogant student said

"It was fine thank you for asking" Iida said calmly

"Yeah right, we heard that you got your asses kicked by three villains. My, my, my what will people say when they hear what happened. Class 1-A is supposed to be one of the best but they were defeated!" the arrogant student said

"Cut it out Monoma!" Kendo the 1-B class president try to get her classmate to back off

"And not only that but three classmates were injure. man what a bunch of dumbasses to you have to be to ACK!" Monoma said before he was slammed into the wall by an enraged Izuku

"MIDORIYA!" Iida said

"Want to say that again?" Izuku snarled

"You're nothing but a bunch of weak dumbasses!" Monoma said as he was flung into the opposite wall.

"Iida, Todoroki, Koda, Shoji, Uraraka, Asui, Momo head to class and stay there" Izuku said

"What why?" Uraraka asked shocked

"Because we don't want all of Class 1-A in this shit" Izuku said

"Setsuna, take everyone back to class now!" Kendo exclaimed

"What about you?" Setsuna asked

"I'll stay here" Kendo said

"Tetsutetsu and Jurota, stay here as well" Setsuna said

"You got it" Tetsutetsu said giving a thumbs up

"Of course" Jurota said

* * *

"Come on then, show me what you got" Monoma said standing up and smirked as he held out his hand, only for Izuku to slip behind him and thrust his elbow into the prick's back. The students left behind winced

"Knock it off man" Jiro said

"No, they have to do this" Kaminari said

"What why?" Kendo said

"Even though it's still under wraps one of our classmates was severely injure and your idiot of a classmate just insult those who got injured. Plus Izuku feels guilty for the entire incident" Kirishima explained

"Why?" Jurota asked

"Because it was an enemy of his old man that attacked us." Bakugo said as Monoma got a hit on Izuku, who simply wiped his mouth and kicked Monoma in the side

"I see" Kendo said as Izuku flipped Monoma the blonde got up and blocked a punch, only to have a fist thrown in his face.

"That must be hard on Midoriya" Kendo said as the two fighters punched each other and got up kind of wobbling before they glared at each other and were about to attack each other when they stopped.

"What is going?" Monoma asked as he went down. Izuku realised what it was so he held his breath

"Do you want to explain why you two are fighting?" Midnight asked

"Miss Midnight, what are you doing here?" Jiro asked

"I noticed most of my class was missing, so I came looking only to discover that the class president is fighting with a fellow student" Midnight said

"Not to take sides or anything but" Kendo started

"They started it by bad mouthing our classmates, you know the ones in the hospital" Kirishima said "Which Madam President here was doing nothing to stop"

"Excuse me?" Kendo asked

"Sure you ask him to stop but he didn't and then you let it go" Kirishima said

"And so he was asking for a beating from Deku" Bakugo said

"We learnt about the situation that happened to Class 1-A" Kendo said

"Still you stood there while you classmate and fellow class president started a brawl in the school hallways" Midnight said

"Come on Monoma was asking for it by bad mouthing are classmates" Kirishima said

"Look, I'll over look it just this once, understand?" Midnight asked

"Thank you miss" the students said "Now, back to calls all of you" Midnight said "But you Mr Midoriya, I think you might need to talk to Nedzu"

* * *

"Starting a brawl I see" Nedzu said

"Yes sir" Izuku said "I'm sorry but they were antagonising members of our class"

"I understand" Nedzu said "I also understand that you feel guilty, that you are the reason Miss Hagakure and Miss Ashido were injure and Mr Mineta is in a coma he might not recover from, can you tell me why?"

"Because...because...I was the main target and they were caught trying to defend me, Mineta because he was defending Ashido from King Shark" Izuku said

"Did you know they were coming?" Nedzu asked

"No, well not originally. I was alerted to the attack just before it happened, so I had time to only prepare a small group" Izuku said

"But you did alert them" Nedzu said

"I did sir" Izuku said

"But you still feel guilty because you were the target and everyone else got hurt" Nedzu said

"I do" Izuku said

"Interesting; anyway you've brought heard enough about the guilt, now you should head back to class" Nedzu said

"What about?" Izuku asked

"I believe a slap on the wrist is good enough since it was your first time and you've been volatile about the whole situation" Nedzu said

"Thank you sir" Izuku bowed

* * *

"so how did it go?" Momo asked

"Just a slap on the wrist and few questions and comments" Izuku said

"And that's all?" Kirishima asked

"That's all" Izuku said

"So what now, we've clearly pissed off 1-B" Kaminari said

"But they pissed us off first" Kirishma said

"Either way we should try and make peace with them" Momo said

"either way, they shouldn't have disrespected our classmates, especially the one who's life is in danger" Kirishima said

"Don't worry, we'll eventually get things sorted out" Izuku said

"So what are they doing about the spare spot in our class?" Kaminari asked

"Hey, why don't we go grab a bite to eat somewhere, heck we can bring the others along as well" Kirishima said

"Oh, there's this darling beach front cafe I want to try out" Momo said blushing

"I know the one, by Dagobah municipal beach right, heard that got cleaned up recently, was any of that your doing Prince of the Sea?" Kirishima asked

"Come on let's go" Kaminari said

* * *

Soon the group reached the beach, Izuku stopped and looked around at the clean white beaches, the blue sky, the apartment complex where he lived nearby, the giant drums gathered in one spot. Wait

"Those shouldn't be there" Izuku frowned

"What isn't?" Momo asked

"Those drum barrels, I checked this place last night and it was all clean. But now they washed up on shore" Izuku said

"So, you think someone dumped them?" Sero asked

"Maybe" Izuku said as he approached the drums

"Be careful Mioriya, we don't know what could be in them" Iida said

"I agree with Iida" Uraraka said making Izuku nod as he approached them carefully freezing after a while

"What is it?" Kirishima asked

"Stay there!" Izuku said "Iida, do you have your phone"

"Yes I do, why?" Iida said

"Call the school and get them to send down a Hazmat team" Izuku said

"Why, what's going on?" Momo asked

"These drums, they're filled with depleted nuclear materials used to power submarines" Izuku said

"Nuclear!" Kirishima said as they quickly ran back. Izuku followed suit with his heart in his mouth and lungs rushing at 100 km/h

"Are you okay?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Izuku said

* * *

"Okay slowly" a HAZMAT officer said

"You kids okay?" All-Might asked as he, Cementos and Midnight had come rushing to the beach once they heard their students were near nuclear material

"It was a good thing Izuku patrolled the area last night and then noticed the labels on the side" Iida said

"Yes, I spent a lot of time cleaning up this beach to let some mongrels pollute this beach with nuclear waste" All-Might growled

"Opening the first drum" the officer said

"What do you think it will be like, Yellowcake or glowing green ooze?" Kirishima said

"Probably something like dark blue oil" Kaminari said

"Guys, seriously? Everyone knows it will be a clear slime" Jiro said as the officer opened the barrel.

"Well what is it?"Cementoss asked

"It looks too thin to be submarine fuel" the officer said "Checking material now. Okay the only radiation in this is low level alpha radiation. Sir, this is nothing but sea water"

"Sea water, why would they hide sea water was nuclear waste?" Midnight asked. Izuku the realized

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Izuku said making the officer look behind him, just in time for a member of the Trench to pop out of the popped out of the barrel and grabbed the HAZMAT Officer

"SHIT!" the kids shouted and some of them recoiled. Suddenly all but one of the drums burst open revealing several Trench troopers. Izuku was about to rush in there and attack them all when All-Might, Midnight rushed down there with Cementos creating a barrier for the kids. Midnight ripped her sleeves off releasing her quirk, as the mist had placed all the Trench into a sluggish state allowing All-Might to use one of his smashes to send them flying before he jumped back to Midnight's side and stumbled, Midnight quickly caught him to steady him

'You're pushing it' Midnight said

"I need to, otherwise we're all in trouble" All-Might said as the Trench came towards them.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the second fallout chapter and the introduction of Mei Hatsume and Class 1-B plus I did something that I've been wanting to do and that is someone actually knocking the sense out of Monoma, seriously he is one of my least liked hero character, up there with Endeavour. So that happened and how many of you were expecting the nuclear/Trench which was something I just added before writing that section.**

 **Now I am going to be adding DC Comics elements and characters, now I'll be doing it slowly but the main focus will be Izuku being the son of Aquaman and the threat of war between the surface and Atlantis and a couple of surprise characters**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	12. Chapter 12

All-Might was scowling as the Trench unaffected by the mist was making their way towards the beach where the heroes stood. Midnight quickly snapped her whip along the ground to make them back off, only for a brave Trench to walk forwards, only to be stopped and looked up as the clouds parted from the sky making them all fall back to the water

"They hate the light" Kirishima said

"Okay I'll give them some" Kaminari said as he charged up his quirk and walked forward, only to trip on his own feet and face planted it into the sand making everyone groan. But Izuku noticed the were back in the water so he held out his hand and chanted something in Atlantean before the Blade of Atlantis came to his hand and he grabbed it before holding it up and it absorbed sunlight

"SOLAR SLICER!" he shouted firing a wave of sunlight out at the Trench who quickly backed off and ran away. The others were impressed at the attack, but it made Izuku go down on one knee.

"That's the second time that boy has saved my life" All-Might said

"Do you think he's the one?" Midnight asked

"I'm not sure how it will work with his heritage" All Might said

* * *

"Alright class, settle down, settle down we have a few things to go over today" Aizawa said as he walked into the classroom two days after the incident. The students "good, now first off I want to address the little brawl you guys had with Class 1-B, now while you were let off with a warning because of certain circumstances that does not mean you have to fight them, but good job defending your classmates, second of all I want to welcome back Miss Ashido and Miss Hagakure, it is good to see you back in class." Aizawa said

"Thank you sir" Mina said

"Its good to be back" Hagakure said

"Next up the decision about Mineta's seat has been made. We have been given a replacement" Aizawa said making the class shout and riot in uproar. Izuku was not happy at the moment but he had a feeling something else was going on, so he let loose a loud whistle making the class quiet before nodding to Aizawa who nodded his thanks back. "Now while we are getting a replacement, Mineta will be allowed to join us once he gets back" Aizawa said

"That means we'll have 21 students" Kirishima said

"SO until he comes back, we've been given our own exchange students like 1-B's exchange student, so please welcome Cassie Sandsmark"

"Hey guys" a blonde American girl said as she walked in wearing the UA uniform

"Please welcome her" Aizawa said "You can take the seat behind Midoriya" Aizawa' said

"You mean Aquaman's kid huh?" Cassie asked

"What?" Izuku said

"Don't worry I'll tell you later" Cassie said as she took her seat.

"The next item is the UA Sports Festival" Aizawa said

"The what now?" Cassie asked loosening her tie a bit

"In the age of pre-quirks there was a massive sporting event held every four years this was the Olympics, it was attended athletes from the entire world. But once quirks started to rise the Olympics went downhill in popularity, while they are still being held. More fancy quirk based sporting events are held. And Japan's is the UA Sports Festival. It is held over three days, one day for each year level. This is also a good opportunity to get the attention of several pro heroes who will be scouting you for various reasons" Aizawa said

"So I take it we're up first?"

"Yes you are, now class dismissed" Aizawa said

* * *

After homeroom Izuku started to show Cassie around the place as the class president when he stopped and gave a serious look to the new exchange student

"Is this part of thru tour?" Cassie asked

"How do you know I'm the son of Aquaman?" Izuku asked

"Simple, I'm the Niece of Diana Prince" Cassie said "In other words, I'm Wonder Girl the niece/sidekick of Wonder Woman" Cassie said

"And you've been sent here why?" Izuku asked

"The Justice league heard about Black Manta's attack. And while they'll leave it up to Aquaman for some of it, they said they would have felt better if have someone watching the students and I was the girl picked" Cassie said

"The league knows about me?" Izuku asked "And the attack?"

"Yeah they do" Cassie said "But don't worry they won't step in unless Aquaman asks, which since we're dealing with Atlantean Politics won't be for awhile"

"No that's good" Izuku said

* * *

"A new student?" Mera asked as she and Arthur were in the throne room

"Do we know who it is?" Arthur asked

" One Cassandra Sandsmark" Vulko said

"Wonder Girl, damn it I thought I told them not to intervene" Arthur growled

"Don't worry they are merely sending her there to protect them. Izuku is still able to fight himself" Vulko said

"I would go and see him, but the Summit of the Seven Seas is coming up and I must attend them" Aquaman said looking disappointed

"I'm sure Inko will record it" Mera said

"Guess I'll have to settle for that" Arthur said

"Nonetheless, this summit is important since it will tell you if Orm is the one behind these 'Ocean Master attacks or not, plus it will build connections with the other seven kingdoms of the seas, outside of the Trench" Vulko said

"I couldn't agree more, plus father will want more information about what Hila did during the attack" Mera said

"And that is what troubles me most of all, Your father and I don't really get along well, plus he kind of resents the fact I have a child from a previous marriage" Aquaman said

"Don't worry about that, you know I talked to him about it" Mera said

"Still don't like it" Aquaman grumbled

* * *

"So Iz, I heard you were in a fight the other day?" Cassie said

"Yeah, I had totally forgot about that" Momo said

"How do you forget a fight?" Cassie asked

"Well, it wasn't much of a fight" Uraraka said

"How so?" Cassie asked. The class all sighed

"We beat them with sunlight" Izuku said

"Sunlight, that's all?" Cassie asked

"Yep" Izuku said

"But the aftermath was kind of fund" Jiro said

"Shut up" Kaminari said

"Which was?" Cassie asked

"Don't!" Kaminari panicked

* * *

 **Flashback-post Trench Incident**

"HEY GUYS!" Kaminari said

"What is it?" Izuku asked

"There's still a barrel that's closed" Kaminari said

"Did we miss one?" Kirishima asked as he walked over and lightly kicked it

"I think we should check just in case" Kaminari said

"Stand back" Kirishima said as he hardened his hand into something that could cut metal. Izuku and the others were ready.

"On three" Kirishima said "1...2...3!" he shouted cutting the barrel making it topple over and whatever was inside flopped onto Kaminari

"You okay?" Izuku asked

"Yeah I am, but why was there keeping sea sponge in a barrel?" Kaminari asked

"That's not sea sponge" Kirishima said

"Huh?" Kaminari asked seeing that his hand was on a mermaid's chest. She growled before lifting her tail up and slapped Kaminari with it before struggling with her bonds.

"Easy, Oceania easy" Izuku said as Momo approached with a knife to cut the bonds. Once her hand was free she ripped the gag off of her mouth and slapped Kaminari

"Sea sponge?" Oceania asked

"They were soft!" Kaminari said as he was uppercut by Oceania's tail.

* * *

"Wait, wait are you saying Sparky here got slapped by a mermaid three times?" Cassie asked

"Yep, I have footage if you want" Jiro said

"JIRO!" Kaminari said

"So who was the mermaid?" Cassie asked

"A new friend named Oceania, she helped us by warning us of the attack by Black Manta and then she brought reinforcements in the form of his highness" Kirishima said

"That's cool. So anything I should watch out for while I'm here?" Cassie replied

"Class 1-B, they've got a grudge against and Izuku fought one of their members in a brawl" Kirishima said

"But there might be others gunning for us" Momo said

"What do you mean by that?" Cassie asked

"You'll see" Kirishima said

* * *

"Finally" Bakugo said as the final school bell rang when he opened the door to reveal several dozen students

"Oh boy" Cassie said "You weren't kidding about that were ya?"

"What are they here for?" Sero asked

"They're here to scope out the competition, we're the class that survived a villain attack" Bakugo said

"Barely" Izuku said

"So now you know what pro heroes look like, out of the way extras" Bakugo said

"You can't keep calling people extras" Iida said

"So this is the infamous Class 1-A, I heard you guys were impressive, but you sound like an ass" a student who looked like he had gotten no sleep said "Is every hero student delusion or just you"

"Bakugo is one of our more blunt students, is there something we can help you with?" Izuku asked stepping forward while maintaining a grip on Bakugo's shoulder

"I was sadden to find a bunch of egomaniacs, I wanted to be in the hero course, but I was required to choose a different option, I didn't cut it the first time I tried, but I have another chance. You see if you do poorly at the festival then you can be replaced as a student in this class, and I'm the one who will replace that student. You all seem strong, but at the same time you could easily slip up meaning I can easily take you spot. So consider this a declaration of war"

"By all means bring it" Bakugo snorted

"Bakugo, hush!" Izuku said

"HEY I'm from 1-B next door and we've decided that you're nothing but a bunch of stuck up brats how think they're better than us because you fought some real villains and won" The 1-B student said

"Keep it together Deku" Bakugo said

"It was probably easy" the 1-B student said

"Yes it probably would have since the villains were taking it easy on us, but in reality they didn't easy on us, they took it easier on the main pro heroes, our teachers. So we took the brunt of their attack and thanks to that three of my classmates were hospitalised, one of them might not make it" Izuku said darkly

"Pardon my friend, he's a bit upset and still has temporary PTSD about the attack" Cassie said "So don't let his words discourage you, you will be amazing heroes one way or another one day, so let's just relax and have fun"

"Are you looking to have your spot stolen?" the first student asked

"I'm an exchange student, so my spot's locked in" Cassie said "I look forward to seeing how will you fare in the sports festival, ciao" Cassie said walking out

"Please tell me she just didn't doom us" Kaminari said

"I think she did" Izuku said

"Shit" Kirishima said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and the second aftermath chapter which is more light hearted and saw the end of the Trench battle which was anti-climatic to me and probably you, but I actually started writing the chapter by doing the Aizawa stuff totally forgetting the fight, so that is why is seems out of place, and we have a replacement for Mineta: Wonder Girl! Yep Class 1-A finally gets another girl and she's one of the DC characters that I'm bring in. Plus that meeting that Aquaman is going to will come up again in the future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	13. Chapter 13

Izuku just sat on his bed as he watched the sun rise out of his bedroom window.

"Today's the day" he said "The UA Sports festival" he smiled as he clenched his fist.

"Izuku, are you up?" his mother asked

"Yeah I am" Izuku said

"Well come and get some breakfast before it gets cold" Inko shouted

"Okay" Izuku said as he left his room.

* * *

Cassie was standing on the balcony of her hotel room with a cup of coffee in her hands when something buzzed in her room. Getting she slipped

"Go for Wonder Girl" Cassie said as she sipped her coffee. "Understood, anything else?" she asked "Roger that" she said putting hr cup on the sink and then went to her room. In the background there was a news article

"There is still turmoil over the villain attack last week, known terrorist Black Manta is still at large, but his accomplices King Shark is incarcerated at the Tartarus Maximum Security centre alongside other villains such as the genetically altered Nomu, which had multiple quirks infused into him" A reporter said gaining Cassie's attention. She frowned before she grabbed her uniform and pulled it on then grabbing what she assumed was UA's Sports uniform and slipped it over her hero costume.

"this feels tight" she said as she adjusted it

"And in other news various American Football Teams have arrived for a series of Exhibition Matches across the country, teams are the Star City Rocket, the Gotham City Rogues, the New England Patriots, the Pittsburgh Steelers, Baltimore Ravens, Denver Broncos, Midway City Cardinals and the Metropolis Meteors. There will be a total of eight matched played between now and the end of next month" the news said

"Interesting, the must start after the UA Sports Festival" Cassie said "So I wonder what this thing will be" she said

* * *

At the school everyone was gathered in their homeroom. Aizawa was looking at them

"Midoriya, Yaoyorozu you two will lead the class out onto the main field, Bakugo you are going to deliver the main speech, please don't do anything to piss the school off" he said

"Yes sir" the trio said

"Alright, now don't be late" Aizawa said as he left the room

"Midoriya" Todoroki said approaching him

"What is it?" Izuku asked looking nervous as Cassie glared at them

"I'm not assure if you're connected to All-Might but you are connected to Aquaman, one of the strongest in the world, while I don't have anything against you; I must prove I'm stronger then you, so consider this a declaration of war" he said

"I agree, you may be a good guy, but sadly I must also declare war on you, but don't worry I am still your friend after all of this" Iida said

"Thanks man" Izuku said as the bell rang signalling it was time "Its go time, Sero, Ojiro can you get the banner?"

"Got it" the two said as they hoisted the class banner before walking behind Momo and Izuku

"Let's do this" Cassie smirked.

* * *

Soon they were walking out into a large stadium, each class having a banner with their class designation and a different colour to it with their class leaders out in front. Izuku swallowed down some saliva nervously. The group took their position at the right side of the stadium before 1-B took their spot next to them and so on until the entire first year had assembled. Up in the stands unknowingly to anyone Queen Mera sat smiling at her stepson acting as the leader she knew he would become in the future

"I hope you do well" Mera said as the principal started his speech. Mera was feeling confident everything, the Summit was going to happen, which meant underwater fireworks were going to happen. It did every time Arthur met her father, which she was glad she had managed to score a seat to the vent

"Is everything okay your highness?" Mera's bodyguard asked

"It is" Mera said as the speech concluded

"Okay, looks like they're about to start" the bodyguard said

"It does indeed" Mera smiled gracefully

* * *

"BEGIN!" Midnight shouted making everyone go nuts, the leaders were Bakugo, Momo, Izuku, Cassie and Todoroki. They were coming up to the first turn when the earth shook making them puase before a series of robots stood up and charged at them, Cassie smiled and shrugged before bashing them with her gauntlets while Bakugo blasted them and Todoroki froze them. Momo was about to create a pole to vault over them when Izuku threw the ones coming at them out of the way. Smiling and nodding the two ran off just as the others were coming around the corner, when out of nowhere a colossal robot appeared

"A ZERO POINTER, THEY HAVE A FREAKING ZERO POINTER!" Bakugo said

"A what?" the others said

"Look up the exams!" Bakugo said as he tried using his quirk to jump over the machine and then continue on. But he couldn't move. Looking down he saw that Todoroki had used his ice powers to freeze the ground solid, growling Bakugo unleashed his quirk. Cassie looked behind as Sero used his quirk to get over the frozen machines. Once she was airborne, she slammed her gauntlets together creating an arc of energy blasting the robots while destroying them, seeing this Izuku picked up Momo in a bridal hold and dashed underneath the debris skidding the last part before the pair looked back

"That was close" Izuku said

"Thanks" Momo said as the pair got up just in time to see Sero, Ojiro, Kirishima, Asui and Shoji gaining on them

"Are you two going to just sit there?" Cassie said, the two blinked before Izuku ran off

"Come on" he shouted.

* * *

Soon the group came to a large gorge dug out of the ground. The students all waited to see what it would take to get across it

"So what now?" Momo asked

"See you" Cassie said as she flew over the pillars.

"That's annoying" Bakugo said

"No kidding" Izuku said before the two used their quirks to try and get around the obstacle. He looked back to see Mei, Todoroki, Asui and Ashido using the guide wires to get across the large gaprs, Hatsume skimmed pass with her babies, a set of hover boots.

"What are you going to do?" Momo asked before he grabbed her waist "Um"

"Just hold on" Izuku said as he ran and jumped right onto the middle pillar before doing it again and clearing it just after Bakugo and Todoroki, he let go of Momo, who instantly was over the side hurling her breakfast making the other students and those watching recoil in disgust. "You alright?"

"Go" Momo moaned making Izuku run after the others while Jiro leant down and rubbed her back "Never again"

"Okay" Jiro said

* * *

"Finally I'm in the lead" Todoroki said as he glanced around, pausing only to see the next obstacle was one that had multiple paths, the most concerning one was a large bridge over a large lake "No, no, no I've seen this before, if Izuku gets here then he'll easily take first place, I have to stop him from doing stop

"HEY ICY HOT WHY'D YOU STOP?" Bakugo asked

"Because I'm thinking of a way to slow Midoriya down" Todoroki said

"WHAT WHY!" Bakugo said  
You saw him during the assessment during our first day right, he was fast in the water, now look we have a minefield, a swamp and a lake. Izuku will most likely use the lake" Todoroki said

"WHAT, THAT MEASN!" Bakugo shouted

"Yeah, he'll be first place" Todoroki said as he froze the water over while giving Bakugo time to get away

"Speaking of" Bakugo said as IZukju and a small group of other students from "Hurry it up icy hot" he shouted while Todoroki froze the lake before racing across the minefield

"Seriously guys?" Izuku asked before wading into the swamp, he walked for a bit and then he grabbed a rock and threw it at the area where the swamp and lake met breaking the ice. He then grabbed a mine and chucked it into the clear water lake while stamping on one under his feet making him fly up into the air allowing him to dive into the hole he had just created. Once he was in the water he noticed how Todoroki had chilled it off, but he also noticed that the water was slightly warmer down lower. So he dove down into warmer water, then he swam at full speed to the back wall, then switching to go upwards into the air. Meanwhile Bakugo and Todoroki were about to enter the arena when large chunks of ice crashed around them, making the two look behind them to see a dripping wet Izuku smirking when he dropped something

"Have fun" Izuku smirked as he ran off before the object he dropped started to glow

"Motherfu" Bakugo said before the object Izuku dropped which was a mine exploded.

"I'm going to get him" Todoroki said

"I'll save you a piece!" Bakugo snapped before the two went after him, with Iida following them

* * *

Izuku had finally entered into the arena panting, he looked up as he smiled before he was tackled by Todoroki and Bakugo

"Come on guys" Izuku said

"No way!" the two said

"This is unprofessional" Iida said

"And we have Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida round out our top 5" Present Mic shouted

"Top 5?" they all asked

"Hey guys" Cassie said waving to them

"HOW!?" the guys shouted

"Flight, it's such a wonderful thing" Cassie smirked hovering off the ground

* * *

"Well that was fun and exciting to watch" Mera said as the rest of the students flowed into the stadium

"So I got some popcorn, hot dogs, colas and" the bodyguard said as Mera looked at him and held out her hand "Fish Tacos"

"Thank you" Mera said  
"So how did he do?" the bodyguard asked

"He got second, your ally got first" Mera said

"Interesting, so what is the next game?" the bodyguard asked

"A Calvary battle, and it seems Cassandra has the top score of ten million points" Mera said

"Oh dear, so I wonder who is going to team up with?" the bodyguard asked

* * *

"So how did Izuku do?" Aquaman asked as he took a break during the summit

"Second place in the first game" Vulko said

"Who'd he lose to?" Aquaman asked

"Diana's niece sir" Vulko said

"Never going to hear the end of it from her, anything else I should be made aware of?" Aquaman asked

"No my king" Vulko said "But I think that is something"

"What?" Aquaman said turning to see a massive Collins class Submarine coming towards him "Why is that here?"

"I'm not sure sir, but I'm getting an ominous sense from it" Vulko said

"Me too" Aquaman said glaring at it "Me too"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, sorry for the wait , but now we can start the UA festival which contains a modified course just so I can have Izuku in the water again, plus the idea of Cassie winning the race came to me while I was trying to sleep this morning a 4:30AM! Yeah I was up that early. But that might change things, also I'm opening up the world to the idea of adding DC Comics characters more by introducing the American football teams half real half from DC but will add a character in later that will deal with Endeavour, Diana aka Wonder Woman is name dropped here, plus the body guard is a DC character who will be revealed shortly after the UA festival**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

"Has there been anything else?" Aquaman asked as he and Vulko observed the Collins class Submarine

"No, it's just been sitting there while you and the others have been discussing the potential war this new Ocean master is trying to start with the surface" Vulko said frowning

"Yeah, he hasn't made any moves since the beach attack, whcih means we still don't have any idea where Black Manta is" Aquaman said

"Even the other members of this summit don't like that" Vulko said

"Well, they shouldn't. But I have a feeling something is going to happen at this summit, and that is the start of it" Aquaman said hinting at the sub. Vulko nodded as a guard came up to them

"It is time to get back to the summit sire" Vulko said

"Of course" Aquaman said "That thing isn't you know, nuclear right?"

"No, from what I can tell that submarine is a Collins class Submarine that is made by the Australians, it is also Diesel-electrically powered if I remember correctly" Vulko said

"Interesting" Aquaman said

* * *

"Okay so we already?" Cassie asked

"For what?" Izuku asked

"For the Cavalry battle?" Cassie asked

"WAIT WHAT!" Izuku shouted

"You're going to be on my team" Cassie said

"WHY?" Izuku panicked

"We'd have the biggest point advantage" Cassie said

"We would be the biggest targets!" Izuku said

"AWESOME!" Cassie said

"NO, NOT AWESOME!" Izuku panicked "Besides I already have a target on my back thanks to that guy"

"Who Todoroki?" Cassie asked "He's seems kind of hot"

"Not now Cass" Izuku said

"So who else am I going to team up with?" Cassie asked

"Fine, I'll help you" Izuku said

"Now who else?" Cassie said

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yaomomo?" Jiro asked as she was looking at her partners for the battle "Todoroki, Iida and sparks for brains. I mean why not team up with Izuku?"

"They asked me and I can't turn them down, besides Cassie is with Izuku" Momo said

"Hold up, are you getting jealous of Cassie?" Jiro asked

"No" Momo said

"You are, come on admit it" Jiro said

"Okay, fine maybe a little" Momo said

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he has eyes only for you" Jiro said walking off

"No, there is another out there who might have he's heart" Momo said

"I don't know" Jiro said

* * *

"Hey can I join your team?" Mei asked

"MEI!?" Izuku shouted

"Sure, you can" Cassie said

"Thanks for the bigger target on us" Izuku said

"Oh come on, besides I have news about the tech we've talked about" Mei said

"What?" Izuku said

"But like you said later" Mei said

"So we just need one more" Cassie smiled

"I'm not going to enjoy this" Izuku moaned

"Why not, it's going to be fun" Cassie said "Ah there we are, I think they'll do"

"Seriously?" Izuku moaned

"Don't be a worry wart" Mei laughed

* * *

"So is everyone ready?" Midnight asked "START!" she shouted cracking her whip in place of a starting gun

"We're going to be the biggest targets out here boys and girl" Cassie said

"Well considering we have a score of 10,000,535 points, no kidding" Izuku panicked

"Midoriya, I understand you concerns but" Tokoyami started before Izuku and Mei swerved out of the way

"Yee Hah, who do we have here, huh?" Cassie asked as a pair of 1-B students charged at them

"Tokoyami, can dark shadow grab that headband?" Izuku asked

"I'll try" Dark Shadow said as he reached out and grabbed the headband off of the rider, which he gave to Cassie, who wrapped it around her arm

"Thank you" Cassie said as the group charged off. Cassie was looking around when she noticed Bakugo facing down another team, Izuku saw what Cassie did and growled about to head over there

"You can deal with him later Midoriya, right now he's at Bakugo's mercy" Tokoyami said

"I agree, thank you for the points" Cassie said wrapping another headband around her arm.

"Where did you get that?" Mei asked

"How did you get that?" Izuku asked the better question

"Does it matter, watch out" Cassie said as the group jumped before a thick layer of ice was created trapping the groups.

"Todoroki" Izuku said from the back

"Okay, go to the left and then move ahead, I'm going for another headband" Cassie said

"I don't think so, I'm taking that headband now" Todoroki said

* * *

"Fire and Ice, an interesting quirk" Mera said

"It is, do we know who he's parents are?' the bodyguard asked

"No, I don't can you look it up"

"Please you think that I can just do that?" the bodyguard asked as Mera looked at him

"Okay, hold on" the bodyguard said bringing up a holographic computer "Shoto Todoroki, son of Enjo Todoroki aka Endeavour and Rei Fubuki-Todoroki

"Rei Fubuki, I didn't this she was still around" Mera said

"Yeah, I heard she died outside of Keystone City" the bodyguard said

"Obliviously not" Mera growled

"I'll have someone look into it" The bodyguard said

* * *

"So are you going to hand it over or not?" Todoroki asked

"What do you think?" Cassie said

"Fine then, the hard way it is" Todoroki said

"Too bad I enjoy the hard way, back up now!" Cassie said as he team went back, only to be on the receiving end of something explosive making Tokoyami and Mei go flying, but Izuku stood his ground as Cassie jumped on his shoulders "I know, I know. Deal with it" Cassie said as Todoroki's team closed in. Izuku was able to run a bit faster, while dodging an attack from Tsui and Shoji. Growling Izuku then ran over to where his teammates had landed as they were getting back up

"You guys okay?" Cassie said as she jumped back into her proper spot as Mei and Tokoyami rejoined

"That was a mine from the obstacle course" Mei said

"So what was it doing here?" Izuku asked

"WATCH OUT!" Tokoyami shouted as Iida used his boosted speed to propel his team forward and grabbed the headband off of Cassie's head.

"CRAP!" Cassie said as the group rounded and went after Todoroki's team. Suddenly Cassie held her arm up as an explosion went off. Turning to look she saw that Monoma who was smirking

"That guy has a great quirk, too bad you no longer have the top head band, but those others on your arm will make a great addition to my own"

"Think again" Cassie said smashing her bracelets together creating another shockwave, this one weaker then the first, but Cassie was feeling drained. Izuku noticed this and adjusted his footing before he set off for Todoroki when the buzzer sounded

"No" Cassie said as everyone broke off and went back to normal. Dark Shadow was supporting Cassie

"Okay so we got three headbands. Hopefully that will get us into the tournament round" Izuku said

"I think we'll be okay" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow had a headband in his mouth "We stole it off of Monoma's team when they attacked"

"Good job" Cassie said petting the shadow

* * *

Cassie's team had come in fourth with Bakugo's team, Todoroki's team, Izuku's team and Shinso's team. Izuku was a bit put off by Shinso because he noticed that Ojiro and most of Shinso's team were confused. Izuku need to talk to Ojiro when he gets a chance, but also he needed to talk to Mei about what else she found. He knew there would be a twenty minute break so Cementoss could build an stadium. Before that happened they announced the next event would be the tournament and it was revealed that Shinso. But before that two of Shinso's teammates dropped out allowing the steel body student of 1-B and Uraraka to take their places. Izuku knew something was up when Ojiro pulled him away, along with Cassie and Mei. Once in the safety of a change room Ojiro told Izuku and the other what happened.

"You're joking, you spoke to the guy and then next you knew the event was over?" Cassie asked

"It must be some kind of brainwashing quirk" Izuku said

"So how do you get around that?" Mei asked

"I think I might have a suggestion about that" Cassie said

"And what would that be" Ojiro said

"Does it only activate when he can understand the reply, meaning if you speak another language will it still work?" Cassie asked

"I don't know, this is the first time I've encountered it" Ojiro said

"Interesting, I'll look out for it. Now Mei you wanted to talk about the thing you have been looking at"

"Should I be here for this?" Ojiro asked

"I don't mind. In fact I was planning on bringing more people into the small circle aI have at the moment" Izuku said

"Who else is in this circle of yours?" Ojiro asked

"Mei, Cassie, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and now you" Izuku said

"That is a small group, what about the others you hang with?" Ojiro inquired

"Maybe later, Iida seems like a good idea, but I'm not too sure about Kirishima and Kaminari" Izuku said

"Understandable" Ojiro said

"Mei, continue" Izuku said

* * *

"Anyway, last time I spoke to you about Black Manta's helm I said that it contained a number of visual aids, such as a HUD, oxygen meter. Now after looking closely at the HUD, I discovered that has GPS capabilities, meaning I was able to be a record of where this scumbag went, he mostly stayed around this area" Mei said showing a section of the map of Izuku which was in the water

"That's the location for the Tomb of Thanatos" Izuku said

"Thanatos?" Ojiro asked

"A dark sorcerer that fought the original king of Atlantis after the seven tribes separated and sunk into the seven seas. Eventually the seven united and defeated Thanatos and sealed his corpse inside a tomb. Which is exactly where Black Manta has been going" Izuku said

"Plus he's been making trips to some kind of base in the Arctic circle, most likely to fuel something. He also has been to Australia" Mei said  
"But why there?" Cassie asked

"I don't know, but I discovered something even more frightening" Mei said

"What?" Izuku asked

"I believe I've seen what this new Ocean Master looks like" Mei said

"Are you joking?" Cassie asked

"No I'm not" Mei said "But I think that should be seen at another time, not before a fight in a school tournament"

"Good idea, so for now you should worry about Shinso" Cassie said

"And hopefully you win" Ojiro said

* * *

"Now it's time for the first round of the sports festival tournament first year division Izuku Midoriya-Curry vs Hitoshi Shinso" Midnight said as the two fighters walked into the arena

"Now I would like a nice clean match, from both of you" Cementoss said as he sat on a throne like chair

'I have to be careful' Izuku said

"So tail boy told you about my quirk huh, he wasn't that tough, so by that standard you aren't as well. But whatever bring it on"

"Contestants ready FIGHT!" Midnight shouted as Izuku rushed forward.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the calvary battle plsu some more information as well as Ojiro joining Izuku's personal council. Now I hope you're enjoying Cassie since she's going to be one of the main character now, I plan on making her a sor of comic relief character but she will have some serious things to do with the stoyr. Plus I changed things up a bit by replacing Uraraka with Cassie while having our favourite gravity user in the main fight, sorry to Vine girl, can't exactly remember her name; And again we have that Australian Sub looming over the summit and it will be a sort of triggering point for future events**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Chapter 15

Izuku stood on his half of the arena as he glared at Shinso who just smirked

"So what are you going to do, you can't stay quiet, I'll get you to talk" Shinso said

'You won't' Izuku said as the pair charged at each other, with Izuku blocking Shinso's first punch before countering with his own, only to have a kick connect with his stomach making him grunt before glaring at the mind controller

"Look, I got a sound out of you, so you feel like talking, maybe I should target someone else besides tail boy, maybe that girl who hangs around with you, the princess looking one, so what about now, are you going to talk to save her?"

'This guy is not going to give up is he, well better check out the theory we came up with' Izuku though (Why don't you shut up and go get some sleep you insomniac looking bastard, serious I've seen less supermarkets with bags then you have under your eyes) he shouted in Atlantean

"What?" Shinso asked shocked

'It worked' Izuku smirked before he started to fight back

"What did he say?" the bodyguard asked as they watched the fight while Izuku shouted

* * *

"You don't want to know, but what I want to know is where he learnt that language" Mera said

"Meaning?" the bodyguard asked

"He's basically swearing in Atlantean" Mera said

"Seriously, okay good thing very few people can actually understand what he is saying" the bodyguard said

"It is indeed" Mera said

* * *

"Oh wow" Cassie blushed

"Problem?" Kaminari asked

"I'm just amazed at the vocabulary Izuku has" Cassie said

"How so?" Uraraka said

"It's just gibberish" Bakugo snorted

"It's Atlantean, and the reason I can understand it a bit is because it uses the same language base as Ancient Greek" Cassie said

"Ancient Greek?" Momo asked "That's an interesting language to learn"

"It is, I actually know both modern and ancient Greek since my aunt is an Amazon and they have used Ancient Greek since they were created by Ares and Zeus" Cassie said "Or so legends say"

"Oh okay, so who do you think will win this?" Jiro asked

"I'm betting Izuku will" Cassie said

* * *

Izuku was panting, but so too was Shinso, who was injured a fair bit more then Izuku since he couldn't use his quirk against him, since Izuku started to speak in Atlantean which meant he was pretty sure that Izuku was swearing at him, anyway he was about ready to give up but he knew he couldn't just yet since he needed to get into the hero course

"TIDAL!" Izuku said jumping into the air

"No" Shinso said

"WAVE!" Izuku said

"No!" Shinso said

"CRASH!" Izuku shouted punching Shinso in the head before whipping around and kicking him in the stomach knocking him out, Izuku panted before inhaling deeply

"WINNER IZUKU MIDORIYA CURRY!" Midnight shouted

"Hey" Izuku said helping Shinso up and over to a stretcher "That was fun"

"I agree, no one's ever gotten around my quirk before, it was fun; I wish you well in the future" Shinso said as he was carried off. Izuku just smiled and walked off. Up in the stands everyone were cheering and shouting at the match, all by one person. Shoto Todoroki frowned before he got up and walked off

"Good luck" Cassie said

"Thanks" Todoroki said

"You too Sero" Cassie said

"Thanks" Sero smiled

* * *

"So who's up next?" Izuku asked sitting down the front next to Momo

"Sero vs Todoroki" Momo said

"Good job out there" Cassie said "But I have to ask here did you learn that language?"

"What do you mean?" Kaminari asked leaning over

"I want to know where Izuku learnt to swear in Atlantean" Cassie said

"Garth and Dolphin got me a Japanese to Atlantean dictionary for my last birthday and they highlighted every single swear word in blue, and for some reason every romantic word in pink" Izuku said

"Seriously?" Cassie

"Yep" Izuku said

"Okay then that WHOA!" Cassie said scooting back as a spear of ice was in between her eyes

"That was unnecessary" Bakugo said exploding some of the ice

"No, that was a taunt" Izuku said breaking a piece off

"How so?" Momo asked as the ice started to melt and break away

"He was showing me how powerful is can be with his quirk" Izuku said

"Why?" Momo asked

"You remember his declaration of war, well this is just him showing me how powerful he can be, but he's only using half of his power" Izuku said

"What do you mean?" Iida asked

"He's only using his ice quirk, his fire quirk is still locked behind emotional turmoil." Izuku said

"And you think that he's in emotional turmoil, why?" Kirishima asked

"You don't get a scar like that from playing in the park" Izuku said

"So you noticed it as well, anyway I'm up, and so is sparky" Cassie said standing up

"Say what?" Kaminari asked

"Have fun" Jiro laughed

* * *

"ROUND 3: Cassie Sandsmark vs Denki Kaminari, BEGIN!" Midnight shouted making Kaminari rush in while blasting his electricity. Cassie quickly used her bracelet to deflect the lightning while charging forward, Kaminari dodged the flying girl who skidded to a stop an inch away for the edge of the arena, she then back flipped away and landed in front of Kaminari

"Nice form" Kamanari said

"Does that work with all the girls?" Cassie asked smirking while cocking her hip

"Maybe, I'll tell you later" Kaminari smirked

"I could always find out for the others" Cassie said

"Yeah, nice try!" Kaminari said charging up his electricity blast, only to have it skim Cassie's arms making it numb. She growled before looking up to see Kaminari struggling as blood leaked out of his nose "Not now" Kaminari said

"Sorry about this" Cassie said grabbing him and flipping him over her shoulder. "But once you're in the hospital room you can short out okay?"

"Yeah, but hurry. Because if I don't short out soon I'll black out" Kaminari said

"Okay" Cassie smiled before punching Kaminari in the face

"DUHHH!" Kaminari said shorting out

"Anybody else think he look like Saitama when he's like this?" Cassie asked as Midnight shrugged as Kaminari was taken to the hospital room

* * *

"Okay I'm up now" Mei said

"Remember, this is a fight not an advertisement of your gadgets okay?" Cassie asked walking past her

"I might do that but not like I was planning to" Mei said

"Okay, but you do know what will happen if you go overboard right?" Cassie asked

"Maybe" Mei smirked as she walked out

"FOR OUR FORTH ROUND WE HAVE MEI HATSUME VS TENYA IIDA BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Iida rushed forward, only to miss Mei thanks to her backpack shooting out supports, lifting her up over Iida, when she landed she turned around and poked her tongue out while grabbing something from behind her back and pouring water into it. Tapping another button the device slid up until it covered half her forearm. Iida went for another pass, only to smack into a force field

"What was that?" Iida asked shocked

"And energised water shield, basically electrified water is held within a containment area allowing me to form a shield out of it" Mei said before smacking Iida with the shield which deactivated "Note to self, make sure it can withstand more than two hits" Mei said as she put the shield away, only to notice Iida in the air with his leg swinging at her. "YIKES!" she shouted ducking at the last possible minutes. She breathed a sigh of relief, only to see Iida standing in front of her with an evil smiled.

"Bye bye" he said pressing a button on Mei's backpack

"What" Mei said as her backpack's arms shot her out of the ring.

"RING OUT! WINNER TENYA IIDA!" Midnight said

* * *

"That was interesting" Cassie said looking intrigued but Izuku was shocked

"She duplicated the technology already" Izuku said shocked

"Do you know how she did it?" Momo asked

"No, I didn't even know she had it on her" Izuku said

"But you have to admit it was impressive" Iida said sitting down next to his friends "But I didn't think she had access to Atlantean technology"

"She has Black Manta's helmet" Izuku said

"So that is where that went" Cassie said as she watched Mina and Aoyama starting to fight, with Mina quickly overwhelming him, even making him perform a cartoon like face after uppercutting him while smiling happily

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Kirishima shouted happily as Mina won the fight

"That was the most entertaining so far" Cassie said

"So its seems to be our turn" Tokoyami said

"Yeah" Momo said walking away

"Hey, good luck" Izuku said

"Thanks" Momo smiled as she walked off.

"Izuku's got a girlfriend, Izuku's got a girlfriend, Izuku's got a girlfriend, Izuku's got a girlfriend" Kirishima taunted

"Shut up" Izuku said

* * *

"ROUND SIX MOMO YAOYOROZU VS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI, BEGIN!" Midnight shouted causing the fight to begin with Momo creating a shield to counter Dark Shadow's impacts against her, but barely as she was forced back thanks to the shadow out of her classmate. Momo then created a pole and tried to swipe at Dark Shadow; who dodged the swings while hitting Momo back a bit. She growled and ran forward and held her shield up just in time to block the attack from Dark Shadow, who struggled against the shield, Momo then waited until Dark Shadow recoiled and flew back in and knocked Momo on her backside.

"RING OUT! WINNER FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" Midnight said

"Huh, what?" Momo asked only to see her hand outside the ring, he spirits dropped

"It was a good fight" Tokoyami bowed

"Thank you" she said as she was helped up

* * *

"So how are things with the tournament doing?" Aquaman said

"Last I heard, Izuku has advanced to the next round of the tournament" Oceania said as she swam up to the King of Atlantis

"Good to hear" Aquaman said

"May I ask, why you asked to get the latest information instead of Councillor Vulko?" the mermaid asked

"He is looking into something for me" Aquaman said

"Does it have to do with that?" Oceania asked looking at the sub nervously

"Yes it does, in fact this is the third break I've taken from the summit since it showed up" Aquaman said

"That must be a potential threat if you keep taking breaks from the summit to check on this thing and see how the tournament is doing" Oceania said

"Yeah it is" Aquaman said

"I could talk to my king about delaying the summit until that is dealt with" Oceania said

"It's okay young one, and thank you for the information" Aquaman said

"You're welcome your Majesty" Oceania said swimming off.

* * *

"A tie, I didn't think that would be possible" Cassie said

"Well, it was two fighters with similar quirks" Izuku said "But I'm more worried about this next fight"

"Bakugo vs Uraraka. Someone could get seriously hurt" Tokoyami said

"Plus it is Bakugo, so who knows if he'll hold back" Cassie said as the two entered the ring

"ROUND EIGHT: OCHACO URARAKA VS KATSUKI BAKUGO, BEGIN!" Midnight shouted before the two stood there, Uraraka charged head long at Bakugo, only to have Bakugo shoot an explosion at her, making her spin to dodge while throwing her uniform shirt at Bakugo to blind the explosion user, which didn't work for long as Bakugo ripped the shirt off of his face while blowing it up as he ran at Uraraka, who blocked an attack from the right. Bakugo smirked before swinging a left punch at her stomach

"Come on round face, didn't you think I took from that time Deku beat me and used it myself.

"Possibly" Uraraka grunted before swiping at Bakugo, who jumped back avoiding the swipe

"Don't think that will work" Bakugo snapped releasing more and more explosions around the arena

"What is she doing?" Izuku asked himself, but it was revealed when he looked up. Bakugo was smirking while panting

"You actually made me tired" Bakugo laughed before he noticed various shadows on the floor. Looking up he saw all of the debris floating in the air

"RELEASE!" Uraraka said making the floating stones rain down on Bakugo like small meteors. Bakugo looked calmly up at the stones and held his hand up before creating a large explosion destroying them all. Uraraka used this time to rush in and slap Bakugou's back making him float. Acting quickly Bakugo grabbed Uraraka's hands and brought them together so he could swing a kick into her stomach winding her and making him land on the ground, he noticed Uraraka was running on fumes, so he grabbed her arm and judo flipped her out of the ring

"RING OUT WINNER Katsuki Bakugo" Midnight shouted.

* * *

Upon hearing she lost Uraraka put an arm over her eyes and started to cry

"Hey now, come on" Bakugo said helping her onto her feet while slinging an arm over his shoulder "This isn't the time for tears"

"Why not?" Uraraka asked sadly

"Because you pushed me to the limit today, and like I said I've been learning a few thing from Deku, one of which is being a better person" Bakugo said as Uraraka sniffled "That was a good fight, you show some good ideas, but they just didn't work because they were telegraphed"

"Telegraphed?" Uraraka asked

"I could see them coming before hand" Bakugo explained

"Oh" Uraraka said

"Come on, let's get you patched up" Bakugo said

* * *

"That was a good fight, but something tells me I need to be on my A-Game, since Todoroki is bringing his" Izuku said as he walked down the hall to the ready room when he saw Endeavour walking towards him

"So you're the son of Aquman huh, you don't look like much. My Shoto will beat you and then he will be on his way to the best:" Endeavour said smirking

"Too bad, he's not going to win, and if he does; then it won't be easy" Izuku said

"That's what you think" Endeavour said as he stalked off. "Oh by the way"

"What?" Izuku asked

"I want to check something" he said holding a flaming spear in his hands as he reared back to throw the spear

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was t** **he first round of the tournament fights and I changed the ones I showed up a bit to make them different from the actual show for various reasons, probably to just make them feel different like how the Mei/Iida fight by showing what she was able to do with the Atlantis tech and the ending which was an actually ending besides a withdrawal plus it would be funny for that. Now I want to talk about the bit with Bakugo and Uraraka. No I did not write that to add a bit of ship teasing, no I did it to show how Bakugo has changed thanks to his friendship with Izuku. Also don't worry about Endeavour things will happen with him because of that move, oh don't worry unlike most low tier villains in media I'm not going to redeem him, well maybe but not in the way I usually do.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	16. Chapter 16

"I want to check something" he said holding a flaming spear in his hands as he reared back to throw the spear "Catch boy" he said about to throw the spear when a spear of water was pointed at his eyes

"Drop the flames and I'll let go of the water" Mera said

"Who are you suppose to be?" Endeavour asked

"I am Mera, the Queen of Atlantis, Practitioner of magic, and loving stepmother. And right now you just threatened my stepson which in turn would have started what could be called a minor war. Which you would have lost" Mera said

"Like I care" Endeavour said storming off "All I know is that your stepson is going to be a stepping stone for mine" he chuckled

"what an asshole" Izuku said "Can't we feed him to the Trench and just be done with him?"

"IZUKU! WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Mera said horrified

"Why not?" Izuku asked

"It would be cruel and unusual punishment to the Trench" Mera said

"But seriously, what is he's deal. Does he not like dad or something?" Izuku asked

"It's complicated, but he has tried various ways to beat All-Might and one of those way was a quirk marriage. The poor woman he married was treated as nothing as breeding stock; and the only one to have both parents quirks is your classmates. In a way I feel sorry for him since who his parents are, while in another way I'm not"

"Okay so Endeavour is his father, who is his mother?" Izuku asked making Mera sigh

"Well, you would learn eventually who it is" Mera said "But for now you need to get ready for the fight"

"Okay" Izuku said

* * *

"ITS TIME FOR THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE FIRST YEAR TOURNAMENT. ROUND 1 IS IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY VS SHOTO TODOROKI!" Present Mic shouted as the two teens walked out into the arena.

"Now we will see who is stronger" Todoroki said "And I will beat you only using my mother's quirk"

"And I will use the abilities given to me by my father" Izuku said

"BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Todoroki stomped the ground creating spikes of ice, Izuku rolled to the side and grabbed some ice and threw it at Todoroki before rolling along the floor and performed a popup attack making Todoroki stumble. Todoroki growled as he shot ice out at Izuku who took the attack, since he was able to withstand the pressure and chill of deep waters meaning Todoroki's ice was nothing but a cold breeze to him. Grabbing a couple more of the ice spikes Izuku used this as batons to smack Todoroki around the arena

"Give it up" Izuku shouted "Or at least fight me with everything you HAVE!" Izuku shouted as he gripped the ice so hard it broke. Todoroki put his hand up to conjure more ice when Izuku threw the shards of broken ice at him, embedding them in his hand. Wincing at the pain, Todoroki pulled the ice out and threw them to the ground. Gripping his hand Todoroki quickly fumed as a flicker of flames shot out of his other hand.

"Keep it together" Todoroki said

"Come on then, you feeling weak. You're only using half of your power" Izuku taunted

"You want my full power, fine I'll give it to you" Todoroki setting his hand ablaze. Up in the stands Endeavour was ecstatic at the fact Todoroki was using his fire quirk, while Mera looked on nervously

"Finally" Izuku said as he clutched his fist. "Let's do this"

* * *

Todoroki shot a stream of flames at Izuku, who jumped and rolled to get around him, once Todoroki stopped he covered his fist in flames and threw a punch at Izuku, who blocked it but got a slight burn on his arm, he knew what he had to do.

"So you finally have unlocked your full power, a power which is not he's but yours!" Izuku said "So use it like it is originally yours and not one given to by someone else" Izuku said

"Like you know what's that like" Todoroki said

"I know that one's quirk is their own, despite who gave it to them" Izuku said

"SHUT UP!" Todoroki snapped releasing a massive fireball which created an explosion

* * *

"Are you okay?" the bodyguard asked looking around, only to hear choking "YOUR HIGHNESS!" he said as he pulled out a bottle of water, giving it to Mera who drank it quickly

"He dried the air by superheating it" Mera said

"If the air is that hot up here, that means" the bodyguard said

"No" Mera feared as she looked down to see Izuku on his knees

"We have to help him" The bodyguard said

"No we can't, not now" Mera said

* * *

Todoroki was still standing thanks to his ice abilities. He could feel the superheated air. He noticed that Midnight was struggle to stay up right, even ripping hr costume's sleeves off. He looked around for his opponent, only to hear gasping. Turning to the noise it was only then that Todoroki had found Izuku gasping for air

"Help" Izuku barley said

"Why should I?" Todoroki said "I could end this match right now, in fact I will" he said covering Izuku in a small glacier of ice while absorbing some of the ambient heat in the air cooling it down "There that should cool you off" he said before looking at Midnight, who while still feeling the lingering heat in the air was about to nod when she saw something, this thing cause Todoroki to turn around just in time to see Izuku break out of the ice surrounding him, Todoroki when wide eyes out of shock, before it became anger.

"Thanks for that, I needed it" Izuku said biting into a large shard of ice, crunching it up and swallowing it before throwing the uneaten half away

"That's not possible" Todoroki growled

"My body is built to handle the coldest parts of the ocean, you think a bit of ice will stop me, plus you basically covered me in solidified water dumbass" Izuku said as he stretched. "Now allow me to return the favour" Izuku said making a staff out of the ice and started to spin it making a circle of water appear, which he then used to fling Todoroki towards out of bound, which was prevented by Todoroki creating an ice barrier. Looking up, Todoroki went wide eyed as he saw Izuku in front of him "Now to quote my second favourite hero: SMASH!" he shouted punching Todoroki through the ice barrier and out of bonds.

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT! IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY!" Midnight shouted as Izuku collapsed onto one knee and raised his fist to the sky before collapsing "Okay, now we will take a twenty minute break for Arena repair...that's going to be fun"

* * *

"IZUKU!" Momo shouted as she burst into the changing, only to stop and blush when she saw Izuku without a shirt on, Momo blushed while giving him a quick once over

"Fair's fair I guess" Izuku said grabbing an orange sleeveless shirt with teal along the shoulders. "You enjoy the view?"

"Um, yes I did" Momo said "but more importantly, are you okay?"

"I am, just some minor burns on my arms" izuku said showing Momo his arms

"I'll get some bandages" Momo said

"Don't worry, that box on the table has some in it" Izuku said as Momo opened the tin and saw that there was water in the box, taking out the bandages, she noticed that they were actually seaweed

"Seaweed?" Momo asked

"Yeah, they actually help out natural healing" Izuku said as Momo shrugged and started to wrap the seaweed around his forearms and then pulled on a pair of leather bracers over top of them to keep the wrappings in place. "Thank you" he said kissing her cheek

"You're welcome" she said smiling softly as the pair left the ready room

* * *

"There you are" Mina said happily

"Good job out there" Kirishima said

"Thanks you guys, so who's up to fight next?" Izuku said

"Cassie and Iida" Uraraka said

"How are you feeling?" Izuku asked

"I'm better now thank you" Uraraka smiled

"that's good to hear, but how do think this match is going to go down?" Izuku asked

"Not sure" Kirishima shrugged

* * *

"OKAY QUARTER FINAL 2: CASSIE SANDSMARK VS TENYA IIDA, READY BEGIN!" Midnight shouted

"Sorry cowboy" Cassie said as she flew at Iida, who dodged her "But I'm dealt with Speedster before"

"So I've heard" Iida said as he ran back at Cassie, who threw her arm up at neck level making Iida fly up into the air before crash into the arena floor. He got up, only for Cassie to smack her bracelets together knocking Iida out.

"Iida?" she asked nudging him with her foot "Iida?" she asked louder softly kicking her opponent "Um...Medic"

"WINNER VIA QUICK KNOCKOUT: CASSIE SANDSMARK" Midnight shouted

"That was over quickly" All-Might said from the stands

* * *

"Oh great, I'm up next" Mina said

"You'll do great honey" Kirishima said kissing her cheek as she walked down into the arena. Tokoyami walked over to the other side and bowed

"QUARTER FINAL 3: MINA ASHIDO VS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI, BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Mina gathered acid in her hands before throwing it at Tokoyami, who had Dark Shadow avoid them before knocking Mina back a bit before she threw some more acid, only to be tied up by Dark Shadow

"Had enough yet?" Tokoyami asked

"Not even close" Mina said before splashing the sentient shadow with acid, only to be flung away when the shadow recoiled

"RING OUT WINNER FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" Midnight said

"Drats" Mina said huffing while crossing her arms

* * *

"That majorly sucks" Kirishima said "But it's my turn now" he said

"Good luck man" Kaminari said

"Thanks bro" Kirishima said fist bumping his friend

"Hey 1-A" a certain asshole cried

"Monoma, you better put your head over the other side of that divider, otherwise I will find a way to make sure the snort of a shark will be firmly lodged up your ass the next time you take a shit" Izuku said making Monoma pale before backing down

"Hey, can you actually do that?" Kendo asked

"Don't know, but I would like to see if I can" Izuku chuckled.

* * *

"QUARTER FINAL 4: EIJIRO KIRISHIMA VS KATSUKI BAKUGO! BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Kirishima guarded his right side from Bakugo's opening move, only to feel a kick to the left.

"Thank Deku for that move" Bakugo smirked before he created an explosion in Kirishima's face. Luckily Kirishima used his quirk to toughen up his skin, once the explosion clear Kirishima held his hand out like a knife and hardened it turning it into a sharp blade, allowing him to swipe at Bakugo, who jumped back barely avoiding Kirishima's strike, the attack scratched Bakugo cheek making the blonde growl. So he slowly exhaled and inhaled

"TIME TO DIE SPIKE HEAD!" Bakugo shouted as he rushed over to his friend and started to unleash explosion after explosion before Kirishima was barely standing. Smiling Kirishima just fell backward

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT: KATSUKI BAKUGO!" Midnight declared as Bakugo helped Kirishim get to a medical stretcher

"One step closer, one step closer to facing you and beating you Deku" Bakugo smirked as Izuku who nodded back.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I never thought I would be posting again this soon. But this is something big since half of this chapter is basically the Deku vs Todoroki fight before making the other half being the quicker fights with some humour and a nice bit of fanservice for Momo. Now I know I didn't have anything about the Summits of the Seven Seas but I couldn't think of anything to have him to do that would fit in the story/ set up more for the war. But he will show up again soon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you up on the reefside**


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, so this it we have two more round of the tournament rounds" Izuku said

"So who is the fighters?" Uraraka asked

"Me, Izuku, Bakugo and Tokoyami" Cassie said

"And the match ups are?" Momo asked

"We're about to find out" Izuku said

"Alright then" Tokoyami said

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE ROUNDS FOR THE SEMI-FINALS WILL BE DECIDED NOW!" Midnight shouted as the four fighters were scrambled up before they were paired up before they were revealed

"That's going to be interesting" Momo said

"Yeah it will be." Izuku thought

"OKAY FIRST SEMI FINAL IS IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY VS FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI! BEGIN!" Midnight said as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow rushed forward, Izuku stood his ground as Dark Shadow rammed into him, making him skid back a bit. Acting quickly Izuku restrained Dark Shadow who was struggling, looking up Izuku saw Tokoyami was above him, smirking Izuku jumped out of the way just in time for Dark Shadow to smack into Tokoyami making them tumbled on the floor. Izuku then stood up just in time to see Dark Shadow coming at him, Izuku timed it so he dodged out of the way making it easier for him to run at Tokoyami, who quickly withdrew Dark Shadow to block Izuku's punch which hurt Dark Shadow a bit. Tokoyami growled before he ran at Izuku himself, hoping to slide pass him and trip him up with Dark Shadow, once Izuku tasted the floor the quarter Atlantean growl

"Cheap shot" Izuku said as he jumped back up and rolled his shoulders

"But it worked" Tomoyami smirked before he had Dark Shadow attacked again, But Izuku thought about it and jumped back each attack of Dark Shadow, leading him around the arena until he was in line with Tokoyami

"Nice try" Tokoyami said smirking as Izuku rolled to the side as Dark Shadow shot past him. Izuku then smacked Dark Shadow into the ground making Tokoyami fly around the arena and into Dark Shadow. Izuku simply got up, reared his leg back and not so gently booted Tokoyami in the backside out of the ring

"RING OUT WINNER IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY!" Midnight shouted

"How humiliating" Tokoyami muttered

"IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY IS THROUGH TO THE GRAND FINAL OF THE TOURNAMENT" Midnight said

"No way" Cassie said

* * *

"Good work out there Izuku" Iida said

"Thanks Iida it was nothing" Izuku said

"Don't sell yourself too short Midoriya' Iida said

"No I mean it was probably my easiest fight so far, and my next one; well that remains to be seen how difficult it will be" Izuku said looking as the match up was announced as Iida's phone rang

"Hello mother, how are you doing...what, what do you mean, is he okay, the hospital, which one I'll head over now, it's okay I'm finished for the day" Iida said

'What could have happened?' Izuku thought

"It seems my brother was badly injured while facing down a new villain" Iida said

"Go, I'll cover for you with the teachers" Izuku said

"Thank you my friend" Iida said as he took off

"Everything okay with him?" Cassie asked

"No he's brother was attacked" Izuku said

"Do they know who did it?" Cassie asked

"A new villain that's just shown up recently" Izuku said

"Do you know which one?" Cassie asked

"No, I don't. Anyway good luck and watch out the moment Kacchan thinks he's losing he'll get anger then usual" Izuku advised

"I'll take that into consideration" Cassie said

* * *

"THE NEXT SEMI FINAL WILL BE CASSIE SANDSMARK VS KATSUKI BAKUGO READY BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as Cassie rushed over to Bakugo, ducking under the twin explosions right in front of her face, punching him in the stomach before rolling into a sweeping kick. Bakugo growled before blasting the floor to send him up into the air. Cassie frowned so she flew up to where Bakugo was, only to get blasted back into the arena by a surprise move. Bakugo landed and grabbed Cassie's gym top, which earned a flip over her shoulders and a kick in the ribs

"Watch the shirt" she said as she was going to bring her bracers together, only for Bakugo's hand to block them, shocking Cassie giving Bakugo enough time to blast Cassie back. "Asshole"

"So what are you going to do now?" Bakugo asked

"Why don't you come over here and find out" Cassie said

"Fine then" Bakugo said as he did an uppercut while using his explosive quirk. Smirking as the smoke cleared revealed that Cassie's top was damaged revealing her red lacy bra making her blush

"HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE SHIRT!" Cassie shouted charging at Bakugo, holding her arm out so it hit his throat making him hit the ground hard. Cassie looked behind her panting before brushing her hair back and then walked over to him and was about to punch him when his boot connected to her stomach giving him time to get up and land on his feet, turning around and put hsi hands out giving him a chance to blast Cassie. Only to have it be blocked by her bracelets. "Game over" Cassie said as she tapped her bracelets together making a small shockwave making Bakugo fly into the ground

"WINNER CASSIE SANDSMARK!" Midnight shouted happily

"Bitch" Bakugo grunted

"loser" Cassie smiled cheekily

* * *

"Oh great he's facing Cassie" the Bodyguard said

"It could be worse" Mera said

"How?" the bodyguard asked

"He could be facing down his best friend" a gruff voice said

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" Mera asked as her husband sat down

"I was getting sick of that summit, plus it was cancelled" Arthur said

"Why?" Mera asked

"A Collins class Submarine, the different advisors discuss it and decided to cancel the event until a later date" Arthur said

"I see" Mera said

"Well this will be an interesting matchup" a woman said

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked happily

"My niece is in the final round against you son, of course I would be here, but I'm here for another reason" Diana said

"Which is?" Arthur asked

"Members of the Gotham Rogues were attacked by our current targets" Diana said

"How bad?" Arthur asked

"One of them is in life threatening condition. But also advance robotics were found on site, these were handed over to Dr Silas Stone who is currently in the Hosu STAR Labs facility with the victim" Diana said

"I see" Arthur said

* * *

"So you ready about this" Cassie asked as she jumped on the spot

"Depends, ready to lose?" Izuku said

"Try not to get too cocky" Cassie said

"ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND, WHERE THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL TAKE THE ENTIRE TOURNAMENT! SO LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE AS ITS IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY VS CASSIE SANDSMARK!" Present Mic shouted from the announcer's booth

"Now I know it shouldn't be said, but I want a nice clean fight, okay which means no going for the clothes on purpose, no underhanded attacks, no hair pulling, no biting, and have fun" Midnight said

"You got" the two said

"NOW BEGIN!" Midnight said as the two fighter jumped at each other, Cassie throwing a punch, which Izuku dived to the side before launching a kick into Cassie's side making the two land roughly on the arena. Cassie got up first and rushed at Izuku, who barley recovered and was forced to dodge to the side, only to get back up and throw a fist into Cassie face making her wobble a fair bit.

"Oh it's on" Cassie said as she adopted a boxer's stance. Izuku dropped into an Atlantean fighting stance. The two teenagers started to close in before using their respective fighting styles to knock each other around the arena, the occasional throw was added in by Izuku who received sweeps for his trouble. Cassie jumped into the air and flipped holding her foot out for a hammer kick, which Izuku quickly caught and slammed her into the ground. Being winded Cassie stood up and held her side. Izuku gave off a cheeky smirk

"Come on then" Izuku said as he acted with a flash step styled move to get in close and delivered a series of quick punched and a kick making Cassie recoil.

"Is that all you got?" Cassie asked performing a high jump kick and an elbow to the stomach knocking him back a bit, then she went in with a low sweep which chained into an uppercut. Izuku stumbled back wiping a small amount blood of his face. Smirking he gripped his hands again rushing in to attack Cassie, who blocked the attacks with her arms. Izuku knew what she was trying to do; so he eased off a bit and waited for the moment Cassie went for a signature move. Upon smashing her bracelets together Cassie launched Izuku into the air, only then used it to his advantage. Cassie realised her error too late as Izuku was spinning in the air until he was close to her and brought his foot down on her shoulder

"TIDAL BREAKER!" he shouted as she went down. It was revealed she was on the ground in a small crater, she groned as she just laid there

"Shit, I yield" Cassie said before the crowd exploded

"WINNER BY KNOCKOUT IZUKU MIDORIYA-CURRY!" Present Mic shouted as Izuku just punched the sky.

"MY MAN!" was heard from somewhere in the crowd as confetti and cheers rained down.

* * *

"Wow that was crazy" Izuku said

"No kidding" Cassie said

"You did well out there" Tokoyami said

"I agree" Cassie said as All-Might landed in front of them.

"Fumikage Tokoyami, you tried your best out there, however you still have a lot to learn" All-Might said hanging a bronze medal around his neck, before he turned to Cassie "Cassandra Sandsmark, even though you have only been with us a week, you have shown that you have what it takes to be a hero, however only relaying on one move can and will get you into trouble, so I recommend trying to use and make your own set of moves" All-Might said

"You got it sir" Cassie smiled as the silver medal was placed around her neck. Then it was Izuku's turn

"Izuku Midoriya-Curry, you have shown a multitude of skills out there today, courage, adaptability, leadership, tactical thinking, determination and honesty. I think that no matter what path you choose, hero or king you will be great at whatever you choose. As you teacher, I am proud of you" All-Might said giving Izuku his gold medal

"Thank you All-Might" Izuku said smiling as he bowed

"YOUR TOP THREE FIRST YEARS! LET'S GIVE THEM A ROUDN OF APPLAUSE AND A HEARTY" All Might started

" **PLUS ULTRA!"** everyone cheered, making Izuku embarrassed, only to be knocked out by a simple peck on the cheek from Cassie

"Mustn't be use to being kissed by a pretty girl" Cassie smiled

"This is going to be an interesting year" All-Might shook his head making Midnight giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere Vulko was walking on a moonlit beach

"So you're the one who's asked for me" a man asked

"I am" Vulko said

"So what do you require of me?" the man asked

"I've heard rumours of you taking a contract to kill my king's son" Vulko said

"Yeah, 5 million dollars" the man said

"Then I wish to hire you to protect the king's son" Vulko said throwing him a sack of coins

"Gold coins?" the man asked

"That is Spanish gold, just one of those gold coin went for $225,000"

"You're joking?" the man asked

"I'm not, and there is 22.5 million dollars in that sack" Vulko said

"22.5 million dollars, that is nearly 5 times as much I'm being paid to kill him, so you have my attention, and my services" the man said as he taped a black and orange helmet like mask.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and not to mention that was the end of the UA Festival arc while setting up the next the arc which is the Hosu Attack arc where a couple of DC characters will be showing up, and yes that guy at the end was Deathstroke, big surprise I'm using Deathstroke in a DC comics based fanfic...what I like Deathstroke! So that will be fun when him and Stain clash. Not to mention something I've been saving for Endeavour, seriously its about time I did something to that guy for what he did in canon. And I know what the manga has started with a redemption arc for him, NOT FROM HIM HEHEHEHEHEHEH**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been five days since Izuku won the UA Sports Festival tournament first year division meaning he had four days of rest while being able to watch the second and thirds year before the mandatory two day break for each student meaning that all students get four days off during the festival no matter what year level they were in, and another thing that happened was that the rate they were recognised had increased as well. But at the moment Izuku was walking in the rain, he didn't bring an umbrella since being a quarter Atlantean met he couldn't be affected by either the water of the rain, so he had a special set of rain clothes which included the orange sleeveless shirt with green stripes on the shoulders, he also wore black pants as well

"Come on Midoriya we'll be late for class!" Iida said

"But we're five minutes early" Izuku said running besides his friend

"As students of UA, we must strive to be ten minutes early" Iida said

"You are a strange one Iida" Izuku said as he went to change into his dry uniform "Hey about your brother"

"It's alright, he's alive and that's all that matters at the moment" Iida said

"Just make sure that you don't you go looking for revenge" Izuku said as he walked off. "I have a bad feeling about this"

* * *

"Alright settle down" Aizawa said making the class settle down "Good now I know that we just had the festival, but that doesn't mean we can slack off" Aizawa said "So that is why today we have a lesson on heroic informatics"

'Oh crap' the students groaned

'What is it going to be, heroic law or ethics?' Kirishima mentally asked

'Don't let it be a pop quiz' Kaminari begged

"Today" Aizawa started

"You'll be picking your super hero code names" Midnight announced making Aizawa glare at her "Oh quit being a sourpuss" Midnight said

"Anyway, picking a code name in important since it will be used while you are doing hero work. Now these codenames will also be worked into Pro Hero draft picks. Usually students in their first year don't have to worry about them, but since your class is special offers have been extended to you as well, which means heroes are investing in your potential as heroes. Any offers can be rescinded if they lose interest in you before you graduate" Aizawa said

"So we still have to prove what we can do after we are recruited?" Hagakure asked

"Very much so" Midnight said

"Now where are the totals for those who got offers" Aizawa said revealing the amount of offers. The leaders were Izuku, Cassie, Todoroki, Bakugo, Iida, Kirishima, Urakaka and Yaoyorozu

"As you can see the top offers have more of a selection then those at the bottom"

"People want us" Uraraka said shaking Iida

"Izuku got the most, that's surprising along with Cassie" Jiro said

"What about the real star moi?" Aoyama said

"You didn't even place top eight" Cassie said

"That's amazing you're probably proud" Momo said

"Most of them are probably because of my father, but I'm surprised about Midoriya" Todoroki said

"How do I have that many?" Izuku asked

"I AGREE!" Bakugo said

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros, got it?" Aizawa asked

"Even those of you who didn't get any offers can still intern, which is good since you have combat experience against Black Manta and the Dark Reef, but they aren't the only ones out there who are organising villains into groups" Midnight said "So it will do you all some good to see how pro heroes work up close and personal in the field"

"And for that we need hero names" Sato said

"Indeed" Midnight said

"Now these code names could be temporary, so take them seriously"

"Or you'll be given hell for them, now some of them can stick for the rest of your life, but be careful otherwise you'll be stuck with something inappropriate for the rest of your life" Midnight said

"She has a point, now as to why Midnight is here, she'll have final approval of your choices since it isn't my forte" Aizawa said

"You were given yours by Present Mic" Midnight said

"And I don't think I can reveal where you got yours from" Aizawa said slipping into his sleeping bag. "A code name helps reinforces your image while showing what kind of hero you want to be, take All-Might for example"

'All Might huh' Izuku thought 'I need a codename that embodies the sort of hero I want to be' he mused as he remembered something from his time in Atlantis

* * *

"Who are they mama?" a young Izuku pointing at a statue of a group of warriors

"Those are the Sea Knights, brave warriors who defended Atlantis from any harm that came from either the surface or the deeper seas. It is them who we have to thank for the home we currently have" Mera said holding onto his hand

"Can I be one of them?" Izuku asked making Mera laugh

"If you want to be, then I don't see why not" Mera said  
"YAY!" Izuku cheered

"Prince Dehku, the Sea Knight!" Mera said

"A Sea Knight, that's pretty cool" Aquaman said swimming over

"You think I can do it?" Izuku asked

"If you work hard, you can be anything you want to be" Aquaman said placing Izuku on his shoulder "I guarantee it' he smiled.

* * *

"Okay, so who's first to share?" Midnight asked

'WHAT, we're presenting these!' Kirishima blanched

'Who has the balls to go first?' Sero asked as Aoyama walked up to the stage

"Hold your breath, I am the Shining hero, I cannot stop Twinkling" Aoyama said "You can't deny my sparkle"

'Um delusional much?' Cassie asked

"it will better like this, take out the 'I' and shorten the cannot to can't" Midnight said

"Stunning madam" Aoyama said as he took his name card and sat down

'She like that one?' the class thought

"Plus are you seriously French, or just putting on an accent?" Cassie said

"Next?" Midnight said

"I'll next, my code name is Alien Queen!" Mina excitedly said

"What, like that movie creature with the acidic blood, Nope try again" Midnight said

"Dang it" Mina said cutely

'That one wasn't okay. So since the first two were so weird, I have to think of something clever now' the class though

* * *

"Ribbit, I think I have one" Tsui said "Can I come on up next?"

"Come on up then" Midnight said

"I've been saving this one since middle school, The rainy season hero Froppy" Tsui said

"That's delightful, it makes you sound approachable, what a good example of a name everyone will love" Midnight said making the class cheer 'Froppy, Froppy, Froppy'

"He's mine, the Sturdy Hero my name is Red Riot!" Kirishima said going next

"Red Riot huh? That wouldn't be a homage to the chivalrous Crimson Riot would it?" Midnight asked

"Yeah, it is since he's my hero, even though he may be a bit old school" Kirishima said

"If you are bearing the name of someone you admire, you have that much more to live up too"

"I accept the challenge" Kirishima said

* * *

"What should I choose for a name?" Kaminari asked

"What about Jamming-yay?" his crush said

"Oh, you mean like that guy Hemmingway who wrote the novel A Farewell to Arms right?" Kaminari asked

"Nope, it's because since you're so powerful you're always jamming your brain" Jiro laughed as she got out

"COME ON JIRO QUIT SCREWING WITH ME!" he shouted

"The Hearing hero, I'm Earphone Jack" Jiro said

"Now that's a good one" Midnight said

"I'm the Tentacle hero, Tentacole" Shoji said

"Oh I like what you're doing with that, a nice portmanteau picturing how he got his name from Tentacle+Octopus (Tako)

"I'm the Taping hero Cellophane" Sero said

"That's on the nose, good work" Midnight said

"The Martial Arts Hero Tailman" Ojiro said

"No surprise with that one I guess" Midnight said

"I'm the Sweets hero: Sugarman" Sato said

"Perfect" Midnight smiled

"Acidic Hero: Pinky!" Mina shouted

"Make those looks work for you girl" Midnight cheered

"The stungun hero: CHARGEBOLT!" Kaminari cheered

"Makes me all tingly" Midnight smiled

"The stealth hero: Invisible Girl!" Tooru said

"That really suits you" Midnight said "So who's next?"

"I hope I can live up to this name: The Everything hero: Creaty" Momo said

"Creative" Midnight said

"Shoto" Todoroki said "For now anyway" Todoroki said

"You're own name huh okay if your sure" Midnight said

"Jet Black hero: Tsukiyomi" Tokoyami said

"Ah, god of the night" Midnight said a bit to excitedly

"Why not, I'm the Amazon Wonder Girl!" Cassie said

"How wondrous" Mdinight said before Koda held up a sign which said: Petting hero Anima "Yep, all about it"

"King explosion murder" Bakugo said making Izuku facepalm

"That one is a little too violent, back to the naming board with that one" Midnight said making Bakugo grumble as he took his seat while Uraraka got up

"This is the name I thought of, Uravity" she said nervously

"What a lovely name" Midnight said before looking at the clock "Choosing names is going swimmingly, the only ones left are Bakugo who needs to think about his, Iida and Midoriya as well" Midnight said as Iida was thinking about his brother

* * *

 _"Tenya, I didn't want to say this yesterday, but I can't feel my legs, they've become useless" Tenshi said_

 _"What no way" Iida gasped_

 _"Yeah, the hero Ingenium is finished that is why I want you to take up the name Ingenium" Tenhsi said_

 _"No, you have too many people to save and inspire for this to be true" Iida said_

 _"Well, then you will have to do that for me" Tenshi said before "I'm sorry that's just the way things are" he added before falling asleep._ Iida started to write Ingenium before he erased it and wrote down his own named

"You're using your real name too, okay Midoriya your turn" Midnight said

"Sure" Izuku said as he showed his name off "This is my code name, The Noble hero: AQUA-KNIGHT!" Izuku said

"A noble name, but I have to ask, I understand that the Aqua comes from your father, but where does the knight come from?" Midnight said

"And old Atlantean legend about the Sea-Knights a group of warriors that protected Atlantis and when I was a kid I wanted to be something like them" Izuku said

"Very interesting, now Bakugo you turn again"

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" Bakugo said

"That's basically the same thing" Midnight dead panned

"FINE...What about this?" Bakugo said writing something down "Napalm"

"Napalm...huh I didn't think you would use a pun for a name. But I guess it will do for now" Midnight said

* * *

"Now that you have your code names we can go back to your internships, they will last one week as for who you are working for those with offers on the board will have to pick from that list, everyone else will have a different list. You all have a lot to think about as there are 40 across the country that have agreed to have you as interns for them. Each agency as a different speciality that they have chosen to focus on, keep that in mind when your choice

"Imagine you were 13, you would want to choose a place that has a rescue focus, understand?" Midnight asked after stretching

"Think carefully before choosing" Aizawa said

* * *

"So who should I go with?" Izuku asked

"Well most of the offers you have are either aquatic focused or combat focused. So what are you going to pick" Cassie said walking next to him

"I'm not sure, what about you?" Izuku asked noticing that Cassie had paused "What is it?"

"Check your 52nd choice" Cassie said

"Okay, 52, 52, 52 ah here it is...are you kidding me, he's offered to take me as an intern" Izuku said

"Me too, so what do you say?" Cassie asked

"I say we should do it" Izuku smiled

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to the start of the Hero Killer/Intern arc where we will have some more DC Characters showing up, but most of this chapter is an adaption of the code name selection with a change on Izuku's end, because since I gave him armour I gave him the name of Aqua-knight since I though that would fit him since he will be acting as a sort of knight like hero on top of being a noble prince plus I wanted to show where he got the idea for the name from with that flashback with Mera and a young Izuku which I hope made you guys smile**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	19. Chapter 19

"So how does this guy know about us?" Izuku asked

"I have no idea, I didn't even think he was over here" Cassie said as the pair was nearing where they would meet the man running their internship, the pair was dressed in their uniforms and carrying their hero costumes.

"So where is he based?" Izuku asked

"Gotham city, but I seriously thought you would have gone with your dad" Cassie said

"Well, I was curious about this guy since he has no speciality listed" Izuku said

"He has multiple specialities including stealth, espionage, investigation, tactical analysis, forensics and acrobatics" Cassie said

"Next question is how did this guy find out about us?" Izuku asked

"Simple, I watched you" a voice said making the two turn to see who spoke

* * *

Standing there in the middle of the park was a young man wearing a type of black Tactical armour with a blue bird insignia emblazoned on his chest, on his back sticking over his shoulders were two sticks. Izuku was flabbergast as to who was in front of him, none other than the dark squire Nightwing

"About time" Cassie said

"yeah well, I was waiting ten minutes" Nightwing said as he walked over "Anyway, hey I'm Nightwing and I'll be your observer while on this internship. Now before we start any questions?"

"Of course" Izuku said

"Good, they will be answered once we get to our headquarters" Nightwing said

"You have one of those here?" Cassie asked

"Yep, but for now we have to hit the road" Nightwing said as a vehicle which looked like a mix of a Hummer and an Aventador rolled up

"That's your car, you seriously have one of those as your car?" Cassie asked shocked

"Yep" Nightwing asked

"What is that?" Izuku asked

"That would be a Wayne Industries Experimental Bridging Vehicle dubbed the Tumbler, it's not my actual ride. I'm just borrowing it" Nightwing said

"You're borrowing this?" Cassie asked

"Yep" Nightwing said as he drove through the streets

"So where are we headed anyway, I don't know of any agencies out this way" Izuku said

"Really, not even that one?" Nightwing asked

"Isn't that?" Izuku asked

"Yep, Batman Incorporated or rather the Japanese branch, the main headquarters is in Gotham City and it run alongside Wayne Enterprises" Nightwing said as they used a subterranean like entrance.

"So what are we here to do?" Cassie asked as Nightwing drove onto an elevator

"You'll be taught several advanced techniques for being a hero, especially with what might happen" Nightwing said

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked

"Not here...Being Teenagers I can take it you guys like junk food" Nightwing said

* * *

"Now that we're having a big, big lunch can you tell us what's going on?" Cassie asked as she ripped into a hamburger

"Okay, I know I shouldn't but since you're related to members who are in the know about this, but a war is brewing" Nightwing said

"What kind of war?" Izuku asked

"A war of two worlds, one where you and your father are the keys to stopping it" Nightwing said

"A war against the surface?" Izuku asked

"Yes, but that's not all. There is also rumours of various organisations of villains appearing. Now the league is unsure of this at this point, but they may be helping to start the war with whoever is planning it." Nightwing explained

"Who is planning it?" Cassie asked

"Someone who was using the title of Ocean Master, only now he calls himself Sea King" Nightwing said jolting something in Izuku's memory

 _"I don't know, but I discovered something even more frightening" Mei said "I believe I've seen what this new Ocean Master looks like"_

"I need to talk to someone" Izuku said

"Who?" Nightwing said

"Mei" Izuku said

"Mei, why...oh" Cassie said realising

"What, what is it?" Nightwing asked

"A friend of ours has been working with the recovered helmet of Black manta, now she believes that she has seen an image of this 'Ocean Master' or rather 'Sea King' so we know who to look for in the future" Izuku said

"Okay, do you think you can get in contact with her?" Nightwing asked

"Yeah I think we could" Izuku said

"Good, we'll do that after training" Nightwing said

* * *

Momo sighed as she walked up to the place where she was going to do her internship

"You nervous?" a voice asked

"Oh Kendo, are you doing yours here as well?" Momo asked as the 1-B class president walked up to her

"Yeah, well she was one of my few offers" Kendo said

"I feel like we can learn a lot from her" Momo said looking skyward

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Kendo asked softly

"Yes I am, something just feels off to me" Momo said

"Yeah, like what?" Kendo asked

"I don't know. Just something in the air is feeling ominous" Momo said

"Okay, let's get through this week then we can work out those feelings" Kendo said

"Got it" Momo said as the pair walked inside

* * *

"Okay this will test your investigative and observation skills, I've hidden a couple of clues to a case from five years ago, I want you to find them and then bring them to me" Nightwing said

"Got it" the two said

"And there will be other hassles" Nightwing smirked

"Okay" the two said

"Alright, but first thing is first, I think you might want to change into your hero costumes"

"Oh right" they said heading off. Izuku quickly grabbed his costume and pulled it out, he noticed that the belt that was once silver was now gold instead.

"Nice look" Cassie said walking out wearing a red leather midriff top with Wonder Woman's insignia with matching pants, black boot that went to mid-shin with her signature bracelets

"Same to you" Izuku said as the two entered the training zone

"You have two hours, begin!" Nightwing said

* * *

"Okay what should we look for?" Cassie asked

"We need to find out what the case is about first" Izuku said

"Good idea' Cassie said "And I think I've found it"

"What are we are dealing with?" Izuku asked

"Robbery, jewellery store the take was 120,000 dollars" Cassie said

"American?" Izuku asked

"Australian, don't ask" Cassie asked "But it's a low amount for the amount he could have taken"

"Camera were taken down by some kind of blade" Izuku said but how is what I'm curious about since they were up high and in a circle" Izuku said

"No witnesses here either since the alarm was triggered in the early morning" Cassie said as she walked over to the cases that were smashed and looked at them

"What is it?" Izuku said

"These were smashed with a type of blade" Cassie said examining the shatter pattern

"Not a hammer?" Izuku asked

"No, which is weird" Cassie said

"Okay so a strong blade which can cut metal and shatter glass" Izuku said

"We need to find where it is" Cassie said

"Hold on, look here" Izuku said as he looked down at a foot print "I'm guessing a size 8 maybe 9" Izuku said

"Yeah and it's been etched out in dust. So that means we're dealing with someone who does manual labour" Cassie said

"So do you two know who it is yet?" Nightwing asked

"Not quite" Cassie said

"Okay, I'm going to give you guys a small break where you can ask me questions about the internship and the case" Nightwing said

* * *

"So what's the first question" Nightwing said

"How did you know about Izuku?" Cassie asked

"Simple, I watched him during the Sports festival" Nightwing said

"You were there, how and why?" Izuku asked

"I was Queen Mera's bodyguard" Nightwing said

"Seriously?" the two interns said

"Why, and trust when I say you have it in you to be a great hero; now next question" Nightwing said

"I've got one for the case you gave us, why was the money Australian currency?" Cassie asked

"Well what was stolen had Australian Opals in them" Nightwing said

"Okay since you say they have Australian Opals, that can only be one villain to my knowledge" Izuku said

"Which one?" Nightwing asked

"It has to be Captain Boomerang" Cassie said

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Nightwing asked

"The Opals and the currency" Cassie said

"Good choice, yeah it was Captain Boomerang" Nightwing said

"That means he used one of his boomerang to destroy the cameras and break the glass, and since he was Australian he knew how good a quality of opals were and went for the high grade ones which only went for 120K AUS" Izuku said

"Exactly" Nightwing said

"Okay so what's next?" Izuku asked

"I need you to get that data from your friend" Nightwing said

"Okay, she should be at UA High still" Izuku said

* * *

"Okay, this will just about do it" Mei said working on something when her phone rang "Hello"

"Hey Mei are you busy at the moment?" Izuku asked

"I can take a short break for a moment, so what's up?" Mei asked

"I was wondering if you can send me over that data" Izuku said

"Which data?" Mei asked

"The picture of the 'Ocean Master' from Black Manta's helmet"

"That will be a bit hard at the moment" Mei said

"Why?" Izuku asked

"Because of my internship" Mei said

"WHAT?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, they gave me an offer to do an internship like the hero course because of my work with Atlantean technology, so I'm interning here" Mei said

"Um...where?" Izuku asked

"Oh STAR Labs' Hosu facility" Mei said

"Seriously, Mei that's cool" Izuku said

"Anyway, I have to get back to my work talk to you later" Mei said "But I'll try and send that data over to you okay?"

* * *

"Okay then" Izuku said

"So did you get it?" Cassie asked

"No, she's at STAR Labs" Izuku said

"Interesting, so she must be at the Hosu facility" Cassie said "Which is in the next prefecture over"

"But there is also rumours of a Hero Killer" Izuku said

"Hero Killer?" Cassie said

"Yeah, apparently there is a serial killer who goes around targeting heroes, another thing is that no one knows why he is doing this" Izuku said

"Okay, good thing we're teamed up with Nightwing" Cassie said

"There's another thing, Iida's brother was targeted by the hero killer" Izuku said

"You don't think?" Cassie asked

"Yeah I do" Izuku said

* * *

"We may have a problem" Black Manta said as he was with Sea King at the Tomb of Thanatos

"And that is?" Sea King asked

"I believe that they have gained knowledge about you" Black Manta said

"And how did they get that information I wonder" Sea King said as he sat on the tomb itself

"My helmet has vital information about you and where I have been" Black Manta said

"I see, well it is unfortunate, but not unforeseen" Sea King said

"So what should we do?" Black Manta asked

"Where is this data now?" Sea King asked

"There were with a girl from UA's Support class, my informants have placed her in Hosu city" Black Manta said

"Then send out what we can including a certain killer to get her and the data" Sea King said

"Yes milord" Black Manta said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here now I wanted to get this chapter up last night but there was a blackout, so here it is now.**

 **Now we have the first of the DC Characters showing up: Nightwing who is taking the place of Gran Torino for Izuku's intern placement and he has probably my favourite Batmobile ever: The Tumbler! and of course I'm changing the setting of the Stain battle from a barren street to STAR Labs which will help with one of the characters I'm bringing in this arc who maybe one or two people might guess/know about, so next chapter will set the attack up so I can just go full out with it.**

 **Now the war is mentioned here and this might be the first time I've fully mentioned it where Izuku hear about it. Now he knows vaguely about it but this is the first time he has confirmation of it meaning he now has more pressure on his shoulders**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay we have to be quiet about doing this" Izuku said as Nightwing sat down with his back to his interns at the end of a room covered in blue metal plates

"This is going to be easy" Cassie said as she quietly walked towards Nightwing, only to hear a crackling noise underfoot "huh?" she asked

"Too loud" Nightwing said as a batarang shot out at Cassie who dodged it before going back to Izuku,

"You son of a- you've rigged it!" Cassie shouted

"No, not at all, what I've done to increase your stealth training is that I've hidden noise making materials under the tiles, Cassie you just stepped on bubble wrap" Nightwing smirked

"So how are we supposed to get to you and grab the tea you're drinking?" Izuku asked

"Trial and Error" Nightwing said resuming his position

"So what now?" Cassie asked

"Not sure, give me a second" Izuku said

* * *

Momo just sighed as she watched with Kendo as their mentor was doing her makeup

"She's a pro hero, she has been doing her makeup for half an hour now" Kendo said

"I'm sure she'll have something important to teach us" Momo said

"You're delusional" Kendo said

"You two are so cute" their mentor Uwabami said "That's why I chose you, because of your cuteness. Now as heroes we can have side jobs, like the teachers at UA, so I chose to be a model. Don't worry I'm still a hero but I've been booked up for modelling contracts, sorry about that."

"It's alright" Momo said

"Once I get a small break in my day I'll take you girls patrolling okay?" she asked

"Sure" Kendo said

* * *

"WHOA!" Cassie said

"Back to the start" Nightwing said

"Have you tried flying?" Izuku asked

"Not yet" Cassie said before she ascended into the sky, only to get shocked

"Oh yeah, no flying either" Nightwing chuckled

"Ass...hole" Cassie said as she floated, only to be shocked and landed. "So now what?"

"Cassie, do you think I can borrow your rope?" Izuku asked

"Sure" Cassie said handing over her rope to Izuku who had gotten an idea

* * *

"What do you want?" a figure asked as he was approached by Black Manta

"I want to make a deal with you" Black Manta said before a sword was placed in between the eyes on his replacement helmet.

"And why would I deal with you, I was already approached by someone and I'll tell you what I told them, no deal" he said

"Now, now, Stain what if I could help you end all hero activities?" Black Manta asked

"How would you be able to do that?" Stain asked looking at Black Manta seriously

"Well, I would give the location of a major dealer of heroic support gear, if you took that out then it would be a while until it would get back up in running, meaning that more and more hero would be using 'broken' gear and not have it repaired. Now they could go to other gear facilities, but with this major one down that would cause a backlog meaning that less and less heroes would be using gear meaning they would be easier to...dispose of, so do we have a deal?" Black manta asked making Stain smile

* * *

"Okay here I go" Izuku said as he wrapped the rope around something and made sure it was fixed tightly before he ran and jumped while pulling hard enough so he was standing on the wall and looked around at the path. Izuku started to trace out a path that he could see where some of the traps were. Cassie nodded and floated a couple of inches off the ground and followed the path. Izuku could see Nightwing who was listening to the sounds of the paths. Izuku then kicked off the wall and swung over to where Nightwing was, landing a few feet from him, so he tip toed over and slowly grabbed the cup of tea. Nightwing was none the wiser until Izuku put the cup down. Nightwing suddenly bolted into attention and tried to swing at Nightwing

"Sorry Izuku, Cassie back to the start" Nightwing said as he went to take a drink before he noticed the cup was lighter and looked inside to see that it was empty

"You said to make sure you can get the tea if we did get the cup" Izuku said

"Smart thinking on using the walls and drinking the tea, but if the enemy had poisoned it, then you would need the antidote leaves you at their mercy" Nightwing said "But since we've been doing this kind training for awhile, I guess we'll go on patrol"

"YES!" Cassie cheered

* * *

"Okay remember the reason why we patrol to do two things" Nightwing said "Care to take a guess at what they are?"

"The first reason we patrol to keep an eye out from villain attacks and to keep the public safe" Cassie said

"The second reason is to reassure that public and maintain our public image" Izuku said

"Correct" Nightwing said

"My kitten" a little girl said making the trio stop before Cassie floated up to get a white and grey kitten out of a tree before giving it back to the little girl "Thank you" she said

"You see that is why we patrol" Nightwing said

"I couldn't agree more" a voice said

"Best Jeanist?" Izuku asked seeing the third ranked hero

"And Bakugo...what happened to you?" Cassie snorted

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo shouted

"But seriously, you chose Best Jeanist and you got a pair of Jean and a nerd hairstyle" Cassie chuckled

"Anyway sorry for disrupting your patrol, I was just teaching my intern why we patrol" Jeanist said

"Same here" Nightwing said "Anyway, we have to finish our patrol before heading over to Hosu"

"Hosu, you say?" Jeanist said "don't tell me you're going after **him** "

"No, we're just going to get something from STAR Labs" Nightwing said

"I see" Jeanist said before he and Bakugo left

"Be careful Deku, you don't know what is waiting in Hosu" Bakugo said under his breath

* * *

"Okay, now this goes here, but what about this?" Mei asked

"Mei, Mei?" a voice asked as a doctor rounded the corner

"Oh Dr Stone is everything okay?" Mei asked

"Yes, just checking up on you" Stone said before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes before sighed

"How's your patient?" Mei asked

"Things are going well, but it's too soon to tell how well" Stone said

"I see, what about?" Mei asked

"I haven't seen him" Stone said

* * *

"There, that's the building where your prey is" Black Manta said as the two were hiding in an alley

"I see, and with this I cripple those who have strayed from the path?" Stain said

"Yes" Black Manta said before leaving "Now I will leave you to it, since my master doesn't want me to be caught"

"Very well, I have a job to do" Stain said

"STAIN!" a voice shouted

"A UA Student, here?" Black Manta said

"So who are you?" Iida asked

"I am no one, he is the one you want" Black Manta said "After all, didn't he cripple your brother?"

"Yes he did" Iida growled

"So who are you?" Stain asked

"I am the brother of the hero Ingenium, and thus I take up his name to make sure you pay for what you did to him" Iida declared

"Another foolish hero who has fallen from the path, I will teach you a lesson you won't forget" Stain said drawing his Nodachi and held it out with the tip pointing at Iida "Come Ingenium, it is time we have a little chat about how you have sold out on being a hero"

"Bring it" Iida shouted as he pulled on his helmet

* * *

"Okay saddle up" Nightwing said as he jumped into the Tumbler

"You get in the back" Cassie said throwing Izuku in the back

"HEY!" Izuku shouted

"You got shotgun last time" Cassie said

"Enough fighting kids, Izuku gets Shotgun on the way back" Nightwing said

"Got it" the two said

"So who was Jeanist talking about?" Cassie asked once they started driving

"There is a serial killer in Hosu who is targeting heroes, I don't know the exact kill count, but it is not a small one" Nightwing said

"What is he's motive?" Cassie asked

"I don't know, but some say it's because he calms that the heroes of this world are corrupt and have forgotten the path of the hero" Nightwing said

"Path of the hero?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, we can't decipher what he means by that, but we think he is a bit of an All-Might fanboy much like you Izuku, only he took that to the extremes and began murdering anyone who didn't fit that ideal" Nightwing said

"You're joking?" Cassie asked

"I wish I was, but truthfully I don't know" Nightwing said

* * *

Mei was heading for the entrance of the lab to call Izuku so she could get an estimated time for his arrival at STAR Labs as well as grabbing a drink from the vending machine when she thought she felt something was off so she slowing got to the vending machine and slipped her shield on, grabbing a bottle of water to charge the shield up before grabbing herself a bottle of tea to sip as she when back to the lab she was working on. Suddenly the sound of glass being smashed was heard, Mei turned around to see Iida being thrown through the glass window and rolled over to her. Dropping her drink Mei quickly rushed over to him and looked over him

"Run" Iida said as Stain entered the building walking over the glass as his sword shone under the light. Mei frowned rushing over to an alarm and pulled it making titanium shutters slam shut on all the windows.

"So what is you plan now?" Stain asked as he placed the tip of his sword under Mei's chin as she stood up

"RUN! THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Iida shouted

"No, it's all our fight now" Mei said

"You're right about that little girl" Stain said drawing out a smaller knife and held it by the blade before throwing it at Mei

"NO MEI!" Iida shouted "NO!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, So this was just filler showing a bit of Nightwing's training and a couple of other students doing their internships while teasing future characters and plot points. Also why it may not look like it but I will be changing Momo's internship a bit in the upcoming chapter after the fight with Stain starts**

 **Also I've started an X-Men fanfic which I hope will be okay since I'm working on it as well as this, so I'm hoping a bit of this fic's charm and quality get carried over to that, it is also why this is also a bit fillery since I wrote that and this chapter fairly quickly despite the blackouts we're getting here recently, Now I also just want to give a quick thanks to you guys reading and interacting with this fic, because if it wasn't for you guys I doubt this story would have gotten this far, so thanks for that, you guys are awesome!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay so this is STAR Labs huh?" Izuku asked

"Yeah it is, not bad huh?" Nightwing said as he and his two interns entered the labs, the interns looking awestruck about what was around them

"Ah Nightwing, good to see you again" a doctor said

"Same here, guys this is Dr Silas Stone one of the head researchers here at STAR Labs" Nightwing said

"Wow, it's nice to meet you" Izuku said shaking Dr Stone's hand

"And you as well, now I take it you're here to see Mei right?" Dr Stone said

"yeah we are, she has some valuable data for us" Nightwing said

"I'll lead you to her workspace" Dr Stone said before a siren flared up and closed shutters on the doors

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked

"I'm not sure" Dr Stone said "I have to check on something"

"Got it we'll try and find Mei" Nightwing said as his group

* * *

"NO MEI!" Iida shouted "NO!" as the blade came closer to Mei, who recoiled just in time to put her shield up and make the blade drop to the floor

"What was that?" Stain asked confused

"Wasn't that the shield you used at the Sports festival?" Iida asked as he slowly got onto his feet

"Yeah but I've been modifying it to be more powerful" Mei said

"So what now?" Iida asked

"I don't know, I haven't had time to get to work on the companion weapon" Mei said

"I see, well that's MEI LOOK OUT!" Iida shouted as Stain's blade was stabbed into Iida's shoulder

"IIDA!" Mei shouted

"It's just a flesh wound" Iida said

"Not for long" Stain said wiping his blade along his tongue making Iida collapse to the ground

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED?" Mei asked

"I can't move" Iida panicked

"It's your quirk, you must have a quirk related to blood' Mei deduced

"Correct" Stain said "But that's all you're going to find out" he menaced as he stabbed at Mei's shield hoping that it would hurry up and deactivate soon since he would be hoping it to deactivate soon, but the moment he went to stab it again a baton flew into his mouth "What?"

* * *

"So that's the hero killer huh?" Nightwing asked as the baton rebounded back into his hand as Izuku and Cassie showed up

"Who are you?" Stain snarled

"Who me, I'm Nightwing the Dark Squire, apprentice to the Dark Knight" Nightwing said

"A little far from home aren't ya?" Stain asked as he tried to cleave Nightwing with his sword. Which Nightwing recognised

"Yeah, but I'm here on special assignment, so tell me where did you get the sword?" Nightwing asked

"Why should I tell you" Stain said

"Because the original owner of it will be pissed" Nightwing said

* * *

"How is he?" Stone asked rushing into a room

"He's stable at the moment, and the bonding process is proceeding well, however it is only at 35%" an aide said

"Can you speed up the process?" Stone asked

"Not if you don't want him to be living" another aide said

"Very well, just make sure the power continues to him, otherwise we will lose him" Stone said

"Yes sir" the aides said as they went back to monitoring the subject

* * *

"YIKES!" Mei said as she dodged a blade that Cassie had deflected with her bracer

"Sorry Mei" Wonder Girl said

"Iida, can you move?" Izuku asked

"No, no I can't" Iida said

"Okay then" Izuku said starting to drag Iida across the floor

"What are you doing?" Iida asked

"Getting you to safety" Izuku said before Stain came at him making Izuku drop Iida to put his hands together to stop the blade

"Sword catch, not bad. But who are you anyway" Stain said "You look familiar"

"I'm The Noble hero: AQUA-KNIGHT!" Aqua-Knight said

"And I'm the Amazon Wonder Girl!" Wonder Girl said

"And we're here to kick your ass" Aqua-Knight said

"And save the world" Wonder Girl said

"Wonder Girl, Nightwing, Ingenium and Aqua-Knight what names, some of them may sound noble, but you all could have strayed from the path of the hero, but one thing has shown me you three haven't" Stain said

"And what is that?" Nightwing asked

"You came to save him" Stain said before quickly drawing three knives and scratching each one of them

"DON'T LET HIM LICK THOSE BLADES!" Mei shouted

"Why not?" Aqua-Knight asked before Nightwing slumped to the floor

"He's quirk, he must be able to paralyse people if he ingests their blood" Wonder Girl said hitting the floor as well. "Well crap"

"Not good" Izuku said laying on the floor.

"Huh, I see now where I know you from, there's a 5 million dollar bounty on your head" Stain said

"5 million! Geez someone wants you dead badly" Mei said

"NOT HELPING!" Aqua-Knight shouted

"I should be 5 million dollars richer, but your nobility is holding me back" Stain said before he sensed something behind him, looking backward he just managed to dodge five shards of ice

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Todoroki asked showing up

"Damn brat, oh well, he can deal with you" Stain said

"He?" Todoroki asked before the building shook.

"Something's breaking through" Mei said as a massive figure broke through the walls and roared

"KING SHARK!" Aqua-Knight said

* * *

"What, how did he get out of Shadowgate?" Iida asked

"Shadowgate?" Nightwing asked

"Shadowgate penitentiary, it's a quirk prison where we send criminals with quirks just like Tartarus" Mei said

"Only Tartarus is triple MAX! meaning only the criminals are the worse of the worse" Iida said

"So where Stain will end up?" Wonder Girl said asked

"Probably" Todoroki said

"Uh new question, what is Todoroki doing here?" Wonder Girl asked

"My father is one of the heroes responding to the alarm" Todoroki said "We were in the area doing general patrol, and I managed to get inside just as the security shutters closed" he said creating flames in his hands before throwing them at Stain who jumped back.

"Careful, you might hit something!" Mei said

"Sorry" Todoroki said creating an ice sword to try and counter Stain's own blade, which did work

"You're wasting my time, I've got heroes to kill" Stain said

"Not if I can help it" Todoroki said

* * *

"GET ME IN THERE!" Endeavour said

"We can't those shutters are a specialised form of Titanium" a police officer said

"THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET IN THERE!" Endeavour roared

"You're not going to" an older hero said

"Gran Torino, huh I haven't heard or seen of you in years" Endeavour said

"Well, I was getting bored of retirement" Gran Torino said "This is a tricky one to be sure"

"You got that right old man" Endeavour said

* * *

"Todoroki move" Aqua-Knight said as King Shark brought his hands down about to hit him, only for the element user to coat the floor in ice to slip away, only to fall onto Mei

"Sorry" Todoroki said

"No problem" Mei said blushing

"Hey Todoroki you froze us as well!" Iida said

"Sorry about that" Todoroki shouted before he fired out some flames at the others, Aqua-Knight was able to move

"His quirk must have worn off" Aqua-Knight said

"But how, I can't move" Wonder girl said

"You should be frozen unless you have O type blood" Stain said

"Yeah I guess so" Aqua-Knight said

"Damn it" Stain said as Aqua-Knight noticed the melting ice. Holding his hands out he formed two blades of water, quickly using them to block Stain's sword before jump kicking him in the head

"GET BACK This is my fight" Iida said

"Not anymore" Nightwing said

"But why?" Iida asked

"Because Stain has targeted STAR Labs it became all of our fight" Nightwing said as he struggled to get back up

"You okay?" Aqua-Knight asked

"I'm fine, I'll find a way to deal with King Shark, you deal with Stain" Nightwing said twirling his batons before rushing at the massive shark

* * *

"Over here fish sticks" Nightwing taunted as he ran up a wall and flipped over King Shark switching his batons to shock mode causing them to be electrified, he smacked them against King Shark's leg shocking the fish hybrid. Growling he reached back for Nightwing, who flipped over his hand and then jumped onto his back, hitting him with the electrified batons shocking him more. Finally King Shark grabbed him and threw him at the wall, Nightwing countered by wrapping a grappling hook around his leg and pressed a button to reel him in allowing him to kick King Shark in the gill forcing him to stumble back right into the path of Todoroki's ice trapping his feet

"WHAT!" King Shark shouted

"Time to put you on ice" Todoroki said before throwing some more ice at him

"And make sure you thaw him out so we can make him into fish burgers later" Mei shouted

* * *

Aqua-Knight performed an aerial attack by kicking his face. Growling Stain swung his blade at Aqua-Knight who blocked with his twin water blades forcing them up enough for him to slip under with a roll and slash Stain in the back, snarling Stain tried to attack him by thrusting the sword in the gap under his arm, Aqua-Knight rolled to the side and blocked one of them with his water blades

"That is becoming annoying" Stain said

"What can I say, we heroes can be annoying to you villains" Aqua-Knight laughed becoming distracted for a second, giving Stain enough time to cut Aqua-Knight and swipe the blade along his tongue "CRAP!" he shouted as he landed in a heap, "this isn't good"

"no it isn't" Stain said as he twirled his sword until it pointed down and lifted it up

"NO!" the others shouted

* * *

"I don't think so" a gruff sounding Australian voice said grabbing Stain before he was punched in the face dropping the sword "And I'll take that back now" the man said picking up his sword and slotting it onto his back, Everyone went wide eyed at who had shown up

"YOU!" Nightwing shouted

"I knew that the prince would be in trouble, but I didn't think the Boy Wonder would be in this much trouble"

"Why are you here anyway?" Wonder Girl said "No doubt to claim the bounty on him"

"No, I've been pay over 4 times the bounty on his head to protect him" the figure said as Stain drew out to spare knives as the figure in blue and orange armour drew his sword and pointed it at Stain

"You've got to be shitting me" Nightwing said

"So who are you?" Stain asked

"I'm just an Australian passing through, but you can call me Deathstroke!" he said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yep the fight has began only with five new characters joining the original four in a new location, and yep Deathstroke finally makes his appearance as you all know that there has been a DC comics based story I've written that hasn't featured Deathstroke in some way and I brought back King Shark in Nomu's place, but don't worry the league of villains are going to be in this fic and one of them will show up at the end of this arc.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	22. Chapter 22

"Deathstroke!?" Wonder Girl said "Shouldn't you be on Lian Yu?"

"I got a ride, since I've been hired to protect the prince" Deathstroke said before slugging Stain making him reel back

"Vulko must have sent you" Izuku said

"Yeah he did" DSeathstroke said grabbing Stain's fist and throwing him over his shoulder crashing into the floor than turning to face him as Staid stood up

"I don't care who you are, but I will end you regardless" Stain hissed

"My, my, my the little ninja wannabe wants to go does he?" Deathstroke asked looking over as Stain dashed at Deathstroke, bringing one of his spiked boots into Deathstroke's sides allowing him to regain the sword before throwing a couple of knives at Deathstroke, who dodged them making the knives fly at Wonder Girl, who deflected them with her bracers. Grabbing her rope she threw it at Stain, who ducked making the rope wrap around Nightwing who fell over

"Sorry" Wonder Girl said

"When we're done here, extra training for you" Nightwing said

* * *

"So how do we get the sword from him, and take him down?" Iida said as every hero was now on their feet and glaring at the hero killer who was glaring at them all, with a swish of the blade he charged at them, swinging at Deathstroke who simply caught the blade between his knee and elbow giving Nightwing time to jump in and smash Stain with his batons, This gave Wonder Girl and Aqua-Knight time to trip him up as Iida ran in and jump kicked him in the face. Stain grabbed Deathstroke's sword and tried to stab him with it, only to have the sword wrenched out of his hands and back into Deathstroke's hands

"Now I'm not letting this sword get out of my hands" Deathstroke said

"Too bad you all forgot my friend" Stain said as King Shark rose up behind them

"Shit" they all said before Todoroki built an ice wall, which fell like snow after King Shark smashed it with a single swing of his arm

"Scatter" Deathstroke said as a large piece of the wall was thrown at them. Skilfully most of them dodged the debris, but some of it impacted on some of Iida's exhaust pipes making him unable to use his speed, which made it easier for King Shark to grab Iida and slam him into Todoroki and Mei knocking them against the wall

"MEI, IIDA, TODOROKI!" Aqua-Knight shouted

"Worry about yourself little Atlantean" King Shark said as he reared back to punch to Aqua-Knight, only for Nightwing and Wonder Girl to pull him out of there just in time while Deathstroke pulled out one of his guns and opened fired, Nightwing and Wonder Girl charged in and rammed against the massive shark

"We'll deal with him, you take on Stain" Nightwing said

"No way he's mine" Deathstroke said

"You're helping us defeat King Shark" Nightwing said

* * *

"Now who's next?" Stain said pulling out two of his daggers and pointing at the trip of out cold heroes "Maybe I'll save the girl for last and go with Endeavour's brat, or maybe Ingenium's bratty brother" Stain said waving his dagger back and forth over the trio

"How about now of them" Aqua-Knight said generating blades of water

"The prince of Atlantis, I know I said that I would have killed you for that bounty, but you didn't come here for selfish reasons did you?" Stain asked

"No, I came here to get some data to stop a war before it starts, and then when the alarms sounded I came here to save my friends" Aqua-Knight said

"Including the one who has fallen from the hero's path?" Stain asked

"He's a student, so we're allowed to have a few stumbles even now and then" Aqua-Knight said

"I suppose so, but that will only happen if you live" Stain said as he clashed his daggers against Aqua-Knight's water blades several times making sparks off of Stain's blades for some reason. Stain then tried to stab Aqua-Knight with his boots, but thankfully his armour blocked the spikes giving Aqua-Knight enough time to grab Stain and throwing him into a wall while shifting his blades into a spear stabbing in the shoulder "You bastard"

"Oh shut up" Aqua-knight said "Now be quite and stay put

"I don't think so" Stain said as he grabbed his knife and started to run at Aqua-Knight, who turned just in time to side step Stain's attack, allowing him to steal the knife and wiped it across both his wound and his tongue forcing his quirk to activate freezing him

"Now to deal with fish face" Aqua-Knight said panting as he dropped the knife.

* * *

"On three; one, two, three!" Nightwing shouted before a jet of white hot flames broke through the security shutters

"About time" Endeavour said as a group of police in heavy protection approached King Shark and aimed rifles at them. Turning to face them King Shark trudged towards them, only to be shot by the police with knockout darts.

"ARGUS!" Nightwing said

"You know them?" Wonder Girl said as they place restraints on King Shark

"Time for me to leave, besides that was anti-climatic" Deathstroke said while a team restrained Stain and a medical group check everyone for injuries

"You're him aren't you, Aquaman's son?" Endeavour said

"So what?" Aqua-Knight asked

"I'm impressed, originally when I first you I wasn't, but you're better then my first impressions" Endeavour said "Meaning you will be a worthy rival to my son"

"Get extinguish, you overgrown firecracker" Aqua-knight said

"You're just as cocky as your father" Endeavour said

"ENDEAVOUR!" a voice shouted making everyone look "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" the figure said

"By Zeus" Cassie gasped seeing who the figure was

"No way" Izuku said

"Victor Stone?" Nightwing said as he recognised the figure,

* * *

"Sir, he' waking up" an aide said

"Dad?" Victor asked "What happened"

"Easy Victor, you were in an accident" Dr Stone said

"What happened?" Victor asked

"It was a villain attack, most of your body was heavily injured, you had to have limbs removed" Dr Stone said

"How bad?" Victor asked

"You legs, you entire left arm and half of your right arm were removed, nearly fourth degree burns covered the left half of your body and exposed you heart, left lung and left ribcage, your eye was pierced by a piece of debris destroying it" Dr Stone said

"No, no, no" Victor shouted before realising something "Dad, how am I still alive?" he asked

"This is why I told you to take it easy" Stone said elevating the table Victor said on "But we used highly experimentally advanced cybernetics"

"No, I'm a monster" Victor said as he saw that the entire left side of his body, his legs and half of his right arm and face were covered in grey metal, with a red circle on the edge of the metal on his body and his left eye, "I'm a monster"

"You are not a monster" Stone said

"Then what am I Dad, HUH! WHAT AM I?" Victor shouted

"My son, you're my son" Stone said breaking down and hugging his son "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried

"Dad" Victor said hugging him back "So I guess I can't play Football anymore"

"No, you can't. And sadly I've lost my last chance to see you play. A couple of our associates had tickets to your game and I was actually going with them"

"You were coming to my game?" Victor asked as he stood up

"Yes" Stone said "And what makes this sadder was the accident wasn't the direct actions of the villain, but rather the incidental actions of the hero Endeavour"

"What, a hero, a hero DID THIS TO ME, WHERE IS HE?" Victor said

* * *

"Victor Stone?" Nightwing asked shocked

"No, I'm not. Victor Stone is dead, murdered by the hands of Endeavour the Hellfire hero" Victor said "I am now Cyborg, the mechanical revenant"

"Cyborg, please don't do this" Cassie said

"Why shouldn't I?" Cyborg said as he glared at Endeavour

"Let the punk come at me" Endeavour smirked

"Okay" Cyborg said shifting his left arm into a cannon "Now you will feel the pain you brought on me by burning me when I was trapped" he said firing a powerful beam at Endeavour who blocked and threw a fireball. Cyborg tanked the attack thanks to a powerful shield.

"STOP THIS!" Cassie said as she threw the lasso around while while Nightwing and Izuku tried to keep him still "Why are you doing this?" she asked gently making the lasso glow softly

"He injured me enough so that I had to get this cybernetics, he ruined my football career, he's injured who knows how many people while chasing villains, plus he ruined probably the only chance I had to play a game in front of my dad" Cyborg said

"How pathetic" Endeavour said

"What?" Nightwing said

"What stupid things to cry over" Endeavour said as Cassie removed the lasso and looked to Cyborg wiping a stray tear away before rubbing his cheek

"Put him into the wall" Cassie said sweetly

"What?" the heroes said

"Gladly" Cyborg evilly smirked

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Endeavour said as Cyborg grabbed him and threw him into a wall, before marching over there and kicking him further in so his feet, hands and head were sticking out "You'll regret that"

"Now Endeavour, let's chat" Cassie said putting the lasso around his neck as if it was a noose

"About what?" Endeavour asked

"How much of a shitty human you've been, could you please tell us all you have done since you've been the number 2 hero?" Cassie asked

"Simple, I've bribed officials, I've had no lack of sympathy for anyone I save, I turned my villainous ex-wife into nothing but a breeding mare and forced to have children until one of them had both of our quirks, I disregarded my first three children, I forced Shoto into training to be the best hero by isolating him from the rest of his family, I abused my wife by hitting her, burning her and belittling her, I sent her back to the crazy house after she threw boiling water at me, only to miss and hit Shoto burning him, I've caused copious amount of property damage, I've snubbed fans and I hate All-Might but lastly I tried to kill Aquaman's son" Endeavour said before Cassie stopped using the lasso "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"You're a monster" Cassie said "YOU'RE NOT A HERO, YOU'RE A VILLIAN!" she shouted before collapsing into Izuku's arms. Nightwing picked up the lasso and gripped it tightly

"Who is your wife?" Nightwing asked

"My wife is Rei Todoroki née Fubuki who was once known as the villain Killer Frost!" Endeavour said

"You have got to be kidding me" Nightwing said

* * *

"he's not, we'll take it from here" a large woman said

"Who's that?" Izuku asked as the police team from before saluted her

"Amanda Waller, she's the head of ARGUS" Nightwing said "So what's the cover story this time?"

"The cover is that Endeavour successfully detained King Shark while he was attacking STAR Labs, Stain was detained by you after he attacked STAR Labs at the same time as King Shark while you were giving your interns a tour of the laboratory" Waller said

"You have to be shitting me, we don't get a mention at all?" Cassie asked

"No because you are still students. However those in the government, police force and ARGUS does thank you for apprehending a dangerous villain" Waller said as Stain was wheeled past him

"So what are you going to do with him?" Iida asked

"I have an idea where to put him, now about Deathstroke" Waller said

"He was hired to protect Izuku" Nightwing said

"I'll add that to the record as well. Now I'll be on my way" Waller said leaving

"That can't be good" Nightwing said

"You guys okay?" Izuku asked

"Yeah we are now" Todoroki said "But I think there has been enough damages today" he said glaring at Endeavour who left

"What's the bet that Waller's going to cover that up as well?" Cassie asked

"She can't leak what she doesn't know, but yeah she will if we release it" Nightwing stated "But for now we have something to do"

"We came here for" Nightwing said

"THE DATA!" Izuku and Cassie shouted

* * *

"So this is who is behind everything since the beach attack" Iida said

"It is" Mei said typing some commands into a computer making a projector appear

"Let's see who we're dealing with" Nightwing said as Mei started up the device showing a man dressed in shark themed armour including a Hammerhead themed helmet

"There's more" Mei said "I managed to get several seconds of audio

 _"Ocean Master is a second hand name used by a failure, but a master isn't as grand as what I want" he said_

 _"So what is your new title?" Black Manta asked_

 _"Call me The Sea King!" Sea King said as his eyes flashed purple as he darkly laughed._ Mei turned to the others

"Well, now we know who we're dealing with" Nightwing said frowning.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, so that was the second half of the Stain attack with Endeavour, Cyborg and Amanda Waller appearing. I have been hinting at a DC Character joining in and it was Cyborg. I wanted to add him ever since he appeared in Young Justice Outsiders and he will play a biger role in something later. Now while Endeavour didn't get punished fully, he did get some just desserts plus I added somethings to make him scummier, So how did I come up with Killer Frost as Todoroki's mother...I can't exactly remember how but it did appear in my head so she'll be in this later. And there is a hint of the Suicide Squad as well, which will be hinted at more.**

 **Another part of this chapter which I enjoyed writing was actually showing that Stain is not that bad of a guy, sure he tried to kill Izuku but he was hired to do that and didn't hold any strong feelings against Izuku. Which is in keeping with the manga version, next time we will see the return of Aquaman**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, now we can get back to training, so today I figure we'll do some seaside training, since IZuku is going to be an Aquatic heroic specialist I figured I better get some training in for him" Nightwing said

"How are the others?" Cassie asked stretching

"Still in the hospital, we can visit them after training" Nightwing said

"So what is that training?" Izuku asked

"Okay I've placed six dummies at various depths, you have to rescue them and bring them to sure before they drown. Now Cassie will act as your spotter from the air" Nightwing said

"Why from the air?" Cassie asked

"To simulate what it could be like working with Search and Rescue who use helicopters to search for people in the ocean" Izuku explained

"Correct, now you can start in 3...2...1...GO!" Nightwing declared as the two raced off. "Starting time now" he said before he felt his foot launched into the air making him crash hard on the sand and a trident a centimetre away from his face

"We need to talk, now!" Aquaman said

* * *

"Where's the first one?" Izuku asked as he was floating underwater

"Up top, not far from the surface" Cassie said

"I see them" Izuku said as he swam over and got the dummy before speeding back to shore and laying it down in the rescue zone "where next?"

"50 meters west, 10 meters down; you have to get to this one rather quickly" Cassie said

"I see them" Izuku said quickly diving down and grabbing the dummy, but he started to get the feeling he was being watched, so he looked behind him

"Izuku, you have 10 minutes to get them back to shore" Cassie said

"Right" Izuku said as he got back to the shore, looking over to see his dad talking with Nightwing "That's not good"

"What isn't?" Cassie asked

"Nightwing and dad are talking" Izuku said saving another dummy

"Oh dear, that is concerning" Cassie said as she flew over the ocean giving the location of another dummy

* * *

"So how have you been?" Nightwing asked

"What are you doing here?" Aquaman asked

"I'm helping out UA with its internship program" Nightwing said

"But with Diana's niece and my son, working under you the bat's son, so who gave you that idea?" Aquaman asked

"I was at the festival and those two looked like they needed my specialised help" Nightwing said

"The Bat sent you to train them didn't he?" Aquaman asked

"All he asked me to do is check up on the Japanese branch of Batman Incorporated" Nightwing said  
"So you decided to take them on as interns right?" Aquaman said

"Yes, I did. But that is only because I knew Izuku knew something about the war that is brewing" Nightwing said

"What was it?" Aquaman asked

"An image of the enemy and a name" Nightwing said

"Which is?" Aquaman asked

"Sea King" Nightwing said

"Not arrogant is he?" Aquaman asked

"Confident more like it" Nightwing said

"So is that all?" Aquaman asked

"No there was geographical data revealing three locations where Black Manta has been" Nightwing said

"Where" Aquaman said

* * *

"Okay that was the last dummy" Izuku said before looking around. He then paused and saw a woman with long blonde hair waving in the water, she smiled at him "Cassie, can you see anyone near me?"

"Where?" Cassie asked

"Straight in front of me" Izuku said

"No I can't see anyone" Cassie said

"Izuku" the woman spoke "Your friends are in danger"

"From what?" Izuku asked

"The Scavenger, they have located what they were ordered to do, but it is now more complicated than ever, if he finds the quindent then all hope is lost, for the Sea King will be able to wage his war with his hands on the Quindent, please Price Dehku I am begging you to help your friends and recover the Quindent" the woman said

"Why me?" Izuku asked

"Because you are the prince of Atlantis, I know I can trust you" the woman said kissing his forehead before disappearing

"Izuku, hey Izuku you okay down there?" Cassie asked

"What, yeah I am" Izuku said unsure what he just saw but he knew it was bad news

* * *

"You didn't have to come" Todoroki said as Izuku and Cassie visited the hospital

"So how are you guys anyway?" Cassie asked

"Slowly healing" Mei said "We got mostly concussed, but Iida took the brunt of it,

"my exhaust ports that damaged tore a few muscles, and I fractured a couple of ribs when I was thrown through that glass" Iida said

"And your shoulder as well" Todoroki said

"My muscles were damaged thanks to that blade. But I can't help but noticing that something is bothering you"? Iida said

"It's nothing" Izuku said

"Nothing, doesn't leave you seeing people in the middle of the ocean after training exercise" Cassie said

"She's right" Mei said

"So what is it?" Todoroki asked

"I'll tell you, only if Todoroki tells us, why he was blushing after Mei fell on top of him" Izuku said

"I believe it was Mei who was blushing" Iida said "Maybe a mutual attraction?"

"Maybe" Cassie said

"Just talk to us Midoriya" Todoroki said

"Whoever she was, she warned me of something" Izuku said

"And that is?" Iida asked

"Sea King's war, she said that if a Scavenger gets his hands on something called the Quindent it will be easier to start it" Izuku said

"What's a Quindent?" Mei asked

"It's like a five pronged trident, the only one in existence is said to have belonged to Queen Atlanna: Cassie said

"Isn't she Aquaman s mother?" Cassie asked

"So Izuku just met his grandmother?" Iida said

"So that means Queen Atlanna wants Izuku's help in finding the Quindent" Cassie said

"So what is going to happen now?" Mei asked

"I don't know, I'll have to talk with Vulko or dad" Izuku said

"But what Scavenger?" Todoroki asked

"I'm not sure" Izuku said

* * *

Elsewhere in the ocean

"We have its location, we should be there soon" Aqualad said

"And then what will happen?" Tempest asked

"We recover it and give it to Queen Mera for safe keeping" Tula said

"Then shall we visit Dehku?" Dolphin said

"I don't see why not" Aqualad said smiling

"Why should we?" a new voice said

"Easy Lagaan, he is the crown prince of Atlantis" Tempest said as a fish like figure with large red eyes

"If he is the prince, then why is always on the surface?" Lagaan said

"He is part human like King Arthur, but he is more human but that means he just has more time on land then under the sea" Tula said

"Still, he is a prince of Atlantis and what happen with Artur" Lagaan said

"Lagaan, I know that things between you and the prince is not what you expected them to be, but this was the king's decision" Aqualad said

"Guys what is that?" Dolphin asked

"He's after the Quindent" Aqualad said

"There you are" a man said as he used powered armour as he approached something sticking out of the coral reef in front of him

"Hands off" Aqualad said as the group was behind him

"Oh goodie, Atlanteans! I was wondering when you would get here" the mech said

"Scavenger, why do you want the Quindent...unless" Aqualad said

"Bingo, I'm here to bring that to Sea King, so he can have his little war with the surface" Scavenger said as he grabbed Tula and Dolphin

"DOLPHIN!" Tempest shouted

"TULA!" Aqualad panicked before a chain shot out and wrapped around Tempest and Lagaan. Using his waterbearers Aqualad destroyed the chain, and threw Tempest away only for him and Lagaan to be grabbed

"NO!" Tempest shouted

"GO!" Tula shouted

"But?" Tempest asked

"BRING BACK HELP!" Dolphin said looking at him

"Do it" Aqualad said

"I'll be back" Tempest said

"I don't think so" Scavenger said as he fired a shot at Tempest, which skimmed his back while he swam off. "Never mind him, now I'll get this back to the Sea King and I'll give him some entertainment" Scavenger laughed

* * *

Izuku was sitting on an underwater cliff thinking about what Atlanna said to him, when suddenly he saw blue sparkles in the water, the familiar sparkles of Oceania and she was carrying someone, someone he knew.

"GARTH!" Izuku shouted as he swam over to them and took Garth's other arm

"I found him in the tropical waters off of Fiji and he was mumbling something about a Trident and a Scavenger" Oceania said

"Okay, we'll have to take him to UA for healing" Izuku said

"I'll leave him with you" Oceania said before darting back off into the ocean. Izuku activated his communicator

"Cassie, I need your help with something" Izuku said as he approached the shore where Cassie was waiting for him with Nightwing "We have to get him to UA's medical wing"

"Why?" Nightwing asked

"He's injured, badly. In fact he was delirious from blood lost" Izuku said

"Okay, I'll take him over there" Cassie said picking up Garth and flying off

"We'll take my car" Nightwing said before the two raced up the beach

* * *

"You will never get away with this" Tula said

"Oh, and what is going to stop me?" Scavenger asked

"Our king" Aqualad said

"As if he could, this mecha suit has been given to me by my benefactor so I can secure what he needs" Scavenger said

"Like that will stop our king from kicking you out of it" Lagaan said

"And my benefactor knows he can do that and has taken precautions to prevent that." Scavenger said "So once I have secured you I'll go back and free the Quindent before handing everything over to Sea King" Scavenger said as he secured his prisoners with heavy chains before turning around and going for the Quindent

"Do you think we can stop him?" Tula asked

"We cannot, but I know someone who can" Aqualad said looking sternly.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the start of a new story arc I'm calling the Scavenger arc, where the Atlantis characters will be showing up with Lagoon Boy from Young Justice who I seriously didn't like that much in the series but I'm using here with the Aquaman villian Scavenger who isn't that well used in the comics so he's a minor character who has a history in the comics, this arc will tie in with the main story since Scavenger is working with Sea King**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	24. Chapter 24

"How is he doing?" Izuku asked as Garth was resting

"Not too bad, considering whatever he was shot with scraped his spine" Recovery Girl said

You're joking" Izuku said

"I'm not, it will take time for him to wake up and tell us what happened" Recovery girl said

"Understood" Izuku said

"So what's the score?" Cassie asked leaning against the school's entrance

"He's out cold thanks to Recovery Girl's quirk" Izuku said

* * *

"So how long until we find out what happens?" Cassie said

"Right now" Garth said as he walked outside

"Garth!" Izuku shouted running up to him and catching as he fell "You need to be in bed, your body hasn't recovered enough yet

"Water, water will help" Garth said

"Help me get him in the pool" Izuku said as Cassie picked up Garth's feet

"A Half Amazonian, a pleasure" Garth said

"Same here" Cassie said

* * *

"That's better, the water is reinvigorating me" Garth said

"Garth what happened?" Izuku asked "where have you guys been?"

"Are you asking as Izuku Midoriya-Curry or Prince Dehku?" Garth asked

"Both" Izuku said "Especially you should be in the hospital and I'm on an internship for another couple of days"

"Okay, we were handpicked by her majesty to find and retrieve an Atlantean treasure, one that was supposed to belonged to Queen Atlanna" GArth said

"Queen Atlanna, my grandmother?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, the same one, only when we were close to it, we ran into a foe we didn't think we would encounter: Scavenger, a deep sea pirate who was hired by this 'Sea King' to bring him the Queen's Trident so he can kick start his war with the surface, and not only that but he has captured the others and is planning to give them to Sea King as well and who knows what he will do with them then" Garth said

"How close were there?" Izuku asked

"they were in the far deep, so it would be about fifteen minutes until we got there' Garth said

"Okay, I'll tell my mentor so we can head out there" Izuku said he got out of the pool, and straight into Aizawa's line of sight

"Have a nice swim Midoriya?" Aizawa asked

"Crab bubbles" Izuku said

* * *

"This wasn't that bad of an internship huh?" Kendo asked

"No I guess it wasn't" Momo said smiling as she and Kendo walked to the train station

"I mean we did get some wicked tips, did some patrolling and starred in a commercial" Kendo said

"Yeah we did, plus we did get a cute dress each" Momo said

"HEYT GUYS!" Kirishima shouted as he and Tetsutetsu walked to the two girls

"Oh hello, you just finishing up?" Momo said

"Yeah we are, hey have you heard from Midoriya?" Kirishima asked

"Not yet" Momo said

"Knowing him he's probably doing some deep sea rescue mission" Kirishima said

"Maybe" Momo said a bit down

* * *

"So how did you guys get this far without me noticing?" Izuku asked as he and Garth swam to the site where the others were taken

"We were order to act with great stealth, so that is why we didn't contact you, since Queen Mera wanted this to be kept quiet"

"I under, so an Atlantean Black Salvage operation" Izuku said

"More like a Black Recovery Op" Garth said "We're here" Garth said slowing down with Izuku next to him

"So what are we looking for?" Izuku asked

"These, Scavenger's footprints" Garth said "There lead off in that direction" he said

"Let's get going" Izuku said before Garth sighed

"I have to tell you something, Lagaan is a part of our team, look I know you two aren't on good terms" Garth said "Since he feels as you abandoned Atlantis"

"I understand, I would be the same if I was in his shoes" Izuku said

"So what will you do when you find him, plus Tula" Garth said

"What about Tula?" Izuku asked

"I have heard that you have been 'charmed' by a young surface woman. While Tula have been infatuated with you" Garth said

"So what's your point?" Izuku asked

"My point is that, maybe you are choosing the wrong person to marry. I know you have feelings for her, but what about the future of Atlantis?" Garth asked

"I'm think about it and I will have a word about it with my father, but we both know what he will say" Izuku said

"Yes we do, 'The future is important but you don't have to rush into a decision now, but my man, you sure did pick a beauty" Garth said making the two laughed

* * *

"When I get out of here, I'm going to rip your shell apart like a crab shell" Lagaan said

"Real wise Lagoon Boy" Dolphin said

"Like you have a better idea" Lagaan said

"Garth will be here with our king soon" Kaldur said

"And when he does, I look forward to popping him like jellyfish under my boot" Scavenger said

"And I will enjoy feeding your corpse to the Trench!" Lagaan said

"Easy Lagaan" Kaldur said

"Maybe I'll keep the pretty ones" Scavenger said as Tula and Dolphin recoiled

"Keep your hands off of her!" Kaldur said

"Oh big tough guy huh, so why is she important?" Scavenger asked

"You are talking to the ward of Queen Mera asshole" Lagaan said

"The queen's ward huh, that's something special huh" Scavenger said

"So how do you want to play this?" Izuku asked as the pair watched as Scavenger walked away from the Atlantean team

"I'll distract him, you get them out of there" Garth said

"Okay, sounds good" Izuku said as he ducked down and nodded to Garth who swam out

"Hey Lobster tail!" Garth shouted as he darted towards the hostages and floated there "What kind of butter do you like?"

"So you're the one who got away huh, don't worry I've got something special for you" Scavenger said as he grabbed a chain and pulled out an anchor "I got this off of the Titanic, along with a few trinkets. And soon I'll be adding the Quindent to my collection" Scavenger said "Nothing will stop me, or us"

"Yeah, come on then" Garth said "Feel the power of the Tempest!" Garth shouted as he charged up a ball of energy and waiting until the right time

* * *

"Still no Midoriya?" Kirishima asked

"And Iida and Todoroki aren't here" Jiro said

"What happened?" Kaminari asked

"Something with their internships?" Sero asked

"Yeah a bit, there was an attack on the Hosu STAR Labs campus" Cassie said

"You too?" Momo asked

"Yeah, we were there to pick up some data when we were attacked by Stain who was there with King Shark" Cassie said

"King Shark was there" Mina swallowed as Kirishima took her hand

"So what, he's nothing but an overgrown sardine" Bakugo snapped

"LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW, YOU DIDN'T FIUGHT HIM, I DID, MINETA DID AND LOOK AT WHERE HE IS NOW!" Mina snapped

"Sweetie, calm down, its okay, it's okay" Kirishima said

"She's right, I didn't see you during the battle, so where you were?" Kaminari asked

"I got knocked out by that sardine, so I didn't get to face him or Black Manta" Bakugo said

"Exactly, you didn't see what he did" Mina said

"No I didn't" Bakugo said before walking over to his desk

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Garth shouted throwing his attack, which Scavenger tanked as he threw the anchor at Garth

"GARTH NO!" Dolphin shouted as the chain went taut and Scavenger had a hard time moving the anchor

"What in the world" Scavenger said as he turned to see the anchor coming right him, and pushing him back when the chain was suddenly wrapped around him enabling him to be thrown into a sea cliff "What?" he shouted

"Oh sorry, I thought you were some piece of junk, I didn't realise it was a human in there" Izuku said before swimming around him

"Izuku" Tula whispered

"What is that traitor doing here" Lagaan said

"Nice to you too Lagoon Boy" Izuku said

"Why don't you swim back to the surface" Lagaan said

"Sure, I'll but I'll have to save Tula, Dolphin and Kaldur. You can get your ass feed to the Trench for all I care" Izuku shouted "Or I can save everyone here, get the Quindent and we settle this later"

"Fine by me, but on we the Quindent, you will not get it" Lagaan said as Izuku destroyed the chains

"That is not your decision" Izuku said

"Be goldfish later, we have to run now!" Dolphin said as they swam away

"Nice try, but we're in the ocean, it may be your turf but I have the advantage" Scavenger said

"Then let's get him away from the advantage" Izuku said

"What are you thinking?" Kaldur asked

* * *

"Feeling better?" Cassie asked as she was walking with the rest of the girls and their respective counterpart

"Yeah I am" Mina said

"Look, Bakugo may seem like he's heartless, but he does have a protective streak"

"Bakugo protective right" Jiro said rolling her eyes

"He's rough edges hide them well" Cassie said thinking back to when she and Izuku met up with Bakugo during their internship[

"I guess so, but he and Todoroki are not hero material" Mina said

"Oh I don't think that's true, after all he has a small crush" Cassie said making her classmate freeze

"Yeah right, so who is it?" Mina asked excitedly

"Its" Cassie was about to say when a crash was heard

"What was that?" Hagakure asked

"It came from the beach" Kirishima said

"Come on" Momo shouted

* * *

"This is your big idea" Lagaan said as the Atlantean team and Scavenger were on dry land.

"I still have the advantage, especially now you are running out of time, you require sea water" Scavenger said

"So what now?" Kaldur asked

"We're going to be in for a tough fight" Dolphin said "Not to mention its six against one and he can still beat us"

"I now" Izuku said "But it's not six on one, its 16 to one" Izuku said

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked

"Who cares, I'm going your asses into sushi" Scavenger said before he heard creaking metal "what"

"Step away from him" Mina said as he hand was extended as the group with her stormed the beach

"Time for the fun to begin" Kirishima said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here And we're now having some of Class 1-A joining the fight with the Atlanteans and originally it was Kaldur who was the one to get Izuku but I changed it top Garth on a whim, not to mention Momo and Kendo were supposed to be shown more in the Stain Attack arc, but Momo will have more of a part and I'm unsure about Kendo, not to mention I wanted to show that the beach attack wasn't just hard on Izuku but everyone else especially those who nearly died namely Mina since she was the only one to walk away from King Shark and I think I want to show that more in future chapters**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. Chapter 25

"So this is going to be interesting" Scavenger said

"Try it asshole" Kaminari said shooting electricity at the mech suit, which did nothing

"I'm used to working in the ocean, so my suit is insulated dumbass" Scavenger said

"Then let's take that away" Kirishima said as he used his hardened hands like blade to cut away small parts of the armour

"Thanks" Tula said as she fired enchanted water at the suit of armour alongside Mina who poured acid onto them

"Stupid girlies" Scavenger said as he swatted the two sending them to the floor

"MINA!" Kirishim cried out

"TULA!" Kaldur shouted

"YOU DEEP SEA BASTARD!" Kirishima roared "Hey you okay?" he asked holding Mina

"I just got hit by a crab in the weak spot for massive amounts of damage" Mina whimpered before Kirishima kissed her.

* * *

Izuku saw this and held his hand over the sand as the water came rushing up making a huge wave,

"IZUKU!" Momo shouted creating a pair of blade which she used to cut into the armour, only leaving shallow cuts

"Momo, move back" Kaminari said "let's see how the lobster likes to be shocked" he shouted as he unleashed his maximum voltage while trying to hold back the negative side effects making his nose bleed as he was forcing it back. Jiro saw this and ran up to him,

"Stop Denki, you'll injure yourself"

"I can do it" Kaminari said

"KAMINARI MOVE!" Izuku shouted as he ran in with the blade of Atlantis in his hand, swinging it so it deepened the cut made by Momo, who jumped in and stabbed the gap in the armour. Izuku then grabbed the twin blades and pulled them out before jumping back

"You okay?" Momo asked

"Yeah, you?" Izuku asked back

"A bit sore" Momo said making Izuku look at her, "I was in a form fitting dress for most of the day"

"Ah" Izuku said helping her up before pushing her to the side as a chain landed in between the pair "Now, shall we beat this tin can?"

"Yes lets" Momo said kissing his cheek

"That's incentive" Izuku said

* * *

Kaldur had drawn water in from the sea so he could use his waterbearers and morphed the water into a mace and a hammer running in with Kirishima as he turned his hands into blades and the pair attacked the middle of the back.

"We have to stop him from being able to go back into the water" Kaldur said

"I've got it Kaldur!" Cassie said flying in and smashing the helmet revealing Scavenger, making Cassie smirked before reaching in and grabbed him

"Got you now bitch" Scavenger said as his helmet reformed thanks to advanced nano-tech

"That's new" Garth said

"He didn't have that before?" Kirishima asked

"No" Kaldur said as he changed his blunt weapons into blades.

"Your highness" Garth said as an energy bolt flew at Izuku, who managed to block it with the blade of Atlantis when suddenly he had to block two beams of red energy

"Can't he just piss off and stay off?" Izuku asked as Black Manta landed

"About time you showed up" Scavenger said

"Where's the Trident of Atlanna?" Black manta asked

"A little busy right now dumbass" Scavenger said "So it's still in the ocean, waiting for someone to recover it"

"Then why are you fighting these brats?" Black manta said before Kaldur jumped in and smashed a pair of water hammers on Black Manta's helm making the villain look at him "Hello Son"

"Father" Kaldur spat out shifting his hammers into blades and pointed one at Black Manta, "I will not let you slip away this time"

"Aww, I hate to bust up this tender reunion, no I don't" Scavenger said smacking Kaldur away "Hurry up"

"Why should I?" Black manta asked

"Because prince boy is ahead of you" Scavenger said pointing to the water

* * *

"My prince" Oceania said showing up "I saw the commotion from the water, are you okay?" she asked concerned

"I am, please tell me you know where the Quindent is located?" Izuku asked

"I do, they call it the Shark's Maw, it's a cave which leads to where the Quindent is hidden" Oceania said as she lead Izuku off to where it is. The two heard a splash behind them, turning to see Black Manta behind them

"Seriously, go sink in the Trench's domain" Izuku said grabbing Oceania's hand and swam off at top speed, Black Manta floated there for a second before he activated his jet and started to chase after them, only they had a sizeable lead on him, so he had to make up some time, luckily he's submarine was over head with a team of handpicked soldiers from his old pirating days,

"What is it sir?" a pirate asked

"Track the Atlantean brat and his mermaid girlfriend, they will lead us to the Trident, and then make sure they won't be able to obtain it" Black Manta said

"Aye, Aye captain" the pirate said

"Now it's your move" Black Manta said

* * *

"WATCH IT!" Jiro said as Kaminari was thrown at her, both them landing hard and skidding back, their lips meeting by accident shocking them both in a way Kaminari didn't think it could

"you alright?" Kaminari asked

"I am, are you?" Jiro asked

"Yeah" Kaminari gulped

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Dolphin said dodging a punch giving Cassie enough time to wrap it in her lasso to keep it from hitting the Atlantean

"We are losing" Mina said throwing more acid as she skated by, barely avoiding a chain strike from Scavenger

"We need to get out of here" Momo said

"We could use some help" Ojiro said finally moving in

"Where were you two?" Kirishima asked

"Evacuating the beach" Tooru said "So who's the crab cake?"

"An enemy of Atlantis" Tula said

"Well, shall we?" Ojiro said as the group charged forward

* * *

"There it is" Oceania said

"That's it?" Izuku asked as he saw the five pronged trident sticking out of a massive rock. Izuku looked at it before looking away

"My prince?" Oceania asked

"I don't think I'm worthy" Izuku said

"What, of course you are, you're a prince of Atlantis, you can wield the Blade of Atlantis...so why are you unworthy?"

"I may be those, but I can't stop my friends from being hurt. Every major fight I'm in they are the ones who pay the price. Recently three of my friends were injured and placed in hospital and before that a classmate was knocked into a deep coma which he may not come out of. Now do you see why?" Izuku asked

"I see someone as the surface would say is a human" Oceania said "Those times you had your friends injured badly can be a sort of lesson" she added

"What lesson?" Izuku asked

"How to defend your friends better" a melodious voice said "Hello, Izuku" making the pair turn to see a woman in blue and aqua colour Atlantean attire

"Your highness" Oceania said bowing in awe

"You look so much like your mother, but I can see your father in you" the woman said

"You're Queen Atlanna?" Izuku asked

"I am" she said softly as Izuku just wrapped her in a hug stunning the old queen before stroking his hair "There, there, everything will be okay"

"What if it's not, what if I cannot live up to my father?" Izuku asked "What if I lose more friends"

"You won't, I know you will. 'A Sea-Knight of Atlantis will bring peace and protection to those who are under there, no matter what race they are and where they come from' do you knwo why that is in there?" Atlanna asked

"No" Izuku said

"It's it too remind them, that everyone can be in danger no matter who or what they are" Atlanna said "And I see that same resolve in you"

"You do?" Izuku asked

"Yes, and I am not the only one" Atlanna said "Everyone you know and love does as well" Izuku said before looking at her old trident

"I guess so" Izuku said gripping the trident as his deep green eyes changing into a brilliant gold colour as he pulled the trident out "Time to protect those I love" he said

"I couldn't agree more, young mermaid, will you lead him back to the fight" Atlanna said

"I will" Oceania said

"Good, now to deal with Black Manta's crew" Atlanna said as Izuku and Oceania swam out. Izuku paused for a moment before looking at the depth

"What is it?" Oceania said as Black Manta's sub stopped over top of them

"Help" Izuku said and looked at the crew of pirated just as the descended. "Get them" was all he said before a school of great white sharks appeared and started to tear the pirates apart, once the feeding frenzy started the two swam off a couple of the Great Whites following

* * *

"That was close" Ojiro said as he was nearly punched

"Move it surface dweller" Lagaan said puffing up and charging at the mech, which did nothing as Lagaan bounced off, was grabbed and flung into Kaldur and Garth, Dolphin and Tula tried to attack, but that did nothing, Kirishima and Cassie caught them.

"Okay enough of this" Kaminari said charging a ball of electricity between his hands making it glow bright

"DON'T YOU'LL BE KNOCKED OUT!" Jiro said

"She's right" Momo said

"We have no choice" Kaminari said as he threw the ball of electricity at Scavenger, who just side stepped it and fired a couple of energy bolts at the young heroes. Mina acting quickly and grabbed a waterbearer and threw it to Tula, who threw up a large shield just in time to intercept the bolts, only for the last bolt break the shield

"That's it we're done for" Kirishima said carrying Kaminari with Ojiro's help.

"Time to sink some youngins" Scavenger said as he produced missiles from his wrist

"Man, what a cool way to go" Kirishima said

"Agreed" Ojrio said "Like something out of a movie or comic book"

"Boys" the girls said as a bright flash crashed into the back of Scavenger

"WHAT!" Scavenger shouted

"No way" Kirishima laughed

"By the Tides" Kaldur gasped

"NO!" Scavenger wailed

* * *

For standing on the shoreline was IZuku wielding the Trident of Atlanna. He smirked as he ran at Scavenger, who charged at the young prince

"LOOK OUT!" Momo shouted as Izuku ducked down holding the trident out, carving into the side of Scavenger's mech armour, he stood up and speared Scavenger's shoulder making the pirate scream out in pain and anger, swinging around to strike Izuku, which didn't work as Izuku ducked under the attack and forced water into the damaged area

"NOW, TARGET THE DAMAGE!" he shouted as everyone who could attack at a distance did destroying the suit from within

"I just need to get to my ship and then I'll be fully repaired" Scavenger panted as he forced his mech toward the water

"I wouldn't do that" Izuku said

"Why not?" Scavenger asked

"A few friends are watching the bay" Izuku shrugged just as a Great White leapt out of the water. "So what now?"

"I surrender" Scavenger said

* * *

"That was intense" Kirishima said high fiving Izuku

"It was impressive my prince" Tula said kissing him on the cheek making the young prince flush red

"Well done my prince" Kaldur bowed

"Whatever" Lagaan said as he walked away

"HEY!" Kirishima said

"Hold on Lagaan" Izuku said

"What is it?" Lagaan asked in a huff

"There is a mermaid just out in the depths of the bay, I want you to give her this and tell her to place it in the Shark's Maw" Izuku said giving Lagaan the Blade of Atlanis.

"Are you sure dude?" Kirishima asked

"I am, this needs to be protected when it is not in used, and in my room is not a safe place for it, but I'm sure the Shark's Maw is"

"Okay, I'll do this, but after that don't think I'll just do any favour for you" Lagaan said storming off

"He's like that with the team, and actually he's kind of a dick to one of our members" Cassie said "well, I better be off as well"

"You're not staying?" Mina asked

"I have to report back, I'll be back in time for finals and the summer event" Cassie said flying off with what remained of Scavenger's mech after he tried to brave the Sharks.

"Who's up for a group dinner date?" Kaminari asked

"I am, I'm famished" Jiro said

"Sounds good" Ojiro said walking next to Tooru

"Bring on the grub" Kirishima said carrying Mina on his back

"Good job today" Momo said

"Yeah you too" Izuku said taking her hands as they joined the others

* * *

"This is not good, hopefully my next plan will work" Black Manta said as he walked over to a door and opened

"Welcome, can I take your order?" a man that appeared to be nothing but black mist and a pair of glowing eyes asked

"I'll take a Black Russian with a Bourbon chaser and a meeting with your boss" Black Manta said as he made his eyes glow red.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here that was a bit of fun to write and I enjoyed that scene between Grandmother and Grandson and how Atlanna reassured Izuku he was worthy, now the bit where Scavenger was mauled by sharks had to be cut hwoever in its place was that ending signifying that yes, The League of Villains will work with a team put together by Black Manta including Killer Frost so look forward to that, plus the next couple of DC Comics heroes we have coming up are Superboy, Shazam, Katana and a couple more I haven't decided yet**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	26. Chapter 26

"This is bad" Deathstroke said as he was dressed in a disguise as he was watching Black Manta talking to the black mist guy with several others about teaming up, he knew that this meeting was going down because he had a mole in the league of villians that was being run by Shigaraki, who in turn was answering to someone else. He had been hunting these guys down for awhile now. But the bigger question was who was the bigger fish

"So who is on your team?" Shigaraki asked scratching his neck

"Why give away the surprise, especially since you've been on my tail for weeks haven't you Slade?" Black manta asked as he turned to Deathstroke

"G'Day mates" Deathstroke said finishing his lager before belching and getting up

"So what do you want?" Shigaraki asked

"Your boss" Deathstroke said drawing a hunting knife and gripping so the blade was pointing backwards

"So how did you get in here?" Black Manta asked

"The front door" Deathstroke said throwing the knife before Kurogiri activated his quirk warping Deathstroke away.

"How did he find out about us?" Shigaraki asked

"I don't know, anyway you'll find out who my team is in three day" Black manta said

"Why three days?" Kurogiri asked

"Because I still need to recruit one of them" Black Manta said

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe I failed" Kirishima said as he, Mina, Kaminari and Sato were the only ones to fail the exams

"At least you guys still get to come with us" Uraraka said

"Yeah, but we still have to do boring work while you guys are doing who knows what"

"We don't even know where we're going that's how paranoid with our safety they are ribbit" Asui said

"I agree, with Black Manta still out there with who knows who on his side" Izuku said

"That is troubling" Iida said flexing his hand

"Is there some pain there still Uraraka asked

"a bit, but not that much" Iida smiled as he making the girl blush

"So where are we going anyway?" Jiro asked

"I tried to find out where they are sending us, and came up empty handed" Tooru said

"You tried to spy on the teachers?" Ojiro asked

"I did, but I was caught by the teachers, namely All-Might and Midnight" Tooru said

"You do know those two are married right?" Izuku asked shocking the class

"How did...oh right superhero dad" Kirishima

"No I walked in on them smooching while I was delivering documents for Aizawa" Izuku said

"Interesting" Mina smirked

"It's not like that, all I know is that they are trying to hide their relationship. Besides we need to get ready" Izuku said

"Ready for what?' Momo asked

"the attack on us when we're there" Izuku said

"You think that there will be an attack?" Ojiro asked frowning

"I'm sure of it, because it will be an assured way to make the Atlanteans go to war with the surface, and what better reason then the death of the remaining prince?" Izuku asked

"None, that I can see" Iida said

* * *

"Are you sure that you want them here?" a brunette asked as she gave All-Might and Aizawa some coffee

"This is out of the way, well hidden and now where near nay major water sources" Aizawa said

"So why is that last one important?" the brunette asked

"Every time we're near any sort of large water source we're attacked" Aizawa said

"I see, well we do have a mountain spring and a large lake nearby, but besides from that not much water here" she said "So I guess you can use it, but I want to warn you that I can get into the foulest of foul moods"

"Thank you and we'll take that into consideration" Aizawa said "We'll see you in the next couple of days"

"Okay, what about you All-Might are you coming as well?" she asked

"I'm afraid I can't I have important business back in Tokyo" All-Might said

"Understandable" the brunette said shaking their hands

"By the way, that's a beautiful looking sword" All-Might said pointing to the katana before walking out with Aizawa

"Yeah, it is" she said before remembering in quick flashes how she last used it, she then went over to a section of wall and pushed aside a panel revealing a mask with a red circle on the forehead "But it will never see daylight or moonlight ever again" she said before putting the mask back and closing the panel

* * *

Izuku was on his way to his next class with Ojiro, Momo, Uraraka and Iida when the support lab's door was sent flying. They waited until someone stumbled out coughing

"MEI!" they all shouted running over to her

"What happened?" Uraraka asked shocked

"I was testing an idea using Atlantean technology, and it kind of blew up the lab" Mei said sheepishly

"What kind of tech was it?" Ojiro asked

"Since I still have Black Manta's helmet and got my hands on a salvaged rifle I thought I could somehow created a new piece of tech by using concepts featured in those designs" Mei said

"And you thought that would be a good idea why?" Iida asked

"Because we only have defensive tech with that aqua shield, but with the sea rail-gun we could fight back on equal footing" Mei said

"I get what you are getting at, but we have Atlantis in our corner" Izuku said

"But we still need something to defend ourselves without relying on them" Mei said

"I understand, but we still don't know that much about Atlantean tech" Iida said "Okay?"

"Okay" Mei said "I have something else though" she said as she handed Izuku a high tech thigh holster

"What is that?" Izuku asked

"Try holding your hand over it" Mei said as Izuku did what she said and when he did so, the Quindent appeared in his hand which impressed him. "Since you can't really carry it around with you so I created this to help you gain access to it since you can't be around bodies of water" Mei said

"Good idea" Momo said

"Yeah, with the summer camp coming up and with the fact we're regularly being attack by aquatic villains mainly those who hate your father maybe using this tech will give us the edge finally" Ojiro said

"I couldn't agree more" Iida said

* * *

"So where are we?" Izuku asked as he hopped off with his class at a spot overlooking over a forest, making him a bit nervous

"With all the villain attacks happening we decided to change our location and I was the only one of the chaperones here that knew the location." Aizawa said

"So again where are we?" Cassie asked

"We're at a secret training facility, now Class 1-B is on the western side and will be competing to get their first" Aizawa said

"Where?" Bakugo asked

"At our training facility" a voice said

"You have got to be kidding me" Kaminari said

"We're lovable cute and cuddly cat like girls, the WILD WILD PUSSYCATS!" the pair shouted

"The who?" Cassie asked

"The pussycats were founded to be a search and rescue team, but to my knowledge one of them went off to do a bit of solo work for a bit" Izuku said

"I see, so which one went solo?" Cassie asked turning to face the other way

"Why?" Izuku asked

"The brunette, looks exactly like an old leaguer" Cassie said

"Who Mandalay?" Izuku asked

"Yeah her" Cassie said looking sternly at them

* * *

"So have you got your team together?" Kurogiri asked

"I do, I acquired the last couple of pieces" Black Manta said

"So do you have an idea where they are?" Kurogiri said

"I do, because if I was Aizawa, I would send them to an isolated location. And since they done the mountains, I guess the last place we should look is the training facility of a certain group, whose member will be of benefit to your benefactor, and ours as well since she could be a threat to his goals" Black Manta said

"What do you mean?" Kurogiri said curious

"One of them has had dealings with me before, and she can stop me since we're on equal footing" Black Manta said

"Interesting, but tell me more about this supposed benefit" Kurogiri said making Black Manta smirk under his helmet

* * *

"Okay keep up" Izuku said acting as a leader to his group

"Izuku, is something up?" Momo asked

"I don't like that fact we're in a forest surrounded by earth, especially since Pixie-Bob is a geomancer"

"Geomancer?" Mina asked

"She can control the earth around us" Bakugo said making everyone freeze as the ground rumble

"MOVE!" Izuku shouted as several monsters emerged out of the ground. The class froze as those with weapons drew them and flourished them. "CHARGE!" Izuku shouted running up to one of them spinning his Quindent before slicing its head off, landing in the remains of it before Todoroki used his ice ability to destroy another one just about to attack Izuku

"Watch your back" Todoroki said

"Got it" Izuku said throwing his quindent into an Earth beast which landed in Bakugo's hands, aiming and using his quirk to boost the effectiveness of it to destroy three more beast as Izuku grabbed it and twirled it smirking at his friend

"Show off" Kirishima said blocked the nearest Earth Beast giving Mina enough time to melt it with her acid

* * *

"Oh that's clever, teaming up on me huh?" Pixie Bob said as she was waving her arms about as her earth constructs attacked the class

"Are you sure this is okay Eraser?" Mandalay asked

"It is, but I want to ask you something, I couldn't help but over hearing my exchange student said that 'The brunette, looks exactly like an old leaguer' What league was she talking about?"

"Just drop it" Mandalay said sadly "Kota, come on we're heading back now okay?" she said as a little kid followed her

'She's hiding something and if she's going to be around my kids, I need to know what is it, otherwise I might have to take her down myself" Aizawa though as he glared at Mandalay's back.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here doing the summer training arc with a fair few twists, that being Deathstroke is acting to stop the attack, Mandalay was apart of the Justice league and I gave you a few hints as to who she was, Black Manta knows about Kurogiri's employer/benefactor and what he wants. So of course I'm going to be doing a twist with that and I have to say that there is maybe three-four story arcs left with the last one being the War arc but don't worry these will not be short arcs and with the popularity of this fic thanks to you guys I might do a sequel or a spin off prequel to this**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	27. Chapter 27

It was sunset when Class 1-A finally got to the camp grounds and collapsed

"Water" Izuku said panting as he collapsed to one knee

"Food" Kirishima said as he fell over

"Sugar" Sato said

"A soft bed" Uraraka moaned as she leant on Iida

"looks like you're all finally here" Pixie Bob said

"That took them a lot longer than originally planned" Mandalay said as she smiled softly

"Why do they look like they've fought in a war?" Aizawa asked

"My bad" Pixie Bob said

"Three hours to get here my ass" Sero said

"We were using our times to get here" Mandalay said blushing

"Brag about it why don't you" Kirishima said

"We're starving" Sato moaned

"I thought it would take you kittens even longer to get here" Pixie Bob said "You guys did well against my dirt monster, you were seriously great, especially you four kittens" she said indicating Todoroki, Izuku, Bakugo and Iida

"Uh oh" Izuku said

"I know that look" Bakugo said

"We're in trouble" Todoroki said

"No kidding" Iida said as Pixie-Bob started fussing over them

"Mandalay, is she always like that?" Aizawa asked

"She's at the age where she wants a mate" Mandalay

"Speaking of age" Izuku said

"I'd think real hard about what you say next" Pixie-Bob said

"I was just wondering who the kid is" Izuku said

"Oh this is Kota, he's my cousin's son who's living with us. Say high Kota" Mandalay said

"Hey I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku said holding out his hand, only to be punched in the nuts

"WHAT A LOW BLOW!" IIda shouted catching Izuku

"KOTA!" Mandalay shouted at her nephew

"I don't want to be around any wannabe heroes" Kota snarled

"Wannabes! How old are you kid?" Iida asked

"I'm so sorry about that" Mandalay said sweat dropping

* * *

"This is so good" Kirishima said

"hey chew with your mouth close" Iida shouted

"Yeah, yeah" Kirishima said "This rice is the best"

"You guys act like you haven't eaten in days instead of hours" Pixie-Bob said carrying in more food

"This is seriously good, but we might need some more water over there" Sato said as Izuku downed a jug of water before continuing his meal

"I thought you were only a quarter Atlantean" Kaminari said

"I still get de-hydrated quicker than you guys" Izuku said

"I'm not surprise with how much you fought

"Also don't think you can get this kind of service every day, after tonight you're doing your own cooking" Pixie Bob said

"Okay" they cried out

"Hey Kota, can you help me with those vegetables" Mandalay asked as her cousin's son help her around. Izuku sighed knowing something was still being hidden from them about him.

* * *

"Oh this is delightful" Iida said sinking into the water to relax

"Now it should be around here" Kaminari muttered

"What are you doing Sparkplug?" Bakugo asked

"I've never felt this good" Mina said

"Hard to think there were hot springs here" Momo said

"WOW Cassie, you look so glamorous" Tooru said

"Thank you Tooru," Cassie smiled

"I guess they aren't afraid to have the boys and girls bathing at the same time, and usually there is, ah there it is"

"Kaminrai restrain yourself, not only are you possibly bringing shame upon yourself, but the girls as well.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kaminari asked

"You don't want to know" Izuku said before he sensed something, he looked around and then stopped once Kaminari took the ice bucket challenge

"Cool down creep" Kota said

"What is he doing up there?" Iida asked

"Thanks for looking out for us Kota sweetie" Mina said as the girls looked up at him while guarding the modesty

"Egk" Kota said falling off

"KOTA!" Uraraka shouted

"Catch him" Iida said

"I got him" Izuku said jumping on top of a platform of water allowing him to catch the young before landing on the floor "I'll take him to Mandalay"

* * *

"Thanks for saving him" Mandalay said as she placed a damp cloth on his forehead

"What happened?" Izuku asked "Why does he hate heroes so much?"

"If he had different circumstances he might have been like you, since there aren't many who disapproves of us" Mandalay said

"Mandalay's cousins were Kota's parents as well as being heroes. They were murdered"

"It was two years ago, they died protecting civilians from a villain, something which has no greater honour for a hero. However to a young boy who's just starting to learn thing it was quite difficult to understand, his parents were his whole world and them dying was like them leaving him all alone in this world and with society praising them by saying they were heroic and noble. Eventually Kota started to hate heroes, heck I don't even think he likes us very much" Mandalay explained "But I love him since he's the only family I have left" she said as a tear ran down her cheek, Pixie-Bob looked on and looked away as Izuku left. After five minutes Mandalay stood up

"You okay?" Pixie Bob asked

"I don't think I am Pix" Mandalay said

"Go have a dip in the hot springs, it will relax you" Pixie-Bob said "I'll look after Kota"

"Thanks" Mandalay said hugging her teammate before walking out

"You never said what happened to the murderer" Pixie-Bob said after Mandalay had left

* * *

Once she was in the soothing waters of the hot springs, Mandalay sat back and looked up at the moon, its light glistening off the drops of water that formed on her skin

"Moon and Sun, basically two side of the same coin, basically the same thing with me and her" Mandalay said as she saw her reflection in the water, she was wearing a black armoured costume holding the sword. She wanted to forget that night, but she saw it from time to time in her vision. It was raining as she stalked the streets of Hosu looking for the murderer of her cousin. She find him standing in an alley just drinking while harassing a couple. She shouted his name making him look her way giving the couple time to get away. He growled before taking a few steps towards her. She couldn't remember what she shouted but she remembered the end results. It was at this point she opened her eyes and lifted her knees to her chin and sat there looking at the moonlight in the ripples. She hated this feeling and she wanted to sink into the water and then never come up, but that was when a delicate melody filled the air. Mandalay looked up and blinked. "How beautiful" she smiled closing her eyes to enjoy the tune

* * *

"Hey Momo" Izuku said as he walked up to her

"Oh Izuku, how are you this evening?" she asked brushing back some hair behind her ears

"I'm good, but I have a favour I want to ask" Izuku said

"What is it?" Momo asked

"I was wondering if you can make me a wooden flute?" he asked her

"Um sure" Momo said as she made a flute and passed it to Izuku who softly tested it and smiled

"Thank you" Izuku said before he started to play, the gentle and tender melody he played he the air with its sweet sound and made Momo relax visible, everyone in the camp who heard it stopped and just listened. Kaminari and Jiro looked up at the stars while Jiro leant on Kaminari who smiled. Bakugo leant against and tree and sighed while Todoroki and Iida just stood ther. The girls had their eyes close to better hear the tune. Pixie-Bob sat down next to Kota who was still asleep and smiled softly rubbing the boys back. Even Aizawa stopped and listened to it smiling

"That boy" he said before he pulled out a photo of when he was at UA remembering the happy times from back then.

* * *

After a while Izuku lowered the flute from his mouth

"That was beautiful, what do you call it?" Momo asked as she was sitting down next to him

"The melody of the soothing tides. We I was missing my mum or something bad happened Queen Mera would play it to lighten the mood. I though since we're all tired and a bit moody I would play it to help us relax" Izuku said "Even now every time I play it...it brings a smile to my face. I remember the first time I played it, my mother was upset about something and then once I was done she just stood there smiling with tears in her eyes. thought it wasn't much it still helped her, just like I hope it helped some people here" Izuku said wiping the tears from his own eyes

"Its a special song then" Momo said as she looked at Izuku who looked back and then slowly the closed their eyes and pressed their lips together giving each other the first kiss. Once they were finished both teens were blushing up a stomp "That, that was"

"Nice" Izuku smiling

"Yeah it was" Momo said "Well, goodnight Izuku"

"Goodnight Momo" he smiled watching as she walked off, he sighed and leant back, almost falling back "No one saw that did they?" he asked looking around before getting up and walking back to the dorms

* * *

"The plan is all set, we attack tomorrow night when their guard is at its lowest point" Black manta said

"And they will have no time to get proper help allowing us to take what we want" Shigaraki laughed

"But remember, the prince is mine" Black Manta said

"Agreed, and those I want are mine!" Shigaraki said scratching his neck.

"You will be helping my leader out a great deal" Black Manta said

"When can I meet your leader?" Shigaraki asked

"All in good time, my dear Shigaraki we just need something more concrete with this relationship before we introduce you to my boss" Black Manta said

"We have another problem, what about Deathstroke?" Kurogiri asked

"He doesn't know much so he won't be much of a threat to our plans" Black manta said

"But what if that slim chance that he is a threat?" Shigaraki asked

"Then we will deal with him" Black Manta said "Now I will see your team tomorrow" Black manta said using an Atlantean device to vanish out of there

"So what are we going to do boss?" one of Shigaraki's henchmen said

"Just stick to the plan for now" Shigaraki said "I'll check in with sensei"

"Got it" they all shouted

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here oh boy that I have to admit tugged at my heartstrings a bit especially the bit where I hinted at Mandalay's past and that flute scene which was written because I felt like some music was needed, heck the song was going to be titled the melody of mourning tides and it would have a full back story scene, like those thing in this fic I changed it a bit and wrote while listening to a flute cover of 'Everything I need' from Aquaman since that is a go to song for me when I write tear-jerking scenes, and yes after 27 chapters and fluff and teasing I have Momo and Izuku finally kiss, cementing their relationship as well as teasing another one.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	28. Chapter 28

Inko was minding her own business when a knock sounded on the door making her confused

"Coming" Inko said as she opened the door to see Arthur standing them "Arthur please come

"Sorry for not calling first, but something has happened"

"What is it?" Inko asked

"There was a mass breakout at Shadowgate, several high level inmates were released, and one of my enemies was the one behind it" Arthur said

"You mean that" Inko panicked

"Yeah, this means that they now have an army or at least a team to go after Izuku is, but that's not why I'm here" Arthur said

"What is it?" Inko asked noticing her ex-husband's hesitation

"During the chaos of the Shadowgate breakout, somehow he slipped out during the chaos"

"No, please not him" Inko said paling

"I'm afraid so. But he hasn't done anything yet, so there is no reason to really panic" Arthur said hugging Inko

"Who wakes up at 5:00 in the morning?" Kirishima asked

"I'm tired" Uraraka said as the group were now dressed in their gym uniforms, just as the sun was rising

"Why are we here?" Sero asked

"Quit whining" Bakugo snapped before a baseball was thrown at him, looking up the group saw their teacher standing there, perfectly blending

"The real camp starts today, we're hoping you will enhance the power of your quirks making them strong enough so you can get your provisional licenses, which will help because not only are there multiple hostile forces out there, but there are rumours of someone trying to start a new war, one that will force you to fight. Like I said earlier this camp will help you become stronger so you can defend yourself and others around you. Now to see how much you've improve; Bakugo, I want you to throw the ball as hard as you can using your quirk, just like the first test I ever gave you" Aizawa explained

"You got it, DIE!" he roared throwing the ball into the air

"Your record you received after starting was 705.2 meters, and just now you threw a 709.6, now while it doesn't seem like an improvement you have been through a lot in the past three months, but as you've seen while your minds and techniques may have matured, your quirks have been left behind, so that is why the propose of this training camp is to improve your quirks, but don't be mistaken this training will be harsh enough to make you want to die, so do you best to stay alive" Aizawa smiled making everyone gulp before they went off to have breakfast

* * *

Soon Class-B came out with their teacher bragging they would be the ones, Class 1-B was shocked to see what was going on with Class-1A. Bakugo had his hands in boiling water to expand his sweat glands and creating explosions to give himself bigger scale explosions, Todoroki had to use his ice and fire quirks to regulate the temperature of the water he was in to have his body adapt to the extreme temperature as well as giving him the potential to use both quirks one day, Sero was shooting tape continuously to increase capacity, shooting speed and strength; Ojiro was hitting Kirishima with his tail to increase both their strengths, Kaminari was charging a large battery to increase how much electricity he could handle, Koda was doing vocal exercises to increase the range of his quirk and to get over his shyness. Aoyama was trying to increase his endurance and range by shooting a beam into the sky continuous. Tokoyami was in a cave trying to keep Dark Shadow under control in the dark, Uraraka was trying to decrease her likeliness to get nausea and increase the weight limit of her quirk, Iida was doing long laps to increase his engine speed and stamina. Tsuyu was climbing a cliff working out her muscles and tongue. Sato and Momo were eating large amount of cake while using their quirks to strengthen them. Cassie was bench pressing insane amount of weight. Jiro was strengthen her earphone jacks to increase sound quality with Mina was increasing her skin's durability by intermittently creating acid and finally Shoji had create several new arms to look for Hagakure who was trying to hide her presence

"WHAT THE!" Class 1-B shouted in slight fear

"With this many students it seems like you can't keep an eye of all of us" Kendo said

"Don't worry, that is why we've brought them in" Aizawa said

"Four kittens in one litter, your kitty cat dreams are here, we've come to lend a helping paws, we're champions serving up justice, we're a group of puurfectly cute cat like heroes, we're the wild wild pussycats FULL VERSION!" they announced

"I'm Ragdoll and my quirk is search, I can look up to a hundred people and have all the information on them" the green hair member said

"With my earth flow I can create the ideal training grounds" Pixie-Bob said

"And my quirk is telepath, so I can give you handy advice at once" Mandalay said

"And I'm Tiger! I'm here to rough you guys up" the only male member said

"I have questions" one of the Class-B students said

"And I have another one, where's Midoriya?" Kendo asked

* * *

"Again" Izuku said as he stood up and closed his eyes to help focus his abilities. He wanted to learn an advanced ability where those Atlanteans that could use where they draw moisture out of the air itself, but Izuku wasn't able to do it

"Pace yourself my prince, after all this an advanced technique that requires patience and practice" Tula said "but shouldn't you be training with your classmates?"

"No, I am doing this so I can help stop the war that is coming" Izuku said

"You can't prevent the war since we have no idea what Sea king is after yet" Tula said

"I guess you're right, but he's not the only threat that could lead to a war" Izuku said

"You are talking about this League of villains?" Tula asked as she sat on a rock nearby

"I am, all that is known about them is that they're a thing" Izuku said as he rubbed his neck and slowly breathed out and held out his hands gain and inhaled as he focused his powers again to see if he could do it

"Picture a ball in the palm of your hands, focus on these points to gather the water in the air" Tula said as she poked the centre of Izuku's hands

"How will I know?" Izuku asked

"You can feel it" Tula smiled as two marble sized orbs of water formed in Izuku's hands, exhaling Izuku's eyes snapped open and he threw the balls of water at a nearby tree making two small holes. "Impressive since you've only been at this since this morning" Tula smiled

"I couldn't agree more" Aizawa said finding the two "Not bad Midoriya, I figured I would have a problem with what to have you do, but it seems as Aquaman has an idea"

"This was actually my idea, I asked my father to send a trainer for me, so he sent my friend Tula here to train me since she's a high level student at one of Atlantis' finest academies" Izuku said

"Nice to meet you, now it's time to call it a day. Tula you can join us tonight" Aizawa said

"Thank you I appreciate your hospitality but I must get back and report to our king, Dehku I'll shall see you later

"I repeat your sentiment" Izuku said bowing as Tula left into a water portal.

"You have some interesting friends" Aizawa said

* * *

"Alright kittens, time to make dinner" Ragdoll said

"And remember you have to make it yourselves tonight" Pixiebob said "So if you want to eat, get up off your asses and do it yourselves" she laughed

"Man you guys look wiped out, but that doesn't mean you can do a sloppy job" Ragdoll laughed

"I see, while in the middle of an emergency people will need feeding to help sustain and comfort them, which is essential in rescue operations" Iida said "THESE PROS KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TALKKING ABOUT, SO LET'S MAKE THE BEST CURRY WE POSSIBLY CAN!" Iida shouted

'its seems you have some fine redeeming qualities Iida" Aizawa mused as the groups got to work with Todoroki and Momo lighting the fires , Bakugo tried to make a fire, but it blew up the cooking area

"ASSHOLE!" Bakugo snapped before Izuku put the fire out with hsi water abilities while glaring at his old friend "What?"

"This would be good training for you wouldn't it Todoroki?" Momo asked using the lighter she had made

"It is in a way" Todoroki said. Soon the food was cooked and they were chowing down on it

"You know, this is not the best when it comes to professional cooking but in our situation its gourmet" Kirishima said

"Speak for yourself" Sero said as Momo was knocking back about her fourth plate "Man you're really packing it in there Momo"

"Yes, well my quirk allows me to convert fat into I whatever I am making at an atomic level, the more I eat the more I can make" Momo explained

"So kind of like" Sero said

"Don't say it" Jiro said punching him

"Quirks, they're nothing but a waste of time" Kota said as he stalked off

'I wonder' Izuku thought

* * *

A fair bit away Kota was sitting on a cliff just looking out at the stars and forests that surrounded where he's aunt worked

"I didn't see you at dinner, so you must be hungry" Izuku said putting down a plate of curry next to the young boy

"How did you know I was here?" Kota asked

"I followed your and figure you would be hungry since you didn't have anything" Izuku said

"I'm not, and what part of 'I'm not sticking around you losers' didn't you get?" Kota asked "This is my secret base so piss off" he said "Getting excited about improving your quirks is really pathetic. You really must want to go in with the bragging about your flashy powers and flaunting them around"

"Water Hose, they were your parents weren't they?" Izuku said sitting down and reaching into his belt and pulled out the flute.

"Mandalay opened her big mouth huh?" Kota said

"Sort of, she told me about your history, but I knew the identity of your parents, since they were known to my father. You were not the only ones to take their deaths hard. A lot of people did" Izuku explained

"Screw you" Kota said "the lot of you are short circuited in the head if you calling yourselves heroes and villains while you're killing each other like idiots then shouting and raving about your quirks, that's why you'll all end up like them" Kota said

'So it's not just heroes, but quirks in general' Izuku said as he brought the flute up to his mouth and started to play the melody of soothing tides as Kota was crying, Izuku hoped the melody would relieve him of some of the feelings he felt. Kota shook as tears streamed down his face at the sound of Izuku's music

"Mummy, Daddy...I miss you" he whimpered before he just broke down crying, tears formed in Izuku's eyes as he played the melody thinking of the first time he was away from his mother. Once he stopped he noticed Kota was out cold, so the young Atlantean picked him up and took him back to camp with the now cold plate of curry. There at the entrance of the camp was Mandalay who simply took Kota off of Izuku and held him like a mother would.

"Thank you" Mandalay smiled as she walked away to put Kota to bed.

"You're welcome" Izuku said

* * *

"Can we hurry this up mate?" a voice asked as he looked over the camp with a can of beer in his hand

"We have to wait until they are in position, remember that Boomerang" Black Manta said as he looked at the team he had built of Boomerang, Deadshot, Bane, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Trickster and himself. He looked over where's the league of Villain's Vanguard Action squad was ready in wait as well, they would attack in 24 hours "After all, it won't be much fun if the spark that ignites the flames of war is a dud now does it?"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz herewith the start of the second of the training camp with what the Class 1-A training which was taken from the manga/anime except Izuku who's ability I want to increase with what I have planned upcoming which will prove useful and this is the second time I used the melody of the soothing tides; an idea Mrotrax suggested which I like so I added and I'm not going to lie I teared up while writing it. Not only that but I've brought in the DC villains the only ones I knew I was going to have were Frost, Boomerang and Deadshot that others were decided upon this chapter. Now if you have any others I should add in I'll be glad to do so, since I'm mostly a Marvel guys (Yet this is 4th highest reviewed fic cheers guys)**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	29. Chapter 29

"Night I wonder what we'll go through today?" Kirishima asked

"More of the same I'm guessing" Bakugo said rolling his shoulders

"Great, just what I need, more battery training" Kaminari said "So besides Kirishima and Mina, does anyone have a romantic interest?"

"I think Deku's been pining for Yaoyo" Bakugo said

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted

"Do tell" Kaminari and Kirishima smirked

"Um, well...what about Todoroki and Mei?" Izuku asked

"Meh" the two boys said shrugging "we know"

"Okay, that didn't work exactly, but" Izuku smirked

"Why are you smirking Deku?" Bakugo asked

"Oh nothing, I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want your secret crush released publically" Izuku smirked

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" Bakugo snapped

"Of course you don't, since you and Yui have been dating since the end of the sports festival" Izuku said

"HOW!" Bakugo said enraged

"Oh crap" the other two said ducking of cover

"That's my little secret" Izuku smirked as he ran off

"GET BACK HERE!" Bakugo snapped

* * *

"Ah, so good to see you two so energetic today" Tiger said as Bakugo and Izuku were panting after their race. "Now time for training, Bakugo you know what to do"

"Got it" Bakugo said as he plunged his hands into the hot water

"As for you Mr Midoriya, I have some special training for you, based on something I saw at the sports festival" Tiger said

"And what is that?" Izuku asked

"During your battle with Todoroki, the heat managed to prevent you from attacking at your highest potential because it cause your body to heat up to a level where it felt like it was in a dry hostile environment. So today you will be building up a heat tolerance" Tiger said

"Sounds like fun" Izuku said as he was lead over to where a steel ring was in the ground, which shot up revealing a set of heating ring which slowly activated. Tiger stood by and watched while Aizawa walked around watching the events while he saw the group he was working with last night

"Remedial lesson group why have you stopped moving?" Aizawa said he saw Sato, Sera, Kirishima, Mina and Kaminari trying to catch their breath

"Last night's class we took it out of us" Kaminari said

"I have to agree, you were kind of tough on them last sir" Cassie said

"I suppose so, but they do need it, after all they failed the exams" Aizawa said "Look I said the training would be harsh and those in the remedial class needed it more, but I'm not going to ignore that Uraraka and Aoyama were nearly in the remedial group after barely passing their exams against 13, Sandsmark, Todoroki, Bakugo and Midoriya you four were the ones with the best results, but just because you were the top students doesn't mean I'm going to let you off easy. Everyone is here for the same reason and that is to get stronger" Aizawa said

"Um, excuse me sir, this is the third day but I can't help but wonder where the other teachers are" Izuku said

"We're keeping a minimal teaching staff here, so we aren't targeted by villains, which is why we're also nowhere near major bodies of water" Aizawa said

"I see" Izuku said

"Any way tonight kittens both classes will be facing off against each in a test of courage" Pixie-bob said

"ALRIGHT!" the classes shouted.

"We're going to win this thing" Monoma said

"Can it" Kendo said punching him in the shoulder. Izuku was smiling before he frowned as he looked at one of the mountains

"What is it?" Aizawa said as Izuku took a break from his training

"I don't know" Izuku frowned before he took a drink of water

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep near Thanatos' crypt Sea King was smirking before looking up to the surface while he floated to a twisted looking trident and pulled it free of its spot before he swam slowly to the surface.

"You think just because you are nowhere near the sea that I can't reach you princeling?" he asked as he breached the surface of the water and walked onto the nearest beach with his scale armour being made of bronze that had turned green in some areas due to it being under water for awhile with a tattered black cape swayed as he walked smiled as he saw all of the surface dwellers in shock of the evil Atlanteans, he was smirking as he saw all of the dirtbags he was going to drown in his war with the surface.

"Hold it there" All-Might said showing up

"Ah, the symbol of peace" Sea King said as he walked over to the #1 hero, only for him to throw a punch and pass the hero

"But how?' All-Might asked, only to be battered away by Sea King who laughed as he continued on until he conjured a water portal and walked through it

"I'll tell your students...hello" he laughed before the portal closed

"Shit" All-Might said as he wiped blood away from his mouth "I couldn't touch him

* * *

"Why did you want the other teachers to come?" Cassie asked as she was helping Izuku with the cooking prep

"Because I wanted to ask All-Might what he would say to Kota" Izuku said "He's dislike of heroes and quirks in general"

"Didn't you play the flute for him yesterday?" Todoroki asked

"I did, but I doubt it will calm him down for long" Izuku said

"Have heart Izuku, you will get through to him one day" Cassie said

"Plus, All-Might could make things worse, for without the proper context a heroic speech could just make things worse than they already are" Todoroki said

"I guess so" Izuku said as he looked at the setting sun "But it could also prove to bve the right words" Izuku said

"Come on, Come on this stew isn't going to make itself" Iida said

"Well, I am glad for one thing" Izuku said smiling

"What's that?" Todoroki asked

"We haven't had fish yet" Izuku laughed "And truthfully after eating kelp, fish and various seafood for years, any kind of meat is good"

"I suppose so" Iida said

* * *

"Okay, now Class-B will be on the offensive first with Class-A going in teams of two every three minutes. In the centre of this test is a card with your name on it, grab and bring it back with you. Now the scarers are not allow to use physical contact, meaning that they'll be using their quirks to scare you" Pixie Bob said

"Interesting" Izuku said before he sensed something faint

"You okay?" Momo asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Izuku said

"Now, the winning class will be the class is the most creative and gets the more student to piss their pants" Ragdoll said

"Gross" Jiro said

"So they're putting us against each other we can work on our ingenuity through competition and broaden the way we can utilise our quirks" Iida said "How ingenuous of them, I expect no less from UA"

"Okay, so if we're going in teams of two with only 15 of the students here since there are 5 in remedial lesson, means" Izuku said as he saw that most people were in pairs noticing he was the only person "Ah fish sticks"

"Sorry man" Ojiro said

"No worries, it's just hard mode for me then" Izuku smiled

* * *

"About time, can we move now that is bloody dark" Boomerang said as he finished his beer and threw the can away

"Gross" Poison Ivy said throwing the can back at Boomerang who growled

"Enough, our boss will be here soon" Black manta said as he saw smoke rising from the tree lines "They've started. Deadshot stay here and aim for any stragglers"

"You got it" Deadshot said chambering a round into his rifle

* * *

"This burning smell" Pixie Bob said

"Black smoke?" Ragdoll asked

"It can't be" Mandalay said "Ragdoll, check how many people are here"

"You got it" Ragdoll said

"Tiger, go into the forest and find the kids" Pixie Bob said

"Yes, got it" Tiger said running off, only to be stopped by a bullet round near his foot "SNIPER!"

'you have got to be kidding me' Mandalay thought 'They recruited Deadshot!'

"I thought you took all the precautions you could" Cassie said

"We did, but how did they find us?" Mandalay panicked before she looked to where the fire was coming from "Kota"

"I'll find him" Izuku said

"But the fire" Tiger said

"I'll be alright" Izuku said

"I don't think so" a voice said as several villains jumped into the fray

"Who are these guys?" Iida asked

"The two on the left are Trickster and Poison Ivy"

"You have got to be kidding me" Izuku said

"Remember, don't harm the prince" Poison Ivy said as the other two villains knocked out Pixie Bob

"That's not good" Izuku gulped

* * *

"A beautiful night isn't it?" a voice said spooking Kota who stood up and started to pant

"Who are you?" Kota asked

"Don't worry, I won't harm you little one, but I am afraid I have to use you as bait" the man said

"No, please" Kota said

"Don't worry it won't be that harmful for you" the man said picking Kota up

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Kirishima asked

"Because we flunked the exams" Kaminari groaned

"What's this, five members of class-A are in need of remedial, yet only one from Class-B is here; strange don't you think?"

"Oh shut up" Kaminari said

"Vlad, I was think of running them through some exercises" Aizawa said

"I was already planning on it myself" Vlad said before

'EVERYONE, listen up we're being attack by villains. There only four maybe five for now, but there could be more in the area. If you are able to head back to the training centre, if you come to face one of the villains you must not engage in combat, continue your retreat' Mandalay said

"Villians, here, why?" Monoma asked

"You don't think" Kirishima said

"Izuku" Aizawa said

"They're trying to trigger the war!" Vlad shouted

"Keep an eye on the kids, I'm going to see if I can help" Aizawa shouted 'They weren't able to find this place. I don't want to think about this situation and how it happened' he thought before he saw the fire "This is not good"

"No it is not" a villain with blue flames in his hands said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, hold on for a trick...MWHAHAHAHA! Didn't think I would do that did, yes I sent a villain after Kota, Aizawa is about to be barbecued by Dabi who I'm going to have some with. And oh yeah I'm bringing Sea King into this fight before the war actually starts so that way he can introduce himself to Izuku which will be seriously bad for our hero since we'll see how powerful he is, an oh yeah NO ONE CAN TOUCH HIM! So I think I just upped the villain factor for this guy, but I'm the only one who knows how this will truly end**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	30. Chapter 30

Aizawa was glaring at the new threat to his class, one problem was that he recognised his eyes making his own go a bit wider before he set them into a frown

"What are you doing here?" Aizawa asked as he reached for his goggles

"What do you think?" the villain said "now be a good pro hero and stay down" he laughed before shooting off a massive blue fireball as he turned to the training facility

"Allow me my good sir" a new villain said "I think there could be a target for me in there"

* * *

"Tiger, make sure they don't get the kids" Mandalay said as she tried to use her telepathy

"I don't think so" Poison Ivy said as she wrapped thorny vines around Mandalay's legs. "Bye bye now" the plant user smirked before throwing Mandalay somewhere far away

"MANDALAY!" Tiger shouted "Whoever the class president is get them out of here" Tiger said

"Iida, go" Izuku said

"But you're the class president!" Iida said

"I know, but I have to find the others and get them back to safety" Izuku said

"I understand, let's go"

"Uh huh, no one moves, otherwise this little kitten will lose the last of her nine lives" the villain said

"You scoundrels" Tiger said as he growled

"Easy Magne, allow me to introduce myself, I am Spinner and this is Magne and we're a part of the league of villains, and to our right is Trickster and Poison Ivy of the Injustice Society, now, my big sis Magne here will split her head if you don't give us what we want, but you two. You two were involved in what happened to Stain" Spinner said as he took out a massive sword formed from other swords "And I'm here to make his dreams come true"

"That may be well and all that, but you see that woman there is my friend Pixie-Bob and she's been a bit concern about getting married and she's hoping to find some happiness as a woman of her age in this world"

"I hear that" Poison Ivy said

"SO HOW DARE YOU JUST STAND THERE AFTER SCARRING HER FACE YAPPING LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Tiger roared

"Come here kitty cat, and have some milk" Trickster shouted throwing some milk into the air, which landed on the ground with some on Tiger's shoulders burning him "huh a bit too spicy puddy tat, maybe some nice flowers with help you" he said before throwing flower like blades at Tiger who dodged nimbly, but a few still got him

"TIGER!" the students shouted

"I'm fine, get out of here" he shouted to the kids

"I don't think so" Poison Ivy said as she threw up a wall of vines. "You're ours" she smirked

* * *

"Ow, that was a thing" Mandalay said as she got up and looked away, realising she was near her dorm. She frown and ran inside stripping off her uniform until she was just in her red satin underwear, she had to act fast since she saw a villain attacking Aizawa on her way in to the building. She then walked over to where she had hidden the mask, she opened it and glared at it "I can't believe I'm breaking my promise" she said turning the mask over and pulling a key off of it. Walking over to the chain katana and unlocked the chain pulling it down and pulled it out of its scabbard revealing its Damascus Steel like pattern to the moonlight before putting it back and hitting a switch the was under the katana revealing her costume. "I'm going to regret this is some way" she sighed before pulling out a white tube top and slipped it on then grabbing a carbon black bodysuit and zipped it up. Reach in she grabbed a chest guard, white shoulder guards, bracers and grieves pulling them all on before grabbing the mask again and sadly looked at it "Goodbye Mandalay" she said as she slipped the mask on "And Hello again, Katana" she grabbed her katana and slipped it on. Once she was fully geared up Katana left the safety of her living quarters and raced back to where Tiger was fighting the villains. 'I hope I make it in time'

* * *

"G'day kiddies" Boomerang said as he landed where a couple of Class 1-B students were "What's with the frowns huh, good old Uncle Boomer going to be putting smiles on them" Boomerang said

"Don't play around and just knock them out, I don't the gas to harm them" Deadshot said

"Too bad" Boomerang said as he threw some boomerangs

"What no, he wasn't suppose to use that just yet, their teachers aren't in the field" Deadshot said "I've got to end him"

"Not yet, we've still got kids here to take down" Boomerang said

"I'll just burn the gas away" Deashot said switching out the ammo type

"DON'T!" Boomernag said

"And why shouldn't I?" Deadshot said

"Because you'll set the entire forest on fire instead of just the area Dabi is assigned" Boomerang said as he stamped on Kendo's chest keeping her down and winding her while using his boomerang kept the guys captured

"I didn't sign up for killing children" Deadshot barked

"Then what did you sign up for?" Boomerang said

"To get rid of some heroes" Deadshot said

"Whatever, prick" Boomerang sand he pulled out his razor boomerang and twirled it before looking at Kendo, who looked panicked "Relax love, it's going to be quick" he said before a blade was placed against his neck

"Drop it boomer" the owner of the blade said

"You've got to be shitting me" Boomerang said

* * *

"KOTA" Izuku shouted as he appeared at the secret base to see someone gripping Kota's head

"Ah Izuku Midoriya, Prince of Atlantis good to meet you" the man said "I am Bane"  
"Bane?" Izuku asked looking at the man, who dressed like a soldier of fortune with a breathing mask based off of a Baboon's jaw

"Yes, I am working for the villains, and what better way to draw out a hero is there then a kidnapped child" Bane said as he let go of Kota and slugged him making Izuku lose his breath. Glaring at Bane, Izuku tried to stand up

"Dehku prince of Atlantis, the last living child of King Orin" a voice said

"Master?" Bane asked as a figure in armour walked out with his tattered cloak wrapped around him

"Who are you?" Izuku asked

"I am the one who will win the upcoming war, I am the one who will end the surface, I am the one destined to be the master of this world, I am the Sea King" he said revealing his green and gold armour

"Sea King, you're here!?" Izuku exclaimed starting to sweat

"In the flesh, to make sure you don't survive this night and I finally get what I have wanted. Bane kill the prince and then drag his corpse to the nearest city and hang in the main square" Sea King said

"What are going to do?" Bane asked

"Sit back and watch" Sea King said

"Very well" Bane said picking up Izuku and threw a punch

"NO!" Kota said shooting water out of his hands, giving Izuku some water he could use to stab Bane making him let of the young Prince.

"Annoyance" Sea King said as he stood up and walked over to Kota with his weapon at the ready. Acting fast Izuku summoned the quindent and blocked Kota from Sea King and Bane who just smiled

* * *

Toga had thrown a needle at Tsuyu, which was blocked by Uraraka intercepting the shot and having her blood drawn out by the villianess instead

"Oh, how noble and you're a cutie as well" Toga said gripping Uraraka's face and moved it left and right to get a better look as well as licking her cheek. "And you taste nice"

"Get off of me you creep" Uraraka said

"I don't think so, you'll be mine" Toga said she said gleefully before Tsuyu ripped Toga away and into a tree far away. Getting back up the blonde chuckled and raced over to the two girl and started to swing a hunting knife at the pair, one swing actually cutting Tsuyu's tongue making it bleed "Oh goodie" she chuckled before someone dropped down and kicked Toga into a tree and holding her there. The two girls were frozen as they saw Deathstroke there pinning Toga to a tree with his boot. Looking over his shoulder the girls got his non-verbal to them for them to leave, once they were gone he turned to the girl under his boot

"Hehehe...oops" Toga said

"That was not the plan, you were only suppose to go after Bakugo and keep him safe, not against anyone else...understand?" Deathstroke asked applying more pressure

"Yes sir" Toga said before he removed his foot from her neck making her cough before looking up "Sorry, it won't happen again"

"It better not, or else you know what will happen" Deathstroke said making Toga whimper while holding her neck as Deathstroke stalked back into the woods.

* * *

"This is not good, Pixie-Bob is bleeding heavily, we're scattered and we've got to deal with these three" Iida said

"So what should we do?" Ojiro asked as he and Cassie backed Iida up

"Stand until the last man alive" Cassie said as she summoned a sword and pointed the blade at Poison Ivy

"Should have brought Cheetah" Poison Ivy muttered "Oh well" she started before the forest rang out with something no one was expect

"he, heh, heh, hehehe, ha hah hah ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, he got out!" Poison Ivy panicked

"Impossible" Bane said

"What is that?" Izuku asked

"Who let that maniac loose?" Boomerang gulped

"I can't see any sign of him" Deadshot said quickly sweeping the forest

* * *

"Why are you guys scared?" Iida asked

"If you're not scared, obviously you haven't met, seen or even heard of him which you can consider yourself lucky"Poison Ivy said

"Who is he?" Ojiro asked

"They call me the Joker" Tiger said

"The Joker?" IIda said

* * *

"The joker, here?" Bane asked

"So you know him" Izuku said

"I don't he is what you should be concerned about at this moment" Sea King said as he and Bane slowly closed in on Izuku, who swallowed nervously as he looked back to see a crying Kota

"I think I might need some backup" he muttered.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here so its game over now, the villains have won and the heroes are gone...is what I could say but I mean come on we have Deathstroke and Katana joining the fray along with some more heroes including a previous one returning in the next couple of chapter, but there will be a couple of villains.**

 **Now I originally was going to end the fic ten chapters ago, but now I'm guessing the possible total will more then likely by more the 50+ yeah that long making this one of my longest fic and I am just awestruck how much this fic is still enjoyable for me to write and for you guys to read and support**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	31. Chapter 31

Izuku was thrown on the ground while Kota was watching. Getting back up Izuku slammed his quindent on the ground, using it to push himself of the ground while flourishing his quindent before glaring at the villains

"Impressive" Bane laughed

"I am a prince of Atlantis, you don't think I would be a warrior?" Izuku asked

"No I didn't think you would be hard to break" Bane said

"Target the child" Sea King said as he walked off with his cape blowing in the wind

"Get back here you coward" Izuku said before he was thrown into a wall making him take a knee to regain his breath.

"Come, if you want to protect the boy" Bane said as he walked forward and went to grab Kota

"NO!" Izuku shouted

* * *

"NO!" Kirishima said as Aizawa was thrown through the wall of their study room. He quickly activated this quirk and was about to charge when Aizaw stood up

"DON'T, I can handle them" Aizawa said as he got up and pull his goggles onto his face, "Find the others and get them back here"

"You got it, come on guys" Kirishima shouted

"Monoma, you go with them as well" Blood King said

"Why should I help them?" Monoma asked

"How about your life" Kirishima said grabbing the picky student and dragged him outside, just in time to see Kaminari unleash an electric shield protecting the others

"I was hoping for the other Todoroki here, but lightning boy will do" a voice said as a villain that looked like he came out of a blockbuster sci-fi movie

"Lightning boy?" Kaminari asked

"Who are you?" Sato shouted

"I'm the Inverter, and my quirk" Inverter said as he shoved a hand onto Kaminari's chest making his lightning go from its usual yellow to black with a blue glow "Inversion, allows me to switch people's personalities. So hero becomes villain and villain becomes hero, but in this case, friend becomes foe" Inverter said as Kaminari shocked his classmates knocking them out

"Time to go hunting" he said

* * *

"Drop the sword Katana" Deadshot said "I drop the sword, it will be straight down on your friend's foot" Katana said

"Easy now" Boomerang said

"So what's the play Katana?" Deashot said as he aimed at her head

"Simple, we team up and be a suicide squad again" Katana said

"Why would we do that?" Boomerang asked

"Mandalay, is that you?" Kendo asked

"It sure is kid, so Boomer, what's the answer?" Katana asked

"Fine, we were planning on taking them down, Black Manta's gone nuts" Boomerang said

"And I've seen Deathstroke in the area, he has an apprentice with the league of villains" Deadshot said

"Which one?" Katana asked

"The girl, Himiko Toga" Deadshot said

"So we going to work together, or are the hero students dead?" Katana said

"You got it mate" Boomerang said

"Good boy, now come on, I want to get to Pixie-Bob" Katana said

"You should worry about the hero Ragdoll and the student Bakugo" Deadshot said

"Why?" Katana asked nervously

* * *

Izuku ducked a swing from Bane before he jumped up and smacked him in the head making Bane stumble back as Izuku panted

"So your head is the weak spot huh" Izuku said as he looked down to see some water was under foot. Smirking he gathered the water in his hand then targeting Bane, he forced the water to surround Bane's head to block off his oxygen watery head cage before glaring at Izuku

"That is not good" Izuku said as Bane body slammed him into the wall before kicking him in the chest, which Izuku softened the blow thanks to the Quindent blocking Bane's monstrous foot.

"So you think you can beat me, I would like to see you try" Bane said cracking his knuckles before running at Izuku

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Bakugo shouted as the small group with him were back into a corner by a shadow

"We have to try and push him back" Todoroki said

"Why?" Bakugo said as something shifted in the shadows

"He's still our classmate" Shoji said

"But how did he get like that?" Hagakure said

"It has to be the darkness, so we have to light it up" Todoroki said igniting the trees on fire while Bakugo used his explosions to make a circle of fire

"Tokoyami, can you understand us?" Shoji asked

"This isn't good" hagakure said as Tokoyami roared and dark shadow attacked him

"Where is that dumbass and his flute now?" Bakugo said as Dark Shadow suddenly froze making them look at Todoroki

"Not me" Todoroki said

"My, my how much you've grown Shoto" a voice said

"Mum?" Todoroki asked as a white haired woman walked out of the shadows wearing a blue and white outfit with crystals on it

"That's your mum, wow she's pretty" Hagakure said

"Hagakure, not the time" Shoji said

"Now, allow me to introduce myself I'm Rei Fubuki-Todoroki code named Killer Frost!" she said as she formed two ice spears and smirked cruelly

"No" Hagakure whimpered as she was feeling scared

* * *

"This is not good" Iida said as Trickster had taken down Tiger and was now looking at the students before lightning arced out revealing Kaminari

"Denki?" Jiro asked as she got back just then

"Something's wrong" Iida said

"No kidding" Jiro said as she shot out her jacks at Poison Ivy, only for Kaminari to grab them and deliver a shock to Jiro who screamed out loud crashing to the ground

"JIRO!" Ojiro said leaping in and knocked Kaminari to the ground, but the electric user got back up and shocked Ojiro

"Guys make him use a large amount of his electricity" Iida said

"One brain fry coming up" Jiro said getting up and shoving her jacks into Kaminari's back and sent soundwaves into Kaminari making him release a full blast of energy "Now he'll be stupid" Jiro asked, only to be grabbed by Kaminari and thrown into the ground

"That's different" Iida said as he watched Kaminari beat on Jiro,

"Snap out of it Jamminwhay" Jiro said as she slugged him before using her quirk again, but the berserk Kamnari did nothing but growl then charging

"So that is what Inverter did, he switched not only your friend's personality but the effects of the electricity on his brain, making him into a berserker instead of an idiot" Poison Ivy said laughing before copping a boomerang to the face "WHAT!"

"Looks like we're just in time" Katana said as her suicide squad showed up

"What are they doing?" Magne said before she was shot by Deadshot

"Taking out the trash" Deadshot said

"You guys are not going to betray us" Poison Ivy said, only for Cassie to fly in with her sword drawn slicing off Poison Ivy's hair "MY HAIR, YOU BITCH!" she screamed turning to the blonde who delivered a knuckle sandwich to her face

"I think its time to do some gardening don't you?" Cassie asked cracking his knuckles before charging at the plant user

* * *

"What is wrong Izuku Midoriyya, tired already?" Bane asked as he clutched his military styled vest

"Please tell me you're not gloating" Izuku said as he stood up

"And if I was, a victor is allowed to gloat is he not?" Bane asked stomping at Izuku, who rolled out of the way and on to his feet

"So who's your target and why attack me?" Izuku said

"I am dealing with you since Sea King demands it of me" Bane said "But I have a feeling that the Sea King himself is a puppet" Bane said shocking Izuku

"Who would control the Sea king?" Izuku said

"I'm sorry I said too much already" Bane said as he grasped Izuku's head and lifted him up making Izuku's leg dangle in the air

"Let him go" Kota said firing a stream of water at Bane, who just shook it off, growling Kota tried again, only this time splashing Izuku who grabbed Bane's hand and twisted it

"Kota, hit me again with the water" Izuku requested

"You sure?" Kota asked

"I am" Izuku said as he grasped the quindent and stood tall

"Okay" Kota said

"Do you think that will stop me?" Bane asked

"Yeah I do" Izuku said as he gathered up the water with his weapon and aimed it at Bane

"And don't think that will work on me" Black Manta said showing up with his eyes glowing before firing a beam at Izuku, who turned the watery weapon into a barrier to block Black Manta's attack.

"You can't win against these two alone" Kota said

"Geez thanks" Izuku said

* * *

"Hagakure, get out of here!" Todoroki said fending off his mother with his flames

"What how?" Hagakure asked

"How do you think?" Bakugo said blasting some more ice from Killer Frost

"Oh right! Just don't look" she said blushing

"What would we see?" Bakugo snapped

"If that's how you want it fine' Hagakure said standing there

"What now?" Bakugo grunted

"You hurt her feelings, even if she's invisible doesn't mean she doesn't take pride in her well-being and body" Killer Frost said

"Alright, alright I'm sorry" Bakugo said

"Okay" Hagakure said as Shoji shielded her to get her some privacy

"I'm going now" she said running off.

"Hurry, we could use some help" Shoji said before he was injured by some ice

* * *

What the others didn't realise was that when she ran off she started to cry out of fear

"Please, I don't who, we need help here, two sets of villains have taken over the camp" She said before she stopped and slumped against a tree before seeing Momo and two of the Class-B guys were knocked out. She then dashed off faster "HELP!" she shouted "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!" she mentally shouted

'Don't worry, someone is here to help you' a voice said

"Who are you?" Hagakure asked

* * *

Izuku was battered and barley stood while defending Kota who was in tears at the sight of a hero who he said to his face that he hated defending

"Had enough yet?" Black Manta asked as the two villains walked forward

"Never" Izuku said

"Good" Black Manta said charging up an energy blast and fired it at Izuku who flinched, only not to feel anything

"Hey you okay?" a voice asked, looking up Izuku saw someone a bit older then he was wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans with Combat boots, turning around the new hero wore a familiar symbol on his chest

"What?" Izuku asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and you were waiting for heros to arrive well you have some with a super family member (wearing clark's third pre-Superman costume from Smallville) the Suicide Squad is up and a mysterious voice, now the full hero vs villain fight will be the next chapter, and that will be next chapter as well. I'm looking forward to writing it; also I was just thinking how the heck did I reach 31 chapters before editing pre-posting, another costume change I did was to put Bane in his Nolanverse costume since they were a bit better and more fierce then his mainstream comic luchadore costume**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	32. Chapter 32

"What?" Izuku asked as the new hero helped up Izuku

"So you're Izuku huh, Kaldur's talked about" the hero said "Oh, by the way I'm Connor Kent aka Superboy"

"Nice to meet you" Izuku said

"My prince are you okay?" Kaldur asked as he suddenly appeared before he saw who was facing Izuku "Father"

"Kaldurahn" Black Manta said

"You take him, I'll take Bane. Izuku take the kid and get out of here" Connor said

"NO, this is my fight as well"

"You have fought enough my prince" Kaldur said

"I don't care, I started this, so I'll finish this" Izuku said

"Very well" Kaldur said

* * *

"So what are we going to do so the students are in one place?" Deadshot said as the trio of the suicide squad was carrying several members of Class B with those who were awake walking behind them

"Do we know if Zatanna is in the area?" Katana asked

"I don't know, I have heard any communications from them" Deadshot said

"If the students are in one place, wouldn't the villains gather there as well?" Kendo asked

"It would be easier to defend you all, since there would be the same amount of heroes there as well" Boomerang said

"Zee, this is Katana, do you read me?" Katana asked using her quirk

'I'm here" Zatanna said

'Get the heroes and students in one place so we can lure the villains to us for a massive brawl' Katana said

'You got it' Zatanna said 'Anywhere in particular?'

"Just a safe place" Katana said

'okay, gnirb eht stneduts dna seoreh ot a efas ecalp' the spell was chanted

'WAIT!' Kirishima's voice came over the telepathic link

* * *

"What...what just happened?" Iida asked

"Is everyone here?" Katana asked checking to see that there were 40 students, two teachers and four pros, as well as the visitors "Where's Kota?"

"Awesome" Kota chuckled before dashing over to a bush and hurling his lunch to which Katana raced over and rubbed his back

"Guys what about Dark Shadow?" Shoji asked as they saw the frozen Dark Shadow, Superboy saw this and dragged him over to a bright light then shattered the ice so he could calm donw

"MOMO!" Izuku shouted

"I'm alright, just tired" Momo said falling asleep

"She must have inhaled some of that poison gas" Kaldur said

"What about Denki?" Jiro asked

"What happened to Kaminari?" Iida asked

"THIS!" Kaminari shouted as he charged an electric blast of his new black lightning at the group, only for it to be erased by Eraserhead's quirk giving the time for a hero to get behind him and knock him out cold

"That was close" the hero said revealing himself to be Nightwing with a modified costume by switching the colour of the bird from blue to red and it now took up all of his upper chest

"Nightwing, that was cutting it a bit too close" a voice said as a hooded figure phased out of the ground

"Sorry Miss Martian, but I wanted to be sure that Inverter was nearby" Nightwing said

"No way" Kirishima said "Aqualad, Miss Martian, Nightwing, Superboy, Zatanna. That's most of the heavy hitters of the Young Justice League"

"Young Justice League?" Superboy asked

"I believe that is what the public call us since our mentors are the Justice league" Kaldur said

"Anyone else out there?" Nightwing asked

"Besides the villains and the suicide squad, only Deathstroke" Ms Martian sai9d

"What is Deathstroke doing here?" Nightwing asked

"He's apprentice is hiding amongst the villains, I don't know who it is though"

"Try and take a guess" Black Manta said as he arrived with the villains

* * *

"So you think you can take us?" Nightwing asked

"That should be our question" a league villain asked

"Allow me to introduce those you have not yet met Dabi, Magne, Twice, Toga, Spinner and Mr Compress" Black Manta said as the villains glared at the heroesd

"So what's the plan?" Miss Martian asked

"We knock them around a far bit then knock them down" Connor said

"Class-B is still out cold" Kendo said

"Class-A you are to get Bakugo out of here" Katana said

"WHAT!" Bakugo shouted

"I don't know why but you are the main target of the League of Villains" Katana said

"Way to spoil the surprise" Black Manta said

"So why do you want my student" Aizawa said

"That is for us to know, an you, to never find out" Black Manta said charging his optic

"Etaerc a reirrab" Zatanna shouted as a wall of light blocked Black Manta's attack

"I'll call for some backup" Miss Martian said

"I've got the big guy" Connor said as he charged at Bane

"Remember, Bane's pretty intelligence" Nightwing said drawing his batons and smacking Spinner away. Kaldur charged at Black Manta who drew his Atlantean steel blades. Miss Martian and Zatanna jumped at Poison Ivy and Killer Frost as Katana swiped at Magne, Twice was hit in the back before being tripped up by Deathstroke. Toga quickly back away before she was confronted by Dabi

"Come on, we've got to get Bakugo" Dabi said pulling her by the jumper, running away with Compress

"We don't have a clue where they are" Toga said

"Don't worry I know where they are" Dabi said

"How?" Toga asked

* * *

"That dude with the scarring, why does he look familiar" Iida said

"Dabi, aka Touya Todoroki, my eldest brother, he hated our father so much that he ran away, but that that was right after our father had attacked our sister after mother had been admitted to the asylum. Father came home roaring drunk and saw our sister mistaking her for our mother and struck her sending her to the floor and breaking her glasses, upon seeing this Touya attacked our father with his cremation quirk damaging his back making him roar out in pain. Snarling Touya trapped our father in blue flames before leaving. I had to extinguish the flames and deal with the fall out with our brother who just sat there hugging our sister who was bawling her eyes out while comforting me, after mum left she became our motherly figure even though she had a snow quirk he treats her just like our mother sometimes" Todoroki explained

"Izuku are you okay?" Mina said seeing her class' president shaking in rage

"No, Todoroki is giving me even more reasons to throw endeavour into the pits of the Trench and them devour him alive" Izuku snarled

"Easy dude" Kirishima said

"I get it we understand, but Endeavour is the No. 2 hero in Japan" Mina said

"But not the in the world" Izuku said

"If you do something like that then you will be a villain" Iida said

"Not according to our customs, he would be treated as a terrorist" Izuku said

"How?" Sero asked

"He's had dealing with Black Manta and threatened the Queen of Atlantis" Izuku said

"I see, that would be fun to watch" Todoroki said before an explosion happened

"Same here" Dabi said

"TOUYA!" Todoroki shouted

"Hello little brother" Dabi said as Compress and Toga with them

* * *

"This isn't good" Nightwing said

"Gee you think" Superboy said as he picked up and threw Bane into Black Manta while Kaldur unleased two whips of water

'I can't see where the other three went' Miss Martian said

"That is not good" Kaldur said

"Zee, think you can locate them?" Nightwing asked

"Don't think so" Poison Ivy said wrapping vines around Zatanna's legs and lifted her into the path of a chunk of ice created by Killer Frost winding the user knocking her to the ground, getting up Zatanna growled

"Dnes taht eci kcab ot rednes!" Zatanna shouted as the chunk of ice flew back at Killer Frost knocking to the ground.

"Time to fight unfairly" Bane said as he pulled out something green and pulled it and charged in punching Superboy making him stumble

"Bane's got Kryptonite on him" Superboy said wiping his lip before rolling his arm and neck before charging in and smashing Bane into the wall.

* * *

"WHOA!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki's flames barley hit the group as he fought with Dabi's flames. the pair were locked in a struggled

"We should get in there" Toga said drawing her twin knives and jumping at Kendo, who increased the size of her hands using her quirk and grabbing Toga swiftly slamming her into the ground in front of Bakugo who smirked

"TAKE THIS!" Bakugo said exploding near Toga's head. Compress was waiting to make his move to take what he wanted, but he also spied the out cold Tokoyami which he quickly used his quirk on and slipped the green marble into his pocket

"It may not be our primary goal, but you'll still be useful to us: Compress said as Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Toga before Kirishima quickly spotted Compress and looked at the villain who seemed nervous that was when he noticed that Toga had tried to stick the redhead with a needle, but it broke off on his rock hard skin making Toga shocked but it made her easy to hit for Kirishima to knock her back into Dabi

"Get off of me" Dabi said punching her in the back before throwing her off while rising to ignite the air, upon trying to his hands were tied together before he was yanked backwards into Cassie's foot sending him to the floor.

"Nice work" Izuku said

"Yes, it is very nice work" Compress said as he used his quirk to capture Bakugo before running off

"NO" they all shouted as Kirishima, Sato, Kendo, Iida and Izuku started to chase them

"Damn, how did we miss that?" Cassie asked

"The same way you missed this!" Dabi said blasting Cassie's foot before kicking her in the chin and escaping the lasso and used it to restrained the girls before tripping them up "This is Dabi, mission complete, open the gate!"

* * *

"Understood" Black Manta said throwing Aqualad into Nightwing before firing energy beam at Zantanna who turned to noticed this

'kcolb eht tsa-" Zantanna started before Killer Frost covered her mouth in ice

"ZEE!" Nightwing said looking back

"DICK!" Miss Martian shouted making the Dark Squire turn back to see Spinner's massive fusion of blades and swords slam into his stomach. "NO" she shouted about to use her mental abilities when vines strung her up and moved her to a tree

"Who's in the mood for barbecue?" Trickster said as he set a tree on fire while Poison Ivy held her in front of it

"M'gaan!" Connor shouted being distracted giving Bane time to shove a Kryptonite blade into Connor's side breaking it off at the hilt and throwing the hanlde away

"Time to go" Black Manta said

"NOT YET!" Katana shouted as she , the Suicide Squad and Tiger were charging at Black Manta, only to be pushed back by Magne as they all ran off "NO" she shouted before running after them

"MANDALAY! We have to help these young heroes!" Tiger shouted

"Fine, Deadshot you and Boomerang get after them!" Katana shouted

"You got it" the two said running after them

* * *

"Get back here" Izuku shouted as the chase group were getting closer to Compress and the black portal.

"This is going to be close" Compress said before a barricade of ice spikes surrounded the portal.

"Damn it" Izuku shouted before he saw that the villains had come around behind the barricade and into the portal. Izuku nodded to Todoroki and the two ran at the barricade, Todoroki using his flames to melt a path in it so Izuku could enter, only to be met by Black Manta who had a blade deployed and swiped at Izuku, cutting him a bit

"Atlantean Steel, the only thing that can cut into an Atlantean" Black Manta explained slashing Izuku a couple of more time to make an 'x' shaped cut on his chest, two diagonal cuts on his arms and a stab wound to the shoulder. At this point Izuku was barely standing at this point

"KID!" Boomerang shouted as he pulled out one of his bomberangs and tried to throw it into the portal, but it was caught by Black Manta, who threw it back exploding.

"NO!" Izuku weakly said as he tried to stand and walked towards the portal, only he was intercepted by Black Manta's plasma blast, straight into the chest wounds making him scream out in pain

"DEKU!" Bakugo's shout was heard

"Kacchan" Izuku weakly said as Black Manta entered the portal and it closed

"IZUKU!" Todoroki said as he finally melted the ice, the group ran up to him, seeing that he was out cold and heavily injured

"Did...did we just lose?" Kendo sadly asked

"I think we did" Todoroki said

* * *

"30 out of 40 students hospitalised, four young heroes as well, one of your team is out cold another missing, 7 of the students are shaken, two of them have been captured and one of them went missing. Not exactly a successful camp now was it Shino?" a voice asked from the shadows

"Shut up Bats, what are you doing here anyway, I thought that Japan was Arthur's turf?" Mandalay asked wearing a wear tube top, black skinny jeans and a black and red leather jacket

"It was but then you stepped back into the role of Katana" Batman said

"As a member of the Suicide Squad, not the Justice League!" Mandalay said

"Nonetheless you were still Katana" Batman said

"And you sent in members of the team to cover us, but look at them, Miss Martian has second degree burns over her body which is not good since she's Martian, Kaldur was knocked out cold and Connor was stabbed. Zantanna was suffocated and Nightwing was winded so he was okay" Mandalay said

"And what about your nephew Kota" Batman said

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Mandalay hissed

"Why not he was involved wasn't he?" Batman asked "If I remember correctly Bane held him hostage, imagine what would have happened if Izuku wasn't there to save him, imagine what would have happened to him then" he said

"Step out of those shadows so I can slap you one" Mandalay said viciously "I would die first before I let anyone else in my family does, especially after what happened with my cousin and her husband" she sneered before she paused "Batman, Batman? Oh come on!" she snapped before glaring 'I'm going to figure out how you do that'

* * *

Aquaman was sitting by Izuku's bedside who was sleeping peacefully after Izuku was visited by a healer, he sat there holding his son's hand

'I was close to losing another son, if Izuku died then so would I especially what happened with Artur' he thought as he gingerly held his son's hand as tears trickled down his face

"How is he?" Batman asked

"Resting, he's fully healed. I would take him to Atlantis for a healing session, but the doctors want to observe him even though he's healed. Thank you for sending them in" Aquaman said

"I didn't Kaldur wanted to head in solo, so the older members followed him, Kid Flash and Artemis stayed behind to look after the younger ones"

"Do you have any leads to where the villains are?" Aquaman asked

"No, we lost them once they entered the portal" Batman said

"So what's the plan?" Aquaman asked

"We find them" Batman said "And the lost students to bring them back" he said "I hope he gets better soon"

"Thanks Bats" Aquaman said

"Oh before I forget Artur may be alive" Batman said

"What?" Aquaman said

* * *

"My war is now one step closer" Sea King said as he floated around his main location "And those villains have what they wanted, but now the bigger question is why did they want the boy and who is the one behind them. I may have teamed up with them but that doesn't mean I trust them, plus who was that laughing in the woods. There are so many questions I need answers for. I should order Black manta to seek them out" he mused before smiling "All that matters is that I am going to win"

"Not for long a voice in the shadows said while their eyes glowed red "Not for long"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now the bad guys have won and things don't look good with the heroes, especially if you look at what Batman said 7 out 40 students were unaffected which is not good. But there is some hope with Aquaman's son being alive and the new character at the end of the chapter. Now this might be the longest chapter I have wrote and it has ended the Camp arc, so the next couple of arc will be original arc with one of them being the Kamino arc but that will be majorly changed with a few characters that I have been wanting to use. Even though I have said that this will be 50-60 chapters there are only a few arcs left. But I'm going to be dividing the War arc up into several different ones,**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	33. Chapter 33

"I didn't say it was the smartest decision" Kirishima said a she was with the others that weren't affected in any way

"I don't think we should charge in there blindly" Sato said

"We should stay put and wait for the heroes to find them" Iida said

"But these are our friends we're talking about. Besides is we try and find Kaminari first he might have information on Bakugo and Tokoyami" Kirishima said

"And if he doesn't? We'll all be captured or worse" Iida said

"I'm with Iida on this one" Kendo said

"So I am" Todoroki said "But I see merit in Kirishima's idea, maybe we should talk once more of the others are awake"

"Okay, I guess we can do that" Kirishima said

* * *

"Where am I?" Izuku asked straining to sit up

"The hospital, you've been out for three days" Aquaman said from a seat next to Izuku's bed

"Three days, what happened, is everyone alright?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, most of them were healed by that school nurse and the only ones still asleep are the invisible girl and the headphone jack girl. your lightning friend is still missing and we have no idea where you're other friends are" Aquaman said

"Any good news?" Izuku asked

"Your girlfriend is awake and your brother might be alive" Aquaman said

"What, I thought he died, after all Black Manta said that he broke Artur's neck" Izuku said

"So did I, but remember breaking a person's neck isn't always a way to kill them, I just need to find him" Aquaman said "So don't do anything crazy or will you know give your mother a panic attack okay?"

"Sure thing dad" Izuku said

"I'm sure you're going to do something, so you better be quick" Aquaman thought

* * *

"Okay" Izuku said

"Oh you're up" Momo said entering the room

"Yeah I am, how is everyone doing?" Izuku asked

"Not good, Yui's majorly upset that her boyfriend was captured, the class is in disarray because of a plan between Kirishima and Todoroki; and Jiro and Hagakure are still injured" Momo said sorrowfully

"Hey things will be okay, and I won't be gone too long" Izuku said

"What about when school starts up again?" Momo asked

"Then deny having an knowledge of my plans" Izuku said

"Okay, stay safe" Momo smiled sadly before helping Izuku with the orange hoodie he chose to wear, once he zipped it up he turned around and kissed Momo lightly before he left the room.

"I'll see you later" Izuku said as he walked out of the hospital to see Mei standing there

"I'm guessing you need some tools" Mei said

"What have you got?" Izuku asked

* * *

"You know we're going to get into some major trouble for this" Iida said

"Yeah so what, it will be to help our friends" Kirishima said

"I would just like to let you know of the ramifications of this mission" Iida said as he and Kirishima were at the train station

"Which is why I'm coming along, since it would be under League jurisdiction if I was there" Cassie said as she and Todoroki walked up to the other two

"Are you sure about this, you could get kicked out of UA" Iida said

"We could as well" Todoroki said

"And if I know Midoriya he'll do something as well" Kirishima said "And we have a time limit now"

"Why's that?" Iida asked before thunder rumbled

"Because a massive storm is on its way and one that may signal something dark" Kirishima said looking at the lightning that was flashing among the clouds.

* * *

The rain felt like needles of ice, but to Izuku they felt comforting as they hit his hoodie was he walked through the streets of Kamino, which was the last place Mei had tracked Kaminari to, Izuku was hiding his identity by pulling the hood up over his face as he walked along the streets looking for any sign of his targets, his top priority was Black manta since he lead the camp attack and that meant he knew where they were all were leading to the rescue of Bakugo and Tokoyami and whoever was behind it, plus he would take Black Manta to an Atlantean detainment site for interrogation on where Sea King was hiding

"You realise that your hoodie makes you stand out" a voice said as Izuku passed by a shadowed alley making the prince stop

"Kaminari?" Izuku asked looking back

"Yeah, I'm here" Kaminari said as he emerged from the shadows, "And its still black" he said showing Izuku the black electricity "I guess after my original personality returned everything else that villain did to me remains" he said sadly

"This is good, you can help me" Izuku said

"Do what?" Kaminari asked

"Save the others that were taken" Izuku said walking off

"Sure thing" Kaminari said

* * *

"So do you think they're in here?" Kirishima asked as they saw an abandoned building

"Don't think so, this place is abandoned and has been for some time, judging by the growing grass around the door" Cassie said

"But that drag marks look fresh" Todoroki said tracing his hands over groove marks.

"Anyway we should go inside, and out of this rain" Cassie said ripping the door off allowing them to walk in "And I don't think it's as abandoned as we think it is"

"What makes you say that?" Kirishima asked as the group saw four large tanks filled with something

"Some kind of experiment?" IIda asked

"Worse" Todoroki said recognising it

"What is it?" Kirishima said

"Doomsday, they're all Doomsday clones" Cassie said "I had heard of something called the Nomu, but I would never think that these Nomu would be copies of the thing that killed the big blue boy scout" Cassie said looking horrified

"How long until they mature?" Iida asked

"Not too long, we have to destroy them now!" Cassie panicked "One of these things destroyed three towns and killed over 50 lives, imagine what four of them could do"

"And those beak faced Nomu?" Kirishima said

"I have no idea" Cassie said

* * *

"So you want to give me the lowdown on why and how you came here?" Izuku said

"Same thing you're here for, I've been tracking the villains, only to see if they can return me to normal" Kaminari said "Only I haven't been able to find them, all I know is that this city is where the leader of the League of Villains are hiding, so I'm going to find him and then I'll have his men reverse this affliction before using my restored quirk to roast him rescue our classmates and get back home, but just yesterday I saw All-Might, Endeavour, Mount Lady, a specialised police force, Tiger and Kamui Woods looking for the same target as me" Kaminari explained "And some weird robot"

"That must be Cyborg, but I thought he went back to Gotham City" Izuku said

"I take it you're not here for Bakugo" Kaminari said

"I am, but he's secondary to my real goal: Black Manta! He's wanted by my father" Izuku said "And hopefully he will lead us to the terroristic warmonger calling himself Sea King"

"That the joker who took the title of Ocean Master" Kaminari asked as the two walked through the rain

"He is" Izuku said as he took noticed of a teenager and his kid sister who stood out for having white hair. Izuku then returned his attention to Kaminari "So have you gotten a plan?"

"Not yet" Kaminari said

* * *

"The clueless heroes are searching for us, but they won't find us or the secret facility" Shigaraki said

"I have to admit that even you have balls to use a Lexcorp cloning facility to make more of those Nomu creatures" Black Manta said

"And you will have reinforcements for your master's war" Kurogiri said

"Indeed, but then we must deal with those they call the Justice League" Black Manta said "And all heroes as well"

"So how will you start it?" Toga asked

"by causing a flood, you dumb bitch" Dabi said smacking Toga. Black Manta's eyes glowed at this act before grabbing Dabi's throat to slam him into a wall

"NEVER STRIKE A GIRL IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" Black Manta shouted

"Or What?" Dabi asked igniting his hand only to realise a blade was placed on his leg

"Or you'll never be able to procreate ever again!" Black Manta said "Though given your lineage that may be a good thing"

"Asshole" Dabi said

* * *

"So this will start to ignite the powders of war" a dark voice said as he was hidden away working on a helmet, the light from the tools illuminating his scarred over eyes which were reflected in the polish black steel of the skull like helmet he was building "And I can feel it weakening"

"What is that?" a doctor asked

"The bonds between All-Might and his accursed power One For All. Within hours he will be the quirkless nobody he was when his mentor gave him the power" the voice said

"But doesn't that mean it's been passed on?" the doctor asked

"Yes it has, but I doubt the new user has a clue what he's doing" the voice said chuckled as he slipped the mask on "After all, All For One wins over One for All!" he laughed before noticing his Doomsday Labs were infiltrated "Looks like some rats have found where I put the Pussycat after I de-clawed her" All For One said sitting on his throne and pushing an IV into his arm to get relief before a glowing green vial was produced by the doctor "Is this?"  
"It is, the venom formula used by Bane, but distilled down to just the pain inhibitor" the doctor said as he placed the vial into All For One's helmet making the eyes glow green

"Ahh, that's better. Now to let the Rats play with their spoils" All For One laughed

* * *

"THERE!" Kirishima shouted as he found a bare-naked Ragdoll

"What happened to her?" Iida asked

"Her quirk, it's gone" Cassie said as she slipped on her bracer just as the beak Nomu woke up

"Shoto" Iida said

"I see it" Todoroki said as the Nomu broke out of its casing.

"Time to be heroes" Kirishima said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here ...um yikes! All-For-One is on the move and of course there would be tension in the ranks especially since Dabi is being a prick and striking Toga which will play into later arcs. Now I want to address the things with the heroes and that yes their plans are not the best ones especially since you have two groups of heroes working on the same plan since they are both walking around the Kamino ward and one group is in deep trouble since they have found the Nomu factory which contains CLONES OF DOOMSDAY! So yeah THEY'RE SCREWED!**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	34. Chapter 34

"Time to be heroes" Kirishima said as the Nomu's jaws loomed at Kirishima, who was using his quirk to harden his skin, only to be yanked away at last moment by Cassie who punched it in the throat

"OR NOT!" Cassie said pulling Kirishima away just as Nomu snapped its jaw close an inch from Kirishima's face. Iida looked back to see movement in the Doomsday pods.

"TODOROKI!" Iida said pointing at the Doomsday clones

"On it" Todoroki said freezing the chambers to make sure they wouldn't move.

"Okay, guys grab Ragdoll and let's get the Hades out of here" Cassie said making the group move

"Cass!" Kirishima shouted before a black oozy portal opened up and they fell in

* * *

"In here" Kaminari said as the two entered a bar

"Can I help you?" Kurogiri asked

"Two beers please" Kaminai said

'What is he doing?' Izuku asked

"Any particular brand?" Kurogiri said

"Kirin" Kaminari said

"Very well" Kurogiri said using his quirk to serve the beer, looking around Izuku pulled his hood up higher as Toga walked in and glared at the two

'It can't be' she said before heading back into the back room

"Back so soon?" Black Manta said as he had just finished restraining Bakugo and Tokoyami

"We might have a couple of heroes in the bar" Toga said

"What ones?" Black Manta said

"The lightning lad and the Atlantean prince" Toga said

"This is not good" Black Manta said

"No its very good, since we can use his death as a trigger" Black manta said

"Are you insane?" Toga asked

"You'll kill us all, and not just from the Atlanteans, the heroes will hunt us down faster!" Twice said with his eyes going wide "And then kill us!"

"Like I care, just as long as the war is started" Black Manta said charging his energy cannon

* * *

"What is the plan now?" Kirishima asked

"I have no idea" Iida said

"At least we're out of there" Cassie said

"But where are we now?" Kirishima asked

"I have no idea" Cassie said as she recoiled her lasso so she could put it back on her belt

"Are we even still in the Kamino Ward?" Todoroki asked

"I think so, but why were we moved, unless" Iida said

"Something or someone doesn't want to destroy that factory, meaning those things are about to be unleashed" Cassie said angered

"Okay, we're missing something aren't we?" Todoroki asked

"Yeah, last year Doomsday arrived on Earth, we don't know where he came from, or why. But that ugly son of a bitch did and like I said it destroyed three towns and killed over 50 lives, no sorry 51 lives. It was finally stopped in the city of Metropolis at the cost of Superman, yeah you didn't mishear me, that monster killed the man of steel and before I came here it was the 1 year anniversary of that death." Cassie explained

"Superman's dead?" Iida asked in shock

"Yeah, the league didn't want the information out, so we covered it up. Heck for months Batman has been trying any and all ways to bring him back, only to be stopped by each and every league member" Cassie said "So come on, I want to get back and stop those things"

"Not to mention, I think I dropped Ragdoll" Kirishima said

"WHAT!" Cassie snapped as he wet hair whipped around her face

"I didn't I have the time, since the goo gate pulled us in" Kirishima said

"Great, come on!" Cassie said

* * *

"So how long until they make a move?" Kaminari said

"I have no clue, then again" Izuku said standing up and pulling his sleeve back revealing a black bracer which he activated making a shield blocking two beams of energy. "You missed" he smirked as Black Manta, Toga, Dabi, Twice and Inverter walked into the room. Shigaraki trialled in after them

"So who is creepy face?" Kaminari said

"Greetings, I am Tomura Shigaraki, the head of the League of Villains" Shigaraki said "Now I suggest you stand down"

"I don't think so, BOLT BLITZKRIEG!" Kaminari said making Izuku duck down as a giant wave of electricity making the villains stumble. Izuku frowned getting back to his feet, jumped off a wall and kicked Black Manta in the head while striking Twice with the shield. Toga was hiding behind a bench counter holding one of her knives watching the fight waiting for teh right time. Kaminari then grabbed Inverter and shocked him

"You did something to me" Kaminari said

"And it seems to be an improvement if you ask me" Inverter said

"Change me back!" Kaminari said

"I don't think I will" Inverter said before knocking Kaminari back "Besides, it seems that it your personality is back to what it was after my quirk"

"What?" Kaminari asked

"But of course there is some still left in you" Inverter said before he laughed

"What are you doing?" Kaminari asked

"Bye" Inverter said before energy beams from Black Manta impacted him, killing him "Enjoy your new life" Inverter said

"NO!" Kaminari said as the black electricity crackled down his arms

"Calm down dude" Izuku said as he drew his shield guarding them

"Sorry man, but Inverter's right my old personality is coming through, but. It's still there" Kaminari said

"What?" Izuku asked

"My rage" Kaminari said as he went berserk

* * *

"There's the warehouse" Kirishima said

"And now everything is gone" Cassie said

"So what now?" Iida asked

"Things are getting out of hand, we need to find Bakugo, Kaminari and Tokoyami save them, then team up to save Ragdoll and stop the villains" Todoroki said

"Good idea" Cassie said as the four walk into the warehouse.

"Something's not right here" Iida said

"No shit, everything's gone" Cassie said

"No not that" Kirishima said "This" he said picking up a green vial and a rock next to it

"That's Kryptonite and if I'm not wrong then that vial contained Venom" Cassie said "which is a enhanced steroid"

"So why would they be here?" Kirishima asked

"They only thing that these two have in common is Lexcorp, the tech industrial giant that belongs to Lex Luthor. But why would Lexcorp tech be here...shit" Cassie said

"What?" Iida asked

"I think I can understand what she's saying" Todoroki said

"Yep, we're in major trouble" Cassie said

* * *

"WHOA!" the two said as they were thrown into another room

"Found them" Izuku said

"Well free them" Kaminari said

"I don't think so" Black Manta snapped firing a harpoon at the group. Kaminari acting quickly grabbed it and absorbed the electricity, sending it back wit added charged destroying the harpoon launcher. Growling Black Manta drew his Atlantean sword, charging forward Kaminari was pulled out of the way forcing Black Manta to cut the ropes on Bakugo causing the explosion user smirk as he destroyed the rest of his binds, grabbing Black Manta's helmet blowing it up knocking it out of commission

"MY HELMET!" Black Manta snapped before a knock was heard coming from the door

"Pizza, I've got a pizza delivery" a voice said, one Izuku recognised even though they didn't

"Who ordered the pizza?" Dabi asked about to open the door

"NO! DON'T!" Black Manta said before the door flew open

"I AM HERE!" All-Might shouted smiling

"The HEROES!" Toga said

"About time you got here" Bakugo said

"I agree" Izuku said as the heroes were now in the room

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Shigaraki shouted "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"You got it" Kurogiri said using his quirk, giving the villains a portal to escape from

"Don't think about it" Bakugo said running through the portal

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted as he and Kaminari ran through the portal

"Stupid kids" All-Might said "Mount Lady, Kamui make sure Tokoyami is alright"

"Got it" the two heroes said as they checked the student before All-Might ran through the portal

* * *

"Good we're safe" Toga said

"I wouldn't think so" Cassie said as her group glared at the villains

"WHAT!" Shigaraki said before Bakugo, Izuku, Kaminari and All-MIght appeared behind them, spotting the other heroes

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" they all asked

"I swear Teenagers" All-Might griped

"Now, now All-Might, they don't have our experience in the world" a dark voice said

"Who, or what is that?" Izuku asked

"So you're alive! I was wondering if you were; but quite frankly I'm also surprised you're up and walking around" All-Might growled "All For One"

"Ah yes, you can thank Bane for that, after all he did give me his Venom drug, which I modified into a pain nullification serum. But let's be realistic All-Might I didn't need the strength part of it" All For One said

"You knew we were coming" Cassie said

"I did, care to take a guess on how I knew that?" All For One asked as All-Might looked around spotting Ragdoll's naked body on the ground angering the Symbol of Peace

"You stole her quirk" All-Might growled

"He can do that?" Iida asked shocked

"I had only heard about it, so I never thought it actually existed" Cassie said stepping back

"Cass, you okay?" Kirishima asked

"I'm a little nervous right now" Cassie said trembling

"Well I don't think you and Deku have anything o worry about" Bakugo said just before All-Might was blasted out of the warehouse

"Deal with them" All for one said

"Head's up guys" Izuku said acting as the leader as the League of Villains charged at the heroes "Things are going to be messy"

* * *

"Huh" the girl with white hair said

"What's the matter Eri?" the boy with her said

"Something's going to happen" Eri said looking around before a massive gust nearly blew her away "BILLY" she said grabbing the boy

"You okay?" Billy asked

"Yeah, whatever caused that wind came from that way!" Eri said as she and Billy ran in that direction. Once they got there, they saw a massive hero on villain brawl "Isn't that Wonder girl?" she asked pointing to a blonde haired girl fighting another blonde

"It is, and that is Black Manta so the guy fighting him must be Prince Izuku" Billy said

"We should help them" Eri said

"Not just yet, the look like they have it handled" Billy said

"Tell that to her" Eri said spotting a woman buried under the rubble and a badly injured All-Might in front of her.

"Let's go" Billy shouted

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here so the battle in Kamino Ward has began, plus following on from Doomsday we have another Death of Superman Easter egg, which means that there will be NO Superman since he's been dead a year, don't worry there will be other members of the Superman family, just not Clark plus the fact that AFO is working with Lexcorp means that will be brought up in the future. Now I'm adding in Eri earlier then usual and as you can tell she'll have a part to play in the future only she will not be the typical Eri so enjoy that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the Reefside**


	35. Chapter 35

Izuku dodged Black Manta's blade before summoning his quindent to block the blade with the prongs, smirking as he twisted the quindent forcing the blade out of his hands giving Izuku enough time to kick Black Manta in the chest forcing the sea themed villain back a bit. Growling Black Manta pulled out a knife and ran at Izuku, only for Toga to be smacked into him making him look over to see Wonder Girl wrap her lasso around Toga's frame and pulled her back towards her, slugging the blood drinker in the face

"Easy on the goods" Toga snapped

"Why should I?" Wonder Girl asked throwing another punch, only this time Toga duck and was caught by a kick to the small of her back

"Because technically I'm on your side" Toga said

"What" Wonder Girl said going for her lasso and wrapped it around Toga's neck "Tell the truth

"I was picked up off of the streets by Deathstroke and taken in as his adoptive daughter, after all my daddy wants me dead" Toga admitted

"What?" Wonder Girl asked

* * *

"Think you can get past me little brother?" Dabi asked

"I don't think I can" Todoroki panted dodging his brother's flames. "I know I can" he shouted stomping the floor making large spikes of ice, Dabi quickly dodged it and burnt the ice melting it only to punch him in the face "What happened to you Touya?"

"Ask our father" Dabi asked slamming his fist into Todoroki's stomach. "After all he did this to me, just like he did that to you" he said indicating the scar

"What are you talking about, mother did this" Todoroki said

"Only because she was throwing the boiling water at dad, who side stepped it and it burnt you instead, and in retaliation for you getting scarred, mother made it so he couldn't use her as breeding stock again" Dabi laughed darkly

"What did she do?" Todoroki asked using a combination of his fire and ice quirks to drive Dabi back a bit

"That is the only thing she didn't elaborate on" Dabi smirked as he covered his fist in flames and punched Todoroki in the stomach again, only holding it this time making the skin sizzle under the heat of the flames. The only reason it stopped was because Twice was thrown into Dabi by Iida and Kaminari

"You okay?" Iida asked

"I was just barbecued by my older brother, what do you think" Todoroki snapped

"I think you're just making excuses" Bakugo said blasting the villains back

"No fighting boys" Wonder Girl came in and bashed her bracers together sending out a shockwave. Black Manta flew into the air to avoid it, cutting his jets and landing in front of her, which allowed Izuku to get in one good swing of his quindent to knock the pirate back a bit

"How's All-Might doing?" Iida asked

"Not good" Wonder Girl said

* * *

All-Might rushed at All-For One, only to have black blades to sprout out of All for One's fingers slicing the muscle of All-Might's leg cutting down his speed, but he's arms were uninjured giving them the ability to punch the air launching off bullets of air, which All For one counter with his air cannon making larger air bullet hit All-Might's smaller ones destroying them and impacting the hero allowing All For One to fly in and punch All Might where he's wound was forcing blood out of his mouth retaliating but slamming his head into All For One's mask cracking it while leaking a green fluid

"That must be the Venom you've been using, meaning that you are in pain from our last battle, not only that you have a safety limit on quirks you gain gather before you feel pain, I gather you have stolen a lot of quirks meaning you feel nothing but pain unless you are using the Venom formula to numb the immense pain" All-Might said

"So you noticed" All For One said using the spike again trying to stab All-Might, who grabbed the spikes broke them only to stab them into All-For One's hands then kneeing him in the stomach making the heroes cheer and the villains jeer as All-For-One hit the ground hard making his helmet crack more, releasing more of the Venom and upping his pain

"So now, what will you do?" All-Might asked spitting out more blood

"Oh just this!" All-For one said as he took to the sky

"What is he doing?" Kirishima asked

"I'm not liking the look of it" Wonder Girl said

"Time to unleash something you have never seen before" All For One said as his right arm became massive with spikes of bone and stones sprouting out of it and wind swirling around it making all of the heroes recoil in fright and opened mouths

"what is that?" All Might asked

"The mixture of Springlike limbs, four kinetic boosters, three strength enhancements, Proliferations, Hypertrophy, Rivet and Spearlike bones so this is it" All-For One said punching the ground making it shake, "And now time to add Air Cannon" he said creating a massive ball of swirling winds, which he threw at the ground destroying several buildings scattering the young heroes

"That menace" All-Might said coughing up blood as he was still standing

"Tell me something All-Might can you save her?" All For One asked pointing out a woman who was stuck in the rubble,

"Help me!" she shouted as All For One started to charge up his Air Cannon

"No" All-Might said as he was about to sprint right before a wall of blue flames appeared, he look over to see a cocky Dabi walking around like he was a rock star

"Not today hero" Dabi said

"You fiend" All-Might said helplessly as All-For One fired at the woman

* * *

"No, please no" the woman said as the air cannonball headed "ALL-MIGHT HELP ME!" she screamed closing her eyes at the last second, which was when Izuku intercepted the blast of wind with his shield which was given to him before he came out looking for Kaminari by Mei.

"Thanks Mei" Izuku said before simply throwing the rubble off of the woman as Iida came over

"You know we can't interfere" Iida said "We could be expelled for this"

"NO we're not, for I'm enacting the EHP" Izuku said

"What is that?" Iida asked

"The Emergency Hero Protocol, in an emergency situation students of heroic academies are allow to assist Pro-heroes" Izuku said looking over to All-Might to see if he heard Izuku, the symbol of peace nodded agreeing to activate the protocol "Plus Wonder Girl is technically a member of the League's special operational unit"

"Very well" All For One said charging up his Air Cannon, only to be rough down by Wonder Girl using her lasso. "IIDA GET THE WOMAN OUT OF THERE!" she shouted as she ran in and punched All for One in the left arm breaking it making the pain worse. Izuku then flung a boulder at the villain thanks to his quindent

"You got it" Iida said "Ma'am I suggest you brace yourself" he said before picking her up and running off

"Stop him" Shigaraki said

"We got him" Toga said, only to trip up and slice Twice's leg

"That was on purpose" Twice snapped

"Oh shut it" Toga snarled

"Idiots!" Shigaraki said before black liquid portals appeared underneath the villains "NO, MASTER!"

"Don't worry I won't be long" All For One said whild All Might waited for the fire wall to die down when the flames were smothered by ice, giving the hero the chance to break through the ice wall

"I don't think so" All-Might said tackling the mastermind into a brick wall using one of his signature moves "DETROIT SMASH!" forcing All For One into the wall deeper, All For One then stood up and generated dark energy along with his multiple arm quirk. "So you still want more, fine then! UNITED STATES OF SMASH!" All-Might shouted

"DARK SMASH!" All For One shouted as the two attacks clashed shaking the ground and making a cloud of dust.

"Is it over?" Kirishima asked

* * *

All-Might stood tall but he heard All For One wheezing, however something was wrong, the one wheezing was himself, once the smoke clear he discovered that he was no longer in his muscular form, but rather he was in his depowered form

"What a shame" All for One said standing tall "You've used up the last embers of One for All" he said smugly dusting off his lapels "While I one the other hand"

"No" All-Might wheezed as he tried to throw a punch, only to have All for One grab his arm and squeeze it making a loud snapping noise, for just by All For one tensing his arm muscles managed to break All Might's arm. The symbol of peace couldn't believe it, his nemesis was once again going to calm another One for All user's life

"Its over" Black Manta said landing next to All-Might and smacked him away before looking at Izuku as if he was taunting the prince "And look, another helpless woman" Black Manta said "So what will you do now hero?" he asked making All-Might look behind him sadly "I thought so" Black manta laughed

"YOU BASTARDS!" Bakugo shouted using his explosions to get across the field

"I agree" Wonder Girl snapped running after Bakugo

"He's mine" Izuku shouted

"We'll back you up" Kirishima said as he and Kaminari ran in

"WAIT!" Iida shouted before a massive pressure wave knocked him and Todoroki back

"That wasn't good" Todoroki said

* * *

Billy and Eri were watching the scene.

"We should help them" Eri said

"Not just yet, the look like they have it handled" Billy said

"Tell that to her" Eri said spotting a woman buried under the rubble and a badly injured All-Might in front of her.

"Let's go" Billy shouted as the two ran to the scene, Eri ran forward and inhaled before she let loose with a

"SHAZAM!" she shouted making lightning strike her, aging her to be an adult, she wore a light red dress with a white lightning bolt surrounded by gold, she also wore a white cape with matching boots and gold bracelets and belts,

"Oh No you don't SHAZAM!" Billy said grabbing onto Eri, this time becoming the adult wearing a red suit with a gold triangle covering the centre of his chest with a yellow lightning bolt inside of it, gold bracers, boots and belt finished off with a white cape. "Stay here" he said flying off

"Oh come on really!" Eri snapped "I should have flown off first"

* * *

"Now it is over" All For One said as a he gathered rubble into a ball while creating an air cannonball to propel it forward

'I can't stop it' All-Might thought as he turned to the trapped woman "I'm sorry" he whispered before a bolt of lightning hit the rock ball breaking it

"WHAT!" All For One said

"HA! Take that" Shazam said as he landed

"Shazam, good to see you" Wonder Girl said

"Nice to see you, and you as well Your majesty" Shzama said as he joined the young heroes "SO this is the final boss huh?"

"You could say that" Winder Girl said wrapping her lasso around her hands

"Cool" Shazam said getting ready for a fight

* * *

Elsewhere a figure was looking up at a plasma screen showing the fight between All-Might and All For One with the current image being the UA Students and Shazam defending All-Might

"Time for me to help out, after all its is the duty of those who holds One for All to fight All for One, can't wait to see to see what he says" the figure said as he walked away a bit opening a portal which allowed him to exit next to Eri, who simply looked up "you okay squirt?"

"Yeah, hey you're!" Eri said

"Shh, spoilers sweetie" the figure smirked as he glared at All For One while he was fighting the students and walked over to the fight "Time to rumble"

* * *

 **G'day Gus Grizz here and you think I was going to have All for one go down that easily did you, no I didn't because I wanted this to be a bit more tense then the main anime which we all knew the result from the get go thanks to the manga, but this time I'm upping the ante by having Shazam and Wonder Girl joining the UA guys, and yeah I've changed the hold of One for All from Izuku to someone else who will be revealed next chapter, and no I'm not telling anyone, heck you would have an easier tiem getting Endgame spoilers out of me then that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	36. Chapter 36

"You think you will be able to beat me, when I have defeated the symbol of Peace?" All-For One asked

"We do, since we're the symbols of Justice" Wonder Girl said as she, Shazam, Kaminari, Izuku, Bakugo and Todoroki stood tall while Kirishima and Iida tried to evacuate all the civilians in the area.

"I've got you sir" Kirishima said as he helped All-Might up

"Thank you Kirishima, but don't think this is end of this"

"I know it's not sir, and I know we're in serious trouble here sir" Kirishima said "Besides, you're the last person we have to get out of here"

"Understood" All-Might said

* * *

"So what's the first move?" Shazam asked

"DESTROY HIM YOU DUMBASS!" Bakugo snapped

"We need to have calm heads and minds so that way we don't give the victory to our enemy" Shazam said

"Good use of the wisdom of Solomon there" Wonder Girl said as she smiled before sternly glaring at All For One

"So you think you can beat me?" All For One asked

"Simple, we've face and won against tougher" Wonder Girl said drawing her sword and smacking it against her bracer.

"Same here" Izuku said flourishing his quindent

"SO you think I will fall to you" All For One asked "It is good to have dreams"

"It's not a dream" Shazam said speeding off while flying forcing All For One to the ground

* * *

Momo was pacing around the lounge room to her house where the other girls were watching

"Oh please tell me I'm not seeing this" Kendo said drawing everyone's attention to the massive television

"What?" Jiro asked upon seeing the news "You have got to be kidding me"

"No" Momo said as she saw her classmates and boyfriend standing with Shazam

"Are they trying to kill themselves?" Uraraka asked shocked

"I don't see Iida, Kirishima or All-Might" Mina said

"Hopefully they're safe" Toru said

"But who is that guy with them?" Tsuyu asked

"Shazam, he's a member of the league, but why are the others there, unless" Kendo said

"The Emergency Heroics Protocol, one of them must have activated it" Momo said

"the what now?" Mina asked

"The Emergency Hero Protocol enables Hero school students to assist Pro-heroes in emergency situations" Momo said

"From what I've read this would be the fifth time it's ever been activated; I wasn't able to find out why the four times were needed, but if is the situation, I think we can safely say it's needed" Kendo said

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Toru asked

"I hope so" Momo said

* * *

"So who's going to take the first swing at this guy?" Izuku asked

"I will" Bakugo said releasing an explosion at All-For One which barely did anything but giving Shazam and Wonder Girl time to throw the first punch straight into the stomach of All-For One, who used the rivets quirk to toughen up his arm before uppercutting Wonder Girl into Shazam who was blasted them with his air cannon quirk

"Time to amp things up" Kaminari said "DARK AMPAGE STRIKE!" he said unleashing a massive storm of black electricity

"ARCTIC BURN!" Todoroki said using both fire and ice quirks to strike at All For One

"WRATH OF ZEUS!" Wonder Girl said banging her bracers together making a shockwave

"BOLT OF ZEUS!" Shazam shouted throwing a spear of lightning at All For One which crashed into him and did a bit of damage by forcing him out of the sky, straight onto Izuku's trident just as a flash of thunder ripped across the sky, Izuku just smirked before throwing him off to the side and then spun his quindent gathering up the rain with it then shaping it into a blade giving Izuku another cutting weapon, he smiled before quickly swinging the water blade cutting into All For One several time, only to have a spike poke into his chest straight above his heart, Izuku just shrugged and broke the spike off by punching it

"I didn't see that coming, but then you didn't see this either" All For One said forming a portal underneath himself and escaped, only to reappear behind Bakugo, who turned around and unleashed his strongest blast at All For one, who just tanked it and fired an air cannon close range. "Now as much as I've enjoyed this, it is time to end this" All For One said as he gathered up the energy of every offensive based quirk he had into one ball and expanded it "WORLD ENDER!" he shouted throwing it at the ground

"We're dead" Bakugo said as the bomb went off above their heads forcing everyone to cover their eyes

* * *

"We're still alive?" Izuku asked

"How?" Wonder Girl asked before looking over "BAKUGO!" she shouted pulling her lasso out and whipping it around his leg and pulling out of the way "KEEP YOUR THIEVING HANDS TO YOURSELF!" she screamed

"I don't think so" All For One said "Vacuum" he said creating a wind vortex to pull Bakugo towards him, just as Bakugo was about to reach the villain and armour hand grabbed Bakugo and threw him at Wonder Girl, who was knocked back catching him. A hooded figure stepped forward as his right eye shone brightly as the figure removed the hood to reveal Cyborg who now had section of white armour of hsi silver mechanics and his eye was now a crimson colour

"Who are you?" All For One skid

"Name's Cyborg, and I've just got one thing to say to you" the figure said

"And that is?" the villain asked

"This: **DETROIT IRON SMASH!"** Cyborg shouted punching All For One away "Booyah"

* * *

"Cyborg?" Cassie asked as he helped her up

"Sorry I'm late, but All Might wanted to tire him out a bit, but you can see how well that went" Cyborg said as he scanned All-Might "Todoroki, right?"

"Yeah" Todoroki said

"Can you make a cast around All-Might's arm out of ice?" Cybvorg asked

"Sure thing" Todoroki said as he went to work as Cyborg scanned everyone else

"his arm is the worse injury, but I think you should receive medical attention, just in case" Cyborg said walking over to All For One who was getting back up onto his feet and glared as Shazam joined him

"So you're the one he gave it to" All For One said

"Yeah, and he told me about you" Cyborg said firing an energy blast from the reactor in his chest before grabbed All For One and piledriving him into the broken stone and dirt. Cyborg looked away for a second when All For One got up and fired an Air Cannon at Cyborg before using an earth manipulation quirk to create rows of stone spikes at Cyborg, who just shifted his hand into a hammer and smashed the spikes just in time to dodge for the black spikes emerged from the fingers but they didn't nothing against Cyborg's armour

"What?" All For One asked only to be blasted back by Shazam and Wonder Girl "ENOUGH OF THIS!" he shouted as he created another World ender ball in his hands before creating a second one and pushing the two together

"By the Olympiad" Cassie said covering her mouth

"Try that again!" Cyborg said as he activated his cannon and aimed at All For One's heart "Louisville SLUG!" he said firing a while energy bullet at the world ender attack making it explode in All For One's face finally destroying his mask fully. "Got him" Cyborg said before All For One got up and screamed the coldest of cold blooded murders

"I WILL END YOU AND EVERY HERO HERE!" All For One raged

"I think they'll give you a real nice comfy cell" Cyborg said as he ran at All For One while lowering his shoulder "PITTSBERG STEELER SMASH!" Cyborg said ramming into All For one, who tried to punch Cyborg in the face, which was the only uncovered part forcing Cyborg to recoil, this gave All For One enough time to create a drill around his right hand, spinning it to stick in Cyborg who shouted in pain while he pulled the drill away from his armour, giving a sharp kick to All For One's ribs getting the villains off of him standing up Cyborg threw an elbow into All For One's shoulder's dislocating it while shattering his collar bone adding to All For One's pain, which was followed by Cyborg tackling him to the ground and getting back up in the nick of time to avoid Shazam and Kaminari's lightning blast. Having enough of this All For One recreated the fusion quirk arm while surrounding it with a World Ender attack. Cyborg shifted his arm to a cannon as Shazam landed next to him

"Think you got this?" Cyborg asked

"What do you think" Shazam said powering up Cyborg's cannon with lightning

"Allow us as well" Wonder Girl said as she and Kaminari added their powers

"May as well" Todoroki said adding his flames

"I agree" Izuku said using water energy

"WORLD ENDING ANNIHILATION!" All For One shouted blasting black, purple and red energy at the heroes

"ONE FOR ALL! UNITY CANNONFIRE!" the heroes said as a bolt of prismatic energy fired from Cyborg's cannon impacting the dark energy fighting it in a beam struggle

"More power" Cyborg said

"We can't we're out!" Wonder Girl said

"I think I have an idea" Izuku said as he started to draw moisture from the air

"I think the same" Todoroki said making a ball of ice

"You two are crazy" Bakugo said charging an explosion

"What are you doing" Iida said as the three teenagers combined their attacked

"COLD FUSION STRIKE!" they shouted launching the attack at All For One's exposed head knocking him back enough for the Unity Cannonfire to win creating an multicolour explosion as bright as the sun in the night sky once it died down All For One had hit the ground barely breathing

* * *

"We did it?" Cassie said covering her mouth in shock

"No way" Izuku said

"We defeated a super villain" Kirishima said stunning everyone into silence

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg said making the young heroes excited, Shazam gave Cassie a hug while laughing, Kirishima, Kaminari and Bakugo threw their hands up into the air, Todoroki just chuckled before sitting down on a stone whiel Izuku just smiled, but he heard something that killed the mood. Walking over to the crater Izuku heard All For One laughing

"Tell me why are you celebrating?" All For One asked

"Why shouldn't we?" You just lost" Izuku said as ARGUS helicopters and various members of the Justice League and the Japanese Pro Heroes moved in

"Because, without me you've just lost the war with Atlantis" All For One said

"How do you know about that?" Izuku asked

"That is for me to know, and you never to find out" All For One said as the security forces dragged him away while he was laughing

"He was most likely stirring you my Young Midoriya" All Might said

"In a way he's right, we did lose" Izuku said sadly looking at All-Might

"Hey, I'm still around" All Might laughed before the sombre mood swept over the younger heroes "Besides, I was eventually going to retire; so why not now and help guide the next generation of hero?" he smile "plus I'll finally spend more time with my wife" he laughed

"All Might" Cassie said sadly smiling

"So where to now?" Cyborg asked

"UA, please" Izuku said

* * *

"THERE THEY ARE!" Uraraka shouted as the victors returned. Momo didn't waste any time and ran up to Izuku hugged him before kissing him deeply

"You idiot" Momo said crying

"I'm okay now" Izuku asked

"KATSUKI!" Yui cried out jumping on her boyfriend making the pair fall to the ground as Todoroki walked pass

"Good job sir" Mei said high fiving her crush

"Thanks, good job on that shield, without it we wouldn't have saved those civilians" Todoroki said as Tsuyu hugged Tokoyami, Mina slapped Kirishima on the back of the head before bear hugging him making the red head chuckle. Iida was approached by Uraraka who started to fuss over him checking him for injuries, Jiro looked away was Kaminari approached him, smiling softly he placed his fingers and made her look at him

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her cheek, making the rock lover blush before grabbing his jacket and full on kissing him making their classmates cheer out loud. Izuku was enjoying the moment even looking over to see Midnight holding All Might, Cyborg and Shazam was off to the side before Cyborg motioned him to where Eri was allowing Shazam to place her on his shoulders. Cassie swayed a bit before walking over to Iida and gave him a peck on the cheek, then proceeded to do it to each of the young heroes.

"Good job out there" She said looking up at the night sky.

* * *

Under the ocean Sea king stared into the abyss of the Trench

"So All For one is out of the way, good my plans will go unchallenged" Sea King said

"My plan you mean?" a much more regal voice said

"And who are you?" Sea King said when all of a sudden his was divorced his from neck and it rolled off and into the abyss with his body following after

"The rightful ruler of the seven seas: Prince Orm the Ocean Master!" Orm said as he smirked evilly "And soon it will happen" he laughed out loud.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here...so its done All For One is gone but that just opens the door for the worser villain: Ocean Master, the real one Prince Orm, plus I told you Cyborg would return and did you ever think that he would have One For All, yep that is what I planned for when I first introduced him in the Stain arc, originally when I started this fic Izuku was going to get it, but after watching Young Justice Outsiders I made the switch to Cyborg, plus I added metal terms to his attacks.**

 **Now one thing I forget to mention last time was the All For One in pain from absorbing too many was because me just giving him Venom felt like just an throwaway easter egg and not a proper reason do that's why I did, plus it was something based on Bane from the Nolanverse.**

 **Now I'll have a breather arc with something I've been wanting to do up next, so look forward to that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	37. Chapter 37

"you're expelled" Aizawa said shocking the class for a moment before they let loose one heck of a racket about it "You're right, most of you are expelled" he said

"But why?" Kirishima asked

"Simple, most of you knew what Kirishima, Iida, Sandsmark and Todoroki were up to and didn't stop them; Yaoyorozu you didn't stop Midoriya even though you knew what he was going to do, and that leaves you Midoriya, sure you went looking for Kaminari, but you also went looking for Black manta wanting to pick a fight for some reason, but you all got caught up in All-Might's fight. It was lucky that Shazam and Cyborg showed up, otherwise I wouldn't be expelling you but rather burying you" Aizawa said "So get you things, leave your costumes and gadgets before you leave" Aizawa said

"I guess it was too good to last" Mina said

"I guess we could always try different schools" Iida said

"But this is the best school around, will the other school take us in?" Tsuyu asked

"That is what I would have like to say, but several individuals including Aquaman and All-Might has made me resend that decision, now the school will let this slip, but if it happens again; there will be NO SECOND CHANCES!" Aizawa said using his quirk while making his hair fly up "Are we CLEAR!"

"CRYSTAL!" the class said scared

"Good, now since this incident the principal has decided on having the students leave in dorms closer to campus" Aizawa said

"Does this have anything to do with the upcoming war?" Uraraka asked

"In a way it does, while their leader may be down the villains that attacked us at the cam are still out there and will likely seek retribution. Now we've been going around to parent asking consent for this, now while some of them have straight up agreed there are still others we need to see, so you have the rest of the day off while we do this before we move you all into the dorms" Aizawa said "So get out of here"

"Yes sir" they said standing up and leaving the school.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the Atlantic Black Manta's crew were raiding a sub, looking for any kind of weapon when the sub suddenly stopped

"Did we hit a reef?" the leader said

"No, I'm sure we didn't and it can't be the Aquaman" a female crew member said

"Then what is it?" a pirate said before the hatch was blown off. "Aqualad?"

"Ahoy there" a teenager said, he stood a bit shorter then Aquaman with short dirty blonde hair, his right arm was tattooed from his wrist to his elbow, he wore blue pants and nothing else

"Okay so not Aqualad, Tempest maybe" another pirate said

"Try Mako" the man said "And I'm here to bust your asses" he smirked walking up to the pirate, grabbing his rifle and breaking it in half before handing it back "Sorry about that bro" he smirked before knocking the pirate out

"Ah, Captain?" another pirate said

"OPEN FIRE!" she shouted pointing a modernised cutlass at him

"Here we go again" Mako said before running at the pirates

* * *

Momo was walking around with her bag on her back looking at the shops since school let out earlier for her, Kendo was still at school and Jiro was off with Kaminari and Izuku was with his parents trying to calm his mother down after hearing what had happened.

"Hello, my dear" a voice said making Momo groan and roll her eyes

"Hello, Herb" Momo said as standing behind her was Count Herbert Cadbury III, or as Momo calls him the annoying British arsehole Herb Chocolate the 1st. Their parents were friends. The Yaoyorozu clan was famous for their support and technology prowess while the Cadbury family were in the political arena of England "What do you want?"

"Oh I am simply here to be with my blushing bride" Herb said

"What?" Momo asked

* * *

"Another successful pirate raid stopped" Mako said as he climbed out of a pool

"You know Art, you should just go back to Atlantis" a girl said

"You know I can't Lorena, not just yet" Mako said

"You were once a prince" Lorena said

"I know, I know I'm Artur son of Orin, prince of Atlantis, or I was until your dad found me and raised me" Artur said

"Of course, anyway Dr Shin is looking for us" Lorena said

"I wonder why?" Art asked as he grabbed a tropical shirt and pulled it on as he walked

"There you are, hurry up something happening in Japan" Dr Shin, a Korean doctor said

"What is it?" Lorena asked as the two saw a screen which had 'Symbol of Peace retires after major battle'

"All-Might's retiring?" Artur asked "What happened in that battle?"

"From what I could tell Shazam, Wonder Girl and a fair few student heroes teamed up to take on the Dark Collector"

"Dark Collector?" Lorena asked

"Better then what the news is calling him 'All for One'" Dr Shin said "It says that his quirk can steal another's quirk"

"Hence the name you gave him" Lorena said

"There's another thing you should know, one of the heroes was called the Son of Aquaman" Dr Shin said

"Wait, my brother was there" Artur said

"Appears so" Dr Shin said as Artur rushed off "Where are you going?"

"JAPAN!" Artur shouted

"I'll make the arrangements" Dr Shin said

"I'll help him pack" Lorena said

* * *

The next week arrived and everyone was chilling out in the dorm's new common room just watching TV, studying, reading a couple of the guys were standing around the kitchen as Sato was baking

"HEY GUYS!" Kirishima shouted as he bolted in making the male students sit up and pay attention

"what's up?" Kaminari asked as he paused the game he was playing with Sero

"It's about Mineta, the dude's regained some form of consciousness" Kirishima said making the guys surprised

"I thought he was going to be in a coma for ages" Sero said

"There were warning he may not ever wake up, this is good news" Iida said

"Now what is the bad news?" Izuku asked sternly

"When he wakes up he'll be in physical therapy for probably three years if he can walk even. He took a pretty hard hit" Kirishima said

"No kidding" Sero said

"I still have nightmares about that thing" Kaminari said

"Yes, he was a monster" Iida said

"So what else is new?" Todoroki asked

"They managed to capture the villain dubbed Twice" Kirishima said looking at the news

"Who caught him?" Sero asked

"It would seem like Shazam and Green Lantern did" Kirishima said when a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it" Izuku said as the boys continued to check the news items

* * *

"Hello?" Izuku asked seeing a teenager with dirty blonde hair, a tattooed right arm and a small scar on his neck

"Are you Izuku Midoriya-Curry?" the teen asked

"Yes, what's it to you" Izuku said getting defensive

"You may not believe this, but my name is Artur Curry and I am" Artur said before being bear hugged by Izuku

"I heard you were alive, but I didn't think it was true" Izuku said

"You just going to believe that I'm your brother just like that?" Artur asked "For all you know I could be an imposter

"Call it a family thing" Izuku said smiling before he hugged his brother again laughing at the same time.

* * *

"So what's the next thing that we have coming up?" Kirishima asked

"I don't know, but it will probably be something tough" Ojiro said

"Another thing we should talk about is what happens when Black Manta comes for Izuku" Kaminari said

"That will be a problem" Iida said

"Besides he apparently killed one of the princes before" Kirishima said

"Tried to and failed" Artur said walking in with Izuku

"And you are?" Bakugo asked

"Artur Curry, Izuku's younger brother" Artur said

"You're kidding" the guys said

* * *

"Kidding about what?" Jiro asked as the girls walked in

"And who's the cutie?" Toru asked "What he is" she said as Ojiro and the girls glared at him

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Artur, the son of Aquaman" Artur said bowing

"Artur, but that means" Uraraka said

"You're Izuku's brother" Jiro said

"Yeah I am" Artur said when Momo walked in looking irritated

"What's wrong with her?" Jiro asked

"You okay?" Izuku asked taking her hands

"Unfortunately not, a pest for the past has returned" Momo said

"Meaning?" Izuku asked as someone walked into the dorm

* * *

"Ah, there you are my wondrous Momo" Herb said

"Okay, who's pricky over there?" Cassie asked looking annoyed

"I am Count Herbert Cadbury III, and I am here to retrieve my fiancé" Herb said as he saddle up to Momo who looked even more annoyed

"Excuse us?" Mina asked making the group both angered and shocked

"Her parents and my father have come to an arrangement" Herb said "She shall be my wife and I will take her back to England with me, where she will be the perfect housewife" he said

"Momo is training to be a hero, even her parents know that" Jiro said

"Yes, I see, well unfortunately she must adopt the role of a classic English housewife; especially once she becomes a mother" Herb said looking around the dorm. Izuku was **seething!** Looking around he spotted that Sato took some water out and used his abilities to form it into a trident and aimed at Herb. Artur seeing this grabbed the trident, formed it into a ball and drank it slurping loudly making the pompous twit glare at him.

"Sorry I was thirsty, besides have you ask what she wanted?" Artur asked

"And who are you?" Herb asked

"Nice to meet you I'm Prince Artur second son of King Orin of Atlantis!" Artur said glaring at the young English Nobleman

"Dude, I practically hear the guitar riff" Jiro said

"Atlantis, how quaint, and she wants this as well, in fact she's delighted" Herb said

"Looks more pissed to me" Artur said

"She's just mad she didn't think of it first" Herb smiled

"Whatever plus I think she's taken" Artur said

"And who would that be" Herb said "because they are mistaken"

"Me! Prince Izuku, son of Orin king of Atlantis" Izuku said "And you will not get my princess" he said glaring at Herb while shielding Momo "So get lost!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a fairly lighthearted arc because there will be no villains, no warmongers, no monster; the main villian is another some other dude moving in on Izuku's romantic turf, so yeah this si going to be fun especially with Class 1-A and 1-B on Izuku's side and Artur's return and meeting Izuku**

 **Okay now I never intended to bring Artur back until I was watching Young Justice Outsiders where Artur was still alive! so I decided that I would bring him back and actually fix a problem I was intending to address via an abandoned storyline where I had Momo turn into an Atlantean...yep so I dropped that quickly**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	38. Chapter 38

"What did you say?" Herb asked

"I said you will not get my princess so get lost" Izuku said

"Easy Iz" Kirishima said

"Out of the way Deku, I'll roast him real good" Bakugo said

"Heh, like I care that you think that you are entitled to **my** wife" Herb said "So you get lost, and who know maybe you'll find a strumpet who is right for you and she'll make you truly happy, so move away from her" Herbert said

"Problems?" Aizawa said

"Sensei" Iida said

"So what is going on and who are they?" Aizawa asked

"Good sir, I was here to see my fiancé and these ruffians tried to attack me" Herb said

"This guy was forcing Yaomomo into something she didn't want to do" Mina said

"I see" Aizawa said before turning to Artur

"I'm his brother, just visiting" Artur said pointing to the steaming Izuku

"Again I see...carry on" Aizawa said leaving the room when Herb got a call

"Ah, my father I must go now" Herb said before he turned and kissed Momo on the cheeks

"Asshole!" Izuku said

"Yeah, no way are we letting him get away with this" Bakugo said

"We need to think carefully about this guys" Jiro said

"Yeah we don't want to start an international incident when we're trying to technically prevent a war from going on" Toru said

"A war huh?" Izuku slyly asked

* * *

"We are not declaring war on the surface while attempting to prevent one" Vulko said via aquatic hologram

"But" Izuku started to say

"I get it, you are feeling both jealous and threatened due to someone moving in on the love of your life" Vulko said "But you are a prince of Atlantis and a future hero, it will not look good to other people" he smiled

"So what should I do?" Izuku asked

"Try and talk to her parents" Vulko said smiling

"So how should I do that?" Izuku said

* * *

Momo was sitting in the dorm room holding her phone

"Any luck?" Jiro asked as she, Kendo, Uraraka and Toru approached her

"They're in town and they have business so she'll be around after that" Momo said

"Where's the business?" Toru asked unaware that Artur had his head shoved in the fridge slowing popped up with a chunk of pineapple in his mouth

"They're over at Queen Consolidated's Japanese branch talking to them about the joint project" Momo said while Artur listened in with a mouthful of pineapple

"Why not just go there and talk to them?" Kendo asked

"Because Cadbury's there" Momo groaned making Artur smirk as he disappeared out of sight just as Sato entered the kitchen and looked down at the Atlantean who just shrugged and walked off making the baker confused

* * *

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Ojiro asked as he and Izuku were on their way to meet Mei who had something

"No, but if we don't check on what she has then it will probably not end well" Izuku said as they entered the lab, seeing that Mei was in the middle of switching out the tank top she wore revealing the black lacy bra she wore underneath before grabbing a white tank top and pulling it over

"Sorry about that" Mei said

"No worries, for now. Now what did you want to show us?" Izuku asked controlling his blush

"Oh I wanted to show you this" Mei said as she walked towards a covered object, revealing it to be a weapon of some kind

"Please tell that is not what I think it is" Ojiro said

"Yeah, I managed to closely replicate the technology used by Black Manta in his suit, but while scanning the data I found the original cannon designs and from there I was able to build this, I call it the hydro-caster" Mei said picking it up and loading it with a plastic bottle full of water. "I modified it for use of a water bottle so it can have be used on land better and it doesn't need to be reloaded as much"

"So we can use it easier for longer?" Ojiro asked

"Correct, but there was also something else, Black manta was emailing someone at Queen Consolidated about something but I couldn't find anything about who it was or what they wanted with Queen Consolidated" Mei said

"That is troubling, but we can leave that for another day" Izuku said as he looked at the hydro-caster "Have you tested this?"

"Not yet, why you have something in mind" Mei said

"No!" Ojiro said

"YES!" Izuku smirked

"Oh dear" Ojiro just face palmed before turning to Izuku "I know you brought me into this group at a moment's notice, but I hope you would listen to my advice just like you listen to the other's advice

"Very well, I guess we'll find another way for Herbert to pay" Izuku said

"Wait Herbert as in Hebert Cadbury the 3rd?" Mei asked

"Yeah, why?" Izuku asked

"Okay, pervert's going to die today!" Mei said grabbing the Hydro-caster and ran off.

* * *

"Hello mother" Momo said as her mother sat down across from her

"Hey sweetie, you wanted to talk to me?" her mother said

"I did; but where's father?" Momo asked

"He got caught up at Queen, now what would you like to talk about?" her mother asked

"My engagement to Herbert" Momo growled

"I see, I knew this was coming" her mother said "So what's wrong with it?"

"I don't want to be engaged to him, I don't want to be his wife let alone his lover! Besides I have a wonderful boyfriend who loves me and I love him back" Momo said nearly coming to tears

"I know you do, you've mentioned him enough. we were against the marriage at first, but sadly something happened and we had to accept it" her mother said hugging Momo

"Why?" Momo asked

"It's better you don't know" her mother said before Izuku walked in looking frazzled

"Izuku?" Momo said standing up and walking over to her boyfriend

"Oh Momo, are you okay?" Izuku said

"So this is the famous Izuku Midoriya, sorry it took awhile, but I'm Tomoyo Yaoyorozu" the woman next to Momo said, she looked liek an older version of her daughter only with neck lenght caramel brown hair and dark green eyes, she wore a pink sweater with a button up shirt underneath with navy capris

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Izuku said blushing

"Now that you've met my mother, what's wrong?" Momo asked

"Mei's running around campus with an untested weapon which she made based on Black Manta's tech" Izuku said shocking the two Yaoyorozu women

"And the reason she ran off?" Tomoyo asked

"Herbert Cadbury III, he's name was mentioned" Izuku hissed

* * *

Todoroki and Bakugo were staring at an expensive black luxury car

"So what were you going to do to it?" Todoroki asked

"Blister the paint...you?" Bakugo replied

"I was going to key it" Todoroki said

"Okay" Bakugo said "Which side do you want?"

"I'll take the other side" Todoroki said "So why are we even doing this?"

"He pissed off, Deku, his girlfriend, his brother and most of the class with his shitty attitude" Bakugo said

"Okay" Todoroki said as he formed a chunk of ice and dug it into the paint before slowly dragging it forward while Bakugo set off mini-explosion on his hand to create enough heat to make the paint blister. Once the two heroes did their thing they heard a cough behind them, the two turned around and saw All-Might there

"You forgot something" All-Might said confusing the two

* * *

"Mei STOP!" Izuku said as he, Momo and Ojiro caught up to her

"Not yet, not until that scum pays" Mei said

"But why?" Izuku asked

"Ever heard of Hatsume Engineering?" Mei said

"No, should we" Ojiro said

"Yes you should of, until the Cadbury family came in, brought it and then tore it to shreds" Mei said "Plus that bastard is a pervert...at my old school he showed up and tried to get the most beautiful girls to marry him and turn them into nothing but trophy wives and breeding mares" Mei said "And he usually targeted those with powerful quirks first"

"Like me" Momo panicked

"How did they stop him?" Izuku asked

"I'm not sure" Mei said

* * *

Herbert was walking out to his car whistling

"Soon she'll be mine and those worthless heroes won't stop me" he said as he clicked his car alarm, hearing it over head he was confused until it crashed down in front of him "MY CAR! WHO DID THIS!" Herbert shouted

"Are we sure he's names not Joffery" Bakugo said

"Didn't take you for a fan of 'A Symphony of Flames and Frost" Todoroki said

"You'd be surprised" Bakugo said

"You two, I'll have you head for this" Herbert said

"No I don't think you will, because you did something seriously stupid, so stupid that stupid people are calling you majorly stupid" Bakugo said

"You didn't just kick a hornet's nest, you stomped on it barefoot" Todoroki said

"Do you know who I am?" Herbert screamed

"Someone who think they're premium grade top shit, but you're nothing but a quirkless bastard" Bakugo said

"How did you know I was quirkless?" Herbert asked

"I told them" Momo said showing up with Izuku, Artur and Mei who was pointing a weapon at Herbert

"Basically you just threatened the wrong class...asshole" Izuku said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I got the message loud and clear from my reviewers last chapter and they are right, Herbert made a BIG! mistake in pissing off Izuku, but as you can see this is a more humourous chapter again with Artur's background antics and one thing that I haven't shown with him yet is his love of Pina Colada (non alcoholic ones at this point) whcih is why he has the pineapple. Now the Symphony of Flames and Frost is a callout to the book series that was adapted into Game of Thrones since that ended this week so taht's a thing, plsu I want to thank my pal Mrotrax for helping me with Herb's character and his motivation which makes him more scummy**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	39. Chapter 39

"like I will be taken by you mongrels, I will conclude my business in Japan which includes taking my bride back to London and then I will ruin each and every one of your lives" Herbert said

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah...Blah" Artur said moving his hand as a mouth "Say do you like magic?"

"What?" Herbert asked

"Okay, look at my left hand, watch it spin, spin, spin, spin" Artur said before punching him with the right hand "Keep watching the spinning hand, now watch the right spin, spin, spin, spin, spin" Artur said socking him with left hand "No watch both hands

"I'm not falling for that" Herbert said putting his guard up

"Watch them spin, spin, spin, spin...Now finish this Shhh"

"ShhhhITTT!" Herbert said as Artur put his foot down from kicking the Brit

"Now you have seen the magic of the famous Dir Tee Tree Eck"

"Dirty Trick" Herbert said

"Ah so you have heard of it" Artur smirked

"Peasant" Herbert spat

"Did he just call me what I think he called me?" Artur asked

"I think so" Izuku said as Herbert stood up and went for his cane

"What are you going to do, give us a spanking?" Artur asked

"No, This!" Herbert said drawing a sword and swishing it around before running at Izuku

"IZUKU!" Momo shouted

* * *

"Thank you for bringing this to me" Oliver Queen the owner of Queen Consolidated said

"No problem, now hopefully it will help identify the intruders" Takeishi Yaoyorozu said

"Yeah, it not exactly a good look for us if we're hack by sea based pirates" Oliver said

"Not only that by they have high level technology and access to a Collins-Class Submarine, which is not very good" Takeishi said

"How's your family?" Oliver asked

"They're doing well" Takeishi said

* * *

"What?" Herbert asked seeing the blade then only broken through Izuku's shirt and tie.

"Don't dumb mistake" Izuku said holding the blade while Artur punched it breaking it in half shocking the count who reared back and grabbed his cane and deployed a sickle like blade from i and glared at Izuku

"Look we can do this the easy way, which is where you break off your engagement and walk away to find a girl who likes you...or we can do this the fun way where you break off the engagement and have a nurse looking after you for the next six months. So what will it be?" Artur asked

"I will not hand over my future bride to such brutes" Herbert said

"Fun way" the brothers said smirking and fist bumping each other before walking forward

"This is going to hurt" Mei said aiming the Hydrocaster at Herbert

"Back down now" Aizawa said

"But sir" Izuku said

"He's a jerkoff" Mei said

"He's a VIP of our school, meaning no student can harm him" Aizawa said

"WHAT!" those gathered snapped before Artur turned to Herbert smirking

"Why are you smirking, you can't touch me" Herbert smirked

"Brah...I ain't no student here cuz" Artur said

"Come again?" Herbert asked

"I'm not a student of UA therefore I'm not under their jurisdiction hence I can do this" Artur said grabbing Herbert's lapels and smashing his head into Herbert's making him stumble "Now, I would love to settle this through a fight, I would prefer a simpler method" he said getting into a boxer's stance

"What did you have in mind?" Herbert said

"Oh dear" Izuku said

"Should we be worried?" Mei asked

* * *

"Yes, Yes we should" Izuku said "WHY ARE WE AT A BAR!?"

"Why not" Artur said turning to the English snob looking around "Pick your poison" Artur said

"Um...some nice rum" Herbert said smirking

"Barkeep, a bottle of whiskey and twenty shot glasses" Artur said

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no" Izuku said

"What?" Momo asked

"It's a drinking contest, the fate of our relationship is based off of a drinking contest...we're doomed" Izuku groaned as Artur poured twenty shots of Reuther Rum and placed the bottle down

"Not only that it is underage drinking, we can't take part in this" Momo said

"You're not I am" Artur said

"You could get in big trouble" Izuku said

"You're right" Artur sighed taking the first shot only to paused "That's not rum" he frowned

"No, that is Reuther's Sarsaparilla, the barkeep is smart" Herbert said downing his first shot "Though this is hardly the drinking game you were thinking of, were you?" he smugly asked

"I knew I should have smuggled in some Lightring Bourbon" Artur said taking his next shot

"This cannot get any worse" Momo said

"Momo, what are you doing here?" a voice said making Momo freeze

"Hi Daddy" Momo said

* * *

"Daddy?" Izuku said turning around to see Momo's father and someone else there

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Takeishi asked a bit more forceful this time

"They're here with me sir" Artur said

"I see, and who is this young man?" Takeishi asked

"I'm Izuku Midoriya-Curry" Izuku said

"You're Aquaman's son" the man next to Momo's father said

"That I am sir" Izuku said

"Please to meet you I'm Oliver Queen" Oliver said "So how do you know Miss Yaoyorozu if I may ask?"

"He's my boyfriend, or at least was" Momo said "We met at the entrance exam and were put into the same class"

"I see" Takeishi said as he glared at the boy before laughing "So you're the one my little girl has set her sights on, I must say I approve of your relationship, but sadly it must end soon" he sighed

"I know sir" Izuku said sadly before a grunt of pain was heard

* * *

"What was that for?" Herbert asked

"You flinch I punch" Artur laughed taking another shot and smiling as Herbert took his next one and flinched again, getting punching in the nose again making Artur chuckle

"You fiend" Herbert said

"Hey, you're the dumbass that flinches after ten shots of Sarsaparilla" Artur laughed as he slugged down the next shot

"Brute, I can see why he would want you gone" Herbert said

"Who Black manta?" Artur asked

"Who is he?" Herbert asked

"A terrorist who harbours a major grudge against Atlanteans, so you don't know who he is?" Artur asked

"No, I was approached by someone else, and all I ask was that he made it so I could marry my dear Momo" Herbert said

"Who is he?" Artur asked before he was hit on the head giving Herbert enough time to down the rest of the shots and then stood up

"I win" Herbert said as he twisted something on his cane making two prong appeared, which were stabbed into Artur's chest making an electric current run into Artur shocking him

"ARTUR!" Izuku said seeing red

"Now, now you'll get your turn Prince Izuku, but first I must retrieve something" Herbert said

"Asshole" Artur getting up

* * *

"Dad did you just see?" Momo asked

"I did, and I'm scared at what he is going to get" Takeishi said brushing his salt and pepper hair back

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked

"The Cadbury family brought out a hero support couple several years ago: Hatsume engineering, it was run by Shigure Hatsume, I believe you all know his granddaughter Mei Hatsume" Takeishi said "Anyway Shigure had just discovered something that would change the supporting game forever"

"What was it?" Oliver asked

"I don't know, I never saw it; anyway a couple of months ago Herbert the 2nd came to me requesting my help to arrange a marriage between our children, I was not going to at first, but something happened I didn't think would" Takeishi said

"What was it?" Oliver asked

"Someone threatened my wife's life" Takeishi said

"Mother!" Momo said

"Don't worry your mother was fine. But the mere thought of something happening to your mother I agreed, but I knew someone special had captured your heart, and I'm surprised that it was a prince of Atlantis" Takeishi said "And I know your mother already approves of him anyway"

"Yeah she did" Momo said

"So what's the plan?" Artur asked

"I don't have one" Momo said

"I do" Izuku said

* * *

"So you really want to do this, and here" Herbert said as he and Izuku met outside of UA

"Yeah, I do" Izuku said as he showed up in his hero costume

"Well then, I agree" Herbert said as he produced a gauntlet which he pulled on and it activated as it formed a liquid metal armour around him

"Where did you get that tech?" Izuku asked

"Hatsume Engineering" Herbert said as he formed a sword and swiped at Izuku "I bet you didn't know that Momo's quirk is similar to that of her father's which allows him to make anything as long as he has the components, now Momo's quirk is special as she can create anything as long as she understands the object's structure" Herbert said

"I know, but why would you want...that, you need her quirk to work with your armour so you can use it to its full potential!" Izuku realised

"So you finally understand" he smirked running at Izuku.

* * *

The two clashed head on with weapons made from their corresponding elements of water and steel, every time one of their weapons broke it was reformed just as quick getting them nowhere, Herbert smirked as he formed a hammer and smacked him back, Izuku snarled before spying the pool and jumped in, he felt the cooling waters helping him when he heard a splash, he saw Herbert was in the water with two swords formed out of his armour, this sight made Izuku smiled and he kicked off of the floor so he was floating

"What now?" Herbert asked running in and trying to stab Izuku who merely drifted back avoiding the blade "Stand and fight like a man"

"I prefer to fight like a shark" Izuku smirked as he swam to the shallow end and pushing off turning him into a bullet thanks to the speed he had in the water, he then turned around and darted forward, swimming around Herbert creating a massive whirlpool

"Let me out of here" Herbert said

"Sure" Izuku said punching him hard enough to launch him out of the pool, on to the cement deactivating the armour, getting up Herbert was about to run off when and arrow stabbed through his pants, he pulled the arrow out of his pants, only to be met with a bow to the face

"Herbert Cadbury, you have failed" a voice said as Izuku got out of the pool and saw Green Arrow standing there, smiling the archer just gave a two finger salute before ripping the arrow out of the ground and dragged Herbert off

* * *

"So what happened with Herb?" Artur asked

"Green Arrow took him away and that was the last I heard of him, the marriage was annulled and I also have their blessing for when the day comes that I propose to her" Izuku said as the two walked down the beach

"So what's next?" Artur asked

"I head back to school and you get to talk to him" Izuku said

"Who?" Artur asked

"Who do you think kiddo" Arthur said showing up

"Dad?" Artur asked racing in and hugging his father

"You're alive, you're actually alive" Arthur said tearing up while hugging his son, Izuku just smirked before he went to walk back to school, Arthur pulled him into the hug

"Dad, I've got school" Izuku said

"That can wait, especially since I have both of my sons with me for the first time ever" Arthur said laughing

"Can't argued with that bro" Artur said

"Yeah, you're right" Izuku smiled but a sinking feeling was briefly in his mind.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city the vigilante Pop Step had jumped onto a roof, her costume ripped and her makeup smeared, she panted as tears were in her eyes looking panicked

"What is he doing back here, I thought he was gone" she said as a laugh filled the air chilling to the bone as if she was wearing only a bikini in the winter winds. "I have to tell somebody, but who?" she asked looking around until she spotted it "UA! Of course they'll have pro heroes who can deal with him"

"UA huh, how fun. Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to make this town smile!" the voice cackled.

* * *

 **TAKE THAT YOU OVER GROWN SEASONING PLANT! what...oh G'day Guys Grizz here, and so you can see while it didn't last long Herbert got an asskicking with some literal slapstick scene, there was so many ways I wanted to make Herbert a villain in different ways, but this is how I ended up with him needing Momo's quirk to made his armour full powered, plus of course the father and son reunion even though it was short.**

 **But the next thing I want to address is that tease at the end of the chapter and yes the next Arc is going to feature the Joker as the villain and Pop Step from the MHA Spin off, now word of warning it will be majorly DARK! Not to mention I'm going to do something with the joker no one will see coming**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the Reefside**


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello, this is Inko Midoriya" Inko said answering the phone, "When, how, yes. yes I understand, don't worry my son is in a safe place, no I don't have any other relatives, I understand, yes if you could do that it would be most appreciated" Inko said hanging up before collapsing onto the couch and placed her head in hands as the tears flowed savagely "What am I going to do?" she asked as the phone rang again "Hello this is Inko Midoriya

"Hey Inko, good to hear you again" a sinister voice

"No" she gasped

* * *

"Hey Izuku you okay?" Kaminari asked as the other students saw Izuku was glaring at the sky

"No, something feels...off" Izuku said

'What?" Momo asked as she looked up from helping Toru and Ochako with their homework

"Just something, that's all" Izuku said before he looked again to see a young woman collapse on the ground "then again" he said racing outside to see who she was with Iida, Ojiro and Kirishima

"DUDE! That's Pop-Step!" Kirishima said

"Who?" Izuku asked

"She's a pop idol Vigilante who hosts 'guerrilla concerts' in public" Kirishima said "I went to a couple with Mineta"

"I see, but why is she here?" Iida asked

"He's here, he's here" Pop Step said

"Who?" Iida said helping the girl inside

"The Joker, he's escaped and he's in Musutafu" Pop Step said

"And the Joker is?" Kirishima said

"Believe me, you're lucky not knowing who that psychopathic monster is" Pop Step said

"Guys, I think I know what I want to learn" Izuku said

"Same here" Kirishima said

* * *

The next day Class 1-A was quiet and serious as their teacher for their history walked in

"Geez why the long faces?" Midnight asked as the student nodded together

"Miss Midnight we want to know about a particular villain" Izuku said

"Sure, which one?" Midnight asked

"The one they all the Joker" Momo said making Midnight freeze

"Okay, hold on" she said as she walked out and over to 1-B, where Ectoplasm was teaching 1-B mathematics he looked up to see Midnight who was concerned about something

"Hello Midnight, anything I can help you with?" Ectoplasm asked

"My class wanted to know about the Joker, so I was thinking it was time for a combined emergency history lesson" Midnight whispered

"I see, sure I'll take them" Ectoplasm said "Change of plans kids"

"What kind of plan?" Kendo was heard saying as Midnight went back to her own lesson.

"Okay kids, time to head to the lecture hall" Midnight said

"The lecture hall why?" Izuku asked

"You'll see" was all she said

* * *

Once Class 1-A was settled in the third year lecture hall, they saw that not only were they joined by 1-B, Ectoplasm, and their homeroom teachers but only them but Nedzu and All-Might is well

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kendo asked

"I don't know" Momo said

"We hoped not to have this lesson until you were all third years, but given that he has been seen in the area I guess it's time" Nedzu said

"Time for what?" Setsuna from 1-B asked

"A history lesson on one of the greatest villains ever" All-Might said

"One of the greatest?" Izuku said

"Villains ever?" Iida asked

"Yes, he's name is the Joker" Midnight said "But he is not the first to use this moniker"

"No he's the fourth Joker, the first three existed in an American City called Gotham City" Aizawa said

"Then how does this new Joker fit in?" Todoroki asked

"Simple, we believe he was over there and talked to one of the original three Jokers" Blood King said

"Not only that but he appears to be quirkless he can create mass chaos" Ectoplasm said as a picture of a man with a dark purple suit and green waistcoat appeared on screen, his face was covered in white face paint with a massive blood red smile and black rings around his eyes, his hair was a vibrant green colour and he had a crazy smile. "This was the last decent picture we have of him" the teacher continued

"Do you know any other details about him?" Tetsutetsu asked

"He's a failed comedian with a masters degree in chemical engineering, knowledge in anatomy, physics, mechanical engineering, chemistry and the most concerning Criminology, meaning this Joker is more dangerous than the three American jokers" Aizawa said

"He's also a master of various firearms and knives" All-Might said

"Not to mention he's plain nuts" Midnight said

"So what do we do if we're caught in his sights?" Yui asked

"Run, run and do not look back" Nedzu said "He's enough of a threat that only high level heroes can fight him on equal footing"

"So what hero can beat him" Kirishima asked

"Batman" Cassie said walking in sternly glaring at the picture, "Batman's the only one who has ever defeated the Joker, we don't know why this is but that's all I know, but it has happened. The American Jokers, hardly anything is known about them switch they keep mix and matching origins stories"

"That must make it troublesome to learn about him" Kaminari said

"Why does it matter, we all know he'll go after Class 1-A, so why should we in class B worry about him?" Monoma said arrogantly

"About after killing us, he'll make you into his prey" Bakugo said before noticing something, something that Momo also noticed. Izuku just stared at the screen shaking at what he saw.

"No way" Izuku said before he felt something come up his throat. Holding his hand over his mouth Izuku quickly rushed out of the hall with Momo and Bakugo following closely. The teachers frowned at this while the other students were concerned

* * *

"Izuku?" Momo said

"There" Bakugo snapped seeing Izuku hurl into a bin, the two rushed over to him

"My Uncle" Izuku said resting against the wall as Momo got him some water from a nearby vending machine

"What about him" Momo said

"The Joker, The Joker's my uncle" Izuku said freaking out the other two students

"WHAT!" they said "HOW!"

"That is something I would like to know" Nedzu said in a calm voice "Mr Midoriya are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I'm seriously saw. But I didn't know he had become the Joker until none" Izuku sighed

"When was the last time you saw your uncle?" Momo said softly sitting don't next to him

"Before I went to live in Atlantis" Izuku said "And the last time I saw him, he wasn't a murderous psychopath who dressed up as a clown!" Izuku said

"Anything you can think of?" Momo asked

"A bad day at work, the loss of a loved one besides your mother, harassment did he seem like he was affected by any of these?" Nedzu asked

"No, not to my knowledge; after that I'm not sure" Izuku said

"Thank you for disclosing those details to us" Nedzu said "So now I think that you, Master Bakugo and Miss Yaoyorozu can handle the next assignment I'm going to give you, I want you to go home and check your mother"

"yes sir!" they all said running to their classroom to get their gear

"Do you think that is a wise choice?" All-Might asked

"I don't know my old friend, I don't know" Nedzu frowned "I didn't think they would have to face this threat so soon"

* * *

"Mum, MUM!" Izuku shouted as the trio ran into Izuku's apartment, they trio saw that the place had been ransacked by someone. Bakugo knelt down and picked up a black playing card, which when adjusted to be hit by the light at the right angle revealed it was the Joker card, Bakugo stood up

"Izuku" he said gently as he showed the other two the card, Izuku started to hyperventilate, Momo glared at Bakugo before trying to calm down her boyfriend. Bakugo looked around some more. 'If Aunt Inko was attacked there would be more blood, but there is hardly a drop; so where is she?' he mentally asked trying to find anything

"hey, calm down, it will be all right okay?" Momo asked

"Yeah, I'm just scared at what that madman could have done" Izuku frowned as he closed and locked the door to not be disturbed. They started to look for any decent evidence, but the longer they looked, they faster their hopes died, soon they were sure that the Joker had Inko, Izuku just sat on a stool and placed his head in his hand. Momo and Bakugo looked lost when the door handle started to jiggle. Momo created a pair of short swords and passed on to Bakugo when the jiggling stopped. The teenagers looked like they could have relaxed before thick black smoke rolled in and the sound of window breaking was heard. The three stood their ground when Momo was pulled into the black smoke

"MOMO!" Izuku shouted as he opened the fridge to get some water out to form a sword like blade, but it was soon destroyed leaving Izuku empty handed. The two remaining students soon got back to back feeling unnerved

"THERE!" Bakugo shouted seeing something and swung at it, only to be knocked to the floor in three moves, the smoke was at the point where it was thinning, seeing that he could see again; Izuku held his hand over his holster to summon his quindent

"ALRIGHT...WHO ARE YOU?" Izuku asked seeing a figure rise out of the smoke "No way, it's you" Izuku went wide eyed upon seeing who was actually in front of him, for there before him was the legendary Dark Knight: Batman as the other two stood up a little bit afraid as Batman's cape bellowed in the wind.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here kicking off the Joker arc, yes the Joker arc who is Izuku's uncle who he hasn't seen since he has been in Atlantis and since the Joker's involved that can only mean Batman will feature heavily as the guest hero in this arc. Now I don't know if the Joker has interacted with the Joker before, but in this fic he is now, and as you can see I'm using he current Joker plot thread of there being three Jokers and no I haven't seen the storyline detailing that one since its not out yet. No I hope to make this story arc the most intense and thrilling so enjoy**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the Reefside**


	41. Chapter 41

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" Batman asked as he wrapped his cape around him

"We were assigned to check upon the occupant that lives here" Momo said recovering

"Interesting, so you didn't know the police took her into protective custody after the Joker rang here?" Batman asked

"No, we were just informed about him in a history lesson" Momo said

"Interesting" Batman said as he looked around the room, "I'll get that window fixed" Batman said "Now did you find anything?"

"Just this" Bakugo said handing Batman the card, who scanned it using the technology in his cowl and found nothing out of the ordinary. Putting the card in his belt he then produced a fingerprint scanner and held it out to the student "So I can eliminate your prints from the crime scene" Batman said, only to be shown the boys were wearing glove while Momo placed her hand on the scanner

"You know Izuku, since this is your home, you should as well" Momo said

"Okay" Izuku said removing one of his gloves and pressed his hand on the scanner.

* * *

"Thank you" Batman said as he used his cowl to scan the room, he noticed that most of the fingerprints he found belong to the Midoriya, but one set didn't match those he had on file. He quickly scanned it into his cowl so it could be searched through the batcomputer and matched to AFIS. The next thing he discovered were indentations in the carpet. "Size 13 shoes, most likely something similar to an Oxford or a Brogue; maybe even Derby which matches the footwear known to be worn by the Jokers" Batman said "You're late" he said to no one

"Yeah well, you left me alone in a city where I have never been before" a girl said who had shown up in purple and black styled attire "Not to mention Robin flew the coop" the girl said

"Have Red Robin look for him" Batman said "Where's Batgirl?" he asked

"She's back in Gotham with Batwing and Orphan looking after the place" the girl said while walking around before spotting the trio of students "And they are?"

"Aqua-Knight, Creati and Napalm, they go to the UA High School of Heroics" Batman said

"Hey, I'm Spoiler one of the Bat's partners" Spoiler said

"Spoiler, I want you to take Aqua-Knight to the safe house set up to talk to its occupant, then I want you, Robin and Red Robin to join them at UA High" Batman said

"Why's that?" Spoiler asked

"You'll find out" Batman said as he walked off. "Nightwing will meet you back at the school"

"You got it" Spoiler said

"So where is this safe house?" Izuku asked

"Just follow me fish boy" Spoiler said

"Fish Boy?" Izuku asked confused.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Inko said hugging Izuku extremely tightly

"I'm okay, just glad you're alright" Izuku smiled

"So who set this place up?" Bakugo asked looking bored

"I did" Oliver said walking into the room looked stern

"Is it safe?" Izuku asked

"Yes it, because there is someone who can fight the Joker here at all time" Oliver said

"Arrow's team while Batman's team will hunt the clown down" Spoiler said

"Okay, so I take it you're on duty now?" Izuku asked

"I am, don't worry your mother will be fine" Oliver said

"Thank you for looking after her" Izuku said as he watched Inko fawn over Momo and asking her questions about their relationship

"So where are the others?" Spoiler asked

"They're tracking down the other two heroes who are going to be put into the UA Lockdown" Oliver said

"More heroes to put into the Lockdown" Spoiler said

"Yes, also Arsenal is trying to contact Tempest to get word to Atlantis about the Joker"

"Why?" Spoiler asked

"Miss Midoriya is the Ex-Wife of King Orin" Oliver said

"I see, Deathstroke?" Spoiler asked

"Lost contact with him when he went back to Australia" Oliver said

"Anyone else nearby?" Spoiler asked

"There are, but they are busy due to the fallout of the Kamino Ward Crisis" Oliver said

"Still?" Spoiler said shocked

"It was a big battle" Oliver sighed "Now it is time to take these three back to UA" Oliver said quietly as to not disturb the tranquil moment between mother and son

"Understood" Spoiler nodded

* * *

"Welcome back" Nightwing said as the four heroes walked into the dorm. Spoiler swept the perimeter before walking back inside. She nodded to Nightwing before staring out of a window "How's thing been?" Nightwing asked

"Interesting" Izuku said "At least my mother is safe"

"That's good to hear" Nightwing said

"Cyborg's here" Spoiler said

"Good" Nightwing said

"I've got a question, who are you bringing in?" Uraraka asked

"Hey let us go" a familiar voice

"You have got to be kidding" Bakugo said

* * *

"Billy Batson and Eri" Izuku said looking over to see the two from Kamino

"Yeah, these two don't anywhere to go, so the League wants them here where it's safer" Nightwing said before spotting Pop Step wearing civilian clothes "And she is?"

"Pop Step, an unregistered vigilante who made first contact with the Joker" Iida said

"I see, Spoiler, get these two settled in" Nightwing said

"And the others?" Spoiler asked

"Oh what makes you think they aren't already here" Nightwing said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY CHICK!" Bakugo roared

"Shit" Spoiler said as Nightwing rubbed his eyes before Bakugo and a young kid wearing a mix of ninja clothes and hero costume appeared fighting.

"Who's the kid?" Iida asked

"Batman's son and the current Robin" Nightwing said before walking over to the pair and grabbed Robin by hsi hooded cape and lifted him up

"Put me down" Robin said

"No, where's Red Robin?" Nightwing asked

"That loser?" Robin asked

"Yes" Spoiler said

"Last I saw, he was making out with the amazon" Robin said

"Great, not even five minutes and he's already being wondered" Spoiler grunted

"Think she's upset?" Sero asked

"I have no idea" Kirishima said

"Anyway you can let me go now" Robin said

"Fine, but I'm keeping the sword" Nightwing said

"Acceptable terms" Robin said

"Little shit" Bakugo said

"Easy sparky" Spoiler said "Now we should sort out bunking"

"Fine, I'll work things out for the three of us, Spoiler go and pick your room" Nightwing said

"Understood" Spoiler said

"Seriously Grayson?" Robin asked earning a slap to the head

"Shut up Wayne" Nightwing grunted as he pulled the brat along much to a smirking Bakugo's delight

* * *

"Kay so Red Robin and Shazam are next to Sato, I'm with Robin next to Bakugo, while Spoiler's next to Yaoyorozu and Eri's room is next to Miss Uraraka while Pop-step will be next to Miss Hagakure" Nightwing said

"Sounds like you've got everything sort" Izuku said walking out

"What about you, I've heard how your the nephew of this Joker, meaning he has one thing that the other three don't" Nightwing said

"What's that?" Izuku asked

"A tangible alias" Nightwing said

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it will be of any help, I haven't seen him in years" Izuku said

"Understandable, but one thing I want to know is, what did he do?" Nightwing asked

"He moonlighted as a comedian" Izuku said "But that was a side gig"

"That's handy, thanks Izuku" Nightwing smiled

"No problem" Izuku said

* * *

"You got to wonder" Kirishima said

"What's that?" Sero asked

"What kind of underwear is she wearing?" Kirishima asked as Spoiler now in her civilian pyjamas of a blue tinted white shirt and baby pink booty shorts rolled her eyes before standing up

"Let me tell you, they're soft, feminine, comfortable and a bit sexy. Why you want a pair of your own?" Spoiler asked

"Just curious" the two shrugged

"Might pick up a set for my sweetheart" Kirishima said "Also why are you down here?"

"I'm taking the nightshift tonight so I'm sleeping on the couch" Spoiler said

"Here's a spare blanket" Todoroki said handing the blanket to Spoiler

"Thanks" she said laying it on the couch "So what are your names?"

"I'm Todoroki, the guy with the weird elbows is Sero and the redhead is Kirishima" Todoroki said

"Spoiler, but when I'm out of uniform call me Stephanie" she smiled

"Very well, Goodnight miss Stephanie" the boys said heading off to their

"Night boys" she said in a flirty way before curling up for the night.

* * *

The next morning Stephanie woke up as the sun shone through the windows. She yawned in stretched before heading into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Putting her hand on the bench she noticed it was wet, but in her half awake state she didn't take notice of it. Once the aroma of the freshly ground coffee mixed with the water of it flowed into a cup Stephanie started to wake up. She then noticed something was in her left hand, looking at it she frowned seeing the back of a playing card

"sweet dreams?" she asked frowning before turning the card over to see it was a joker card. Looking around she became more aware of her surrounding including the cool wet feeling on her hand which was one holding the cup, looking at her hand she had a mild panic attack as her hand was red, looking at the bench she nearly shrieked when she saw a bunch of 'Ha-Has' written on the bench in red. She placed her cup down and raced over to a camera while grabbing one of her gloves and pulling it on accessing a holographic computer linked to the Batcave she brought up last night's footage and skimmed through it while finishing her coffee, until she came to a certain section of the tape, for there standing a foot away from her sleeping form was the Joker who turned to the camera, waved and motioned to be silent as he placed the card between her fingers and strutted off, she adjusted the angle to see the Joker raiding the fridge and then grabbing something she couldn't see and started to write the message. Once he was done there he walked back over to the door and simply bow before walking out of the dorm. Nothing else had happened until Stephanie woke up. Grabbing a batarang she walked over to the kitchen slowly

"Steph?" Red Robin aka Tim Drake asked as he was scratching his hair "What's wrong?"

"That bastard was here, the Joker was in this building!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, come on admit it you guys were shocked that Joker was in the dorm. Its okay to admit, but you have to admit I just increased the level of tension because of it didn't I, plus we have more members of the Bat-Family and mentions of Team Arrow. Now originally before writing this chapter it was going to be the Barbara Gordon Batgirl, however I changed it to Spoiler because I feel like she is something different plus Tim is in a relationship here like he is in Young Justice. This arc is going to be fun to write**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	42. Chapter 42

"Come again?" Nightwing asked

"The Joker was in the building last night, and you guys know how light of a sleeper I am" Spoiler said as returning in her full costume

"Steph, he can't have been here, the sensors would have detected him" Red robin said

"You're right, plus why would he want to get...in...here" Nightwing said "Shit" he hissed

"What, what is it?" Spoiler asked

"Izuku!" Nightwing said as he raced up to Izuku's dorm room

"Crap" the other three said bounding up behind their team leader

* * *

All-Might was in the teacher's lounge sitting at a desk with a hot cup of tea, the radio tuned into his favourite station and a pile of homework to read and mark. He pulled his laptop closer to him and opened up the student's grades on it smiling contently as he started to mark Class 3-A, when all of a suddenly an IM popped up on his laptop, he looked at it for awhile before taking a slug of hot green tea and opening it up to see it was a link, All-Might frowned before clicking the link seeing it was to a video

"Good Morning All-Might, how are we today?" a voice asked

"Joker" All-Might seethed

"Feeling a bit of the blues, well here's a clue for you" Joker said as five buildings showed up "I suggest you appoint someone to try and save them"

"You cold hearted bastard" All-Might growled

"Now, now I'm going to be generous, and I'm going to multiply a random number by the amount of hospitals and that is how long you have to evacuate them" Joker said "And that number is 52! so 52x5=260 and when that's divided by 60 that will give you just over four hours to protect the sick and injured. But if you don't get to them well then...remember, remember the fifth of November, gunpowder treason and plot" Joker said as a clock appeared with 4:20:00 on it before it started to count down

"SHIT!" All Might said jumping out of his chair and racing out to inform the other teachers of this development

* * *

"IZUKU!" Nightwing shouted as they found him with Momo in their pyjamas.

"Nightwing, Spoiler what's wrong?" Izuku said "And who's that guy?"

"Tim sweetheart, everything alright?" Cassie asked exiting her dorm room

"No, Joker infiltrated the school last night" Nightwing said

"Which section?" Izuku asked

"Here, he was in the dorm's common room" Spoiler said "And the bastard didn't wake me up"

"Did you eat or drink anything last night?" Cassie asked

"Just a cup of...tea" Spoiler said as she raced out of the room and back into the kitchen area when she found the tea had brewed last night and scanned it "Chamomile, of course, but what else is in it?" she asked pulling up her wrist computer and scanning it to reveal what was in it. She then scanned the red writing on the bench and switched back to the tea scan, which showed it was just Chamomile tea with a hint of cinnamon in it "Cinnamon, no, no something's wrong here" Spoiler said

"What is it?" Nightwing asked

"I did a chemical trace analysis on the tea I made last night and didn't find anything besides Chamomile and Cinnamon, could my gear be wrong?"

"No I've just done a scan while you were explaining your findings and they're the same, I recently upgraded my software the day before yesterday" Nightwing said

"What about these, 'ha ha' what are they made from?" Spoiler asked

"The substance used to make them contains the following: Tomato, Water, Apple Extract, Erythritol, Steviol Glycoside, Acetic acid, Citric Acid and Sodium Chloride" Nightwing said

"Huh?" Spoiler asked

"Tomato Sauce namely a brand made in Australia" Nightwing said

"Okay, I think that might be one of the safest things in Australia" Spoiler said

"Some of their animals are cute and cuddly, plus their chocolate is pretty good as well" Nightwing said

"Anyway, how did he get in here, and why use Tomato sauce to write 'Ha Ha Ha' a bunch of times over a kitchen bench. What else did he want?" Spoiler asked

"He didn't take any of the students, we're all accounted for" Uraraka said

"And I'm still here" Pop Step said walking out of an elevator.

"So why did he come here, something's a miss and we're missing it" Nightwing frowned

* * *

"How are the evacuations going?" Nedzu asked

"Got two hospitals fully cleared with the third one over three quarters evacuated" Snipe said

"Hospitals Four and are over halfway" Blood King said

"Good, now did we find any reason as too why the Joker are targeting these five hospitals?" Nedzu asked

"Not yet" Midnight said

"How time do we have left?" Aizawa asked

"not too long just over an hour" Midnight said

'Something's wrong" All-Might said making the teachers turn to him "Why five, any particular patients at these hospitals?"

"Not to our knowledge" Present Mic said

"All-Might?" Midnight asked as she saw her husband staring at one of the hospitals.

"This one, isn't that where our students recovered after the camp incident?" All-Might asked

"Yeah it is, why?" Aizawa said

"The other four are a diversions, his after our student's medical files...plus if I remember correctly a former student is there as well" All-might said

"Which one?" Ectoplasm asked

"Minrou Mineta" All-Might said

"Yeah he is, I'll put an immediate evac order on him" Midnight said

"Wait, the clock" Aizawa said

"What's wrong?" Nedzu asked

"Its stopped" Aizawa said as it now said 1:11:54 before it went to 1:00:59 and then 0:10:00 before finally becoming 0:00:52

"NO!" All-Might shouted as the first two hospitals exploded, then the third one exploded leading the fourth one exploding, finally the fifth hospital started to exploded, only to stop

"A dud?" Present Mic asked before it exploded with the force of a ton of dynamite making the teachers go silent as a digitised for of the Joker's trademark laugh played over the speakers

"How...How many did we lose?" Nedzu asked

"Unknown, I'll ask for the police report" Aizawa said

"Game over, you lose; Game over, you lose; Game over, you lose; Game over" a recording played before All-Might smashed the TV

"If only I still was in my prime" he growled using his bulk form briefly before turning back and having to be caught by Midnight

"Some a rescue team to look for survivors, and make sure the Wild Wild Pussycats are among them" Nedzu said

"Yes sir" Ectoplasm said

* * *

"Come again?" Momo asked

"Five hospitals were destroyed" Nightwing said

"How many were lost?" Izuku asked

"Too many" Spoiler said closing his eyes

"What about Mineta?" Kirishima said

"They tried to get him priority evacuation, along with your medical files. We're not sure if they were successful yet" Nightwing said

"Not him" Kaminari said collapsing on the steps next to Jiro, who just comforted him.

"If this creep wasn't out an about we would be having our lessons" Sato said

"Maybe it for the best, that way the teachers can concentrate on finding the Joker" Ojiro said

"I'm going to check on 1-B" Bakugo said

"Do we know who's in charge of the rescue attempts?" Iida asked

"The Wild-Wild Pussycats are in charge at the target site, I'm not sure about the other areas" Spoiler said

"That's good, they're rescue specialists" Momo said

* * *

"Clear this rubble" Katana said pointing to a small section of the exploded hospital

"You got it" a worker said

"Tiger! Do we have any idea if Minoru Mineta was still inside" Katana said

"He was evacuated shortly before the hospital was fully destroyed, that gap in the explosion brought us enough time to get him out" Tiger said as he lifted the heavy rock he was nearby. Katana nodded before looking around, the rescue efforts would have gone faster if Ragdoll still had her quirk. So for now all she could do was stay behind and look after Kota. A sad sigh passed Katana's lips

"Mandalay?" Tiger asked making Katana turn to her teammate "Oh sorry, Katana"

"No its okay, I'm still getting use to the return of this alias in activate duty" Katana said "Though, it won't be the main identity I'll be using."

"I see, but nonetheless it is good to see that you are comfortable being Katana again" Tiger smiled before becoming serious "Shouldn't Pixie-Bob have joined us by now?"

"You're right, where was she working?" Katana asked

"She was at the fourth site which wasn't that bad" Tiger said

"I think something could be wrong" Katana said ringing her friend's phone "Come on pick up, pick up" she begged

"This is Ryuko Tsuchikawa, I can't quite reach my phone at the moment, but if you leave a short message I'll get back to you" Pixie Bob's message said

"That is not good" Katana said

* * *

Pixie-Bob was groggy when she woke up, there was a slight breeze

"Where...where am I?" Pixie Bob asked

"Hello my dear" a chilling voice said

"YOU!" Pixie Bob said "So, you never did take our break up well" Pixie Bob said

"No, I took it well, I fell in love, got a good job; but then I had one bad day and I lost everything, well almost everything; my sister was still alive and my nephew was with hsi father. But me I was losing it all; so I did the one thing my father always told me, and that was to look at the funny side of things. So I have been" Joker said as he stepped out of the shadows adjusting his purple suit jacket

"So, you're blaming me?" Pixie-Bob asked

"No, no, no you're one of the three things I'm not blaming" Joker said slicking his hair back before looking over at Pixie-Bob "You always did look in blue"

"What do you mean?" Pixie-Bob asked looking down only seeing that she was in sky blue silk lingerie "You sick bastard!" she hissed

"Now, now we'll play later, but I have something I have to do. So be a good kitty and wait until I get back" Joker said

* * *

"What do you want?" All-Might snapped

"Oh relax Mighty Boy, I'm just calling to say good job, you managed to clear most of the hospital. But the job's over yet" Joker laughed

"What do you want?" Midnight asked

"Oh, just what no one wants! A bad day" Joker said "For everyone"

"And how are you going to do that?" All-Might snorted

"Tell me, what is 1+2+3+4+5 equal to" Joker said

"15, why?" Midnight asked

"Oh that means I have ten things left to destroy to make everyone's day as bad as mine was" Joker said "oh and by the way, UA has such a nice garden, very tranquil"

"How do you know that!" Midnight said

"Oh here's a tip. If the king doesn't want any bandits inside the gates, then he shouldn't give the keys to the kingdom to one of them, TTNF...Ta Ta for now" Joker said before laughing out loud

"No way" Midnight said "We...we have hired the Joker to be on our staff!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I have to ask why so serious, could it be from the fact the Joker blew up five hospitals, obtained vital intelligenc of Class 1-A and kidnapped Pixie Bob who he has a previous connection with, plus he is messing with the heroes. Oh yeah not to mention he has the kesy to UA meaning he works there, scary thought isn't it. so what will happen next and what is the rest of the Joker's plan I would tell you but, that would be a spoiler**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	43. Chapter 43

"That is concerning" Nedzu said

"But we don't know who he would be" Midnight said

"I see, well look through the personal files to find out who he is" Nedzu said

"And the students?" All-Might asked "Because if you look at things we aren't keeping them safe by having here, we've just given more targets for the Joker to use; plus we aren't teaching them anything at the moment" All-Might seethed not noticing that a teacher was missing

"I'm sorry but our focus must be on finding the Joker, even more now that he's been identified as a UA staff member" Nedzu sad

"we understand" Midnight said

* * *

"So why are we in the lecture hall?" Uraraka asked

"Maybe is something to do with the Joker" Mina shrugged

"I hope they catch him soon" Hagakure said as both Class 1-A and 1-B sat around in small groups

"Okay, okay seat together in one area, closer to the front please...thank you' Aizawa said "Now, good morning"

"Good morning Mr Aizawa" the classes said

"Now, I know this is not a good time to be teaching, but you lot are currently falling behind in what is being taught; though I have the confidence you'll catch up and be ready for the Licensing exam being held in a couple of months" Aizawa said "That being said, I brought you all here not because of that but because of the Joker situation"

"How so?" Kendo asked

"I'm going to fill you in on what the Jokers have done in the hopes of you not getting done in by him" Aizawa said before the doors opened up revealing three older students

"Oh sorry, didn't realise this place was being used" the tallest one said

"It's alright, you three may as well join us" Aizawa said

"Um sir, who are they?" Kaminari asked

"They...are the top three hero students in all of UA" Aizawa said

"Hey there" the girl said cheerfully

* * *

Aquaman was swimming around the seas outside of Japan, needing to get away and since half of his family lived in Japan he was there a lot and surprisingly came to enjoy the waters around the island nation. Something felt off to him, only he didn't know what it was.

"Vulko?" Aquaman asked as he swam over to where he's advisor was floating "What are you doing here?"

"This milord, something didn't feel right to me so I went to investigate and I found these" Vulko said as he looked at a heap of dead fish. Aquaman frowned and swam over to the pile of fish. He picked one up and went wide eyed, for this fish had a devilish clown like grin on its fish and had somehow developed teeth.

"How many?" Aquaman asked dropping the fish

"Too many" Vulko said

"Alright, get a salvage company to take them up[ to the surface, send one to the Hosu STAR Labs for analysis" Aquaman said

"And the rest?" Vulko asked concerned

"Incinerate them" Aquaman said as he grabbed a fish and swam up to the surface.

* * *

"Tell me something All-Might" the Joker called again

"What do you want?" All-Might grunted

"What is chicken, I mean I know its a bird, but how does one describe what chicken is? All everyone every describes it as is 'it tastes like chicken' but I mean is it sweet, is it gamey. There has to be a better way to describe it then just CHICKEN!" Joker seethed "And then there's eggs. How do you describe them, rich, creamy, buttery?"

"Why are you calling, you can't be calling just to talk about cooking"

"Oh no, no you see I wanted to talk cooking because that is what I'm targeting next, you see there are four banks out there which will have their money deposits burnt to ashes and if you find them then you can put out the fires, if you fail; well Japan will lose 1000 billion Yen's worth in a matter of hours. And like last time there is a time limit. This I'm multiply the amount of banks by the last number 52, which gives you 208 minutes...have fun" Joker laughed as the screen showed the time limit 3:24:00 and it started counting down

"Bastard, why the banks?" All-Might asked

* * *

"I understand, send whatever that they have to the Batcomputer, I'll look at it when I get back there" Batman said while he was inside the batmobile until it's canopy was hit by something "I've got to go, something just came up" Batman said as he ended the communication, he jumped out of the car and glared at who threw the object at him "What is it?"

"Care to explain what that is?" Aquaman said angered

"A fish, judging by the size of it I would it is a Pacific Cod" Batman said

"Then why is it smiling like one of them?" Aquaman asked as Batman looked at the fish

"So he's using that old gag is he?" Batman asked

"Old gag?" Aquaman asked "Bats he's making fish smile"

"I know, but there is something that no one knows yet" Batman said

"We know that there are four jokers" Aquaman said

"Two" Batman corrected him

"Two, but I thought you were targeting three different version of the psychotic bastard" Aquaman said

"Yes, but two of them perished" Batman said

"But your hand?" Aquaman asked

"no, I don't know how" Batman said

"You're not thinking that?" Aquaman asked

"It might have been" Batman said

"We've got to catch this guy now!" Aquaman barked

* * *

"Two down, one to go" Joker said

"What did you do?" Pixie-Bob said

"Just rid the world of two monsters" Joker said as he threw off his purple jacket and walked into a shadowy area.

"So what are you doing now?" Pixie Bob asked

"Oh I'm just going to check my savings account" Joker said stepping out with his purple attire replaced by dark red. "how do I look"

"Like a maniac" Pixie Bob hissed

"I was going for psychopath, but Maniac works...don't wait up honey" Joker said before he left his hideout and got into a bank van and drove off.

* * *

"Check in" a voice said

"Hawks here at Bank Beta" "Tiger at Bank Charlie" "Mount lady here at Bank Delta" the heroes said as they check in

"Endeavour, come in" Midnight said

"I'm here, but should are we doing this, it's a pain in the ass" Endeavour said grunting

"Because if the Joker attacks then the country will face an immense financial ruin" Midnight said

"Whatever" Endeavour said

"Doot doot doo, la, la, lah, la, la...hello" Joker said walking past Endeavour

"Hold up!" Endeavour shouted

"Yes?" Joker asked spinning around

"You're him aren't you?" Endeavour asked

"Yes, yes I am, nice to meet you" Joker said as he went to the bank vault and checked his watch "3...2...1" he said as an explosion was heard "You see I had rigged up the four banks you managed to find and right now their cash reserves are burning, nothing like an incendiary device made out of a road flare, petroleum and cash. But what I didn't tell **anyone** is that in one of the bank vault there was a secret goodie hidden within" Joker said pulling out a drill with a massive drill bit in it and bore into the vault door. Soon Endeavour was close enough to grab the Joker and he smiled once he did.

"Time to end this" Endeavour said as he pulled the drill out only to be blasted with a sickly green coloured gas. "What was that?" he coughed as he recovered and glared at the Joker who was wearing a gas mask

"My little secret, oh by the way You can tune a piano but not tuna fish" Joker said smirking as Endeavour started to laugh and coughing "Now this batch isn't as strong as the others it doesn't mean it will be less effective. It's a nice combination of chemical making it possible for people to die laughing. But this stuff won't kill you, no, no this version will just keep you out cold for a good five or so months, unless you have an antidote which you don't. Now why do I want you knocked out instead of dead?" Joker asked "well too bad, that would be a spoiler. Have fun in hospital, I hear that's a shortage of safe" Joker laughed before walking out as the vault opened revealing burning ash and hot air.

* * *

"He what?" Todoroki asked

"He took down dad" Fuyumi said

"That's not good" Kirishima said

"No its not, we've lost the top two heroes in the past two months" Tokoyami said

"So what's the plan now?" Todoroki aid

"I don't know, sadly the only safe that he can be admitted to is the same room as mum, which is alright since I'm the oldest sibling I have to make these decisions" Fuyumi said as she sat down on the couch next to her youngest brother who sighed and hugged her comforting his sister.

"Hospitals, Banks; what's the next target he's going to do?" Iida asked

"Safe to say is that once we get to one, UA will be the target" Ojiro said

"So we've got to stop him from getting the other five targets. Only we don't know how they'll be done" Izuku said

"And that is what is most terrifying; we don't know what he's after" Ojiro said

"either way, this might be our toughest fight yet" Izuku said as thunder roared as a storm brewed in the sky.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here seriously not believe I just made a reference to the Laughing Fish storyline alongside the Joker Gas and the Dark Knight, yes it was a real storyline in the comics and Batman TAS adapted it into an episode. But hey I joker gassed Endeavour sadly it was a non-lethal version and he has to be stuck in the same room as his ex-wife, at least he can't do anything to her and that whole thing with the taste of chicken was just something I was pondering while getting ready for bed the other night. So any take on the other two targets**

 **no well in that case until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	44. Chapter 44

"Has Batman said anything?" Cassie asked as she and Red Robin was patrolling the area

"Not yet" Red Robin said as he looked up at the sky "That storm is getting worse" he said

"No kidding, do you think the Joker will make use of this?" Cassie asked

"I'm not sure, but there are rumours that two of the three Gotham Jokers are dead, but we can't tell which ones are no longer with us"

"Can't the GCPD do that?" Cassie asked

"No last time they time, the Joker they had all he had on him was knives and pocket lint, he's fingerprints were gone thanks to the chemical bath he took and there were no hits on CODIS" Red Robin explained

"That's not good" Cassie said "At least with this one we know who he is"

"Yeah we do, but the Midoriyas haven't given us that data yet"

"Why not?" Cassie asked

"I'm not sure" Red Robin said

* * *

"Okay, enough is enough" Spoiler said as she shoved Izuku against the wall. "Talk! NOW!" she said

"About what?" Izuku said as he saw his friends about to bull rush Spoiler

"Your uncle, this Joker. Tell me what you know about him" Spoiler said

"I told, all I know is that he is my uncle and I haven't seen him since I've been back from Atlantis" Izuku said

"Why do I think you're lying" Spoiler said "Maybe I should"

"Should what?" Momo said as a blade was pressed against her cheek

"You want to go?" Spoiler asked

"What do you think" Momo said as the two girls faced each other

"This is going to be good" Kirishima said

"Too bad Mineta's not here" Kaminari said

"50 on Yaoyorozu" Sero said

"30 on Spoiler" Sato said as the girls were circling each other

"Not good" Izuku said before grabbing his jacket and walking out "Going to get some air"

"Stay safe man" Bakugo said as Momo made the first move

* * *

"Those two, honestly" Izuku said "Though I can't say I'm shocked"

"About what?" Pop Step asked jumping down next to him

"Shouldn't you be at UA?" Izuku asked

"What about you, you're probably a HPT" Pop Step said

"HPT?" Izuku asked

"High Priority Target" Pop Step said bouncing along the street

"You mean High Value Target" Izuku said

"Yeah that, so what are you doing out here?" she asked

"I told them I was going for a walk" Izuku said before a chilling laugh was heard "But in reality I was hunting for him"

"Um Izuku, there is stupidity and then there's INSANITY! and right now you are showing the insanity side of things" Pop Step said

"trust me, this is a family thing" Izuku said as he stalked forward

"My, my, my Izuku you've grown" Joker said seemingly pleased to see his nephew

"And so have you, Uncle Ken; more INSANE that is" Izuku said

"Well when life kicks you when you're down, why not get back up flip it the bird and go on with a laugh and a murderous glare?" Joker asked

"So why are you doing all of this, what is your...plan" Izuku said "Shit"

"What, what is it?" Popstep said

"You don't have one do you?" Izuku asked

"No, no I have a plan, it's just not complete yet, I'm working on it as we go" Joker said "You know I was always a master at improvisation"

"I think I get it now, the hospital wasn't to get our records, it was to get rid of yours, and the bank was a way for you to beat Endeavour" Izuku worked out frowning

"Ding, Ding, Ding winner, winner ah chicken dinner" Joker said

"So what is the next target?" PopStep asked

"I'll give you a bargain there are three shops in a particular mall which will have a fire sale, now I'm going to give you a little bit more time, three shops times 52 minutes that is 2 and a half hours, but I won't start the time until say...Midday" he smiled before walking off "Have fun" Joker cried back

"Come on" Izuku said

"Where?" Popstep said

"The mall" Izuku said "CALL THE OTHERS!"

* * *

"Okay what are we looking for? Kirishima asked as Izuku looked around.

"We now have 2 hours and 20 minutes to find those bombs" Izuku said

"And where should we start looking?" Mina asked as Izuku looked around frantically before he calmed down

"Izuku?" Momo asked

"Windows, look at the shops that have display windows" Izuku said

"Why?" Mina asked

"Before an explosion would turn a window into dozens maybe even hundreds of sharp blades with the velocity of a bullet" Izuku said

"That's a lot" Kirishima said

"Break off into teams, Iida you and Kirishima check the east side, Momo you and Mina take the west side; Bakugo and I will take the North side" Izuku said

"What about the South side?" Mina asked

"Trust me, we just came in through the south entrance and there are no shops with display windows and it would be hard for him to plant bombs on the sunroof" Izuku said

"Let's go" Iida said

* * *

"You gave those kids a head start and a clue, man are you dumb" Pixie Bob laughed

"Did I?" Joker asked

"What do you mean?" Pixie Bob asked

"That ah that is for him and his friends to find out" Joker said smirking "And to think he actually caught on that I have no proper endgame" Joker said

"Good" Pixie Bob said

"I have a goal in mind but no concrete way to get there you see" Joker said

"So what are you after besides complete chaos?" Pixie Bob asked

"That is something you'll just have to figure out yourself kitten" joker said

* * *

"What do you think of those?" Mina asked a set of light pink silk pyjamas

"Why did Izuku send you with him, if all you're going to do is look at clothes?" Momo asked

"Because I overheard Spoiler and Eijiro talking the other night and I've been looking for something like Spoiler said" Mina explained "But I think we need to get inside here

"Why?" Momo asked

"Window, shop, bomb!" Mina said to the explosion she spotted

"Okay, grab it gently and bring it out here and we'll dispose of it" Momo said

"Got it" Mina said as she did what Momo said walking outside she saw Momo had a steel bucket ready. The girls nodded to each other as Mina gently placed the bomb in the bucket before dousing it in acid, melting it until it was a metallic goop

"This is team one, bomb removed" Momo said as she looked relieved. Mina just smiled at her an high fived her before the pair went into the shop

* * *

"Okay good" Izuku said

"Hey Deku" Bakugo said

"What is it?" Izuku asked

"What were you going to do if this wasn't the right place?" Bakugo asked

"I don't know" Izuku said "But we may have to perform that backup plan" he frowned

"Why would you say that?" Bakugo asked

"I don't know, call it a gut feeling" Izuku said frowning

"Hey you two!" Pop Step said showing up in her civilian guise

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked

"I found it, there!" Pop Step said

"Okay, thanks" Izuku said as the two boys ran over grabbed the bomb before Izuku used his water based abilities to short out the timer

"Disarmed" Izuku sighed in relief

* * *

"Come on, Come on where is it?" Kirishima asked

"Kirishima, over here!" Iida shouted

"That's just low" Kirishima said as he saw the bomb was placed near several high end supercars. Kirishima and Iida looked at each other before walking in.

"Please tell me you are heroes" a dealer said

"Sort of" the two boys said as they looked at what they were dealing with

"I should be able to just cut the wires" Kirishima said

"We don't know if that will trigger the bomb or not" Iida said

"So what?" Kirishima said

"I'm not sure" Iida admitted

"Why are you guys standing around?" Kaminari said as he and Jiro showed up

"We found the bomb, but how to disarm it?" Iida asked

"Stand back" Kaminari said as his channelled his black lightning into a finger gun and shot the timer shorting it out, leaving a couple of seconds on the clock

"We did it" Kirishima said

* * *

"Good work guys" Izuku said as the guys grabbed the bombs and put them in the same bucket

"Heroes 1, Joker 2" Kirishima said

"Better make that Heroes 0 Joker 3" Jiro said as the news showed that a different mall had three bombs been set off injuring several dozen people and killing two. Izuku grabbed one of the bombs and examined it before throwing it on the ground

"Well?" Iida asked

"It's a fake, they were all fakes" Izuku said "He tricked us again, we thought he would attack here because it's the most popular mall. I didn't think he would use that fact to draw us all here!" Izuku said "AND I FELL FOR IT!" he shouted before punching the wall and sinking to the ground

"Izuku" Momo said sitting down next to him

"So what's the next plan?" Bakugo asked

"I'm going to tell my uncle a joke, the last one he'll ever hear" Izuku said sternly while gritting his teeth

* * *

"I'm going to personally punch your block off" All Might said

"Now, now, now temper temper All-Might you'll need a cool head for this next little puzzle" Joker said

"And that is?" Midnight asked

"A bus of children on their way to a school field trip and a bus of hardened criminals on the way to a Supermax prison. Now each bus has a detonator to a bomb" Joker said

"So why is that so much of a big threat" Midnight said

"Here's way; the criminals have the detonator to the school bus and vice versa. Oh did I mention that these buses have been stopped in the middle of downtown during peak hour traffic?" Joker asked

"You sick bastard" Midnight said feeling physically sick

"And you only have an hour and forty six minutes to find where the buses are and stop them, otherwise its bye-bye little children or adios hardened criminals. The only question is who will pull the trigger first hm?" Joker asked

"I'm going to make sure they throw you into the deepest pit with the most vicious criminals so they will rip you apart piece by piece!" All Might growled

"Looking forward to it" Joker laughed before hanging up

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here oh wow I didn't think I would do that, well at least it isn't the Killing Joke of Death or the Family, and since it was featured in the Dark Knight movie you probably know where this is going, then again you probably don't, neither do I, and now we have a name for him Ken Midoriya! So how will that work out into things. Again I'm not sure and it looks like the Joker will win in a way**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	45. Chapter 45

"YOU MONSTER!" Pixie-Bob shouted

"I know, I wasn't always like this as you know"

"Yeah, the Ken I knew was a decent and kind person despite not having a quirk, he lived to be Support Specialist while being a comedian! No matter what he was doing he was always helping someone in some way; what happened to you, what was your bad day?" Pixie Bob said

"My bad day, was something I'll never forget; my wife was out shopping, getting stuff ready for our little one, when suddenly she was gone, there was a flash of light and then nothing was left. I found out after a particularly bad routine. So I thought screw it and started laughing at the pain and then I couldn't stop laughing because if I stopped I would be in pain" Joker said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that" Pixie Bob said

"Thank you" Joker said walking away, his sad frown turning into a vicious smirk after he was out of sight of Pixie Bob 'She's so gullible. You see if I choose to have a proper origin...I would prefer it to be multiple choice with a hint of the truth to garnish it' he thought as he exited the hideout and grabbed a phone and dialled

* * *

"You're time's nearly up, so where are they?" Joker asked

"Tell me, what do you get out of this?" Nedzu asked as he was with several pro heroes including the Dark Knight himself

"Just proving a point" Joker said

"Which is?" Snipe asked

"That Chaos is more fun than order" Joker said

'He's up to something, then again I'm not dealing with a Gotham Joker, this one is more wilier then the ones I've face before, but he's treading familiar ground only changing it up' Batman thought

"What are you demands?" Midnight asked shocking everyone

"What makes you think I have any?" Joker asked

"Villains always have demands" Midnight said

"We're not dealing with a conventional villain here" All-Might said

"I agree, but none the less we have asked them and we are waiting for an answer" Nedzu said

"Just your laughter" Joker said before hanging up

"Great, just great" Midnight said before noticing the bat was gone

* * *

"Okay let's think about things here" Nightwing said

"And that is?" Robin asked as he was trying to keep Bakugo away from his sword

"The Joker has been doing similar crimes to the ones in the past but he's changed them" Nightwing said

"Such as?" Uraraka asked

"Let's look at the bank, a Gotham Joker did the same thing, only he had hired a group of goons help him clean out one of the bank vaults and then later burnt the money with a notorious gangster, here he burnt all of the money in the vaults while poisoning only Endeavour" Nightwing said

"Next let's look at the hospital, another Gotham Joker blew up a hospital to decrease the amount of antidote to his chemical attack, where this Joker destroyed five just to destroy the medical records of your class and his own; thankfully they were back up on a computer" Red Robin said

"Even the buses is nothing new, the first Joker we mentioned did the same trick, only he used ferries instead of buses" Spoiler said

"And he has a hostage as well" Robin said

"Yeah Pixie Bob" Izuku said

"But what could he want with her?" Uraraka asked as Nightwing flashed to something in his mind

"NO!" the former boy wonder shouted

"Nightwing?" Momo asked

"He's going to do to Pixel Bob what he did to Jason" Nightwing panicked scaring the members of the batfamily there

"What did he do to Jason?" Momo asked

"Beat him half to death before setting off a bomb a foot away from where he was, destroying the structure and killing Jason in the process" Spoiler said

"It wasn't pretty" Red Robin said

"I'm sorry for your lost" Izuku said

"Yeah their lost" Robin said "What they didn't tell is that my grandfather felt guilty about hiring the Joker for a job to destabilize a country which lead to the death of Jason, so he brought him back using the Lazarus pit, after a few years he was brought back into this family as the Red Hood, only to disappear three years ago"

"And we haven't been able to find him ever since" Nightwing said

* * *

"So this is where the Joker's hiding huh?" a voice said as he scanned the area, eventually he discovered Pixie Bob who was now gagged. Upon hearing someone there Pixie Bob tried to shout, only her muffled voice came through, she became terrified when a pair of white glowing eyes. Upon stepping into the light she was the figure was a more militaristic batman wearing urban camouflage pants, combat boots and high tech armour with a dark blue helmet, on his shoulder guards were the emblem of a mental well-being facility for the criminally insane. The man walked over to Pixie-Bob removed her gag and looked back at her

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm the Arkham Knight" he said

"The what?" Pixie Bob said

* * *

Joker watched on as he had both buses in sight of each other and had the master detonator just in case he's back up plan didn't work out like he would. But he knew it would just as soon as several heroes came onto the site. He activated the master detonator making it so the bombs would be armed. Now he sent the message to both buses and sat back and smiled until he checked his watched

"Time for the last piece of my plan" Joker said before he turned away. Suddenly he felt a chill down the back of his neck and rushed back over to the window, only to see the heroes removing the children for the bus which was not in flames, while the Prison bus was being secured and was not on flames either

"HOW! HOW! how did they get past me?" Joker asked before he pulled out the master and prepared to hit the switch, only for a black and purple disk to slam into the remote destroying it, he a snarl he looked back to see Spoiler standing there

"Aw, did your laugh track fail?" Spoiler asked

"YOU!" Joker shouted "Oh I have something **FUN** for you" he yelled pulling something from behind his back "You see this, this the crowbar that was used on the second boy blunderer" Joker said

"How, did you get that?" Spoiler asked

"Well, to be fair that would be your namesake. But first what hurts more, forehand or backhand" Joker asked as he struck Spoiler with blunt object in the sides, "How about this?" he asked swiping her leg out from under her "So are you going to beg?" he asked before chuckling "You know you remind me of my daughter

"You had a daughter?" Spoiler said

"Yes I did, she was the best thing in my life since my wife had left me for some stupid brainless supermodel, so it was just me and her, her and I together against the world. Well one day just a week out from her graduation she was targeted by a gang called the Harlequin they took her to their hideout and did unspeakable things to her, of course I had just been laid off from my job as a heroic equipment technician when a package was delivered to my door, it was her shirt soaked in her own blood and a picture of her face with frown carved, so I grabbed some face paint, some blade and a large gun and I hunted down the bastards, and once it was it was done I didn't give a shit about the world, just its misery so I thought if I kept my face like this I'd make whole smile" Joker said

"Cute story" Spoiler said nailing the Joker with a kick before running out the door. Joker huffed stumbling around

"That hurt" Joker said "And my plan failed; oh well" he smirked "Time for the final phase"

* * *

The night Midnight was walking out of the school when she bumped into someone

"Oh Joe; another late night?" Midnight said happily

"Yeah, I've still got to work on the gear storage in Class 1-A" Joe said

"Okay, well thanks for your hard work, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how long UA would be working" Midnight said "Have a good night and don't spend most of it here"

"Goodnight Miss Midnight" Joe said as Midnight walked away "You dumb broad" Joe said as he removed his geeky glasses smoothed the frizzy hair back and grabbed a clown mask and walked into Class 1-A. He then opened the gear lockers and removed the cases so he could get to the inner workings of the lockers to fix them. Once he had done that he closed the lockers.

* * *

The next morning Mei walked into the support studios and opened up a section of wall pulling out Izuku's Aqua-Knight armour which she was still modifying when she saw that the door to one of the test chambers was wide opened. She frown and pulled out a telescopic baton and walked closer to the door, pushing it open further she dropped the baton out of shock, for in that room were pieces of hero gear and costumes. And she recognised them all. She ran over to a phone on the wall and dialled a number

"Hey Power Loader, you better get over here...why? Well I think someone has destroyed Class 1-A's gear" Mei said holding up Iida's destroyed helmet

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here ooh boy that was a lot what with Class 1-A losing their gear, the multiple Joker origin stories, Arkham Knight showing up, the good guys actually stopping a plan and Midnight walking past the Joker! See he does work at UA...as the janitor and remember he has engineering skills as well**

 **Now E3 is on at the moment (going to be some good games revealed yeah baby!) So I'm taking a sort of break so you won't be seeing any Son of Atlantis until the middle or end of this week since I'll be working on an E3 special chapter of my Tales of Geeky Love fic, plus this will give me a chance to actually work on some of my Marvel Comics projects as well which should be up at the same time, so sorry about that but I hope you enjoy what I post after E3, while enjoy E3 as well**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	46. Chapter 46

"I would never though he would do this" Midnight said

"How much was destroyed?" Aizawa asked as the students of 1-A gathered what they could of their ruined gear

"All but one, I was in the middle of a modification of Izuku's armour" Mei said revealing the suit "I was nearly done with it; maybe today or tomorrow"

"What were you modifying?" Midnight asked not seeing anything new

"I was adding a new protective feature to his under armour, the scales" Mei said activating the new feature giving the scales a whit edge

"Is that?" Izuku asked seeing it

"Yeah, I figure I could use what I did on the shield to the under-armour to help protect in the war" Mei said causing Izuku to freeze

"Oh dear" Izuku said running off

* * *

"Come again?" Spoiler asked

"I think I know why the Joker is here!" Izuku said

"And that is?" Nightwing asked concerned

"Mei brought up the war threat it brought to my mind that maybe the Joker is throwing us off of the war should it will be easier for them to start it" Izuku said

"That is a possibility we have never considered before" Red Robin said

"But why this Joker, what is his motivation?" Nightwing asked

"Apparently he snapped after a gang killed his daughter" Spoiler said

"Wait, WHAT!" Izuku said

"a gang killed his daughter and then he went mad after avenging her"

"Son of a bitch, he doesn't a family let alone a daughter he's always been single since he's quirkless which is why he has learnt so much, I think the reason he went full on clown is because he snapped due to the added pressure of not having a quirk while doing his job, so when he was about to snap he must have discovered the Jokers of Gotham and started to emulate them to the point of becoming one with the lack of a poison immunity quirk or something" Izuku theorised

"So he played the multiple choice origin story card and I feel for it like a sucker"

"You too huh?" a computerized voice said making Spoiler jump

"You asshole, where have you been?" Spoiler asked

"Where do you think?" Arkham Knight said walking out of the shadows. "Nice body armour"

"Thanks, same to you" Spoiler said before shaking her head "Wait, is that?"

"Yeah it is, I have been using the Arkham cave as a base of operations" he said

"Why?" Nightwing said

"Doesn't matter, what is that I've recovered the hero Pixie Bob" Arkham Knight said

"Good work" Nightwing said

"So we're going to ignore that the Joker was the Janitor here" Arkham Knight said

"How did you know?" Izuku asked

"I saw his name in the staff directory, Janitor- Joe Kerlaff" Arkham Knight said

"So?" Spoiler asked

"I thought you were smart" Arkham Knight said

"What was that?" Spoiler asked

"Its a pun name, Joe Kerlaff, Joker Laugh" Izuku said

"He's smart" Arkham Knight said

"So at least we now know how he got into the school, question is why did he want to destroy the gear" Nightwing said

* * *

"Hello, snookums" Joker said "Where are you honey?" he asked again looked around the place. Only to see a tape recorder in her place. Frowning he pressed play

" _Hey Jokey guess who, oh that's right you aren't an original recipe. So tell me you cheap imitation how does it feel to be outsmart oh yeah that's right I knew where you were hiding when the buses were about to be blown up, but what you didn't know is that the prisoners destroyed their remotes surrendering their lives. Only I disabled the bombs before they could go after. Heck if I wanted to I could have put a bullet through your skull and into your grey matter; but you should thank Spoiler that you're still alive_ "the recording said as the voice was Arkham knight. " _So if you're hearing this then you've come back to see your girlfriend gone and that's not this voice message is not the only thing there...have fun...Bats!"_

"What?" Joker asked as the glass sunroof broke revealing Batman had entered the hideout and stood up and glared at the Joker "New suit?" Joker

"It is" Batman said

"Okay" Joker said before he turned around while pulling on his shark grin gasmask and hit a button flooding the room with Joker gas. Batman inhaled and used his breathing technique to slow down his blood so he could survive the gas without breathing "I know what you are doing, yes that fact that you've slowed down your heartbeat tells me you're not breathing in my gas, but you see I planned for that, while you may be covered in that new mech like suit, there is one thing that you left uncovered: Your face, that's right my gas is seeping into your body through your pores. Now don't be so frightened I'm not like Scarecrow or any of the Jokers you've faced. My gas won't kill you just incapacitate you for a couple of weeks" Joker said before Batman felt the urge to smile, he quickly pulled up a mouth guard and had the suit fill the suit with filtered air

"I learnt from the Scarecrow last time we faced off against each other" Batman said

"I see, you know for the commonfolk, your quirk is intimidation, but in reality you're just like me, in fact your whole family are similar to you, isn't that right...quirkless" Joker said making Batman pause for a moment "Now you're probably asking yourself, how can I tell, do I know who you are, no, I know you're quirkless because I'm quirkless" Joker said snicker "Well I had a theory that you were, but now you've confirmed that for me, thank you Bats" Joker said as the gas soon filled the room up so much that it became like a thick emerald fog. To counter it Batman switched to detective mode, only to see he wasn't around

'Where is he?' Batman though

"Oh batty" Joker said as he shocked Batman in the back disabling the servos in his suit before the Joker took Batman's explosive gel dispenser who then sprays some on his back before exploding it knocking the dark knight out just as the rain started to hammer down, the mad clown smiled as he looked up

"Time to face the music" he said walking away just as Batman got up, only to fall down again

* * *

"Okay, will this work?' Izuku asked changing into his new modified armour

"I hope so" Mei said

"Do you need back up?" Momo asked

"No, this is personal, tonight the joke's over" Izuku said summoning his quindent and spinning it around before checking it out. Momo looked away in worry

"Izuku" she said tenderly as she looked like she was about to cry. Izuku turned to face her, taking her hand in his while smiling at her

"I'll be alright, okay" Izuku said softly

"I know, but I would feel safer if you had some backup" she said nervously as Izuku smiled in a cocky manner

"There's nothing to worry about" Izuku said smiling before kissing her and walking away and Mei and Momo shared no last look

* * *

"Nothing to worry about huh?" Arkham Knight asked

"You heard him" Green Arrow said

"So where is he?" Nightwing asking as he saw Izuku walk into the ground

"Which 'he'?" Green Arrow asked from his sniping post.

"Joker" Arkham Knight said as he used his rifle to scan the area. "Also can you guys turn your mics up"

"Try turning yours up. The rain is probably being amplified by your metallic helmet" Nightwing said

"Everyone in position?" Izuku asked

"Yeah we are" Green Arrow said as he looked around. He saw something "North west sector"

"I see him" Izuku said walking over to the Joker

* * *

"Nephew!" Joker shouted cackling

"Uncle, you've pissed a lot of people off" Izuku said as he felt the rain enhance him, he spun his quindent so it while Joker drew two knives. Izuku stepped in first and swung his weapon at the Joker's head, who ducked and swung it at Izuku, who quickly used his quindent to block the knife, only for a different knife to knick Izuku's cheek making blood run down his cheek. Upon seeing this Izuku's backup went into full on protective mode and aimed their ranged weapon at Izuku, who shook his head while conjuring a blade of water before standing up and swinging the blade at the Joker before be thrust with his quindent trapping the blade in the prongs and forced Joker back a few steps. Joker then drew a Joker playing cards and smiled gleefully before throwing it at Izuku, which bounced off of his armour

"That's new" Joker said "Wait, how are you still wearing your armour?"

"You didn't destroy it" Izuku said as he turned the sword into a ball of water and threw it at the Joker, running in and then digging his knee into his uncle's stomach winding him making the Joker stagger along. "Sorry uncle" Izuku said sweeping him off his feet and kicked him into the air giving Nightwing enough to crash into him from behind while Batman arrived uppercutting him allowing Izuku to use the prongs to slam Joker into the ground

* * *

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Joker said ripping a detonator out of his jacket pocket

"KEN!" a voice shouted making everyone look over to see Pixie Bob standing in the rain looking sad. "Please, stop this" she said walking over him "Please"

"You know I can't" Joker said looking tenderly at her

"Then I'm sorry" she said softly kissing him "But I can't let you continue" she frowned before gathering earth around her fist and punching him in the face knocking him out "I will always love you" she said before breaking down

"So what will happen now?" Iida asked

* * *

"Joker's been taken to Tartarus for psychiatric evaluation and treatment" Izuku said "And who knows, maybe once he's all better he and Pixie Bob can get back together"

"But we have a bigger deal" Kirishima said

"What's that?" Iida asked

"Our gear was destroyed by the Joker and so we need to get it replace, but it will take awhile, luckily the Wayne Foundation will fund it for us, but we need to find a proper gear technician" Kirishima said

"Well then, let's get to that" Izuku said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the defeat of the Joker and a tocuhing send off hinting at a redemption for this Joker since he has someone waiting for him, plsu I wanted some Arkham Asylum styled combat and I gave Batman the Arkham Knight suit because I think that is one of the coolest ones he has. As for the reason he was taken out quickly was before I wanted more of a fight between Izuku and his uncle. So the next arc will be a bit of a breather arc before the war, that's right one quick arc and then we'll be up to the arc which I have been building up to**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	47. Chapter 47

"what about Lucius Fox, he would be one of the better options since he works with Wayne enterprises" Momo said

"Guys a little to utilitarian, nothing flashy" Mina said looking at his designs

"What about STAR Labs?" Hagakure asked

"That could work, since they have worked with other heroes before" Momo said

"And then you have this guy, Peter Gambini" Kendo said "And if you're real desperate Lexcorp"

"Dodging those assholes" Mina said

"How about someone in Japan?" Uraraka asked

"But everyone in Japan is already working it an agency and can't spare the man power. Beside they can't work of our gear after the initial making" Momo said

"So who do we choose?" Mina asked

* * *

"So who are we going to choose?" Izuku said as he looked over the various choices the group brought to him "And why must I be the one to choose?" Izuku asked

"Because you're the class president genius" Bakugo said

"So who do you think we're going to use?" Todoroki asked

"I don't know, most of them are very good, but they're in America and work at tech companies, Lucius Fox is at Wayne Enterprises, Queen Consolidated is working with the Green Arrow, Cisco Ramon is in Central City running STAR Labs, no way we're using Lexcorp. So maybe this Peter Gambi guy" Izuku said "I'll head over to the states and talk to him"

"What about school?" Todoroki asked

"Well considering this is about your hero gear, I'll allow it" Nedzu said as he walked in "Just as long as you can bring someone back to fix your gear"

"I will sir" Izuku said as he left the school. After half an hour he reached the location to the Atlantean teleporter where he saw Aquaman standing there "Hey dad" he said

"Hey, so where are you off to?" Aquaman asked

"I'm getting an American support expert to help us with our gear" Izuku said

"Who are you going to see?" Aquaman asked

"Peter Gambi" Izuku said as he went to walk to the teleporter, only to be stopped by his dad

"Peter Gambi, the guy who works with Black Lightning in Freeland, nuh huh I don't think so" Aquaman said

"Well where should I head?" Izuku asked

"Ever heard of Madeline Denver?" Aquaman asked

"No, where is she there" Izuku asked

"Amnesty Bay, once there you can easily find her on the main street, a few block down from my favourite watering hole, but that's not the only reason I'm sending you there" Aquaman said programming the device

"How so?" Izuku asked

"You'll find out once you're there" Aquaman said as Izuku stepped through "You need it" he said smiling before making a phone call "Yeah he's on his way, no he doesn't, yeah, yeah, okay, yep see you later" Aquaman said

* * *

"So I wonder what dad has in mind for me" Izuku said he arrived just off the coast of the bay, he knew that this was the area where he's father grew in. So there was a chance that he would meet his paternal grandfather since he's maternal grandfather died before he was born, Izuku didn't know what he died from, but that didn't matter now, he swam up to what appeared to be a dock and pulled himself up

"You're a little late" Atlanna said walking up to him "Now I want a hug from my grandson, but first let's deal with that water first" she chuckled before drawing the water off of Izuku and out of his clothes before throwing it back into the ocean "There we are, now come and give your grandmother hug" She smiled as Izuku hugged her tightly

"So you're Izuku huh, never thought I would see you on these shores" an older man said, "I'm Tom your grandfather and the lighthouse keeper" he said shaking Izuku's hand before warmly hugging the boy "So you hungry?"

"I'm a bit" Izuku said

"Good, because I've got some steak, that is if you like that kind of thing, if not I can get you some fish" Tom said

"No, no I like steak, thought I'm more of a pork kind of guy" Izuku admitted

"Well, I'll keep that in mind" Tom said as he walked up to the lighthouse

* * *

"So Izuku, what brings you to Amnesty Bay?" Tom asked

"I'm here to recruit some hero support technician to help my class with our gear

"What happened?" Tom asked

"It was practically destroyed by a recent threat" Izuku said making Tom look at Atlanna, who knew something but wasn't saying anything

"So why here?" Tom asked

"Dad said to get the support expert here a try" Izuku said

"Here, there's a support technician here?" Atlanna asked confused

"Maddie" Tom said realising

"Maddie?" Atlanna asked

"Madeline Denver, she moved out here a couple of years ago, she's fairly picky with her clientele; I've only met her a few times buts she's worked with Mera before so she can't be that bad" Tom said

"I see, but do you think you can get her help your class?" Atlanna asked

"I've got a way" Izuku said smirking

"I hope it works" Atlanna said

"He's part Curry, of course he's plan will work" Tom said

* * *

"You sent him to see Maddie?" Mera asked

"I haven't met her and even I know that's a bad idea" Dolphin said

"It was either her or he goes to Peter Gambi" Aquaman said

"Gambi, that was the person they chose, why not someone like Fox, Ramone, heck I would pick Luthor before Gambi" Mera said

"I'm sure they considered everything" Aquaman said

"Why didn't they ask Felicity or the Shields?" Dolphin asked

"I'm not sure" Aquaman said before noticing "Where is Tula?"

"We're not sure sire, she seems to have disappeared suddenly" Aqualad said

"When was she last seen?" Aquaman asked

"Yesterday, out by Mercy Reef" Lagaan said making everyone concerned

"She could just needed some time out is all" Garth said

"Still I'm not liking this" Aquaman said

"So what should we do?" Garth asked

* * *

"Well this is it" Izuku said seeing the large shop called Denver's. This was where he's dad had told him to come so he opened the door and walked in, it looked like a stand boutique like shop with very fashionable pieces of clothing, even some items that made Izuku blush but he shook his head and continued on, a shop assistant asked him if he needed help and told her he was there on hero business, she then pointed him over to an upstairs section which was where the hero business took place so he went up there to wait for Madeline. Once he was up there he noticed it looked like a better version of the UA Support studios.

"Excuse can someone out there help me please?" a girl's voice asked from a closed off area. Izuku thinking nothing of it walked over and knocked "Yeah come in

"Sorry I know I'm not" Izuku started but stopped before seeing that the girl was only wearing tight black leather pants and an unzipped what corset

"No problem, can you zip me up back there?" the girl asked

"Um...sure" Izuku gulp before effortlessly pulling the zipper up "There you are

'Thanks your highness" the girl said

"Wait you know who I am?" Izuku asked in surprised jumping back a bit as the girl walked out before pulling on some white gloves

"Sure do, tah dna tekcaj ot em" she said as a top hat and a twin tailed coat flew over to her "Sorry about that, I should explain I am Zatanna and I'm a member of that team that helped you out over the summer, remember" she said

"Wait you're Zatanna, I thought you were more into the Vegas Magician look then the illusionist style" Izuku said

"Nightwing suggested I change up my style, and just because I'm not wearing it doesn't mean it's gone. I mean the boys all love that outfit" Zatanna said "So I take it your here for Madeline's help?"

"Yeah I do, see we had a run in with one of the Jokers and he destroyed our gear, so the school suggested a US hero support technician and Miss Denver was suggested to us and so that's why I'm here" Izuku said

* * *

"So who recommended me to you, kid?" a woman said as she wore a lab coat and had short multicoloured hair "So Zee, how does it fit?"

"It's good, perfect in fact, you always do good work Maddie" Zatanna said

"Now kid, I believe I asked you who recommended me to you?" Madeline said

"My father did" Izuku said

"And your father is?" Madeline said

"King Arthur of Atlantis" Izuku said

"You're Aquaman's kid, huh oaky so what do you need?" Madeline asked

"I'm here as the student president of UA High's Hero Course Class 1-A" Izuku said "Our gear was destroyed by a terrorist and so we are asking you to design and fabricate new hero gear for us" he said holding out the class files to her

"UA High huh, one of Japan's best school. But if you think you can simply get me to do this for peanuts were mistaken" Madeline said taking the files

"I mean if you can't do this I'm sure Gambi can" Izuku said slyly smirking

"Wait, Peter Gambi; I thought he retired to become an everyday tailor" Madeline said

"He did, even then he was only exclusive to Black Lightning" Zatanna said

"So, how can you afford my services kid?" Madelin asked

"Wayne Enterprises has generously agreed to pay for everything" Izuku said

"Wayne huh? that means I'll get some good business since he's a repeat customer of mine, so he'll get a discount, so how does by the end of the week for some exclusive Denver hero equipment?" she smirked

"Sounds good" Iuku said

"Excellent" Madeline smiled

* * *

"WHAT!" All-Might said enraged as Class 1-A was in shocked with fear, disgust and rage

"I said that Class 1-B challenges Class 1-A to a three day battle with use of full hero gear" Vlad King said "So what's the problem"  
"Your class will have access to all of their gear while ours don't" Midnight said

"And whose fault is that?" Vlad King said before he was shoved into a wall by All-Might who was using his hero  
"Are you saying that it is our fault that a villain was able to access our student's gear and destroy it, well ARE YOU!"

"Calm down, I am the one at fault for hiring him in the first place, but I do have admit this is not going to be fair" Nedzu said

"No kidding" Aizawa said

"But I'm going to allow this, however if things get out of hands, I will end this exercise okay?" Nedzu said

"Very well" Vlad said

"I'm sorry if your students are at risk" Nedzu said "But I feel like this is necessary"

"What for?" Midnight asked calming down All-Might

"You will see" Nedzu smiled

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here so the new gear arc begins and it will probably the same length as the Herbert arc but will feature more laughs and action, plus a cameo from Zatanna and a new OC Madeline Denver (who I'm sure I named as Madeline Dallas but Denver just sounds better) and don't worry the is something behind the method of Nedzu and Vlad King's plan. Also Izuku has finally met his grandfather who will be sharing some time with him in the next chapter**

 **Now I'm sorry if this is not up to its usual quality, I'm under the weather at the moment of writing this and I basically rushed to the end, so yeah once again sorry if its not as good**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	48. Chapter 48

"You have to be kidding" Kendo said

"No way" Tetsutetsu said

"There has to have been a mistake" Yui said

"Excellent" Monoma said only to be punched in the gut by Awase and Kaibara

"We'll wipe the floor with them" Pony said

"Pony!" Kendo exclaimed

"That's not the right attitude to take with this" Shiozaki said

"So we go back to the original question and statement, you have to be kidding why are we doing this?" Kendo asked

"you'll see" Vlad King said walking off

"Guys I think we should warn them" Awase said

"Good idea" Kendo said

* * *

"So your class is going to be going up against us with full gear?" Iida asked

"Basically" Kendo said

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Kirishima barked

"I know, we had the same reaction" Tetsutetsu said

"You did" Monoma said giving Bakugo and excuse to set off an explosion...right in the guy's face

"Now I think we still have a couple of days" Kendo said

"That will push us into the edge of the time limit" Momo said

"Time limit?" Kendo asked

"For our new gear" Iida said

"Sweet where you guys getting it from?" Awase asked

"Amnesty Bay, a local hero support technician there has agreed to help us" Mina said

"You guys are getting gear from Madeline Denver?" Kendo asked

"Is that bad?" Uraraka asked

"The opposite actually, she makes stuff for members of the Justice League and she's a high class fashion designer; heck one of her ball gowns are triple figures" Kendo said holding up three fingers

"THAT PRICEY!" the girls exclaimed

"Yeah no" the guys thought at that price

"So who is paying for your gear?" Yui asked

"The Wayne foundation is" Momo said

"Well that's good, but even if she puts it on rush you won't get it until the days of the exercise" Kendo said

"I know" Momo said

* * *

"So how are things going over there?" Bakugo asked as he was hiding in his dorm room

"Good, she's finished a couple of them but it will still be a couple of days until they're complete" Izuku said

"Alright, but we have a problem" Bakugo said

"What?" Izuku said suddenly alarmed

"Class 1-B is going to face us in a challenge, only they'll have full gear and we won't, not even to temporary gear. So we're in dire need for that new gear" Bakugo said

"That is not good, and even then we'll be there in the nick of time" Izuku said

"Even then it might be longer until we can use it if we're injured" Bakugo said

"Okay, okay I'll think of something, especially with Zatanna here" Izuku said

"Anyway have you seen any of the new designs?" Bakugo asked

"You I haven't in fact I've been kicked out until they're ready for delivery" Izuku said

"What?" Bakugo said deadpanning

"It's part of how she works" Izuku said

"Okay, I'll take the lead until you head back" Bakugo said "Or would you prefer Momo do so"

"I would, but if things get too out of hand then take over for her until I get there" Izuku said

"Understood, have fun" Bakugo said hanging up

* * *

Back at Madeline's studio she was working on one of the student's costume with hard rock playing in the background

"So how are things going?" Zatanna asked

"Good, I've got majority of them done, just sorting out more of the technical aspects of a few of them, such as the invisible girl. Man was her costume was annoying, check out her original design aspects" Madeline said

"Wow, that is risky" Zatanna said overlooking Toru's original costume

"Yeah, it doesn't cover her for more elemental threats such as the seasonal changes, ice and fire quirks, and I don't want to even think about deviant threats" Madeline said "At least she's at least low risk when it comes to bullets and blades"

"So who's are you work on now?" Zatanna asked

"The prince's" Madeline said

"I thought he's was the only one not damaged" Zatanna said

"Yeah, well I'm only making a few cosmetic changes" Madeline said

"I see, well I think it works" Zatanna said smiling

"Same here, now what do you think of these designs" she said

"That will work fine with them" Zatanna said "but I think we should do this for this student as well as their new costume" she smiled

* * *

"Hey Ponytail" Bakugo said as he approached Momo who was in a frenzy of paperwork and maps. In fact to Bakugo she looked like she was going to snap any moment "You alright?"

"Yeah I am" Momo said looking over a map of the area

"Anyway I just finished talking with Deku" Bakugo said

"And what did he say?" Momo asked

"He said that if things get too out of hand for you, then I'm to step in and take over" Bakugo said

"Why?" Momo asked

"Because I think that the stress gets to you while it does to me, he probably thinks I can handle it better" Bakugo said

"I guess" Momo said as she looked at the ceiling stressing out. Bakugo looked lost before the door to their dorm opened as Kendo, Yui, Monoma, Awase and Kaibara walked into the dorm

"Hey you okay?" Kendo asked

"Yeah, I am sort of" Momo said as he friend sat down next to her

"Well, I can see why you would be nervous what with you being the losers" Monoma said

"Why did we bring him along?" Awase asked

"To watch" Kaibara said cracking his knuckles

"After all you're nothing but troublemakers, where every you go everything go wrong" Monoma said smirking

"So what is it to you?" Bakugo said

"I'm just saying that we're the best since we're not the ones getting into trouble" Monoma said making Momo growl before standing up

"Momo?" Kendo said

"Yaoyorozu?" Bakugo asked

"You think we enjoy all this, your class hasn't be the one who have been constantly been attacked, had several of our classmates been put into the hospital multiple times, always having a targt on our backs due to a group of villians only because our class president is someone important." Momo raved as tears prickled in her eyes

"So what?" Monoma said

"WE'RE TRYING TO STOP A WAR HERE!" Momo said taking a few shuddering breaths before breaking down in tears

"Hey, hey" Kendo said comforting Momo

"Right that's IT!" Kaibara said before he and Awase grabbed Monoma and slugged him in the stomach

"He's the only one who thinks this way" Yui said as she walked over to Bakugo to calm him down

"I'm going to kill him" Bakugo said

* * *

"We're all going to want a piece of that asshole" Kirishima said as the day of the exercise had arrived

"Can I make sure he never reproduces?" Mina said with a handful of acid making the guys recoil

"Katsuki" Momo said

"What is it?" Bakugo said as the two walked off to the side

"I think you need to be the class leader for this exercise" Momo said "Monoma got to me the other day"

"Don't worry, he got to all of us" Bakugo said before his phone rang, looking at it Bakugo saw it was a text message from Izuku making him smile

"What is it?" Momo asked

"We got this" Bakugo said the signal to begin shouted. Momo created a staff and twirled it

* * *

The fighting was tough, the 1-A heroes were on the back foot from the start. Mina had trouble with Kaibara's air barrier as Tetsutetsu was stalemating Kirishima

"Hey sorry for what that asshole said, even Shiozaki got made, and she's a pacifist" Tetsutetsu said

"Good to know, say where is the thief?" Kirishima said before something wrapped around his foot and pulled him off, straight into the path of Pony with Shoji, Sato and Koji who were all knocked back. They got back up only to have Sero thrown at them. The group growled as Monoma taunted them. The class regrouped and tried to move as a unit, only for the ground to turn gooey making 1-A have trouble moving until Mina realise who's quirk this was

"Honenuki!" Mina said throwing globs of acid, only to be stopped by Shiozaki while Shoda made use of his quirk

"This isn't getting us anywhere" Uraraka said before a buzzer sounded

"Break time, I suggest everyone here goes to get something to eat, drink and talk about strategy" Kendo shouted

"Have a nice time" Monoma said

"Shut it your mouth thief!" Kaminari said as the group headed off to the break area. But Bakugo looked around before running off elsewhere and out of the area. Once Bakugo reach his destination, he saw something that made him smirk

"Alright" he said

* * *

"Okay, I know we were a bit harsh there, but they did get some good shots on us, but not many" Kendo said

"So we should go easier on them?" Shiozaki said

"Not exactly" Kendo said

"Hey what's that?" Pony asked as a cylinder rattled on the ground before it rapidly released a thick black cloud of smoke

"A smokescreen?" Awase said

"Who could do this?" Kendo said before she saw a spot of light, she then panicked "TAKE COVER!" she shouted as the rest of her classmates did before an explosion ripped past them "Okay Yui, when has he been able to do that?" Kendo asked

"He hasn't" Yui said shocked

"That is sick" Awase said as he, Kaibara and Tetsutetsu had their mouths open as they saw Bakugo standing there in his new costume, looking very similar to his original, only changes were that his grenade like gauntlets were more like a modern flash grenade instead of a typical frag grenade and he wore body armour similar to what Bomb disposal would wear, and he had various types of bombs around his belt

"I agree" Kendo said

"I'm slightly scared" Pony said as Bakugo raised his hand, which now had a strip of black around it with a hole in the middle. He fired a blast making it like that last one he fired off

"He has a focus pointer, great he now has a better ranged" Awase said

"Monoma's on fire!" Kaibara said

"Who cares stop the others" Monoma said

"From what?" Yui asked

"GETTING THEIR NEW GEAR!" Monoma said

"Belay that order, I want to see what else they have" Kendo said before a wall of water rushed around behind Bakugo, Class 1-B was nervous as that meant someone else was there and they were right as out of the water came Izuku wearing his new gear, which was that his scale-mail armour had gone from dark teal to a couple of shades darker to that of his father's

"Sorry I'm late" Izuku said

"Actually you're right on time" Bakugo said "So you're running things now are you?"

"Why not" Izuku said before Bakugo looked seriously

"Hey, that asshole made Momo cry" Bakugo said

"Oh don't worry I heard" Izuku said

"How did you get here so quick anyway?" Bakugo said

"I owe Zatanna one now" Izuku said "So shall we?" he said placing his trident on his shoulder

"After you" Bakugo said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here so the excerise has started and Monoma has made himself an even bigger target to Class 1-A, mostly because he made Momo cry, now he's lucky since Izuku wasn't there, but that's run out. Also in the next chapter I'll show off more of the new costumes since I only showed off Bakugo and Izuku.**

 **Now onto something special, this fic has gained 200 REVIEWS! thanks you guys that is so awesome and like I have said I never thought this fic would end up having this many chapters nor the amount of reviews it has gained. So as a quick thank you I'm going to show you a quick glimpse of my next MHADC project, so without further ado a preview of MIDORIYA BEYOND!**

Three figures stood on top of a burning building, one was dressed in a black tuxedo, another was dressed like a clown and the last one was dressed as a owl themed ninja.

"I think this might be our last day" the man in the tuxedo said

"NO! I would die until you're dead Bats" the clown said

"How long have we been at this Joker?" Bruce asked

"Too long Batsy, I think I'm starting to tire of it. Hard to believe we'll be the last ones around in this war" Joker said

"Agreed, hard to imagine just a week ago I had to team up with everyone I put into Arkham" Bruce said

"Hey, not your fault. Its theirs" Joker said "And I think I have one last party favour" he said showing Bruce a bomb with handcuffs

"Thank you" Bruce said taking the bomb and running over to the Owl themed ninja who produced a feather like knife and threw it at the Joker embedding it into his heart

"Nothing can stop us" the ninja said

"That's what you think" Bruce said clapping a handcuff onto his own wrist before the other onto the ninja's arm before

"STOP!" the ninja said "THIS WILL KILL YOU"

"I don't think that matters, as long as you do" Bruce said throwing them down a massive hole in the middle of the floor whcih was an elevator shaft in progress "See yah Joker" he said before thinking 'goodbye Inko, Hiashi...Izuku'

"goodbye...Bats" Joker said once they were falling down the hole, opening a lighter and pressing a button making the bomb explode killing those it was connected to. Once he had done that the Joker gave out one weak chuckle before entering the Reaper's embrace.

 **So look out for that once I've finished Son of Atlantis. So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	49. Chapter 49

Class 1-A went out to the battlefield when they noticed something

"Where's Bakugo?" Kaminari asked

"I didn't see him in the locker room" Kirishima said

"Um guys" Mina said pointing ahead

"What is it?" Momo asked

"WHOA!" Uraraka shouted as a massive wall of water shot up in front of them

"Is that?" Iida asked

"Yeah its water" Jiro said touching it

"That must mean" Iida said

"Izuku's back!" Uraraka cheered

"That mean we must have the new gear." Kirishima said

"Did you hear that sir?" Momo asked

"Go and check, I'm sure that those two can handle it" All-Might said

"Got it, let's go" Momo said as they all ran off

* * *

"So how long?" Bakugo asked

"Hopefully soon" Izuku said before he summoned a sword of water from the massive wall.

"Like this will help you" Monoma said before he was punched in the face by a fist of water.

"That was for making my girlfriend cry asshole" Izuku said glaring at the pest

"So just because you back and they have new gear doesn't mean you'll win" Monoma said

"Try it asshole" Bakugo said as he pulled a grenade off his belt and locked it into his launcher and aimed it at Class 1-B which made them recoil due to it being a flashbang. Once they recoiled Bakugo flipped a panel down on his gauntlet and produced a small missile which he aimed at the rafter

"Bakugo" Izuku warned

"Relax" Bakugo said firing the missile which was a rope dart allowing him to get higher. Izuku sighed before jumping back into the water wall and swam off

"This is no longer going to be easy" Kendo said

"Okay this will be the rally point" Izuku said as he jumped outside the wall

"So who do you think is on first" Bakugo said

"I have a feeling" Izuku said "And I guess All-Might is right, clothes do make the hero. Alright look guys I know that these guys hounded you while I was away, but now I'm back and that means we're a team again. Plus we've got new gear, so we might as well use them to test our suits out huh?" he asked making everyone there cheer

* * *

"So who's up first?" Toru asked who was wearing her new costume which resembled a white coloured full body military style suit with a hood.

"Might as well be you and Iida" Izuku said

"You ready for this?" Iida asked as he adjusted his new suit which resembled a sleeker version of his suit which had blades to make him faster.

"Are you?" Toru asked pulling her hood up disappearing "Why I'm no longer naked

"Thank goodness" the girls said. Momo looked at Izuku and walked over to him, kissing his cheek

"You okay?" Izuku asked

"I am now" Momo said

"So where are they?" Awase asked

"I have no idea" Shiozaki said "I'll send some vines out" she said before the sound and engines roar

"Is that Iida?" Awase said as he looked around, only to be passed by the hero. "Whoa, he's sleeker"

"It must be his new gear" Shiozaki said unaware that Toru was behind her placing down a tracker and then running off. Kendo looked around when she heard Toru giggling

"We're got Hagakure!" Kendo shouted

'What where?" Tetsutetsu said

"What up?" Kirishima said as he ran in wearing dark green baggy pants with combat boots, a red shirt with long dark grey sleeves and fingerless gloves with metal over the knuckles. His mouth guard was the same design as before, the only difference was a shield of nano-mesh over his mouth to protect it.

"Nice look" Tetsutetsu said

"Thanks man" Kirishima said as he pulled up the sleeves hardening his arms and punching Tetsutetsu, making him walk a bit

"No problem" Tetsutetsu said

* * *

Yui and Setsuna were walking around the area when massive spikes of ice appeared.

"Todoroki" Yui said

"So who did they send with him?" Setsuna asked as Todoroki walked out revealing a full navy blue suit with a silver vest and two purple arrows going down his arms with the point on his hand. He then used his flames making the arrows turn blue

"Those arrows on his arms must indicate which temperature is being used" Setsuna said

"Huh?" Yui asked

"those arrows must be linked to his vest which acts as a regulator" Setsuna said how looked behind her just in time to see Uraraka landing, who now wore pale pink armour on her torso, shoulder and lower arms, she looked around before she pressed a button on her smaller looking helmet.

"Horizon line locked in" Uraraka said before she jumped and used the small thrusters with her quirk on her shoulders to dodge Setsuna's quirk

"How's the nausea?" Todoroki asked before he shot out ice shards as them

"Good, man Miss Denver knows her stuff" Uraraka said

"I agree" Todoroki said as he blasted out a fireball at the 1-B students who was ducking

* * *

Jiro pulled on her new jacket which had bright orange piping, she then plugged a set of headphones into the collar after threading her earphone jacks into them, she looked over to Kaminari who was testing out a new piece of gear which deployed two prongs. He's overall look hadn't changed, now he wore a yellow jacket with black lightning surging down the sleeve, he also wore a pair of glass which acted as a targeting device. Jiro's jacket had speakers spread up the arms and the back as well as in her boots.

"You look loud" Kaminari said

"And you're quite shocking" Jiro said as two members of 1-B came charging at them

"No hard feeling guys" Kaminari said electrifying the prong with his black electricity

"So who are we dealing with?" Jiro asked as she looked at the two

"Kaibara, Kuroiro and Fukadishi" Kaminari said

"Okay, Heartbeat SAMBA!" "SHADOW SHOCKER!" the two shouted using their attacks

* * *

"Hiryu" Ojiro said

"Ojiro" Hiryu said "Nice look"

"Thanks" Ojiro said as he looked at his opponent, instead of a basic karate gi he wore a white ninja shozoku with flames around the edge of the sleeves and his tail was covered by a soft armour. On his belt was a pair of tonfa which he pulled out and twirled them as Hiryu attacked using his Chinese martial arts, giving Hiryu's partner in this fight Pony enough time to charge up behind him, only for her to be blocked by Sato who was now wearing a white and red version of his costume with a large steel gauntlet and a belt of pouches, he reached into one of the pouches and pulled out a vial of sugar which he plugged into the gauntlet which gave him a readout before he pulled the vial out and slugged it down

"What was that?" Hiryu asked as Pony was thrown into him just after Ojiro jumped back

"Nice look but doesn't that gauntlet bring up memories of that guy?" Ojiro asked

"Who Bane, he didn't use one of these, besides it's just a sugar analyser" Sato said

"Ah okay" Ojiro said

* * *

"Are we near anyone?" Koji said

"I can't tell" Tokoyami said as he adjusted his hooded head. "Dark Shadow" he said opening up the cloak he was wearing to reveal black leather armour and his quirk Dark Shadow he sped towards the shadows. Suddenly Tokoyami's eyes went yellow thanks to the new goggles that allowed him to see whatever Dark Shadow saw, Tokoyami frowned

"Who is it?" Koda said

"Kamakiri and Komori, those two are going to be a challenge" Tokoyami said

"I think I could do something" Koda said pulling on a new fanged mouthguard which had a vocal enhancer in it, and it matched well with the red costume which was covered in Leopard spots "Think she over did with the jungle cat them?"

"I don't think so" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow came back "Let's move"

"Okay" Koda said at their opponent, who were blindsided by the two

* * *

"Okay Tsuyu you're on" Izuku said as she and Sero had located Bondo and Yanagi

"Roger that" Tsuyu said jumping out of the water revealing her new costume which was now a forest camouflage all over with webbed gloves and retractable flippers on the boots and large green goggles that resembled frog eyes.

"I'm in position" Sero said wearing his new suit which replaced the white with battleship grey in a T shape, gauntlets and no helmet

"Behind us" Yanagi said

"They spotted us" Sero said as his tape dispenser shaped helmet unfurled and his arms were covering in black and yellow armour form his shoulder guards shaped like his helmet. "Targeting software online" Sero said before firing out whips of tape at Bondo to restrain him while Tsuyu used her tongue to knock Yanagi down.

* * *

"I don't think this makes me sparkle as much" Aoyama said as he looked at his knight like suit which was less flashy and more practical by having it be pure silver and focusing lenses such as the shoulders, knees, hands and stomach which was proper armour and his massive glasses were replace by a more modest knight like visor , Shoji wore a dark grey tactical suit that no sleeves on it allowing him to use his quirk without hassle while having a small billy club to protect himself

"Come on we have to be on guard" Shoji said using his quirk to find out who they were fight "Behind us!" he said turning to see Shishida and Shoda

"Nice looks" The bestial Shishida said

"Oh I agree" Aoyama said firing his navel laser at them

* * *

"I've got him" Mina said as she filled her new acid shooters with acid

"Think you can get him?" Momo asked over the comm

"I think so; Hey can you get Shiozaki and Kendo?"

"Don't worry I'm not alone" Momo said

"Okay" she said as she jumped down "Hey Thief"

"Ah Pinky wasn't it?" Monoma asked

"Yeah it is" Mina said stepping into the light wearing a neon green cat suit with a dark brown short sleeve bomber jacket, her catsuit had short black stripes under her bust, around her hips and knees, she retained her white eye mask, and now she had two acid shooters on her arms. She glared at Monoma

"That's the best they come up with, all I have to do is stay at a distance and you can't hit me" he smugly said

"Is that so?" Mina said pointing her acid shooter at Monoma and fired a stream of acid which nearly hit him

"What the?" Monoma asked panicking

"You were saying?" Mina asked smirking

* * *

"Gotta say girl you rock that new suit" Kendo said "And hey you're covered up a bit more

"Thanks" Momo said as she walked forward, her new suit looking like a one piece swimsuit with black in the areas that was exposed in her last costume, plus she had elbow length fingerless gloves, her left one haves a computer screen on it, she also wore knee length high heeled wedge boots

"So how does it work with your quirk?" Kendo asked

"Oh like this" Momo said as she pulled a bo staff from the black area

"Wait, wait, wait that black stuff allows you to use your quirk without flashing anyone, how?" Kendo asked

"I think it's a special nano-fibre I don't know, but at least I'm no long a walking wardrobe disaster about to happen" she said pulling out a set of clear wrap around glass and put them on as she used the wrist computer, "And these replace my book"

"Nice" Kendo said watching the vines creep up behind Momo, who in turn looked before her and panicked

"Hey, miss me?" Wonder Girl asked walking in wearing a red armoured corset, black leather pants and jacket with her bracers on her arms. She held her rope in her hands "Now tell me, who is your crush?" she asked Shiozaki wrapping the lasso around her

"Shishida" Shiozaki said blushing

* * *

An hour later the two classes were standing around

"Incredible, these new suits and just incredible" Iida said "She even included a cooling unit for my engines!"

"No way" Sero said

"Plus these new acid shooters are the bomb" Mina said

"Not to mention, you look good honey" Kirishima said kissing her deeply

"Okay, okay knock it off guys" Kaminari said "Hey you guys need Recovery girl or anything"

"Leave them along, they've had enough" Jiro said removing her jacket

"Good work out there guys, I know it was tough for both side, but I hope you learnt the valuable lessons I wanted to teach you guys" Vlad said shocking everyone

"WHAT?!" they all shouted

"What lesson?" Uraraka shouted

"This was a two part lesson wasn't it?" Bakugo asked

"What do you mean?" Yui asked

"The first part was to us, since he didn't have gear you decided to give us a lesson on facing opponents without our gear, then for those guys you wanted to teach them not to underestimate their opponents due to our new gear" Bakugo said

"Spot on, plus this was a way to test your new costumes and gear" Vlad said "And I have to say you didn't fail to impress. Now class dismissed" he said chuckled

"And the arrogant attitude?" Izuku said

"Psychological warfare, what better way to psyche you guys up then to tell you you're going to lose" Vlad said

"Asshole" the class said

* * *

"Man that was tough, at least Deku came through for us" Uraraka said

"And Miss Denver, I wonder if I can ask her for a custom outfit like Momo's" Mina said

"I get it came with the costume, but why does it look like a mix between a Zatanna's costume and a circus ringmaster's?" Momo asked modelling the new outfit as Izuku walked in, saw the costume and blushed

"Yeah, nope" he said before fainting at the sight of how enticing his girlfriend looked

"That's why" Mina laughed

* * *

"Soon, it will be time" Ocean Master said

"how long?" Black Manta asked

"In 12 hours the war will begin and I will be victorious, especially since I've compelled King Nereus to join us" Ocean Master said

"With the Xebellians and the Dark Reef you will no doubt win the throne of Atlantis!" Black Manta said making Ocean Master smirk as he looked over his army

"No, there will be no doubt about it at all" Ocean Master said laughing madly at the mere thought of his victory!

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the new costumes for class 1-A, not they take inspirations from various sources such as other fan redesigns, quirk themes and a few of them even has designs bases in DC such as Sato, Tokoyami, Cassie Iida and Izuku having their resdesigns based off of Bane, Green Arrow, the new 52 Wonder Woman, Flash/Godspeed and of course Aquaman. Now this chapter was mainly just the new costumes but the end was on purpose to show you guys HOW close they are to the war starting, so that is not going to be a good thing**

 **Also I just want to shout out Bloodydemon666's latest fic which is basically Cyberpunk 2077 meets Persona 5, so go check that out and until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	50. Chapter 50

Izuku woke up gasping for air as if he had been doing something impossible for him to do: drowning! He looked outside and saw a massive storm front but that was not what was bothering him. He focused his senses for a moment trying to find something and then he found it and felt fear, anger and despair

"NO!" he shouted rushing outside before looking around. As soon as he took a step outside he felt it, water. There was water everywhere "they're trying to flood the city to give them the advantage, well I don't think so" Izuku said as he twirled his quindent and slammed it into the water making it fly away. After that Izuku ran out of school bounds, unaware he was being watched by Midnight who was just walking past a window

"Where is he going, and at this time as well?" she noticed it was very early in the morning.

* * *

Upon getting into the city Izuku saw it was up to mid-shin on him and he growled before he head swishing, he hid behind a building and peek out to see a troop of Dark Reef soldiers and a Xebel guard

"Xebel with the Dark Reef?" Izuku frowned as he moved silently in the elevated water levels

"Set it up here" the guard said

"Yes sir" the Dark Reef soldiers said

"Remember we're to target security and medical facilities first, then we target the media centre to broadcast Ocean Master's message" the Xebel guard said

"Yes sir" the soldiers said setting up a massive cannon making Izuku feel angrier

"What about the Atlanteans?" a Dark Reef soldier said

"They'll be kept busy by Black Manta and his pirate forces" the Xebel said

"And the prince?" another one asked

"We have something planned for the heroes" Xebel said "Now target the security forces station and then that medical facility"

'NO!' Izuku panicked as the Dark Reef destroyed the police station in front of them with their rifles as the cannon was pointed at the hospital down the road

"FIRE!" the Xebel guard said as the cannon fired. Izuku used his Atlantean powers to try and stop the shot, but he couldn't and the hospital could damage exploding. Rage bubbled up inside of Izuku as he was about to attack when several pro heroes showed up such as Kamui woods, Mount Lady, Backdraft, Edge Shot and various other showed up to take down the Dark Reef, only for the water to pull in and surround them. Izuku wanted to get in there and help, but it was too late, the Dark Reef warrior went to town attacking the heroes with no sign of stopping, once they did stop Izuku looked on in horror as Kamui's arms had been removed, Backdraft and Edge Shot were half dead, and Mount Lady's costume was ripped to shreds while she was barely breathing

"This one will be good for the master to have some fun with" the Xebel soldier said picking up Mount Lady by what was remaining of her costume. Izuku finally seeing blood red ran in and stabbed the Xebel soldier before grabbing the blade he had used and took down the Dark Reef soldiers with it. Once he pulled the sword out of the last Dark Reef soldier, Izuku sent the water away so emergency vehicles could get to the downed heroes.

* * *

Aquaman was walking with Mera in the gardens when Vulko swam up to them looking panicked

"Vulko, are you okay?" Mera asked

"No I am not my queen" Vulko said

"What is it?" Aquman asked concerned

"It has began" Vulko said

"What?" Mera asked shocked

"How long ago?" Aquaman asked

"We're not sure but reports say that the area where you son resides is being heavily attacked" Vulko said

"I will rend Sea King's head from his shoulders for this" Aquaman snarled

"It is not Sea King" Vulko said

"Then who is it?" Aquaman said

"Surface dwellers!" a voice shouted

* * *

"Surface Dwellers, I am the Ocean Master and I am here to demand your surrender" Ocean Master said

"Who?" All-Might asked

"I don't know" Aizawa said "But they're probably not our friend"

"For years you have polluted our ocean, hunted our wildlife. But no more for once we have won this war you will be nothing compared to us, and we will reclaim this planet as our own" Ocean Master said

"He's joking right?" Midnight asked

"And to those who think I am joking, my forces have already vanquished dozens of heroes, destroyed your law enforcement buildings and wrecked your medical centres, soon the ocean will swallow your cities and you will be claimed by the seas" Ocean Master said "The question will be our fast you will surrender, because the faster you surrender the more lives you save from the reaper's grasp" he said

* * *

Izuku burst into Class 1-A to see everyone frantic, he himself was feeling lost but he knew now was not the time to be acting in a frightened manner. But how could he help that's when he thought of it, he looked to Bakugo who himself was shaken

"Guys, HEY!" Izuku shouted

"Izuku?" Momo asked

"Yeah, okay guys we have to calm down" he shouted

"How, how are we going to be calm?" Mina asked making the class ask how making Izuku frustrated

"Do you have a plan?" Kendo asked as Class -1B showed up just as scared as 1-A. Izuku knew that everyone was feeling fear and needed someone to look to and decided it would be him since he was a quarter of the same race as Ocean Master

"No, I don't. I know we're scared the whole world is, but there are those still out there who are going to try and inspire people to show courage and help others. That! That is what we need to be right now, not this! Not cowering in our classrooms while our teachers are looking at how they can stop this with minimal causalities, so we should be doing the same thing, we should be helping not only ourselves but those is support, in business, in the general studies class. We should be showing our courage so they can show theirs. This is a war; but I believe we can win this" Izuku said

"How do you know that?" Cassie asked "How do you know we can win?"

"Because they asked for surrender, they didn't start fighting us to force us to surrender, they demanded we surrender because they took down a dozen heroes, destroyed police stations and hospital. Those are not the action of someone who's victory is assured that is the tactics of someone who is just as afraid as we are, the tactics of someone is biting off more they can chew! Sure they have an army and they have an advantage against us on the sea, but this is land and we are the heroes here, sure we have fought the likes of them before and they could have won, but that is because they got the got on us! And they did not win, they lost because they messed with us while we were doing something they didn't think we would do, the attacked us while we stood together, while we were united as friends, as allies, as a team!" Izuku said making everyone get ready for the fight. "So they think they can come at us again when we are standing united because they have the numbers, I don't think so , they think it will be an easy victory because we are young and we are afraid? NO! it will make their defeat the more humiliating when they lose because we stand together! So let's stand up to these fish-holes and show them the rules of our world, let's send back to the briny depths where the crawled from. Let this be the day when those from the sea rose to fight a war it couldn't win!" Izuku shouted making the class cheer "Okay guys let's do this"

"How?" Uraraka asked

"We need to gather all the non hero classes in one place, then we can use a friend from general studies to get them to safety while the hero students help"

"I'll handle our friend" Ojiro said

"Thanks, Momo I want you to get the big 3 and explain everything

"No need, we heard it all" Mirio the leader of the Big 3 said as the trio walked in "And I have to say, I'm impressed so we'll follow your lead"

"Thanks man" Izuku said

* * *

"Nereus" Aquaman said as his armies were ready to fight as the army of Xebel was in front of him

"Nothing personal Orin, this is for survival of our future" Nereus said

"And the surface dwellers?" Aquaman asked angrily

"They'll live, just under the rule of the sea" Nereus said

"Funny, I have no intention of enslaving them" Aquaman said

"But I do" Ocean Master said as he showed "So tell me bastard aren't you happy to see your brother again?"

"Orm! How long have you been planning this?" Aquaman said

"Not long, but you have to admit I have a point. They have been mistreating our kingdoms" Ocean Master said "So I've decided that we should be the ones to rule this world and they suffer"

"I won't allow it, as long as I am king of Atlantis!"

"Oh don't worry bastard, you won't have that worry for long" Ocean Master said "For soon I will be king as it always should have been and then all will be right with this world, and upon being king I will kill your other heir just like Black Manta killed your younger son" Ocean Master said

"Try it!" Aquaman said charging into battle

"He's mine!" Ocean Master said as he rushed forward.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz and the war has begun, so now there will be more battles and thrills coming during this final arc, and let me tell you while this chapter was just a taste of what's to come it shows that Ocean Master isn't playing around especially with the hospitals and police centres being taken down and the heroes defeated but that is not stopping everyone as Izuku is already rallying the troops, but let's be honest they're students who are now in a war for survival but that is different from facing villains even though they have faced two of the villains already**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	51. Chapter 51

"Okay most of the hero course have gotten everyone to shelters" Mirio said

"Good, any sign of the Dark Reef or Xebelians?" Izuku asked

"no they haven't shown their gills yet" Kirishima said

"What could they be planning?" Izuku asked

"Have you tried your dad?" Mirio asked

"No, not yet" Izuku said

"Well, we should start there" Mirio said

"Give me five minutes" Izuku said walking off

"You don't think they could have started targetting Atlantis do you?" Mirio asked

"At this point, I don't think it would be a good idea to bring it up" Kirishima said

"Probably not" Mirio said

* * *

"CHARGE!" Aquaman shouted as he's forces rushed the Xebel mount troops with their own mounted troops . Ocean Master tried to spear Aquaman from behind, only he was prevented doing so thanks to Aqualad using his waterbearers to block the lance and kicked the enemy leader before darting away. Aquaman then tackled Ocean Master away from the main while Mera went to her father with Dolphin. But several Xebelian soldiers blocked her path before Dolphin brushed them aside

"Father, why?" Mera asked

"I won't explain myself to you, but just know this is for the best of our people" Nereus said

"By starting a war?" Dolphin asked

"If it needs to be so, then yes" Nereus said "RESTRAIN HER!"

"My queen" Dolphin said, only to be knocked out by Nereus as Mera was taken away

"You'll thank me for this someday" he said turning to see the brother's using their tridents to fight each other. Nereus couldn't deny that Orin was a good king to their people, but he wasn't just of their people. He knew one day that Orin would abandoned the 7 kingdoms again and he had been doing that, he this was why he needed to be dethroned, for the good of their people

"Prepare to fire at Atlantis!" Nereus said

"Yes sir" the soldiers said

* * *

Izuku was in the courtyard where placed down a device and it formed a cylinder of water whcih showed Vulko

"Prince Dehku" Vulko said

"Vulko there has been an attack here" Izuku said

"I understand, we are being attacked as well" Vulko said

"By who?" Izuku asked concerned

"Xebel has joined forces with the Dark Reef and their leader" Vulko said

"Do you know who is leading them?" Izuku asked slightly mad

"Yes we do, in fact we know him quite well, for it is" Vulko said

"I'm Sorry Lord Vulko can't come to the phone right now" Black Manta said hijacking the signal "Please hang up and never try again" he said blasting the communicator ending things. Izuku was steaming mad right about now, he was cut off from his parents, advisor and any hope of getting back up while the surface was torn apart, from where he was in UA he could see the battles raging on as the cities was filled with water of smoke; the young prince could practically hear the panic and screams. All he could do was look down before summoning his quindent and walking into the area where every hero course student had gathered

"You have heard my speeches, but now I don't know if I can deliver one but I know this, we are training to be heroes, for some of us we have only just started, while others are close to completing it but none the less we are heroes in training and today is the day that training is tested and pushed to the edge. Now I don't know if we will all make it but I know that hopefully at the end of this we will be the ones standing proudly and victorious while our enemies have sunk back into shadows. Today is the day that disaster has coming knocking at the door and we are here to knock it back. Tonight they will want us to dine on defeat and fear, but it is them who will taste the bitterish they seek to give us. FOR ON THIS DAY REGARDLESS FOR WHO WE ARE, WE WILL PROVE TO THEM, OURSELVES AND EVERYONE THAT WE ARE HEROES AND WE ARE HERE TO STAY!" Izuku said panting as he lead a new speech making those gather roar in courage and pride, "They want to go twelve rounds, let's give it to them and then some" he said

"Okay, 3-A with me" Mirio said

"3-B over here" the class leader said

"2-A follow me" 2-A's class leader said

"2-B move out" 2-B's class leader shouted

"1-B form up and move out" Kendo said

"1-A get ready to fight, because it is going to be one awesome show!" he said "MOVE OUT!"

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" the heroes shouted as the followed their class leaders.

"Well done, another rousing speech" Iida said

"Couldn't agree more man" Kirishima said

"So who's ready to fry some fish?" Kaminari said

"My pride as an Amazon is refusing to let me back down" Cassie said

"Let's kick some ass" Sato cried

"Time to show them not to mess with UA!" Mina cried

"Alright guys there is only one more thing that needs to be said" Momo said happily "I think it's time we go"

"PLUS ULTRA!" the student shouted before running to gear up

"Damn, you know how to lead them you damn nerd" Bakugo scoffed

"Yeah well, I have good friends" Izuku said

"Damn good ones" Bakugo laughed as the two set out to pick a fight

* * *

Dark Reef soldiers had invaded a hospital looking for someone, they suddenly came to their target's door and stood either side of it before the one on the right nodded and opened it with his boot letting the front two in, they looked confused at an empty room

"They're not here" the leader said

"When where are they?" another one of them said

"Oh looking for us?" a sultry voice said half of them were flash frozen

"Peekaboo" a gruff voice said as the other half were burnt as they were dumb enough to target Killer Frost and Endeavour

"That's the last of these guys" Frost said

"Yeah it should be" Endeavour said

"You know, I should have let them waste you" Killer Frost said

"Then why didn't you?" Endeavour said

"I don't know, probably because you're my husband" Killer Frost said blushing "And even though you were difficult to get along with, I still loved you" she said

"Yeah same here" Endeavour said rubbing the back of his head

"Good, now after these creeps are dealt with, we can make up" Killer Frost said walking off while swaying her hip "That is if you want" she said slying smirking

"Witch" Endeavour said

* * *

"Status report?" Batman said walking into the watchtower

"Japan's under attack, so is Gotham City, Atlanta, New York and somehow Metropolis, they've amassed outside of Amnesty Bay" Flash said

"So what's the plan?" Green Arrow said

"I don't know, only if Superman was here" Batman said

"Maybe Kara can help" Wonder Woman said

"No, leave her where she is" Batman said "How are the Japanese Hero school handling things?"

"Most of them are not, several of them have been taken down already, a few are helping with the evacuation of civilians" Green Lantern said

"And what about UA?" Wonder Woman said making the others look at her

"They've fled as well" Flash said

"What?" Wonder Woman said

"I'm sorry" Flash said

"Hold on" Cyborg said "Look at that" he said zooming in on the school showing a small group of heroes walking out of it

"The students?" Flash said

"They're actually moving" Green Arrow said

"But who's leading them" Wonder Woman asked

"I bet I know" Cyborg smirked

* * *

Izuku had led his classmates out to the battlefield where all of the Dark Reef soldiers were attacking civilians. Izuku growled before turning to them

"Pinky, Red Riot protect as many of those kids as you can, Kurorai you and Earphone Jack take their advantage and turn back on them, Froppy you and Tsukuyomi cover Pinky and Red Riot. Anima try and get any sea based animals away from here, Tentacool you and Sugar Man find as many people trapped in the buildings as you can and get them to shelters, Naplam, Creati, Iida and Todoroki you guys take the fight to them physically, also Iida and Todoroki I think it's time to be graced with some better names, so what do you think?"

"I think it's time for me to finally take up my brother's name of Ingenium!" Ingenium said activating his helm.

"And I'm Coldflare" Todoroki said

"Thos are so cool" Uraraka said happily

"Thank you" Iida said

"Now move out" Izuku asked

"What are you going to do?" Creati asked concerned

"They say the sea is a cruel mistress, and I'm going to teach them how much of an utter bitch it can be" Izuku said twirling his quindent

* * *

"My king" Oceania said as she swam up to the Merfolk king

"Speak" he said

"The war has began, and Atlantis is under attack" she said

"What do you want me to do?" the mer-king asked

"I request that you help Atlantis like they have helped us in the past" Oceania said

"I will think about it, since Xebel has asked for my assistance in this war as well" the Merking said

"I understand" Oceania said sadly

"My daughter, are you concerned since it has been your job to represent us in the court of Atlantis" the merking said

"Yes father" Oceania said

"Very well, we will join the fight with Atlantis" he declared said

"Thank you my king" Oceania said before she heard the war horns sound

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here the war has starting and Atlantis is now under attack by the enemy forces with a potential ally coming to help them, also the Justice league are just watching the situation and another Izuku speech, but let's face you need inspirational speeches in a situation like this also yes I am redeeming Endeavour like they might be doing in the manga, but I'm not sure if they are going to continue that so I might as well do it here, but this is just the start of things to come**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	52. Chapter 52

Izuku twirled his quindent as he walked towards the Dark Reef forces looking particularly pissed off, once they were in range the soldiers drew their blades and tried to strike Izuku, who caught them in the tines of the quindent and pulled them out of the soldiers hands, flinging them off to the side as he jumped in and tripped them up before controlling the nearby water to grab the soldiers and throw them into the air where they were shocked by Kaminari's dark electricity, knocking them out

"Thanks" Izuku said as he walked over to another set of soldiers

* * *

Uravity was helping to move rubble when she saw something move behind her. Red Riot saw it as well as a massive Dark Reef brute

"That's a big guy" Kirishima said

"I've got him" Todoroki said as he shot a blast of ice at the brute, who tanked it with his shield

"You were saying?" Kirishima

"Red Riot, Coldflare MOVE!" Pinky said as she aimed her acid shooter at the brute and shot through several bolts of acid at them

"Thanks sweetie" Kirishima said as he used his hardening to destroy the shield

"Kirishima, move!" Todoroki said as he summoned his flames "I don't have exact control on this move yet"

"What?" Kirishima said before he jumped out of the way "Go ahead dude"

"Alright here we go" Todoroki said as the flames became a vibrant cold. "NOW BURNING BLIZZARD!" he shouted firing the blue flames out, but instead of burning everything in sight they froze whatever the flames touched

"Since when can you do that?" Uravity said landing with the group

"Just now" Todoroki said collapsing

"You okay?" Uravity asked

"I will be" Coldflare said as he tried to stand up, only to collapse from being tired

"We have to get him to a shelter or something to rest" Kirishima said

"I agree" Uravity said

* * *

"Incredible, I didn't think this even existed" Mei said

"What's that?" Kendo asked

"There were several tridents, but only two are known, the trident of Atlan which is being used by Aquaman and the quindent of Atlanna which is in the hands of Aqua-Knight. But apparently there is a third trident" Mei said

"Which one?" Kendo asked

"The trident of storms" Mei said

"Do you know where it is?" Kendo asked "Because if it is the trident of the storm we could use it right now"

"No, but your right we could use the power of the storm since our enemy is powerful" Mei said "So I better find this thing"

"Better be quick since you're technically suppose to be in the bunker by now" Kendo said

"Relax, I'm just fine here for now" Mei said

"Well, hurry up anyway" Kendo said looking out the window as the rain continued to pelt down

* * *

"Artur, where are you going?" Lorena asked

"There's a war going on and my family is caught up in the middle of this" Artur said

"But that's in Japan, how are you going to get there, the enemy probably turned off the transporter array" Lorena said

"Most likely, but there are several ways I can get there, and I assure you I am getting there, because I am not about to let them down" Artur said

"Anyway I know you're heading into dangerous territory" Lorena said "But be careful okay?" she asked kissing him

"Sure thing" he smiled before diving into the ocean and swimming off

"Be safe" Lorena said

* * *

Izuku was growling at he took down another Dark Reef team

"Where are we with the evacuations?" he asked as the class came together

"Almost complete" Red Riot said

"Why aren't they complete?" he asked

"A few decided to stay and fight" Uravity said

"Coldflare, you and Ingenium get them to hurry up and get to a shelter, tell them they can defend the shelter if they want to fight, Creati any words on the pro heroes?" Izuku said

"No not yet" Creati said "But I'm sure they'll be on their way?

"Okay, Earphone Jack can you detect any of their movements?" Dehku asked

"Negative Aqua-Knight" Earphone Jack said

"Maybe you should calm down, you're acting like this is the end of the world when it's just the opening bout" Tooru said

"I can't because even if this is the opening bout, then round two will be worse" Dehku said

"Okay, come on guys we should check on those nutters" Naplam said as he walked over to Creati "Chill him out Yao"

"I will Bakugo" Creati said

* * *

"Izuku, I think we need to talk" Momo said

"About what?" Izuku asked

"How harsh you're being, you're acting more like a general then a student leader" Momo said

"I have to" Izuku said

"Why?" Momo asked

"To keep everyone alive" Izuku said "You don't get it, one mistake and we lose. That one mistake could cost us something; whether it be one person or a whole lot of people either way we lose if I don't go full out" Izuku explained

"And what if we're a part of that group, what if I was the one you lost?" Momo asked

"Then...I would have truly lost" Izuku said looking down

"So stop acting so angry and vengeful and start think like the leader everyone knows you can be" Momo said sweetly getting him to look up "The king I know you can be" Momo said kissing him on the lips

"Wow" he said "Okay, you better go and get the others"

"I will" she said running off making Izuku smirk before he was hit in the shoulder

* * *

"Prince Dehku, your days are numbered" a female voice said as a woman in dark purple armour stood before him

"And who are you?" Izuku said twirling his quindent

"you're aquatic nightmare, for I am Ocean Maiden" she said "And I have come to remove your head bastard"

"Okay my parents were married when I was born you dumb bitch" Izuku said sweeping the maiden's legs while using the water to hold her tightly while he swung his weapon at her knocking her back a bit, this then drew a quarterstaff and deployed a blade from it and used it like and over sized knife, Izuku would parry all of her blows and she would counter all of his attacks, he skidded past her and attempted to stab her in the back, but her staff blocked the stab, she then twirled around and knocked the quindent from Izuku's hands which skidded away. She looked at it before looking down at Izuku and kicked him in the side

"What are you?" he asked before he saw her pick up the Quindent and place it on her back. Grabbing her blade staff she quickly positioned the blade over Izuku's heart making him go wide eyed

"Goodnight my dear prince" she said raising the staff

"NO, no, no, no, no" Izuku panicked

* * *

Suddenly something burst out of the water spooking Ocean Maiden into looking behind her as Mako showed up and grabbed the blade breaking it off and summoning the blade of Atlantis and swung it at his target who was about to stab his brother

"Impossible" Ocean Maiden said bugging out, only to barely deploy her staff's secondary blade to block Mako's sword "You're supposed to be dead!" she shouted

"Oh yeah, I got better" Mako said kicking Ocean Maiden in the side. Ocean Maiden pulled out a small dart throwing it at Mako, who caught it and pulled her into his fist, making her fly at Izuku who stood up and kicked into the ground, getting up she glared at them under her helmet before drawing a marble and throwing it at them making it explode in bright light covering her escape.

"NO, we have to get after her" Izuku said

"Why?" Mako said "And you're in no shape to do anything"

"She has our grandmother's quindent" Izuku said

"And I have the Blade of Atlantis, so we're even" Mako snapped

"She'll give it to Ocean Master who will use it against our father" Izuku said

"Well, when you put it that way" Mako said

"Artur!" Momo shouted as she and Bakugo raced over

"We're fine, barely but we're fine" Artur said

"Where's the Quindent?" Bakugo asked

"A new baddie took it" Artur said "the Ocean Maiden"

* * *

"Hold them back" Ocean Master said as he ordered his forces to try and stall the Atlantean forces. Behind him Ocean Maiden had swum up to him and knelt

"My lord" she said

"You have returned, with good news I take it?" Ocean Master asked

"I have brought you the Quindent of Atlanna" she said bowing while presenting the weapon to Ocean Master

"And it's from wielder?" Ocean Master asked

"That is where I have bad news my lord, it seemed that the task of assassinating Prince Artur failed as he appeared to save Prince Dehku with the Blade of Atlantis"

"What?" Ocean Master asked shocked

"It is true my lord" Ocean Maiden said

"Resilient aren't they?" Ocean Master asked

"My lord?" Ocean Maiden said

"That will be more fun once I crush them" Ocean Master said "Wouldn't you agree my daughter?"

"Of course" Ocean Maiden said

* * *

 **Oh of course the bad guys wins here typical...bloody typical...Oh shit sorry G'day Guys Grizz here and like I said the bad guys have won the opening barrage...barely but they still won as they now have the Quindent and Ocean Master's daughter behind them, yeah weren't expecting that were you, like you weren't expecting Todoroki combining his quirks huh, yeah I did that just because I can. Plus yes I'm setting something up with the Trident of Storms only I know what though hehehe**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	53. Chapter 53

"Ocean Maiden?" Momo asked as she, Bakugo, Izuku and Mako had gathered in the common room

"Yeah, looked like he was on the back foot rather badly, not only that we lost teh Quindent" Mako said

"What?" Momo asked

"HOW!" Bakugo snapped

"She blindsided me okay?" Izuku asked feeling angry with himself

"Don't worry we can get it back right?" Momo asked

"I'm not sure" Izuku said

"Maybe Mei can think of a way" Mako said

"Maybe" Izuku said saddened

* * *

"You have no right to wield that weapon, HAND IT OVER NOW!" Aquaman said

"I don't think so, for this is mine by birthright unlike you bastard, once I am on the throne of Atlantis everything will be as it should be, and you will be food for my Tylosaurus" Ocean Master said

"Dream on Orm" Aquaman said

"That's Ocean Master to you" Ocean Master said

"You'll never be king of Atlantis" Aquaman said

"Oh trust me I will, and with Xebel and the Dark Reef it will become a reality" Ocean Master said

"Did you forget who you're fighting?" Aquaman asked

"No I'm not, I'm fighting the bastard who is a pretender to the throne" Ocean Master said

"Oh I'm the pretender, well at least I'm the not foolish younger brother who is delusional that he can beat he's older brother" Aquaman said

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you then" Ocean Master said

* * *

"The trident of storms?" Izuku said as he saw the Trident that Mei had just discovered

"Yeah, problem is I have no idea where it would be" Mei said

"I think I might have an idea" Izuku said

"What where?" Mei asked as Izuku pulled up a map on her computer

"There" Izuku said

"Is that?" Mei asked

"Yeah, the Maelstrom" Izuku said "A continuous storm, one no knows the origin of, in fact it's the second avoided place in the ocean"

"The first being the Bermuda Triangle right?" Mei asked

"Yeah, and that is where I'm going" Izuku said

"What!" Mei said

"Did I stutter?" Izuku asked

"No, but isn't that suicide" Mei said

"I know, but what choice do we have, Ocean Master has the Quindent and with the Trident of Storms we're finished"

"Doesn't Artur have the Blade of Atlantis?" Mei asked

"Yeah, but what happens when they get their hands on that, plus we'll have something that they don't have" Izuku said

"Just be careful okay" Mei sighed

"I will" Izuku said

* * *

Kirishima was looking around for anyone in the are when he came across a trio of Dark Reef soldiers looking for something, so he ducked behind a wall and heard they

"We have to find it before they can" the leader said

"What's so important about a ring?" the second said

"It is a magic ring that is powered by the user's willpower or some bullshit like that" the leader said

'A green lantern ring, these jackasses are looking for a Lantern ring, but why are they doing that, something's up' Kirishima thought as the three marched off while he followed them 'I have to get that ring before they can'

* * *

"This is as far as I can go" Nightwing said

"Understandable" Izuku said "Thanks for doing this much"

"No problem, but are you doing this?" Nightwing asked

"Ocean Master has my mother's weapon so I need this one to get it back" Izuku said

"Okay, unfortunately our Atlantean members are busy with the siege in Atlantis to cover you back and I'm needed as well"

"Let me guess Batman's paranoia is getting to him?" Izuku asked

"No, he's asked I look over something while he's dealing with emergency League business" Nightwing said

"Okay, and as I have said thanks again" Izuku said before diving into the water on the edge on the Maelstrom

"Good luck Izuku" Nightwing said as he flew away. Izuku swam until he saw the edge of the massive whirlpool and saw it was bigger than he originally thought

"Maybe this is a bad idea" he said before continuing on into the maelstrom

* * *

"This is nuts" Kirishima said as he followed the Dark Reef soldiers to a location where he saw a green glow amongst a group of rocks, but every time the soldiers went to move the rocks they were shocked "I take it back, that's nuts" he said

"So what are we suppose to do about it" one of them said

"I don't know, but if we have it then we can do anything with it" the leader said

"And if it goes to one of those annoying heroes" the third one said

"Then we can easily take it from them genius" the leader said as he tried again. It was at this time Kirishima stood up and walked out of the shadows

"Hey Assholes" Kirishima said

"It's one of those junior heroes that work along with that false prince" the leader said drawing his blade

"False prince, oh you mean Izuku; what makes you think he's a false prince?" Kirishima asked

"Because he is the son of the Bastard Orin, who has no right to the throne of Atlantis" the leader said

"Yeah, I don't think so" Kirishima said using his quirk and charging forward with his attacks doing some damage while he was tracing several hard hits. He stood up and spat up some blood before pulled out a pair of knuckles and slipped them on and rolled up his sleeve before curling his fists and snarl while hardening his skin more and pulling on his mask to protect his mouth. "Bring it on" he said rushing forward and slugging one of them in the throat before he kicked the legs out of another one, only to be grabbed by the leader who proceeded to smash into the ground several time

"Time to say goodbye" the leader said burying his blade into Kirishima's side. What no one saw was that the ring started to glow brighter

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Izuku asked as he was swimming into the walls of the massive maelstrom, hoping that he could find a way to help defend his friends, but something made him stop for some reason. "Are they in danger, or am I?" he asked struggling through his quest. It was getting to the point that Izuku was about to give up and let the maelstrom consume him mind, body, heart and soul. He was a fool to think that he could get through by himself

'swim faster, swim harder, swim for life' Vulko's advice when he was facing the King tide during his training.

"Swim Faster, Swim Harder, Swim for life, Swim for those I love!" he roared before breaking through the wall causing him to smile before entering a light sleep.

* * *

"That blade, it nearly did me in" Kirishima said as he dragged his body away from where they were fight. "Now question is, what are they going to do next?" he asked struggling to stand up when he looked over at the object. Part of him knew that this was it. This could be his final bout "I'm sorry Mina, hopefully we will find each other on the other side" he said limping towards them "HEY CHUM FOR BRAINS!" Kirishima said as he stood up

"Yeah what?" the leader said as something skimming the ground

"What's your step!" Kirishima said as the ring flew onto before smiling while his eyes turned bright green. " _In brightest day, In Blackest Night, No Evil shall escape my sight, let those who worships evil might, beware my power"_

"STOP HIM!" the Dark Reef leader said

" _GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"_ Kirishima roared as the area was filled with light, which upon dying down revealed that kirishima's costume had gone from dark red and grey to black and green with the insignia of the Green Lantern Corp on his chest

"He's a green lantern!" the leader said before he was swatted by a giant green fist

"So who's next?" Kirishima asked willing a massive greatsword into exist which he used to smack the leader away. The two goons then drew their weaponised staves and aimed at Kirishima, who willed it to change into a shield to block their energy burst before he willed another fist into existence and knocked them back, grabbing the closest one as he willed a catapult into existence and throwing the solider into the air.

"We need" the last standing Dark Reef started to say before he was smashed with a giant hammer. Kirishima panted as he gathered the defeated Dark Reef soldiers and threw them onto the ground and then took off the ring nearly collapsing at he did so.

"That was intense" Kirishima said as he yawned and laid back

* * *

"Hey, hey, HEY SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo shouted slapping Kirishima awake

"You better have a good reason for waking me up asshole" Kirishima said as he was dragged to his feet by his friend

"How about you're laying in the middle of a battlefield asshole!" Bakugo said before suddenly calming down "So what happened?"

"They were going after a power ring and I stopped them from getting it"

"Power ring, what you mean like the green lanterns?" Bakugo asked

"Yeah exactly like a Green Lantern" Kirishima said showing him the ring

"Not bad, at least we have some fire power until Deku get back" Bakugo said "Which is something we need"

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked

"Atlantis has gone into Lockdown!" Bakugo said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, now, now, now I know that this is late but I have been going full throttle on my Spider-man project, but I wanted to get this out since it has one of the more interesting ideas I had and that was to have another member of Class 1-A become a DC hero besides Cassie, Kaminari and Izuku, but I have no idea why I picked Kirishima just did plus Izuku is going to get a new weapon to help win the war with Ocean Master, but Atlantis is now on lockdown which is not a good sign**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	54. Chapter 54

"GET EVERYONE INSIDE NOW!" Aquaman shouted as he fired a rifle at the members of the Dark Reef as Vulko and Kaldur got everyone inside the city before a shield was raied

"My king" Kaldur said

"You got it" Aquman said as he swam inside the shield as it reached the point where it was capped off "How long until they get through?"

"Not long" Vulko said "Especially since he designed the system"

"My king what should we do?" Kaldur asked

"I'm not sure" Aquaman said as he looked out at the forces of Ocean Master had gathered on mass

"My lord, do you think the princes are doing something" Vulko said

"I'm hoping so" Aquaman said as he swam off to find Mera

"Please be safe Izuku" Vulko said

* * *

Izuku snapped awake and looked around to see he had woken inside the massive maelstrom that was protecting the Trident he was after

"Now where is it" he said looking around before he spotted the centre of the maelstrom, he kicked off the bottom and swam along, the currents were light meaning they would get heavier as he went along, the sound of rushing waters was the only thing to accompany him, the time that he was left alone with his thoughts was not a positive experience. Now he was worried about his friends, family and those he was fighting with, if he only kept hold of his mother's weapon he wouldn't be here now "I'm coming guys"

* * *

Cassie was hiding in the shadow as Ocean Maiden and her forces were patrolling the area, she drew her sword and quietly slipped around behind one of the guards and then quickly dragged her sword across their neck and pulled him back into the shadows, making the water splash up and hit her. She looked around seeing Toru and Ojiro in the wings with Tokoyami above her. She nodded and watched as the other three heroes disposed of the other troops leaving Ocean Maiden alone. Cassie exhaled and drew her sword slowly and floated over the water until she was behind Ocean Maiden and swung down, only for the target to turn around and block the sword with her staff

"I didn't think that Amazons were capable of such detestable tactics" Ocean Maiden said twirling her staff

"Well, I wouldn't need to do that if your father didn't try and destroy the planet" Cassie said

"The surface world has already done that, we're just making sure the planet is in the right hands" Ocean Maiden said swinging her staff at Cassie's head, who duck and rolled under the strike and swung her own sword at Ocean Maiden who stepped back, only to get scratched by the tip of the sword. Ocean Maiden then jumped in the air and slammed her knee under Cassie's chin before swinging it into Cassie's throat winding her making her stumble back as Ocean Maiden grabbed her hair and forced the young Amazon's head into the water and holding her there trying to drown her until Cassie stopped struggling "I'm sorry if that took too long" she said getting up

* * *

"There it is" Izuku said as he looked at where the massive maelstrom reached the bottom of the ocean where the Trident he was looking for resided, when suddenly he was filled with fear as something smashed into him making him crash into the sea floor, he looked around to see what had hit him, but he couldn't see anything so he swam to the trident was only to be knocked to the sea floor

'Who are you?' a voice asked

"I am Prince Dehku born of both sea and earth, I am here to end a war between the surface and Atlantis" Izuku said

'I see, then be prepared to be judged' the voice said as a massive sea beast swam around in a circle, which Izuku realised was the source of the maelstrom alongside the trident and he looked scared, as there swimming towards him was a Megalodon, the ancient dinosaur like shark that was thought to have died out years

"This is for all that fish I ate when I was in Atlantis isn't it?" Izuku said

* * *

Kirishima dove into the water and created a manta ray around him to help him swim and breathe underwater. He had arrived at Atlantis to see that it was still in lockdown, he growled as he looked around to see Ocean Master's forces trying to breach the shield that was protecting the city, only for them to do nothing. Kirishima dove down deeper until he found an abandoned galleon. Looking around he pulled a hatch up revealing an empty tunnel. Once inside Kirishima closed the hatch and swam down it his ring giving him light until he reached the other end, he opened it up and swam out before closing and sealing it up so no one could get into Atlantis that way which was

"I'm in" Kirishima said before he swam over to the edge of the barrier to see Xebel forces were trying to get in, Kirishima willed a listening device into action and heard what they were planning, Kirishima realised that they were looking for extra tunnels so they could get into the city

"So they're trying to get in via the tunnels huh?" Aquaman asked

"Yes sir, you don't seem surprised to see me here sir" Kirishima said

"I'm not, I knew that Izuku's friends would be up to something, I just didn't know what it would be" Aquaman said "But I'm more concerned with what they are up to"

"What would happen if they got in?" Kirishima asked

"I don't know" Aquaman said

* * *

Rising her head from the cold water Cassie looked to see that Ocean Maiden had her back towards her, she gripped her sword and slowly got back on her feet and twirled her sword before spitting out the water in her mouth and grabbed her lasso and used it to grab Ocean Maiden's leg and pulled the villain towards her and delivered a kick to the torso

"Time to take you down you seawater bitch" Cassie said

"Try it" Ocean Maiden said rushing in, only to be blocked by Cassie's sword while she wrapped her rope around the Atlantean's arms and pulled her close to the water and stomped on her foe's head before stabbing her armour making it break, only to be smacked away by a whip of water that was in Ocean Maiden's hands. She dropped the water whip and twirled her staff attempting to strike Cassie, who was blocking with her sword. Smirking Cassie then grabbed the staff and swung her sword at the Ocean Maiden's helm knocking it off. Cassie then stood there smirking before it feel off her face upon seeing her the Ocean Maiden was

"You?" she asked

* * *

Izuku was not doing well, he's attacks were being deflected as if they were wind. He was feeling tired and out of luck. Izuku tried another attack, only for the Megalodon to smash into him and bring him to the ground. Izuku got back up and conjured a blade and stood ready

'What do you fight?' the voice asked

"I fight to protect my home, to protect those I love and to protect those who cannot protect themselves" Izuku said

'Do you think you are worthy?' the voice asked

"No, I'm not worthy nor have I ever been" Izuku said "I'm just trying to be a hero and bring peace to those in turmoil" he said about to give up all hope as the voice went silent when the Megalodon swam over the trident ending the maelstrom. Izuku looked at the trident

'Prince Dehku, you are worth to mast the power of the storm' the voice said as Izuku approached it and took hold of the trident and as soon as he did he felt the ocean connecting to him, every form of life he could feel. The movements of the tides, the turmoil of the war, the fear of Atlantis; everything. He was even more surprised as teh Megalodon came over to him; allowing him to get on it.

"Thank you" he said bowing

* * *

"Sire, the shield is about to break" Vulko said alarming his king

"Dolphin; you and Tempest take as many as the women and children as you can and hide" Aquaman said

"Yes you majesty" the two said

"Kaldur, you get as many soldiers as you can to hold back Xebel and Ocean Master's forces" Aquaman ordered

"Of course my king" Kaldur said swimming off

"Vulko, have any of our allies in the sea responded?" Aquaman asked

"No, they haven't; we believe that they have been cut off from us" Vulko said "we are alone"

"I'm sorry old friend" Aquaman said

"Not as sorry as I am" Vulko said

* * *

Kirishima was just floating in the water looking worried at the sight of the two armies charging at him. He knew he couldn't give up because there were lives counting. But he knew he could use some hope, so he looked around and saw something was swimming at him. Kirishima was about to aim his ring, only to lower his arm, he could tell; whatever that was it was a friendly. Soon he was joined by the army Kaldur could find

"This is not good" Kaldur said

"No it isn't" Kirishima said

"Neptune's beard; BEHIND US!" Lagaan said

"What is that?"

"A Megalodon!" Kaldur exclaimed as it swam over them and headed for the front lines.

"But why is it doing that" Lagaan said as it stopped. Kirishima looked at the beast

"I hope I'm right about this" he said as he swam upwards and once he did, he let out a loud holler of joy

"What is it?" Kaldur asked before a web of lightning and bubbles erupted from the sea beast's head as it roared

"Poseidon's beard" Lagaan said as he watched the light shimmer and crackled in the sea before joining Kirishima with Kaldur, the three landed behind the rider and knelt

"My prince" Kaldur said as there riding the Megalodon was Izuku, and he looked pissed!

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I'm not going to lie and say the reason this took so long to get out is because I'm running out of ideas, but anyway I based Izuku's scenes on the end of the Aquaman movie only I switched out the monster guarding the trident with the massive Megalodon since I didn't really want to do the Kraken like monsters, now I will reveal who Ocean Maiden is next chapter since she'll head back to fight by Ocean Master's side.**

 **Now with that being said the next chapter will end this fic. So look forward to that one and until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	55. Chapter 55

Izuku was beyond pissed as he saw his uncle's forces attacking Atlantis, it was taking all he had not to unleash a massive blasty of lightning from his new trident

"You okay that Izuku?" Kirishima asked

"Kirishima, what are you doing here, and you're a Green Lantern now?" Izuku said

"Yeah, and you have a pet shark"

"Its a Megalodon" Izuku said

"Oh" Kirishima said as he turned to look at the joint army "Think they'll back down now?"

"I have no idea" Izuku said

* * *

King Nereus and Ocean Master were staring at where the Atlantean army was staying in position and then up to the new comer

"That's something you don't see every day" Nereus said

"No it isn't" Ocean Master said

"So what are you going to do, since you have the Quindent of Atlana" Nereus said

"I'm going to take my rightful place, but first I shall have my daughter take the upstart's new weapon and bring it to me" Ocean Master said "Then I'll crush the bastard's army and once taht is done, I'll claim the throne and execute any traitors"

"Good plan, but I have a feeling it won't be that easy" Nereus said

"No it won't" Ocean Master growled

* * *

"Kirishima" Izuku said

"Yeah man?" Kirishima asked

"Head back to the surface and help deal with any remaining Dark Reef soldiers up there"

"You sure man, I don't think you can take them all on by your own"

"He is right my prince, The Brine and the Merfolk are not here, meaning it would be pointless to fight two armies at once" Kaldur said

"Oh don't worry, an army is coming" Izuku said as Lagaan heard something behind him, so he turned around and was shocked at what it was

"By Neptune's beard" he said making the other two turn around to see a massive shadow coming at them. The other two looked and were shocked as well

"No way" Kirishima said as behind the Atlantean army was a wall of the Trench "Dude you can control the Trench?"

"I can, and so much more" Izuku said

"So what's the plan my prince?" Kaldur asked bowing

"What do you think?" Izuku smirked as he pointed at Ocean Master and sent a telepathic command to attack at the Trench who roared and swam at them. In a panic the enemy force started opening fire on the Trench giving the Atlantean forces a chance to slip in and attack from below. Ocean Master was furious while being impressed, he never would thought that his nephew would be so cunning. He was about to order his mount to move forward when a horn blew from behind them

"The merfolk" Nereus said as the Merfolk started to attack them

"Blast, this is not the way I wanted this to end" Ocean Master said "Anyway ATTACK!" he ordered as his forces charged the attacker

* * *

"YOU!" Cassie asked shocked at who the Ocean Maiden was, for there before her was none other than "Tula, you're Ocean Maiden; why!" she shouted

"Cassie, what, where am I?" Tula asked confused

"You don't remember" Cassie said

"No I don't" Tula said looking around "What happened?"

"Ocean Master started a war" Cassie said

"Ocean Master...that's right I remember now; I was on a mission and Black Manta captured me, bringing me to Ocean Master where the truth was finally revealed to me" Tula said

"What?" Cassie asked

"Prince Orm is my father" Tula said saddened

"WHAT!" Cassie shouted before she saw several Dark Reef soldiers appear, only to see something more frightening "TRENCH!"

"How did they get here?" Tula asked

* * *

Izuku and Orm clashed before going back to their mounts which were circling each other, Izuku's Megalodon and Ocean Master's Tylosaurus were growling at each other

"You seemed skilled" Ocean Master said "But not skilled enough" he said

"I agree with that" Izuku said kicking Ocean Master in the stomach before he sped into the open water and swung his new trident at Ocean Master who blocked it with the quindent "I'll take that back after I'm done with you"

"I would like to see you try" Ocean Master said as he broke off and went back to his mount, Izuku doing the same, making it break off the circling and dove down to the bottom, Ocean Master smirked before the Megalodon came back up and bit his Tylosaurus in half forcing Ocean Master to abandon it, summoning a great white shark to ride in its stead, only he realised his mistake as Izuku's Megalodon swallowed it whole "That's slightly annoying" he said before glaring at his nephew, he swam to the surface

"Where are you going asshole" Izuku said as he followed after him

"Izuku!" Kaldur shouted

* * *

"They're everywhere" Tula said

"But why are they not attacking us?" Cassie asked as she held her sword out defensively

"Don't worry, they're on our side" Kirishima said appearing out of the sky

"What do you mean?" Tula asked

"Izuku's somehow controlling them" Kirishima said

"Whoa, you're a green lantern now?" Tula asked

"When did you get here?" Kirishima asked

"She was Ocean maiden" Cassie said

"Okay then" Kirishima said

"My father forced me to bend to his will" Tula said

"Alrighty then" Kirishima said before he looked towards the school "We've got to get to UA"

"What why?" Cassie asked

* * *

"This is not good" Bakugo said

"No kidding" Todoroki said

"How do we get out of this?" Mina asked

"I'm not sure if we can" Iida said as the school was now surrounded by Dark Reef soldiers. Then out of the middle of them came King Shark who roared

"I'm getting sick of this guy" Bakugo snapped

"Dinner is served" King Shark said as he went to take a step towards them

"EAT ACID!" Mina said shooting some at the massive shark, which didn't do anything as he surged forward at the group, he was just about to bite off Mina's arm when he stopped and tried again, he looked back to see his foot was stuck, trapped by a purple hairball

"HEY YOU FISH FILLET, PAYBACK IS A BITCH!" Mineta shouted appearing out of nowhere

"MINETA!" they shouted out in surprise

"What the hell are you thinking, you grape goblin?" Bakugo said as Mineta darted under the huge shark, making him look between his legs, only to have his fin in the ground. He tried to pull it free when he felt cold. Todoroki had acted fast and froze the fin in the ground. Bakugo jumped on top of the humanoid shark and clapped his hands over the gills and unleashed a massive explosion before leaping off. Iida raced in and punched the shark man rapidly before getting out of there.

"DUCK FOR COVER!" Kaminari said as he unleashed his black lightning at the shark forcing him to roar out in pain and smoke came off of him.

"Got you now, you bastard" Bakugo said

"I agree" Mineta said slapping King Shark with a frying pan, "Take that, and that, that too, yeah how do you like being slapped around HUH!" he shouted

"HEY GRAPE GOBLIN!" Bakugo snapped

"What?" Mineta snapped back hitting his target again, watching as Bakugo took the frying pan and heating it up before handing it back to Mineta "Thanks" he smirked as he used the heated frying pan

"When did he get released from the hospital?" Mina asked when thunder sounded as Ocean Master landed with the Quindent in hand, lightning crackling off of him

"Who's this ass hole?" Mineta asked

"The big fish of the big fish" Iida said

"Time to deal with the prince's allies" Ocean Master said as a wall of green light appeared when Kirishima landed

"Is everyone back yet?" he asked as Cassie and Tula landed

"Yeah, most of them are inside" Iida said

"Good, since I have a bad feeling" Cassie said

* * *

"Worthless surface dwellers" Ocean Master said

"ORM!" Aquaman shouted as he appeared

"Bastard!" Ocean Master said as he attacked Aquaman

"I showed you leniency" Aquaman snarled as he clashed with his half-brother by trapping the quindent in the ground before shoving his elbow into the Ocean Master's face before tripping him up and uppercutting him, Ocean Master pulled the Quindent out of the ground and swung it at Aquaman, who jumped back and blocked it with his own trident, only for Ocean Master to pull out an energised blade and sliced off his hand. Ripping the most guttural sounding scream of pain from the Atlantean king

"DAD!" Mako shouted as he summoned the blade of Atlantis while Izuku had the Trident of Storm in hand glaring at his uncle

"FATHER!" Tula walked forward with her staff at the ready

"Tula" Ocean Master said before he was barely able to dodge the Mako's attack, smaking him with the Quindent in the stomach winding him, Izuku fired a blast of electricity at the villain while Tula grabbed the blade and threw it back to Mako before the three charged at him, Ocean Master quickly blocked all three and then threw them off.

"As expected of blood traitors" he said as he went to pick up their weapons. Izuku noticed Ocean Master was going for his trident. He grabbed it first and sent a pulse through it and up Ocean Master's arm making him back off.

* * *

"This is where it ends!" Izuku said as he stood up and grabbed the trident. Ocean Master scowled before kicking Izuku in the head before picking him up and throwing him onto the ground,

"You will die here, but don't worry your name will go down in our history as a noble warrior, even though you failed" Ocean Master said before Izuku got to his feet and punched his uncle in the face before picking up the Trident of Storm before twirling it while gathering water

"GO IZUKU!" Kirishima cheered

"TAKE HIM DOWN" Mina shouted

"end this Deku" Bakugo smiled as the two started to duel began

* * *

Izuku held his trident in a combat stance before throwing it forward before he had to dodge a stab by Ocean Master, who then tried to spear his foot. Izuku jumped back avoiding it before hitting his foe with the back of the trident of storms and then tripping him

"You are starting to annoy me" Ocean Master said as he threw the quindent at Izuku, who deflected it with his own trident before rushing in, only to dodge his uncle's blade several times, Izuku was being forced into a corner.

"Izuku!" Momo shouted as she threw him a blade she created to block Ocean Master's own sword, the prince gave a confident smirk before pushing the villain back before he swiped at Ocean Master, only to feel the edge of his blade skim across his face leaving blood running down it from the mark, growling Izuku placed all of his weight into one mighty swing breaking the blade in half forcing Ocean Master to the ground, panting and barely standing Izuku pointed his blade at Ocean Master and scowled

"It's over" Izuku said

"It will never be over as I'm free and still draw breath" Ocean Master said while he tried to get to his feet before he was punched back to the ground

"Well then, we better fix that" Aquaman said as he was standing with several members of the Elite Royal guard dragged Ocean Master to his feet and clapped him in irons. Aquaman looked aroudn and sighed "This is going to be a rough time" he said

"Don't worry we'll figure it out" Mera said

"My king, I am sorry for my part in my father's plot" Tula said

"It is forgiven, it wasn't your fault" Aquaman said

"Thank you my king" Tula said standing tall

"Well what's next" Izuku asked

* * *

"Okay, things have finally gotten back on track" Nedzu said

"Yeah, after 3 months of meetings between the UN and Atlantis" Aizawa said

"None the less things have gotten back on track and we can go ahead with the exams for our students" Nedzu said

"How well do you think they're going to do?" Midnight asked

"They ended a war, so I guess they'll do fairly well" All-Might smiled

"Anyway speaking of Atlantis, wasn't the king suppose to be in today?" Vlad asked

"He's taking a personal day today" Nedzu said

"Doing what?" All Might asked

* * *

"You have got to be kidding us" Artur laughed

"Yeah, Yeah shut it bucko" Arthur said as he sat on the small wharf outside the lighthouse where he grew up with his two sons and father fishing

"It's true, he was not the best at fishing when he first started" Tom said laughing

"How bad are we talking about?" Izuku asked

"He was the one being pulled in" Tom said

"Come on dad, really?" Arthur asked in a pleading tone

"Why not, after all its a father's job to embarrass his son, king or not" Tom said as he smiled nudging Arthur

"I guess" Arthur said as he reached for a beer and passed it to his dad before giving his two sons a can of drink each and opening them "Still, this feels like a pretty good way to waste a day"

"Couldn't agree more, dad" Izuku said

"You said it bro" Artur said as he kicked back and leant on the docks.

"Izuku!" Momo shouted as she walked up the docks

"Excuse me" Izuku said

"They are so cheesy" Artur groaned

"What, I think they make a great couple" Tom said smiling

"At least she didn't eat a goldfish" Arthur said

"What?" Izuku asked as Momo sat down beside him, soon Atlanna, Mera and Lorena joined sitting by their respective partner as they watched the once blue sky be dyed gold, amber and pink as the sun started to dip behind the horizon

"Don't ask" Atlanna asked making everyone laugh, soon Momo leant on Izuku's shoulder making him turn to look at her before she shared a small kiss with him before he blush making the others laugh

* * *

So that was the story of a prince born of two worlds, determined to be a hero to one, but ending up being a hero to both of his worlds and uniting them like his father before him, and his grandmother before his father. He was able to relax for a time knowing peace was been formed. he knew in time that he's skills would be needed again; but for now he just sat there at the one of his journey admiring the beauty of this planet.

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here Feeling kind of bummed out that I just finished writing an incredible story that I didn't think would get anywhere and would have been half this long with a few reviews, Anyway that was the final battle with the return of Mineta which was planned when he was taken out by King Shark and Tula being Ocean Maiden. I know the final fights were lacking but that's because I haven't written a decent final battle in ages so I'm sorry but I hope you all enjoy it none the less.**

 **Now thanks to Mrotrax, D3lph0xL0v3r, 7, TheLethalSperg500, Jss2141, tiguylerobot, Leafeon12, Raizen1125, Haro654 and BloodyDemon666 for leaving multiple reviews and making this incredible story something special, thank you to all of those who have supported it by faving, following and just generally reading along with this as I've posted it now and in the future. It has been thanks to all of those I've mentioned above that this was not a chore, this wasn't something that was just a niche thing, that this was a fun story to write**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


	56. coming soon

preview 1

 _After the war for the throne, the most challenging things in my life that I thought I would have to worry about were school_

*Flashes images of UA High*

 _My friends_

*Flashes of Uraraka,Iida, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki and Kaminari*

 _My family_

*flashes of Inko, Aquaman, Mera, Tula, Artur*

 _my girlfriend_

*Momo stands on a balcony as the sun sets before turning away from the sun smiling*

 _but never did I ever think this was one of my concern_

Izuku looked up to see a massive green and purple robot with massive steel tendrils coming out of the back

"What are you going to do now guppie?" a voice asked as a hologram of a bald headed man appeared, Izuku looked back to see his friends were on their last legs

 _would be facing one of the most notorious masterminds of all time while guarding an entire island of people, all I can say is that this is a major crisis_

 **COMING IN 2020 Son of Atlantis: CRISIS ON I-ISLAND!**

"What do you think, asshole" Izuku smirked twirling his trident

* * *

Preview 2

Nightwing stood in front of a computer before turning to several young heroes

"As of 0800 hrs the police will conduct a raid on this location, due to the belief that it is a hideout of a Yakuza group called the Shie Hassaikai. There leader is one Kai Chisaki, now I know we usually don't interfere with police work, but this time we are; since this Chisaki has kidnapped someone on the League's radar, this person is Eri who as you knwo shares teh ability to become Shazam with Bill Batson. Which is why I'm sending you guys in there

"You guys do realise this is going to be dangerous right?"

"Who do you think your talking to?" a voice said

"I know who we're talking to" Nightwing said as five heroes showed up

Himiko Toga codenamed Ravager

Denki Kaminari codenamed Kurorai

Izuku Midoriya Curry codename Aqua-Knight

Cassie Sandermark codename Wonder Girl

Melissa Shield codename Velocity

"Oh by the way, we want you to have the newest Green Lantern to meet up with you

"This si so going to rock!" Himiko bounced

"I'll say" Kaminari

 **COMING IN 2020 MY HERO ACADEMIA: MISSION TITANIA!**

"So you going to say it?" Kaminari asked

"Sure why not" Izuku said "TITANS GO!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I bet you were not expecting this to be the next update for Son of Atlantis, well I didn't know where else to post it since it was too short for its own fic, so yeah next year you'll be getting at least 2 sequels. One based on the first MHA movie and a second based on the current anime arc which will be more of a Teen Titans crossover since I'm focusing on a group of MHA Students who have taken on the identities of DC heroes. So look forward to those as well as any other new projects I make**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside  
**


	57. Coming Soon 2

**Grizz here, sorry this is just a preview/information chapter instead of a new story based one but this is pretty important to the future of this series, so sit back and enjoy the show and I'll talk to you later**

* * *

There was a hush gathered in the theatre as everyone there was waiting for something to happen, then all of a sudden a figure walked out on stage, this figure was none other than Prince Artur Curry making the crowd explode into cheers while he stood there in a silver suit waving and joining in the cheers before the crowd quieted down

"Hey guys, welcome to the announcement event for the Son of Atlantis series by Autistic-Grizzly, hard to believe this is his top fiction on his little section of the site" Artur said making the crowd cheer out again "Now like I said this is an announcement event about where Grizz is going with the series, so without further or do let's begin with something you've been teased about before" Artur said

"Now in Decemeber you were teased about two new Son of Atlantis fics; **Son of Atlantis: Crisis on I-Island and My Hero Academia: Mission Titania!** well I'm pleased to announce that in 24 hours of this event that the first chapter of Son of Atlantis Crisis of I-Island will premier with the second chapter hopefully on either the 26th or 27. Now here is an exciting preview  
 _"Hey buddy, duck" a voice said making duck before a robot crashed into several more "STRIKE!" she cheered  
"Who is she?' Izuku said before destroying the last one, he turned to the girl before catching her fist "What did I do?"  
"I don't know who you are, or why your here but you aren't getting away" she said before Izuku threw he, once he got a good look at her, he noticed she was wearing what looked like a white midriff top with the Superman shield, blue skirt a red cape that went down to her hip, knee length high heeled boots and a pair of white gloves  
"And you are?" he asked  
"I'm Supergirl" she said_. After the preview was shown, everyone again cheered wildly

* * *

"Wow, wasn't expecting that were like, so like I said in 24 hours time Crisis on I-Island will be posted, but that is just the first step in the series. For after Crisis on I-Island and Mission Titania. Grizz will be writing other fics that feature characters in the world of Son of Atlantis but they won't be classified as main stories or even sequels so he will be dubbing them as **Son of Atlantis Anthologies."** Artur explained "Now like I said this will focus on other characters that have interacted with Izuku and Momo" he said "Now he has decided on four characters already and I am here today to reveal those four characters and the titles for their stories" he smiled as the crowd cheered. "And I'll bring a couple of them on stage as I announce them" Artur said "And the first one after Mission Titania will be... **TOGETA BEYOND A CONSPIRACY IN SHADOWS!** " Artur said as Mirio Togeta walked on stage waving and smiling while wearing his hero costume as teh stage's lightning changed to red and black

"Hey there guys I'm Mirio Togeta the start of the upcoming Togeta Beyond Conspiracy in shadows, Now in the Son of Atlantis world I've been secretly tracking something that has been around since before the dawn of quirks and now it's my turn to try and fight them, now that is all I'm allowed to say for now since its is linked to Mission Titania. But I can tell you I will be facing down the Court of Owls. Another character that will be joining me in from the MHA cast and that is Nejire Hado who will be playing the love interest in the fic" Mirio said making the crowd cheer once again before they quieted down so Mirio could continue. "So, this dark mystery thriller will hopefully be up around March, so I hope you join me then" he said before leaving the stage

"Alright, alright, alright, now its time for the next anthology and to talk about it is Denki Kaminari!" Artur said as Kaminari walked out waving as he stood in the centre when it changed to yellow and black.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Denki Kaminari, as you know in the Son of Atlantis' Summer camp arc my lightning became inverted in colour which in turn lead me to take the moniker Black Lightning. Anyway in this fic a heroic students must turn in a vigilante to defend a down and out neighbourhood the heroic student lives near while his girlfriend tries to talk him out of doing this, taht is the storyline for Kaminrai Kuro Rai! I hope you all look forward and enjoy the fic when it comes out around Apirl 2020, I'll see you then" Kaminari said as he walked off the stage while the lighting returned to normal

"Sounds good doesn't it" Artur said smiling "Now the next two confirmed Anthologies deal with character who could not be here tonight due to their secrecy in this project but I can tell you some other characters who will be involved in the Anthologies: Emiko, Huntress, Yui Awase, Mandalay, Katsuki Bakugo, Kirishima and his Green Lantern form. Plus this last character who made an impact on Son of Atlantis, for you see there will be an origin story for one of the biggest villians...Joker!" Artur said before teh stage turned green and purple "In Son of Atlantis Anthologies: Rising Laughter of the Joker, you will see what happened to Ken Midoriya to make him go from A Heroic Support Technician to one of the most deadly criminals of all time. This will not be a happy tale, but it will finally answer what is that true origins of Ken Midoriya's version of the Joker" Artur said as a laugh sounded behind him, shocking the crowd

"Now before we leave you tonight; we have two more announcements about a couple of Son of Atlantis fics that will come out before the year is out, and one of them involves these letters" Artur said as the letters **AACHOSSV** showed on screen before it went black and the letters faded in being rearranged into SOA VS ACH "That's right; ladies and gentlemen before the end of 2020 the Son of Atlantis will take on the Assassination Classroom Heroics in a all out brawl between the two teams. And now onto our last annoucement and here it is. Coming 2020 is Son of Atlantis: A King's Tide! Which will be the official title of its sequel. So look out for everything mentioned here tonight especially Crisis on I-Island which will be up in 24 hours time, so until then I'll see you on the reefside" Artur said as the crowd were on their feet applauding and cheering him.

* * *

 **He stole my ending line, anyway G'day Guys Grizz here so I tried to present this major chunk of information as something akin to Comic-Con or E3 so I can tell you what I'm going to be doing with this series in the future and its mostly stuff I'm looking forward to writing and I hope you guys look forward to reading, but yes this time tomorrow Crisis on I-Island will be launched with MHA Mission Titania will follow that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the reefside**


End file.
